Volturi Mistress
by Cairadawn
Summary: 100 or so years after her eighteen birthday Bella is apart of the most powerful coven in the vampire world. She has her life together until someone from her past comes back. AU, J/B First story Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

"How much longer do you think you will be, Princess?" Michael asked.

"As long as I want to be," I said turning back to the shelf. I was in one of my favorite places, a book store, with almost the whole afternoon to myself and he wanted to leave just minutes after we'd arrived. Times like this I hated being so important that I needed a guard; actually I hated more that I really didn't need the guard but had to keep up the pretense of needing one. It was one of the pitfalls of being a Vampire who lived among humans that didn't know Vampires existed. In the Vamp world not only was I a member of the most powerful covens in the world, the Volturi, but I was also one of the strongest vampires, if not the strongest in existence. In my world the Volturi were in charge. They made the rules and they enforced them; I did both. Not only did I sit in judgment but I also made sure the rules were followed.

In the real or human world I am know as many different identities. Today I was Princess Iseabail Voltura of Italy and I needed to be protected as heiress to the throne. Now normally when I went out into public I was protected by part of the Volturi guard, a guard that I command and are all Vampires too, but today was sunny so my "protection" went to humans that were in on our secret. I am one of the lucky few that can mask the effects the sun has on our kind, so going out today was no problem for me.

"Are you scanning the area?" Michael asked.

"Of course I am," I snapped at him. "I do not detect any threats in anyone's mind! Do you actually think that I would be calmly looking for books if I did?"

"I am sorry Princess." Michael cringed at my anger. "I thought I saw a cold one and it is not one I know," he whispered. It was customary to use other names for vampires when in public.

"If there is another here I don't see a problem with that." I sighed. "But if it will make you feel better I will strengthen my scan and see."

"Thank you," Michael muttered as I closed my eyes to scan.

_'It's a beautiful day out!'_

_ 'I can't believe that Princess Iseabail shops here!'_

_ 'This is a really good sale on CD's!'_

_ 'That scent,' _thought someone behind me._ 'I would know that scent anywhere. But it can't be...' _Just as they would know my scent anywhere, I would know that mind anywhere.

"Andrew!" I called softly to one of my guards. "You two," I looked at Michael and Andrew. "There is a Cold One six aisles behind me. He is not a threat." I sighed and closed my eyes, searching him again just to make sure I was right. "He is actually a very old friend of mine."

"What would you like us to do?" Andrew asked, looking expectant.

"I am going," I started to dig in my bag for paper and pen, "to pay for my books and then go sit by the fire in the coffee shop." I scribbled a note quickly on the paper. "I would like you to give this to our visitor." I handed the paper to Michael.

"You didn't sign it Princess," said Michael, trying to hand me back the note.

"Trust me, he will know who it is from." I smiled and walked away toward the registers. After a short conversation with the cashier I walked to the coffee shop flanked by Hannah and Tristan, who were two more of my human guard.

"Wait by the door please." I said as I walked in; they just nodded and stopped. I walked to the two comfy over stuffed leather chairs and waited. I was not sure when or if this visitor was going to come or not so I started to read one of my books. I raised my head when Michael and Andrew walked around my chair to stand behind me. With a nod I went back to my book and continued to wait.

"Excuse me," came a southern drawl about five minutes later. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, it isn't." I closed my book to look to the visitor as he looked over me.

"Bella? Is that really you?" he asked, practically falling into the chair.

"Yes, it's me." I smiled at him. "It's good to see you Jasper."

**Chapter 2**

It was very rare to see a vampire surprised. Jasper sat there for nearly three minutes, fighting between jumping up to hug me and falling to his knees. It really looked as if we were not going to talk at all; instead we were just going to stare at each other.

"Jasper please say or do something!" I exclaimed, unable to take the silence or the waiting any longer. Still I waited but at least I could tell that his mouth was starting to work again because he closed his mouth and swallowed. I heard a small snicker behind me and turned around and threw a glare toward the culprit… Michael.

"How… but you… We thought... When..." Jasper stuttered finally.

"How else does one become like us?" I asked with a giggle, getting a smile from him. "And roughly six months after you and your family left." That left him stunned. Again I had to wait for him to recover.

"Who?" he asked.

"Laurent" I sighed. "I was hiking with..." I paused, "friends and got separated. As he said I interrupted his hunt and he could not pass me up." I watched Jasper carefully as I said the next part. "Although he knew killing me was going to make Victoria very angry, he knew it was better that he killed me because it would be fast and almost painless where as if it were Victoria…" I trailed off as he started to growl.

"I will kill him for biting you and then her for even thinking about hurting you!" He continued with a growl.

"Easy Jasper." I patted his arm trying to calm him. "I wouldn't worry about it." I smiled as I remembered they were already ash in the win. One met their end by my friends, the other by my hand. "They have already been taken care of. Would you like to hear the rest or are you going to continue to growl at something from the past?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Please continue."

"Well, as I told you before that Laurent decided that I would satisfy his thirst" I shrugged a little. "He bit me but was interrupted by some local guys from the reservation." Jasper raised his eyebrow. "Tell me Jasper, were you there when Carlisle made the treaty with the tribe?" I took a sip from my coffee mug causing a gasp from Jasper. "Sorry," I smiled slightly. "This," I shook the cup a little, "is one of my little quirks. Those are for another time."

"No I was not, but of course I know all about it," replied Jasper. "What does that have to do with how Laurent was stopped?"

"Do you remember their legends?" I waited, and finally Jasper nodded. "Come to find out that the story was true. Four giant wolves stopped Laurent, the start of their new pack. They were too late to save me but were able to catch and kill Laurent"

"How did you live afterward?" Jasper asked.

"Another one of my quirks is that I don't have any thirst for all things red," I said at vampire speed. "I made up an excuse to miss some time off school, and then when I was ready I returned. Since I was a loner after you guys left, no one really noticed anything different," I finished back at human level.

"What about Charlie? He was a cop. I am sure that he saw something."

"I spent all of my free time at the reservation." I shrugged. "I am sure he saw something but he was better off not knowing. I think he was more afraid that if he said anything or did something that I would..." I trailed off again.

"You would what?"

"Nothing" I bowed my head unable to look him in the eyes. "Anyway." I continued quickly with my story. "After I finished school I moved onto the reservation and became part of the..."

"You mean you lived with werewolves?" Jasper interrupted me with a hiss so low I nearly missed it. I knew that this was not going to go well seeing that I had this type of conversation once already. I was able to handle that one because the other participants did not know me well enough to know when I was hiding something. Jasper was going to be a little harder.

"Yes I did Jasper," I tried to stay calm. "I might not be normal but I still needed to know how to hunt and take care of myself."

"But they are dangerous! They could have hurt you, or even killed you! What were you thinking?" Jasper hissed.

"Jasper, you either need to calm yourself or I am leaving." I started to stand. "I am sure we will meet again eventually, and I will be happy to continue then."

"No!" he said loudly and grabbed my arm. "Please don't go," he begged, moderating his voice again. I took a glance at Andrew, and noticed him stepping my way. I caught his eye, shook my head and waited until he stepped back. I sat down and pulled my arm from his grasp. Crossing my arms I waited. "I am sorry, I will try to stay calm." I just continued to stare at him. "I promise I will try."

"Alright," I sighed sitting back down. "I became part of the pack. I was treated like a sister." I continued to watch him. "Even though Laurent never made it back to Victoria, she did come back. She wanted revenge on me for killing James and she figured a mate for a mate would work." I tried to hide the pain at the thought of Edward and I still being mates. "I tried to tell her that she was misinformed, let her go her own way." I skimmed over the mate part. Seeing the look Jasper gave me, I realized he noticed, but said nothing. "But she continued with her plan to destroy me." I shrugged. "Needless to say she failed and was destroyed herself. Yes, we did have injuries on our side but no one was killed except for her."

"What did you do after that?" asked Jasper

"I stayed at the res." I shrugged my shoulders letting us lapse into silence. "Not sure if you guys stayed up on the news from Washington wherever you went but four years after Victoria, Charlie was shot on duty and was killed," I said after a while.

"I am so sorry Bella," he sighed. "I didn't know. Did they catch the person?"

"Yes." I grimaced at the memory. "But not until after an 'anonymous' call telling the police where he was hiding."

"Please tell me you didn't hunt your father's killer?" asked Jasper looking straight in my eyes.

"I did not hunt him alone." I dropped my eyes unable to handle his gaze. "I was the one who kept him alive for the police to find. If it was up to the pack and Jacob they would have handled it themselves."

"Oh Bella," he tried to send me calming waves as I wiped at a tear that started to fall, but my shield held and they just bounced away. He looked strangely at me as he continued, "No one should have to do that no matter who they have with them." I just nodded while I tried to get my emotions under control.

"I still stayed there at the res afterward. I set up a scholarship in Charlie's name with some of the benefit money. I wanted to make sure that after I left Charlie would still be remembered." I smiled a little. "Then 10 years later Renee and Phil were killed in a car crash on their way home from one of Phil's High School baseball games. After taking care of everything there I realized that there was nothing left holding me to Washington but the pack. I no longer needed to play the human for anyone; I had nothing left.

"I decided to go out on my own, travel to the places I always wanted to go, do something for myself for a change. The pack agreed as long as I continued not to change my eating habits and that I came back for visits." I smiled to myself, "actually I am due for a visit soon. If I don't go there is no telling what mischief they will cause." I shook my head at some of the stupid things those mutts had done. "I'm sorry Jasper," I said pulling out my cell phone from my pocket, looking at the time. "I am monopolizing your time. I am sure there is something else you needed to do besides hear my story." I smiled at him as I again started to gather my things.

"No, it's fine." He glanced at his watch. "I am meeting some of Carlisle's old friends in a few hours." I cocked my head at him. He couldn't be the four o'clock meeting. Oh how those three were going to get it when I got home for not telling me! "I would rather spend time with you than wandering around waiting for my meeting," he continued, never noticing my spacing. "That is if you don't mind?"

I smiled taking the last sip of my coffee.

"Of course I would love to spend more time with you." I shook my coffee, "but let me get a refill first."

"Let me get that for you," said Jasper rising. "What were you having?"

"Always the gentleman," I smiled up at him "Peppermint White Mocha." I handed him my cup. His hand just barely brushed mine but in that instant there was such a jolt of electricity that I nearly dropped the cup.

"I will be right back," said Jasper, looking as confused as I was. He quickly turned and headed for the counter.

I was so confused. What the hell was that? I had never felt anything like that before. I thought I felt electricity from Edward but that was nothing compared to what just happened between Jasper and I. In my research I knew that Vampire soul mates know they are meant for each other when they touch. They feel electricity flow through them. In humans it has been described as something very similar. I came to the conclusion many years ago that Edward was my HUMAN soul mate, but that now that I am a Vampire I have a different mate that was meant for me. Edward was what I needed when I was human, but I am different than I once was and now I needed someone different. I no longer needed a protector; I needed someone to stand at my side. I think I will always love Edward in a way but I am no longer in love with him. What was this with Jasper? He had his mate in Alice, didn't he? Did Jasper feel it too? What did this mean? Did he know what the electricity meant?

"There you go." Jasper pulled me from my thoughts. "One fresh coffee." He placed my cup on the table and sat down.

"Thank you," I reached for the cup and cradled it in my hands. "Now it is your turn." I took a sip as he started to protest. "Oh, I insist. I cannot do all the talking, it's not fair."

"Fine," he sighed in resignation. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." I smiled "Anything at all."

"Well," he settled back in the chair, "when we left Forks we spent time in Alaska staying near some friends of ours."

"The Denali family?"

"Yes, they are the closest to family that we have although the only thing that we really have in common is their eating habits. We only stayed there for a few months; Carlisle did not like being idle. We then moved to a small town in Illinois where the hospital was in desperate need of a good doctor." He shrugged. "That was about it really. We would settle for awhile then move before we got attached too the area or we drew to much attention to ourselves." I knew he was covering things up, most of it probably for my benefit.

"Jasper I know there was more. I know that you are trying to spare my feelings." He looked at me sheepishly, "Let me let you in on a secret." I leaned closer to him. "I already know that Edward and Tanya are together. The last thing that I heard they were very happy." I leaned back in my chair sipping my coffee.

"I am sorry Bella" said Jasper. "The family and I only suspected something was going on a few weeks before they left together to get married. I am sure you're hurt." His eyes narrowed "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways." I waved him off with a free hand. Eventually he would find out everything anyway. "Believe it or not Jasper I was not hurt that bad when I heard. I had already cried my last tear for him so there was nothing left for the news. I am happy that he has found his equal and I hope they stay happy together."

"When did you get so thoughtful?" asked Jasper still watching me.

"Oh, I have always been this way." I grinned taking another sip from my cup. "But you could say that experience has made a difference."

"Is that a nice way to say that you matured more as you got older?" laughed Jasper.

"Yes." I laughed with him. "But no matter the situation every lady hates being called old" I threw my book at him, which he easily caught. "So," I said, recovering from my giggles, "what about you and Alice?" I regretted asking as soon as I saw his face fall.

"Well," he sighed placing my book on the table "I am sure you have noticed that we are not together?" I nodded. "Well about six years after leaving she started to become very distant with me. I thought that she blamed me for snapping at you causing Edward to push to leave. I thought that if I gave her some time she would come back to me, but still she continued to pull away. Finally after about a month of this I had enough and just left, telling her that no matter what was going on I could handle it and when she was ready to tell me all she had to do was call."

"What was it Jasper?"

"Something that I knew would happen eventually but was hopping wouldn't," he slumped more into the chair. "I will never bet against Alice again," he said to himself, then looked to me "Years before we met you Bella, Alice had a vision of her finding her true soul mate and it wasn't me. She told me that I was what she and her heart needed at the time but I was not her true mate." I gasped and Jasper just nodded. "I loved her anyway, knowing that eventually I would step aside let her go to another."

"So she found her true mate?"

"When she started to pull away she had another vision of him and he was getting closer. She was hoping that by pulling away little by little that when she did leave me it would not hurt so bad."

"Let me tell you from experience, that just makes it worse." Jasper just nodded. We sat there in silence for awhile before he spoke again.

"You know it hurt for a while, but now that she is with him and she is happy, I get hope there is someone for me."

You know there is," I patted his leg. "I have always believed that there is someone for everyone, it just takes some longer to find them."

"I guess it really is not that bad. I am still part of her life as a brother now and William is not that bad of a guy. He takes really good care of her, so doting on her." Then he looked to me. "You know when I left to go on my own she said that I would find you. Made me promise to give you a letter when I did. I keep it with my things at each hotel I stay at just incase. She just kept saying that 'when you find Bella you will find what you are looking for.'," he smiled.

"So when do I get my letter?" I teased him.

"We could go and get it now if you wish?" he looked at his watch. "It's only a little before 3:30. My hotel is not that far from here."

"As much as I would like to I really can't. I too have a meeting at four o'clock and I would rather spend my last few minutes just talking." I grinned and leaned back still working on my coffee. "So you said you were meeting friends of Carlisle's today?"

"Yes I am sure you know that the Volturi live near here?" I nodded fighting a smile, although I did hear a snort behind me. "Well the leaders are very old friends of Carlisle's, you know he stayed with them for a while?" Again I nodded, fighting the urge to laugh. "The last time I talked with Carlisle I told him that I becoming bored just traveling, that I wanted to do something with myself. I wanted to feel useful again." He shrugged "When I told him I was in Italy he told me to look them up, that maybe they could find me a job."

"I am sure they could find you something." I smiled slightly, starting to think. "What if they offered you a spot on the guard?"

"I don't know. I know that it is kind of extreme. That once you are part of the guard there is no turning back. I think as long as they allow me to keep my eating habits then I think I could handle whatever they throw at me."

"The guard is much different then you think." I said, smiling to myself. "Well Jasper," I stood up before he could say something, "I really need to get going. I have a few people I need to talk to before my own meeting." I turned to gather my things and to signal Michael and Andrew to start walking.

"Wait!" Jasper grabbed my book off the table before I could take it, "how am I to contact you to be able to see you again?" he held out my book.

"You'd be surprised where I pop up at Jasper." I smiled, shoving my book in my bag. "But hand me your phone." I turned around for his phone. "I will put my number in your contact list." He handed me his phone. "You can call me when you want. If I don't answer just leave a message," I said handing him back the phone.

"Thank you Bella," he quickly hugged me to him. "It was great to see you again. I sure have missed you." He slightly pushed me away his hands on my shoulders. "You know it is nice to spend time with you and not worry about killing you."

"Thanks Jasper" I shoved him playfully. "Every lady wants to hear that, too." I grabbed my bag and started walking away. "I am sure we will see each other soon."


	2. Chapter 3

**11/10/11 Okay so this a sorta fixed version of chapter 3. It is my mission to slowly fix each chapter. It is going to be slow going, but eventually it will get done. **

** I am still going to be hit and miss when it comes to updating, so please PLEASE do not be upset if you ask for an update quickly and I respond in a not so nice way. I am doing the best I can, but Real Life is not being kind right now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Tristan," I called softly as soon as I was far enough from Jasper. "Would you please go get the car?"

"Yes, of course Princess," he bowed and ran out the door.

"If the rest of you want to purchase something you better do it quickly, I want to get home." I walked to the front of the store, looking to go straight to the car.

"We are ready to go Princess," said Hannah as we moved toward the car that was waiting in the front of the store. I nodded to the driver that was standing by the driver-side door as I slid into back seat.

"Good, then let's go," Hannah nodded as she shut the door and walked to guard car that would lead my car throughout the city. When I rode in the limo no one sat with me in the back unless they were my guest. I did have a guard riding in the front with the driver and then the rest rode in their own car in front of mine. "Terry," I called up front, "let whoever is driving the other car know that I am in a hurry and if they do not want to get passed, for them to get a move on."

"No problem Princess," replied Terry. "Would you like the divider up?"

"No, I don't see a need today," I grabbed my phone. I quickly sent a text to my assistant to let her know I was on my way home and for her to meet me in the garage. After that was done I set back and relaxed.

I needed the time to think on what I was going to say to the three vampires that were the closest thing to a family that I have had in a long time. They were so close that I called them my brothers. I am not sure why they chose not to tell me that it was Jasper that was our meeting. It was just not like them not to tell me. Yes, they told me that out of this meeting I might be getting another guard member, but nothing else. There was absolutely no warning. I did not like going into meeting blind, my brothers were going to know my anger before the end of the day.

"Welcome back Mistress," said Sora opening my door pulling me from my thoughts. I was so wrapped in them that I did not realize we had stopped.

"Thank you, Sora," I stepped out. "Tell me something," I looked to her as we walked into the main castle, "Did my brothers say what this meeting was about?"

"Not that I am aware of Mistress," she skimmed her notes, flipping pages as she went.

"That's what I thought," I sighed placing my hand on her arm. "Come on, I am in a hurry." I teleported us both to my room, "Go into my office and get the guard entry paperwork ready," I started walking to my closest.

"Are you getting a new guard member?" Sora asked entering my office. That is one of the reasons I loved Sora so, she always stated the obvious. She was always one step a head of me in most things, but when it came to things right in front of her she missed it.

"There is that possibility and I just want to be ready," I called grabbing a black skirt and a blue scoop neck blouse.

"I don't know why you just don't use your powers to change clothes, it would be quicker," said Sora.

"I am well aware of that," I said walking to the bathroom, "but there is something cathartic about getting one's self ready. It gives me time to think or to get my emotions under control," I said braiding a blue ribbon through my hair. "Anyway," I said walking out again, "I am almost finished anyway. I just need my blue cloak and my Volturi emblem then we are off."

"Well, then let me get them for you," she went back into my bedroom then quickly out with both in her hands.

"Thank you," I said slipping on my necklace, then wrapping my cloak around my shoulders. "Alright." I patted my pockets to make sure I had my phone "Let's go," I said once I located it. I again took her arm and teleported us directly in front of the throne room.

"Hello Martha and Mark," I said once we had landed. Even though Sora ported with me all the time, she always need a moment to get her bearings; I was

giving her time before we walked into the throne room.

"Mistress," they both bowed.

"Are they alone?" I asked. I was going to make a bit of a scene and I did not want to do so in front of guests.

"Yes Mistress," replied Martha knowing exactly who I meant, "I think they are expecting you."

"Good," I said quickly with a slightly evil smirk gracing my lips.

"Would you like one of us to announce you," asked Mark knowing I wouldn't need them to.

"Nope, I can handle that myself." I laughed silently as they all took two large and obviously steps away from the door. I sent a little power to the door sending it flying open. "What in the Hell were you three thinking," I snapped to the room at large walking into the room.

"Oh look, Bella's home," said Caius.

"She looks pissed," said Marcus.

"Just a bit brother," I continued my angry walk to the dais.

"What did we do to deserve you ire this time," asked Aro confused.

"It was what you didn't do that has me upset," I said leaping onto the dais without using the steps.

"Whatever do you mean," asked Aro with a faux look of confusion.

"Guess who I ran into today while I was out?"

"Ummm," started Caius, "it is really hard telling since we didn't go with you."

"We are not physic," said Marcus.

"Well, then let me help you," I smiled a threatening smile. "He was told by Carlisle to say hello! It sounds like he is coming to ask for a job!"

"So how is Mr. Cullen doing today," asked Aro with a sigh knowing he was caught.

"Why the Hell did you not tell me?"

"I was not sure how you would handle having a Cullen under the same roof," Aro said calmly. I glared him. "I know that you really handled the wedding with Edward well, but this would be different."

"That's what I thought, but you actually thought springing him on me would be better?" I plopped in my chair using some of my elemental power and flicked fire from my fingers a couple of times.

"Okay that might not have been the best idea I admit but we were really thinking of you," said Marcus looking at the fire on my fingers. "How did he take the new you anyway? Was he surprised that you are part of the Volturi?"

"It was a little dicey there at the beginning, especially at the mention of the wolves. There were a few times that I had to remind him that he was in public, but after the shock wore off he was fine," I smiled. "Although he does not know that I am part of the Volturi."

"Why didn't you tell him," asked Marcus.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "My gut just kept telling me to wait that it would be better to surprise him when he comes. Less of a chance for innocent loss of life that way."

"This should be fun then," said Caius. "Because he will be here very soon."

"I know that," I sighed. "I can sense him; he is in the building standing by Gianna."

"That's because he is waiting for someone to lead him in here," said Aro like I didn't know the protocol for visiting Vampires. "I am assuming that along with not telling him about us, that you did not tell him about your powers, correct?"

"Well, we were in public and I think talking about some of my powers might be a little odd," I smiled slightly, again flicking the fire. Aro just stared at me. I just realized that I was no better than my brothers on this. "Alright, alright, I see your point that some things need to be held close until the right time, although a little warning would have been nice. I am sorry that I stormed in."

"It's okay Bella, at least this time you did not break anything," chuckled Cauis.

"I think it is time to get Mr. Cullen." said Aro. "Would you go get Mr. Cullen, Sora?" she nodded leaving the room. "Bella, would you like to hide until the right time to reveal yourself?"

"Sure sure, I always enjoy the cloak and dagger part." I stood going invisible, "I will just hide by the side door in the shadows and wait." I leaned against the wall watching a couple members of the guard file in now that we had a guest. Even though there was nothing to fear, it wouldn't be right to leave the Volturi leaders unguarded.

"You know it really is odd talking to nothing," laughed Caius.

'_Funny brother picture me glaring at you!'_ I sent to him after opening a link between the four of us.

It was not long before Sora came leading Jasper into the room. He was instantly on edge, especially when Sora left him in the middle of the room to stand by my empty seat. I really didn't blame him though, the guard members here in the room were very well trained and would frighten anyone, even the infamous Major.

"Ah, good to see you Mr. Cullen," said Aro. "Welcome to Volterra."

"Thank you very much Sir," Jasper bowed slightly still scanning the room and guards.

"It is so nice that you have come," Aro continued with a smile. "It has been so long since I talked with my friend Carlisle, I am hoping during you stay with us that you will fill me in."

"I would love to Sir," replied Jasper politely. "But, I am sure that Carlisle would love a phone call to catch you up himself." Both Caius and Marcus chuckled at that.

"He really does have you there, Aro," said Marcus. Aro just waived him off.

"I don't want to sound rude Sirs," said Jasper softly. "But this visit was not purely a recreational visit as I am sure you are well aware."

"We are very aware why you are here," said Caius, "but as you can see," he gestured to my vacant "we are missing one of our members."

"There is a fourth Volturi leader?" asked Jasper.

"Yes there is," replied Marcus. "This new leader is in charge of the guard and we will not discuss anything about the guard without them."

"I understand that," replied Jasper. "Who is this new leader?" I took that as my queue. _'I am coming out now, get ready for a scene.'_ I sent to my brothers, they just quietly chuckled.

"That would be me," I turned visible and walked toward the dais.

* * *

**Again I want to state that as much as I love reading reviews (mind you I never thought I would be getting any)** **if you only are asking for an update I am going to bring out my alter ego and may answer not so nicely. I am still having issues with RL so be warned to that.**

**Also I am working on THREE other stories... Mistress' Mate that is posted on TwiWrite (which hopefully by the end of the night be posted here too) and two others that have yet to be posted. Sometimes when the Muse hits for one of the other stories VM gets pushed to the back burner, but be rest assured I have not forgotten the story and will continue to work on it.**


	3. Chapter 4

**11/10/11 So this is a sorta fixed chapter 4. It is my goal to fix each chapter, but it is slow going. Also please read the AN that is at the bottom of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Again Jasper's mouth fell open as I walked to my seat. I could see that if he was human I would have given him a heart attack.

"How….why…. what," Jasper stuttered with a stagger back

"I did tell you that you would be surprised where I showed up didn't I," I asked with what I hoped was a trusting and calming smile as I sat in my seat.

"Yes, but I never thought you would show up here," he said, then his eyes narrowed a little. "This is why you said the guard was different then what I thought."

"It was," I said simply. "As Marcus said, I am in charge of the guard."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes narrowing more.

"You have to admit Jasper that a bookstore café is not the place for some conversations," I sighed.

_'It would figure that she was in a bookstore,'_ thought Marcus.

_'Again funny, Brother, picture me glaring at you,'_ I sent back receiving chuckles back.

"What else didn't you tell me? Were you lying to me at the café to make sure I would come here," he accused. Instantly, I was in front of him, my hands on his cheeks pulling his face down to mine.

"Look at me Jasper Whitlock-Cullen when I say this," I said ignoring the electric charge running through my fingers. "I have never lied to you nor will I ever! You came here on your own free will and you are welcome to leave the same way." I took my hands from his face, missing the contact almost instantly. "The next time you accuse me of something you better be ready with proof because neither my people" I indicated to the guards that had moved closer to Jasper and I, some growling slightly, "or myself will stand for it," I finished standing in front of him waiting to see what he would do or say. I would have moved back to my seat or at least to the dais, but I wanted to be there to protect Jasper if the guards thought he was out of order.

"I'm so sorry," he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, this was not the reaction I was expecting. "I don't know what came over me." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Its okay, Jasper," I wrapped my arm around him and patted his back. "I know that it was the shock and I am sorry for that, I should have found a way to tell you." We stayed that way for a few moments.

'_I think that might be more then just a friendly hug, maybe a lot more. What do you think brother?'_ sent Marcus to Aro through our mind link, he was obviously reading something in our auras.

'_I don't know, but if Bella would move I might be able to find out,'_ Aro sent back.

'_If it is more he better not hurt her like the other one did. If he does I will kill him myself,'_ sent Caius.

"Alright you three," I disentangled myself from Jasper with some effort. "If you are not going to be nice or civil then I can take this discussion else where," I said turning to face the gossiping trio.

"Bella," whispered Jasper, "they didn't do anything. I really don't think you should talk to them like that." He sounded like he thought I lost my mine, I couldn't stop my snort at the thought.

"Trust me Jasper, I can talk to them anyway I want to," I looked back to him.

"We're sorry Bella," said Aro. "That was very rude of us while you were having a moment," he looked to Jasper who was very confused. "We would like to be present for what, I'm sure, is going to be a unique conversation, maybe to help fill in some things."

"As long as you can behave," I smirked at them as I walked back to the dais, turning and sitting on it like it was a stage. "I know you are confused, Jasper, so ask away. Anything that I can answer I will. And if I can't then I am sure those three," I pointed behind me, "will not have a problem butting in," I smiled.

"So, I can ask anything," Jasper asked.

"Yupe," I crossed my legs getting comfortable.

"Okay. How did you really get here?"

"Would you like a chair," I asked.

"Bella, I know when you are stalling," said Jasper with a sigh.

"I was not stalling," I said with a huff. "I am worried for you comfort. It really will not take that long really."

"Fine," he said. I normally would just summon a chair, but there have been too many issues with me summoning the chair right out from under someone, this is why there is an extra chair on the sidelines now. I sent a little power to the chair, picking it up and bringing it toward Jasper in a flash.

"See," I said, placing the chair right behind him. "Everything I told you this morning was true," I started after he sat down. "After Renee and Phil died I decided to travel. I went to New York and got my English lit degree along with my teaching degree. I did my best to stay under the radar, but no matter what I did I still brought notice to myself. So as soon as I could I decided to go over to Europe. I stayed in London for awhile, actually working for Scotland Yard for a few years acting as a Forensic Profiler and expert interrogator. I think Charlie would be proud that I was doing something in law enforcement," I smiled softly as I looked to my hands as my mind brought up a happy memory of my father. "After I had done my time there I decided to move on to France and do something that was way out of my comfort zone." I opened my eyes again to see Jasper's reaction to my next statement. "I found myself the buyer for a high fashion upstanding boutique."

"Wait wait wait," Jasper interrupted me throwing his hands in the air. "You were a buyer for a fashion boutique?" I nodded with a smile knowing that this was the reaction I was going to get. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella Swan?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know it sound odd for me," I said once I had calmed down from laughing. "I wanted something different and that was it." I smiled. "Anyway, I was actually at a runway show when I ran into none other then Heidi. She was after the same couple of dresses that I was actually, but that is unimportant for our story. After the show we were introduced to each other by the designer of the clothing. Once we were on our own Heidi informed me that she had heard of me for not only my odd eating habit, but for the things that I had done and how I had done them. She made it clear that I had caught the eye of the Volturi. I always knew that it was a possibility that they would come for me, but I was not ready for that."

"Why?" Jasper interrupted again confused. "Why would they want you?" I just sat there and glared at him making sure to send my irritation. "Ummm no offence of course."

"Whatever Jasper," I crossed my arms. "I will get to that, I am sure that would be your next question anyway. If I may continue?" Jasper looked down as he nodded slightly. "After my run in with Heidi, I quickly moved on. This time I went to Ireland. I thought I would be safe there, that if by chance I started to draw a little attention to myself by using my talents, that their old stories and legends would explain it away. I only stayed in one place for a few years then moving again. I became a nomad of sorts. On the plus side, I did learn a lot about their different legends. I eventually grew tired of that life, much like you have done Jazz. I never liked sitting doing nothing, I wanted to be useful; traveling the way I was I wasn't useful. I chose to come here, it was my choice to enter the guard. It was their choice," I pointed to the figures behind me, "to place me in the positions that I am in today."

"Why..." was all Jasper could ask before there was a loud crash in the hall. I quickly turned to my brothers.

"Are we expecting visitors?" I asked calmly.

* * *

**11/10/11  
**

**Again I want to state that as much as I love reading reviews (mind you I never thought I would be getting any)** **if you only are asking for an update I am going to bring out my alter ego and may answer not so nicely. I am still having issues with RL so be warned to that.**

**Also I am working on THREE other stories... Mistress' Mate that is posted on TwiWrite (which hopefully by the end of the night be posted here too) and two others that have yet to be posted. Sometimes when the Muse hits for one of the other stories VM gets pushed to the back burner, but be rest assured I have not forgotten the story and will continue to work on it.**


	4. Chapter 5

Again I own... nothing...nope nada...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Not until tomorrow" said Aro, "As you know we had a breach of our main rule. Unfortunately it is not the first time for this trouble maker."

"For all that is Holy in this world" I stood up "Please tell me that it's not Stan."

"I am afraid so." Sighed Marcus "And by the sound of it he is early and in rare mood."

"Well so am I now" I explained scanning out to see if it really was Stan. "Well obvious we did not scare him enough the last time." Then I looked to Jasper then back at my brothers "That won't happen again. Do we want to handle this now or do we want to send him away until tomorrow?"

"I figure that he is here now, we might as well deal with it now." Replied Cauis, the others nodded.

"Okay" I turned scanning the other guards in the room "Ah Ethan could you please go with Felix and keep our visitor company until we are ready for him?"

"Of course Mistress" replied Ethan and Felix as they walked out.

"Jasper" I turned back to him "It is your choice you can either wait out in the hall until we are finished or you can stay in here and watch and see a part of why I am where I am?"

"I am able to stay?" he asked a little taken aback.

"With conditions of course but yes you can stay" I said.

"What are the conditions?"

"Simple no matter what happens you are not to say or do anything unless I say something" he nodded, then I summoned plain black cloak "You also need to wear this" I shook the cloak "without it you will stick out"

"I think I can handle that" he said standing

"Good" I said tossing him the cloak and shoving his chair with a little power against the wall. "Now go stand there by the side door" I said as I showed another one of my powers by pulling up an illusion. It was my human illusion, complete with a heart beat. This illusion I was shorter by two inches, with long red hair and green eyes; with my years in Ireland I had a perfect Irish accent.

"That is amazing Bella" said Jasper from his new location in the room.

"Thank you Jasper" I smiled "But in this form I am Izzy" I turned to my brothers as I change into jeans and a white peasant top "I think we are ready for our guest, don't you think?"

"What about your cloak and emblem Bella?" asked Marcus.

"Opps I forgot about them." I took off my cloak placing my emblem in the pocket "Jasper would you mind holding this for me for the moment?" He nodded so I tossed them to him. "Good now I think I will go get our visitor" I skipped out of the room toward Gianna _'Ethan'_ I sent out _'Felix I am on my way to you but as Izzy.'_ I swiftly walked down the hall toward the angry vampire.

"We have told you before Stanly" said Ethan loudly "When our leaders are ready then you can see them!"

"I demand to see them now" replied Stanly

"I do not see how you are in the position to demand anything" said Felix "You are very lucky that you are not burning right now"

"I will not be talked to this way by the help" spat Stanly

"I am not sure if you haven't noticed but we are not the help. We are both part of the special guard." Answered Ethan with venom.

"And if it was not for a direct order you would be dead by now and I am not willing to give up my status as fifth to go against that." Said Felix. If I did not show myself soon they would end up fighting.

"Excuse me sirs" I said walking slowly up to them. "My Masters are ready to see you now." I told Stanly.

"It is about time" he shoved past Ethan and started past me.

"Excuse me again sir" I said sliding in front of him blocking his way "but before I lead you to them my Masters have asked me to remind you that this is place of work and that the next time you deem us with your presence you should remember that and for you to use you inside voice" He looked livid as I knew he would. I readied for what was to come. Stanly quickly raised his right hand and backhanded me. Still playing the role of human I staggered back raising my hand to my cheek.

"How dare you strike her!" Ethan stood in front of me while Felix walked to me turning me away from Stanly. "We do not hit our humans ever!"

"Are you okay?" he whispered, I just smiled. _'I knew he was going to do that'_

"I….I'm fine" I whimpered "lets just go so I can leave" Felix just nodded.

"You know Stan" said Felix "If you were not worried before you should be now"

"I will not be talked that way by a human" replied Stanly smugly

"I am not sure if your brain is working but did you ever think she was just repeating what she was told?" said Ethan walking down the hall behind us "Here is another thing to ponder…the human you hit is Mistress Isabella's favorite human. She is not going to happy."

"We will see about that" replied Stanly

'_Ethan and Felix please wait out here.'_ I sent to the two guards.

'_Do you think this is wise'_ thought Ethan

'_I do'_ I sent,_ 'I have a plan to scare him and I can't do that if my guard help'_

'_As long as you call if you need us'_ thought Felix

'_You know I will'_ I opened the door as they split off _'wait to close the door until I say.' _They nodded _'Thank you'_

"Masters" I bowed as I walked into the room "I have brought you your guest as you requested."

"Izzy" exclaimed Aro "you are such a dear" he turned to see the illusion of my bruised face _'What happened'_

'_I just reminded him that this is a work place and we would appreciate it if then next time he comes he remembers to use his inside voice'_ I shrugged in my mind _'He did not like it that much and he struck me'_ I finished quickly.

"What has happened to you dear" asked Aro suddenly standing in front of me holding my face pretending to examine it. Before I could answer Stanly beat me to it.

"She was flippant with me and I took care of it" said Stanly.

"I have never seen Izzy being flippant with anyone, I don't think it is in her nature" replied Marcus standing.

"It makes no difference if she was or not. It is not you place Stanly to discipline our help. That being said" Aro patted my unbruised cheek affectionately "we do not hit our humans." He started back to the dais "Izzy you can take the rest of the day off and put some ice on your cheek"

"Thank you master" I bowed again "I am sorry to be a problem" I turned and started toward the door. As soon as I got in the shadows I sent _'Ethan close the door'_ and went invisible as the door clicked closed.

* * *

The next few chapters I have come to the conclusions that when I listened to calm music a I wrote the story was calm with no problems, but once I started more up beat or loud music the more strife there was... I guess everyone will see.


	5. Chapter 6

Only own the dribble that comes from my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I ported next to Jasper and dropped my illusion while staying invisible.

'_I do not want to freak you out Jasper but I am right next to you'_ I sent to Jasper _'If you haven't guessed one of my little talents is to send my thoughts into another person or groups mind. If you want me to hear you this way just think what you want to say.'_

'_I am guessing you can go invisible since I can't see you anywhere'_ thought Jasper.

'_You really are quick aren't you Jazz' _I sent with a smile _'Now if you could slightly loosen your hold on my cloak so I can take it'_

'_Don't you think he will see a cloak just floating in the air?'_ thought Jasper.

'_He is dense so probably not, but that is besides the point. I am going to turn it invisible too. Just loosen your hold and I will show you'_ I watched as he loosened his hold, I reached out and touched my cloak and watched it too dissolve into invisibility.

'_That is really cool Bella'_ he thought as he reached over to stroke my hand that was still resting on his arm causing the electricity again to pass between us. _'Can you do that to people too?'_ he asked.

'_Yupe'_ I smiled pulling my cloak off his arm. _'It helps to get the jump on people'_ I sent porting to sit on the edge of the dais in front of my brothers. _All right the shield is up so lets get this show on the road.'_ I sent to my brothers as I wrapped my cloak around me shoulders and put my emblem back on.

"Where is your normal guard?" Interrupted Stanly casting a long look around the room.

"They are around as always" replied Caius "As I was saying you would think that you would want to make brownie points seeing as you are already in trouble, but instead you cause more trouble."

"I do not see your guard" Stanly took a step toward the dais "I mean they cannot be very good guard if I cannot see them" he took another step closer.

"You would think that" stated Marcus

"You really will get it now when we tell Isabella you think her training is lacking." Chuckled Cauis.

"Well it might be" shrugged Stanly "I bet someone could get to you before they could get in the room" He took another step.

"Just because you do not see our protection does not mean it is not there" replied Marcus calmly, Stanly just took another step. _'Okay someone tell him to step back to the center, if he takes another step closer I will stop him!'_ I sent

"I think it would be a good idea for you to step back now Stanly, we really don't want to see you hurt." Said Aro

"You and what army" Sneered Stanly "You are alone." He took his last step.

"I will warn you once Stan" I said staying invisible "Unless you want to stand up against me I would step back to the center of the room before I make you"

"I am not afraid of a ghost" He said standing his ground.

"Oh I am no ghost" I allowed myself to slowly become visible, "But you should be afraid of me" I lowered my hood "I say again" I summoned my staff as I stood "step back to the center of the room."

"What are you going to do about it." He started to take another step.

"Enough" I said raising my hand shoving him with power back to the center of the room. "You are dumb enough to want to pick a fight with me then a fight is what you will get" I stood my ground in front of my brothers with my staff readied at my side. "I will give you the option of apologizing for slapping Izzy and threatening the Votluri or you can be beaten and bruised by me and then apologize. It is your choice." I shrugged my shoulders as I staired at him. He looked at me then lunged, I swung my staff over my head then into his chest sending him flying backwards to the floor "Could someone tell me why they always choose to fight" I said walking closer to Stanly but keeping in front of the dais just incase. I did a quick look at Jasper who was very tense, I could tell he was having a hard time staying put. _'Remember your promise Jasper'_ I sent toward him, he just nodded stiffly.

Again Stanly lunged for my waist. I side stepped him casting my staff under his feet to knock him to the ground. Jumping to his feet he grabbed my free arm hopping to fling me to the ground. Instead he got a staff to the head and then slammed to the ground again. I used a little power to flip him on his back and hold him there, I leapt landed straddling his sides I shoved my staff hard against his throat.

"I have had enough of this" I said starring at him. "Do you surrender?" Stan remained silent glaring at me. "I am going to take that as a yes" I sighed stepping off him and walking back to the dais. As I walked away leaving just enough power around to alert me if he tried to attack me from behind as I suspected that he would. Sure enough as soon as he thought I was distracted he flipped around and attempted to lunge at me one last time. I spun around raised my free hand sending power toward Stan shoving him into the ceiling then the floor then the ceiling again and lastly the floor one last time very hard. "No one attacks me from behind." I said as I watched him crumple to the floor. "Ethan and Felix you can come in now." I raised my voice, instantly they were in the room "He is out for the count" I smiled as they flanked him as I turned to my brothers, "I vote that we put Stan in a cell until he wakes up" I shrugged "Maybe have Jane and Alec check on him later?"

"What say you brothers?" asked Aro looking to Caius who nodded then to Marcus who also nodded. "It is agreed" he said "Ethan and Felix take him away and make sure that he is uncomfortable"

"Yes Master" they both said in unison with grins on their face. They both took an arm and started to struggle with him.

"Oh give it a rest you two" I smiled at their antics, I ported them to the dungeons, then turning around watching Jasper the shook my head. I did not need Jaspers power to see that he was worried about me. "Sora could you come here a moment." I sighed. She was instantly at my side. "Could you please hold my cloak a second." I handed it to her. "Jasper come here" I smiled "You don't need the cloak anymore, you can give it to Sora she will take care of it" I said sending my staff back to my weapon cabinet in my main office. "Go on" I said to him.

"Go on what?" asked Jasper after he gave the cloak to Sora.

"I may not have your power, but I can tell you are worried about me. I can assure you that I am fine but I know you won't believe me" I smiled at him "So go ahead and check" I spread my arms wide. I giggled as he circled me twice. "Are you satisfied?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes I am thank you" Jasper smiled.

"Your welcome" I giggled lowering my arms walking back to the dais, sitting again on the edge. "I am sorry that you had to see me like that Jasper." I cast my eyes down.

"Don't be sorry Bella" he grasped my hands in his the electricity flowing through us. "That was amazing you were wonderful" I gazed up at him to see that he meant it. "Anyway" he said "Since I am wanting to join the guard I would eventually see you in action." He smiled. "At least now I can see why you are with the Volturi."

* * *

I want to thank everyone that has read my story.


	6. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter. I hope it continues to hold peoples interest!

As always it is a sad moment when I realize I still do not own these characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"You only saw apart of why she is with us Jasper" said Aro

"We admit that her fighting is legendary" Smiled Marcus fondly "But it is also who she is on the inside that we love. The way she always seems to disarm most with a smile and draw someone in with just a look. The staff and guard hold her in awe because of who she is on the inside and not just what she does and what position she holds. She is something very special to us."

"We understand that it was her two special powers that pulled us to her in the beginning, we are so happy that it did. She is now part of the family, and she would always be apart of us even if her power dried up and went away." Finished Caius.

"Ah come on guys" I said looking down at my hands still held in Jaspers, "don't make me turn human so I can blush."

"I don't understand" said Jasper looking confused again "I have seen her use more then two powers."

"Bella" said Aro "maybe you should explain."

"Okay Jasper" I said pulling him to sit next to me keeping his hands linked with mine. "What Powers have you seen me use?"

"Well" he thought for a moment, "you just teleported those guys somewhere so I am assuming that you can teleport yourself as well"

"Yes I can "I nodded "Lets separate my powers into two groups" I smiled. "My teleportation goes into group 2."

"Then there is your invisibility"

"That one goes into group 2."

"You can also send your own thoughts to someone else and hear them back"

"Yes on that one I can also link minds so it is easier to communicate, you just think what you want the others to hear and they do. That power also goes into group 2."

"You are also telekinetic which is how you got my chair, the robe and your staff."

"Group 2" Jasper started to rub circles into my hands as he started to think again. It took all my control not to purr.

"Then there was the way you blocked you scent once you realized I was at the bookstore too"

"Of course she was a bookstore" said Caius repeating what Marcus thought earlier. I picked up the clipboard with a little power and smacked him on the side of the head with a resounding thwack before putting it back. "Sorry" he said rubbing his head while everyone laughed.

"That as well goes into group 2." I waited for more but none came. "Come on Jasper think" he sat there looking at me. "Alright I will give you a hint…you need to remember one more."

"Well" he said after some time "when you were human we always thought maybe you were some sort of shield, which is why Edward could not hear your thoughts."

"Very good" I smiled "We will put that one in group one. Now that we have sorted the ones you have seen, let us replace the word group with power."

"How can all those powers be one power?" asked Jasper.

"Have you ever heard of an absorber?" I asked him, he just gave me a confused look. "Okay maybe you know it as another name. It also goes by 'copycat' or 'a sponge'?"

"You take others powers?" he asked.

"No," I signed "I absorb a power and copy it to myself, the owner keeps their power. Although I do have absorbed a power to take away powers if I needed to, or block them."

"So you absorbed my power?"

"Nope" I smiled "I am a unique one. We believe that because I have a very strong shield, it allows me to switch my powers on and off at will."

"So you can switch all your powers on and off?"

"Yupe"

"You have more powers then what I have already seen?"

"Yupe"

"As much as I enjoy watching you show off your powers" said Caius "but we have plans"

"What pray tell am I interrupting brother?" I said.

"For your information sister your other brothers and I have not sated our thirst in awhile. So unless you are going to change your diet then I suggest we hurry this up little miss smartypants." Replied Caius.

"Eww" I frowned "I don't think so." I turned back to Jasper, "How about you Jasper, would you like to stay?"

"No I am quite content with my diet the way it is." He replied with a grimace.

"Then let us get back to the official meeting then." Said Aro gesturing to my empty seat.

"Fine" I sighed as I slowly extradited myself from Jaspers grasp, "Fine I'm coming." I said jumping up onto the dais taking my cloak from Sora, I tossed it around my shoulders and flopped in my seat in a huff.

"That was real ladylike Bella" smiled Aro, I just stuck my tongue out at him "As was that."

"Alright lets get this show on the road I really don't want to be anywhere near here when your meal arrives." I readjusted myself in my chair "Jasper you might want to stand for this." He just raised his eyebrow in question. "Sorry in an official meeting only the Volturi sit."

"As I told you before Jasper we know why you are here. Until after meeting you today Bella did not know anything about this meeting" said Caius.

"So you really did not try to trick me into coming?" Asked Jasper staring at me.

"I told you so earlier" I snapped

"Anyway" Said Aro looking at me oddly, I just shrugged "It has come to our attention that you Jasper are wanting to join the ranks of the Volturi guard is that correct?"

"Yes it is sir." He replied

"I don't want to interrupt here but I have a couple questions" I raised my hand, my brothers just sighed. "Jasper before you met me this morning did you want to join the guard?"

"I am not sure what you are asking." Asked Jasper.

"How sure were you this morning that you wanted to join the guard? Did finding me in Italy change your mind?

"I will admit that before this morning I was not completely sold on the idea, I thought that maybe I would talk a little today go back to my place and think it over. I was pretty sure I wanted to join. I will also admit that finding you this morning did influence my thought process" he said looking directly at me. "In listening to your story earlier you hit a mark with me. You said that you wanted to do something, that you were tired of just moving around and that is the same with me. After leaving the family that is all that I have been doing."

"So you really want to join the guard?" I asked.

"Yes I do" he replied

"One last question. If I allow you to join my rag tag team are you going to have issues taking orders from a woman? More to the fact are you going to have a problem taking orders from me? No matter where I place you in the guard all orders originate from me." I asked

"I do not have a problem taking orders from women" smiled Jasper "I am sure you know my history" I nodded I did know his story. There was not many that worked for the Volturi that did not know of Jasper.

"Brothers I see no reason to stop him from joining the guard. I also think that placing him into the Elite Guard would be beneficial to us all." I said easily falling into my role as Leader of the Guard.

"I agree with our sister" said Aro "What say you Marcus?"

"I also agree with our sister." Stated Marcus

"What say you Caius" asked Aro.

"I agree with our sister." Said Caius with a quirk of his lips, "Oh though I hate to admit she is right." I struggled with everything in me not to stick my tongue out at him... or set his cloak on fire... again.

"With an unanimous vote, which does not happen often, you are admitted into the guard." Stated Aro "But let me remind you that it is up to Bella if you stay in the guard, we just get you in the door."

"Thank you" said Jasper with a nod.

"Sora," I said

"Of course Mistress" replied Sora knowing what I wanted.

"Jasper," I said "Since I have taken over the guard there has been some changes. The guard is no longer for life nor do we force anyone to join. Sora" I pointed to her next to him "has some paperwork that I ask that you go thru. Normally I would go thru it with you now, but given my brothers have somewhere else to be I won't waist their time." Jasper nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" asked Aro looking at each of us. "Then I think it is time for us to depart" he said walking toward me.

"Thank you brother" I said taking his hand. _'Jasper, stay with Sora until we leave the room. I will meet you at Gianna's desk as soon as I can'_ I sent as we walked out the side door.

* * *

It has been mentioned that I could use a Beta for this story. If anyone would like to help me then please let me know.


	7. Chapter 8

Sorry this one is VERY short but I am making it up... I this the second chapter of three that I am posting at this time. There is a good possibility that there will be more tonight but I am not sure.

I wish I own the characters...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Well that was fun" I said leaning against the now closed door.

"I think it went well" said Caius heading to his office.

"I think Jasper will do well here," said Aro kissing my hand then heading to his office as well.

"I thought you guys were getting something brought in" I said

"We are Bella" said Marcus standing next to me "but as you see Heidi is not back yet."

"Oh my bad" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay" Marcus took my arm. "Come to my office a moment will you?"

"I actually should go get Jasper settled, then I need to see Jane and Alec." I said starting to pull away.

"It will only take a few minutes Bella. I think Jasper will be fine." He started to lead me to his office.

"I suppose" I muttered, not that I had a choice. I could use some power to escape but that would upset him and I really didn't want to do that, well at least at this moment.

"So" Marcus started once his door was closed "What is between you and Jasper?"

"What do you mean Marcus?" I said settling myself in front of his desk.

"You're offly defensive now that he is present." He leaned on the side of his desk and watched me intently. When I said nothing, he continued "Is there something between you two?"

"No" I lied not meeting his gaze.

"You know what my power is?" he asked moving to sit across from me.

"Of course I do" I said. "You can see relationships. You can also see aura's"

"Yours has always been beautiful but when you touched Jasper it became spectacular. I have never seen an aura like it before." He looked me in the eyes, "So I ask you again what is going on between you and Jasper? This time I would like a truthful answer."

"I don't know" I sank lower in the chair." Every time we touch there is this electricity, it is the best feeling. When I was human with Edward I felt electricity, but this like 100 times more powerful. Could I be falling for Jasper? Does he feel the same way? I thought I knew love before and I was wrong, what if I am wrong again? I cannot live thru a hurt like that again."

"The difference between that and now is you won't need to lie and cover up the truth if anything happens."

"I suppose" I muttered "That still doesn't help the present."

"Why not?" puzzlement clear in Marcus's voice.

"Because he is now part of the guard." I threw my hands into the air. "I am afraid that it is going to be seen as allowing my mate into the guard and not just that he's in the Elite Guard."

"Is he going to be a good guard member?"

"Yes I think so."

"Does his talent qualify him as being apart of the Elite Guard?"

"Yes it does."

"Has your decisions about the guard been questioned before?"

"No, at least not to my face."

"Want my advise?" I nodded, "Besides the obvious of let people talk. If he is the right man for the job and you are sure then you have done nothing wrong. As for your other worries," he paused to again stair at me intently. "Just let what ever is going to happen happen." I raised my eyebrows confused. "Just be, don't try to force anything and don't reject anything."

"So basically I should just live for now and don't worry about anything else."

"Yupe" he said as I stood "I am happy we had this talk."

"Yeah me to" I said opening the door rolling my eyes "you were a big help" I said leaving. I quickly ported to the main entrance hall and Gianna's desk.

* * *

I am starting to come to the conclusion that I cannot spell if my life depended on it.


	8. Chapter 9

Okay I promise that my chapters will get longer, or at least they do on the amount of paper they use. These first handful are just getting us going...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I landed quietly at the end of the hall as I normally did, well unless I wanted to sneak up on the person at the desk. I ran my hand over my cloak and then walked out into the hall.

"Good evening Mistress Isabella" bowed one of the two castle guards that flanked the main door. I just nodded and continued on my way.

"Mistress" bowed more people as I passed. I spied my target standing just to the right if Gianna's desk, our human front desk worker.

"Sora" I said walking toward her and Jasper "I need you to find Jane and Alec for me. I would like to talk with them in about 15 minutes in my office in the center."

"Of course Mistress" she said bowing then walking away.

"Sorry for the wait" I smiled at Jasper "Marcus wanted to discuss something with me."

"It was no problem" Jasper smiled back "It gave me time to look over the paperwork and sign it."

"Any questions?" I asked, he just shook his head. The paperwork was pretty straight forward. Most of it reinerated the fact that he was here on his own free will, that if there was anything he truely disagreed with that he had an out and that if he ever wished to leave that we would not force him to stay. Another of the papers was what I called the 'Just in case' list. If God forbid something would happen to the guard member this was the list of who we were to notify. "Good. Now let's get everything started." I took his arm reveling in the electricity but did not let that get me off track. "Come on" I lead steered him to Gianna. "Gianna let me introduce you to our newest guard member"

"Mistress" she bowed slightly to me. "Welcome Jasper" Gianna shook his free hand. "May your time with us be safe."

"Thank you" replied Jasper.

"Now down to the important stuff." I smiled "It is customary for guard to live here at the castle, but I am willing to make an exception for now if you are leasing or have a contract somewhere."

"There is no need for the exception. I am staying at a hotel and have no problem leaving." He said.

"Okay" I turned to Gianna "Jasper is going to need the code for the gate and a temporary pass to get into the garage area." I turned back to Jasper "I am assuming that you have a rental." He nodded, I turned back to Gianna "Also he is going to need a cell…"

"I have my own cell phone Bella" I watched as some of the other vampires turned with shocked faces. There were only a small handful of people that I allowed to call me 'Isabella' without a title and fewer were brave enough to call me 'Bella'.

"I understand that Jasper, but I can guarantee you that your cell is nothing like ours. Think of ours as your work phone, it is the way for any of us to get in touch with you."

"I will have the phone ready by morning." Said Gianna scribbling down notes. "Also George is in this evening if you would like me to set an appointment."

"No I think I will leave that torture for the morning" I giggled "Try making the appointment about 9 in the morning."

"Who is George?" asked Jasper.

"He is the one that makes our cloaks" I answered making a face.

"What room is he going to use so I can get it ready?" asked Gianna.

"I am not sure yet." I said

"Mistress you know I need to know." Gianna sighed in frustration.

"As soon as I know you will know"

"When will that be?" she snapped

"As soon as I walk Jasper out of the hall I am going to my office to look." I snapped back. _'Someone thinks she is in charge'_ I sent to Jasper.

"Well I just hope you give the cleaning staff enough time that's all" she sat down.

"It will be fine" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Does she always talk to you like that?" asked Jasper catching up to me and linked his arm with mine sending the electical current to run through my body again.

"As long as she does not overstep her place then I really don't mind as long as the work gets done" I answered trying to act like there was nothing wrong with me.

"Bella" he said stopping by the door, "Can we talk?"

"Of course Jasper," I replied "I know it feels like I am rushing you into this," I sighed not sure what he was thinking "If you want more time to…"

"No I told you I want to join" he interrupted me. "I just thought that we could talk a little more."

"So you really want to join the guard?" I asked quietly looking at out linked arms.

"I would not be here otherwise" he said lifting my chin to look into my eyes. Oh those eyes, I could have looked in them the rest of my life.

"Okay." I smiled still our eyes locked, his thumb stroking my cheek with a free hand. "I am trying to clear my evening to be able to spend time together. Maybe we could hunt" I reached up and brushed hair out of his eyes. "I know I could use one." I said trying to remember the last time I had gone, must have been over two and a half weeks ago if not more. Since I could still eat human food I did not need to hunt as often as normal vampires.

"So after I get my things we can talk?" he asked.

"Yes, at least until there is an emergency," I smiled

"Then let us pray for no emergencies" he kissed my cheek. "I will see you soon." He said leaving me standing stunned into silence. _'The least you could do is call when you get close. I will meet you in the garage.'_ I sent even though he would still hear me if I said it, but I didn't trust my voice.

_ 'I will'_ he sent back. I could hear the chuckle in his thought. Yeah live for today, what will happen will happen… great advise Marcus. It does not help me now when a peak on the cheek has me wanting to melt into a puddle of goo. I quickly turned toward my office before anyone realized my inner turmoil.

* * *

Okay so I think am still going good. Have more planed but just not 100% there yet.


	9. Chapter 10

Okay so I felt bad that chapter 8 was so small so I thought I would post a few more chapters. As always I own nothing except my sarcasm.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I teleported to just outside of the training center and quickly walked in. I was not going to port in there again, never sure what I would land in. The last time I ported in without checking I landed in between a practice fight with a staff in my stomach and a sword to my throat. I scanned the room and was happy to see I was not going to interrupt anyone. As I started across the room I couldn't help myself but start to hum a melody that I had stuck in my head.

"You seem to be a good mood." Said Sora as I entered my office.

"Why won't I be?" I asked as I hung my cloak up on an old coat rack.

"It just seems to be a complete turn around from earlier that's all." She said. "Could it have anything to do with Mr. Cullen being here?"

"What?" I said turning on her.

"I meant nothing by that," she said standing up in front of my desk "it is just that he also seems happy to see you too."

"Sorry" I sighed walking around to my desk. "I didn't mean to snap at you. You have to understand that Jasper and I have a very strange past. I am thrilled to see him again and to be able to work with him."

"He said that he knew you when you still lived in the US before you came to the Volturi." She said sitting back down, files in her lap.

"He did" I smiled. "There are many stories that I could tell you about him and his family" I looked to her "But not today, today I have other things I need to do. Like did you tell Jane and Alec I wanted to see them?"

"I did," she nodded "They will be here when they finish their meal."

"Fine" I stated "Also since you are always predicting me I am sure that you grabbed the file on the open rooms in the guard building?" She just smiled at me as she handed me the file "Thank you" I said scanning the file. I roughly knew where he was going to placed in the guard, my gut was telling me that Jasper would be a great second. I had seen him play fight with his brothers so I knew he had skill, also I learned a bit of his history before he met the Cullen's and from that I also could see him as good second. I could put him on the fifth floor for now, then have him move later. Or I could just put him in the seconds quarters now and forget the hassle later.

"Sora" I said closing the file. Before I could continue there was a knock on the door. "Let Gianna know that he will be going into the second quarters" she nodded standing "Also please tell Felix that I would like him in the training center at 9"

"Anything else?" she asked her hand on the door knob.

"No I don't think so. In fact you can take the rest of the night for yourself. I will see you in the morning after 9 if I need you."

"Thank you very much Mistress" she bowed then let my next meeting in.

"You called for us Bella?" asked Jane walking in, followed by her twin.

"Yes I did." I said as they sat across me. "I am in the need of Volturi's torture twins."

"For Stanly?" asked Alec.

"You have heard already?" I asked

"It is kind of hard not to know." Said Jane "He did hit you."

"Not that I am defending him but he did not know he was hitting me at the time" I said

"I think that is what makes it worse" Started Alec, "He thought he was hitting a human and we don't hit humans." I had to stop my giggle, there for a moment he was going to do a line from an old Disney movie Finding Nemo... _'Fish are friends Not food.' _

"I agree" I sighed "Let's just say that his meeting did not go any better after that."

"Really?" asked Jane with little shock

"It went down hill quickly and after Ethan and Felix carried him out of the room we decided that Stan will be in for an uncomfortable stay."

"How uncomfortable?" asked Jane.

"I would say for you Jane lets stick to medium." She looked at me, her head cocked slightly, "I want him sane when he gets to leave. I don't care what you do or how you do it but I want him to have a very healthy fear of us."

"I understand fully" she smiled wide.

"I am sure he will learn a few things after he leaves." I said

"What do you mean Bella?" asked Alec.

"Well for one he will know not to attack me from behind," I smiled then turned to Alec "I am also sure that he will remember to feed before he comes for a visit." I waited for a moment, then slowly understanding came over his face.

"Hmmm what a shame there" replied Alec "Maybe there is something we can do to help him out then."

"I don't want a human down there, other then that do what you want."

"Understood" he bowed slightly toward me.

"On another matter" I sighed "As of now we have a new member to our gang."

"To the elite guard?" asked Jane looking at me as my phone buzzed in my pocket

"Yes" I replied pulling my phone out **'I am almost back. Eta is about 5 minutes... J' **I felt a smile creep on my face. "Jasper Cullen has chosen to join us."

"He is the brother of the Edward Cullen is he not?" asked Alec. I just nodded, I was not going to deny the truth.

"How can you allow that?" asked Jane.

"He is not his brother." I said clearly "I know that Edward had hurt me in the past, but I have forgiven him for that. I am very happy that Edward has moved on and found his true mate."

"But…" started Jane.

"There are no buts Jane" I said "I am not going to punish Jasper because of what his brother did."

"I am sorry" she sighed, "I just wanted to make sure that you could handle this."

"I will be fine" I smiled, "It is nice that you care"

"Where is he going to be positioned?" asked Alec

"You two have read his file right?" they nodded "You know that he is a strong empath and that he is a skilled fighter."

"He had to be to keep Maria safe for as long as he did." Said Jane.

"After he left her territory shrank quickly" said Alec

"With that said I think he would be a good second. I know that he is still going to need to be trained but I still see him working well in that position. What do you think?"

"Does it matter what we think?" asked Jane.

"You're my third in command Jane so of course I want your opinion." I said

"I have never doubted your gut when it came to the guard." Said Jane "You would never do anything that would harm the guard."

"So you agree with my choice?"

"For now" was all she said, her twin just nodded.

"As my third I would like you to be present tomorrow while he works with Felix in the morning." I said rising.

"What time?" she asked also standing.

"About 9:30 will be fine unless George chooses a different time" I said walking to the coat rack "I am going to work with Felix for awhile"

"I'll be there."

"Good" I grabbed my cloak wrapping it around my shoulders "Then I guess you two are dismissed. I am sure our guest is finally awake and could use some company"

"Awake?" asked Alec shaking his head.

"It will teach him not to attack me from behind" I shrugged walking out the door

"What are you going to do?" asked Jane walking with me through the training center.

"I am going to hunting after I change my clothes" I said nodding my head as I walked past a few guard members now working out in the center.

"Then Happy hunting." Said Alec bowing with his right hand over his chest.

"Till tomorrow" said Jane doing the same as her twin then exiting the room. I turned invisible then teleported to the garage to await Jasper.

* * *

See Chapters are getting longer...


	10. Chapter 11

By my word count this is the longest chapter so far. As I have said when asked my chapters will get longer as we go.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I ported myself to the guardhouse to see if Jasper had pulled in. I had no clue what type of vehicle he was driving.

"No Misttress" Timothy said standing and bowing, "He has passed the gate but has not passed me."

"Good" I smiled "He is driving a rental so you might want to put him in the temporary parking"

"Aye I can do that" he nodded "Not to question you Mistress but why are you down here?"

"Jasper is joining the guard and someone needed to show him is room." I replied.

"Yes but that is the job of his mentor and you don't mentor"

"Just because I haven't in the past doesn't mean I don't. I think it might be time."

"Then I hope he understand the honor of this." Timothy said coming around.

"I think he will" I smiled as I heard the car coming our way, "don't tell him I am here" I said turning slowly invisible throwing up my shield along with blocking my sent.

"As you wish" he said.

"Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek. _'Now get to work'_ I sent hoping on the counter of the guardhouse as a car pulled into view.

"This area is restricted" said Timothy stepping to the driver side.

"I am aware of that" replied Jasper "I was told at the gate to drive down here." He passed his pass out the window.

"So you are a new guard member?" asked Tim looking at the pass as Jasper nodded. "How come your mentor is not here?"

"My what?" asked Jasper confused. I silently smacked myself in the head, obviously I forgot to mention that earlier to him.

"Your mentor" Tim said again "The person to show you around, tell you where to go. Basically someone to show you the ropes."

"No one has said anything to me."

"Wait here then" said Tim "I need to find out what to do with you." He said walking back into the guardhouse. I watched as he picked up the phone. _'Mistress are you still here?'_ he sent to me.

'_I am actually in front of you'_ I sent smiling

"This is Tim down in the garage and I have a" he paused looking down at the pass in his hand "Jasper Cullen here. He seems to be on his own." He paused pretending to listen into the phone "Yes I know he is guard." He paused again.

'_You really are a goof ball today'_ I sent him giggling _'Just tell him to park somewhere and go to the front desk to wait for more instructions.'_

"Okay will do" he said then hung up the phone and went back to Jasper.

"I am suppose to meet Bella here" said Jasper as soon as Tim came to a stop. I cringed again, no one calls me Bella but my brothers and a select few. It was either, Mistress or Mistress Isabella…I truly was not sure how Tim was going to take this.

"You are new so I will let that slide but I should warn you only a select few have the right to call Mistress Isabella leader of the guard by that name. Three of them sit in thrones next to her, the others are in the inner circle of the elite guard."

"I meant no disrespect but she did say she would meet me here." replied Jasper with a sigh.

"Well as you can see Mistress is not here and as far as I know you are to go to the front desk and await instructions. Please park your car over there" he pointed to the right. "It is the temporary lot." With that Timothy turned around and went back to the guardhouse. I watched as Jasper pulled his car to the right. Then when I knew he would not see anything I picked up a clipboard from the wall and smacked Tim in the arm with it. _'Way to be nice to the new guy'_ I sent walking away.

'_At least I did not beat him up for being rude and using the wrong name. He needed to learn his place'_ thought Tim.

_'Here is some news for you Tim'_ I sent as I stopped and watched Jasper start to get a couple of suit cases out of the trunk of his car. _'I have known Jasper before I was Mistress Isabella, long _

_before I joined the Volturi. If anyone has the right to call me Bella it is him.'_ I sent then cutting the connection of our minds as I hit him again with the clipboard.

I watched Jasper as he closed the trunk as he went around to grab something from the backseat. I started to chuckle to myself as he started to mutter to himself as he pulled out a box. I sent just enough power to the box. I was about to make Jasper jump and I would feel bad if anything of his things got broke.

"You know even as a vampire it is odd to talk to yourself" I giggled as I faded visible. I started to laugh as predicted he jumped forgetting the box that he carried.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" he said taking a deep breath "which I should remind you is very hard to do."

"Hmm I do what I can when I can" I shrugged walking to his suitcases "You sure didn't bring much with you did you?" I placed my hands on his bags.

"The rest is still with the family. I just took what I really needed, Carlisle promised to look after my things until I either came home or found myself somewhere." He said laying his hand on mine.

"Alright let's get you settled." I said reveling in the electricity that came from his touch. "You take this" I sent his box to hit him in the side "and I will take these" I tapped the bags.

"I can take those" he shot a glance at Tim sitting at his desk.

"Okay let me make this simple for you" I said calmly "Who knows their way around here?"

"You do but…"

"Who knows where you are going to be staying?" I asked cutting him off

"You do but…

"And who can teleport to your room faster then you can get to the front desk to ask for your key?" again I cut him off.

"I understand that but…"

"Are you really going to argue over this with me?" I raised an eyebrow waiting for a response. When none came I continued "I can get your bags to your room quicker, that way I can show you around a little tonight. I thought you wanted to talk and hunt?"

"Alright alright you win" Jasper threw his hands up in surrender

"I knew you would give in" I smiled "I bet I can get your bags to your room and be back at the front desk before you"

"What's the wager?" Jasper crossed his arms.

"I don't know" I shrugged " I just say that if I win you owe me one and if you win then you can ask 5 questions you want of me and get a straight answer without any jokes."

"Have you not been giving me truthful answers?" he asked

"Oh I have but in all honesty I have edited my answers a little. Now do you agree with the terms?"

"Yes" he put out his hand "Now where do I go?" he asked as I shook his hand.

"Simple just take that elevator" I pointed to the right "Push the 3 floor button, the one with the star next to it. After the doors open head to the right, the front desk is at the then end of the room." I smiled as he finally took the box that was hitting him in the side. "On three then?" He nodded. "One…Two…Three…" I watched as he ran to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed I ported to his room.

As soon as my feet hit the floor in Jasper's new room I got to work. I pushed his suit cases into the little alcove behind the door. I also took the time to inspect Gianna's cleaning crews work. They really did do a good job, they had turned most of the lights on but left them low plus there was soft music playing in the background. After listening for a second I realized that it was one of my CD's, but Jasper wouldn't know that. I quickly checked the bedroom, and again there was no need to worry, the crew had it nicely set up and ready. I sprinted to the last important room, Jasper's office. I scanned it too and was again was pleasantly surprised at their diligence. I was just about to leave when something on the desk caught my attention. There was a large book and a note sitting there when there shouldn't be. I instantly appeared in front of the desk to look at the book and the note. To my surprise the note was addressed to me. Grabbing the note I ported to the entrance hall.

Once in the hall I was pleasantly surprised that Jasper was still not out of the elevator yet. I took this time to read my note.

_Mistress,_

_I took the liberty of leaving Mr. Cullen our book of vehicles. I remember you mentioning that he has a rental and I am sure that he would like his own mode of transportation. Also I am sure that you remember but Mr. Cullen still needs the guard books and if he is to be part of the inner circle then he needs those books as well._

_Have a good hunt and I will see you in the morning unless you need me sooner._

_Sora_

Well crap I had forgotten about those books. I knew that there was a reason why I kept Sora around, without her I think I would lose my head somewhere.

"Gee Jasper" I walked to the elevator as soon as I heard the ding of the doors opening and putting my note in cloak "You took forever"

"I think that elevator needs to be looked at." He grumbled as he stepped off the elevator.

"I don't think so" I laughed "It was just inspected a couple of weeks ago."

"Whatever" he continued to grumble as he shifted his box to his other side

"Oh here give me that you big baby" I said taking his box from his hands "I will be right back" I turned and ported back to his room and placed the box with the rest of his stuff.

"You really are a show off you know that" Jasper said once I returned back to his side.

"I do what I can" I smiled taking his arm leading him into the actual room.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded. "Do you think it is safe to have a human at the front desk in the evening?"

"Do you mean safe for her or safe for us?" I replied looking at him stair at the front desk now maned by Lorie

"Both actually"

"Look around Jasper what do you see?" I said

"Well" he looked around "There are new guards at the main entrance" I turned to look to, the guards saluted me with their right fists over their hearts. "Also there are two guards now behind the desk" those guards also saluted me "So in other words you doubled the security."

"Well your answer is what I would expect an attacker to think." I said, then turned him around to face the front of the room. "You see the three people sitting across from the elevator?" He nodded "They are also guard, they actually have one of the few jobs that requires them to be out of both their cloaks and dress code" I smiled as I turned us back toward the front desk. "If there is any type of issue those three have two tasks, they are to get Lorie out of here and to start lock-down."

"What is 'lock-down'?"

"Something we can discuss in a bit" I whispered to him as we walked up to the desk. "Good evening Lorie"

"Oh good evening Mistress Isabella" said Lorie standing. "You must be the new guard member?" she looked to Jasper.

"Lorie let me introduce Jasper Cullen to you." I said with a smile " and yes he is the new member"

"Well it is good to meet you Mr. Cullen, let us hope that your time with us is safe" she shook his hand. "I expected your mentor to be escorting you around though." She said sitting back down.

"Excuse me?" asked Jasper

"Never mind" I waved off his question then turned back to Lorie "We have come for Jasper key to his room."

"Of Course you did" she said handing me the key "I am sure you want your notes too?" I just nodded "Well George will see Mr. Cullen at 8:30 tomorrow morning instead of 9" she crumpled a sticky note "And I have conformation that Mr. Cullen's id card and phone will be ready before noon tomorrow as well" she crumpled another note.

"Well it's a good thing you won't need to wait for your card nor your phone, but I can't say I am thrilled about the early visit with George." I sighed "Although it is not my visit so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Is there something wrong with this George?" Ask Jasper looking at me.

"Nothing is wrong with George" Stated one of the guards behind Lorie.

"It is not a secret that George would like our Mistress to be the center of attention and that clothes would help in doing so." Said the other guard.

"Thank you Franklin and Kyle" I sighed then turned to Jasper. "Picture Alice at her worst, then add the puppy dog pout" I smiled as he shuddered "This is worse, George is human that looks and acts like a grandfather. He knows how to play me like a fiddle."

"Oh someone who wants you to look your best, I could see how that would be bad." Snickered Jasper

"Shut up Jasper," I playfully slugged him. "You two are an example of why I am thinking about making the Entrance Guards like those in England." I pointed to the two of them "You know the ones that can't talk or move or anything!"

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked Franklin with a little laugh.

"I am sure you would find it somewhere" I smiled back, "Anyway" I looked back to Lorie, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope that's it" she said looking around the desk.

"Good then we are out of here" I said taking Jasper's arm again and turned away "I have my cell if anything comes up"

"Of course Mistress" replied Lorie

"Would you really change the guard so they couldn't talk?" asked Jasper as we walked away.

"No" I smiled then added louder, " but I could always dream" I listened to the laughter as we exited the room.

This evening was going better then I was expecting. I know he wanted to talk later but right now it was all easy questions. I nodded to a human who bowed as she skidded out of my way. Normally they only bowed when I had my blue lined Volturi cloak on, only guards bowed when I had the red lined cloak.

"Why does everyone bow to you?" asked Jasper like he could read my thoughts.

"The guards always bows or salutes with their right hand over their hearts" I demonstrated "It is a sigh of respect to me as leader of the guard."

"But everyone is bowing." Jasper stated.

"That only happens when," I looked down and noticed the blue, "Well crap that's why."

"What?"

"I am wearing my Voluri cloak" he looked confused. "As in my Volturi Leader cloak." He still looked confused, I just sighed. "Okay let me try to explain… I have a couple different cloaks for different jobs. In this cloak" I pulled the edge of the cloak up showing the blue lining, "I am in Volturi Leader who is incharge of the guard mode. In this mode everyone bows because they have to. The cloak I would rather be wearing, if I had to wear one, is just like this but where this one has blue the other is red. That one is my leader of the guard cloak and only the guard bow or salute."

"Why do you dislike wearing the Volturi cloak?"

"Because it puts me in the spotlight!" he raised an eyebrow at my raised voice, "It makes me feel strange." I started again after a calming breath. "I work very hard to make people understand that just because I am odd even for a vampire I am just a simple person."

"So I am guessing if you had your way you would be in the shadows somewhere?"

"I would love the shadows" I sighed as another human and visiting vampire bowed while stepping to the side.

"You still don't see yourself clearly do you?" chuckled Jasper.

"You think I am bad now? Wait and see me play Princess Isobail" I laughed "Okay any other questions beside my strange self-esteem issues?"

"Explain lock-down."

"Easy. If the alarm is set off either in someones room or the entrance hall we go into lock-down. If it is in the entrance hall, guard members get the desk person out while trying to keep the threat in one place. While they do that all the exits are locked and barricaded, the only way to get in or out after that is to teleport. If the alarm is set off in someone's room then the guards assigned to that building or area plus me and the inner circle converge onto that area and take care of the threat."

"What happens to the other leaders or yourself when you are one of them?"

"We get shoved into separate rooms, surrounded by guards until the all clear is given."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Stated Jasper.

"It isn't, but that is the life of the Volturi" I shrugged, "It is another reason I like being in red!"

"Where are we going?" asked Jasper after we turned another corner.

"I thought I would kill two birds with one stone as it were. I need to get something out of my office so I figured while I was at it I would show you the guard center."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yupe" I turned another corner " The center is open for public use from 8am to 5pm everyday. If there is a guard meeting of any kind or a guard training during those times the center becomes restricted to guard only. After 5pm the doors close and again it becomes restricted to guards only."

"How do you know when someone comes in?"

"Easy" I stopped infront of two double doors. "This is the entrance to the center, as you see these doors are not locked" I said pulling the doors open "But these doors are" I gave them a tug and a push, "locked"

"Bella" he said slowly "locked doors are nothing to vampires" he said as if I was a child.

"Alright smart ass try to get them open!" I gestured to the doors and stood back to watch. I was not disappointed! I watched as he put his weight into the door and shoved, I had to stifle a laugh at the look of confusion on his face. Trying another tactic he grabbed the handles and leaned back using his weight to pull the doors open. I quickly turned my laugh into a cough when one of the handles came off in his hand causing him to stumble.

"Are you done breaking my doors?" I giggled when the doors still would not budge. I grabbed my phone quickly dialing Lorie "Lorie could you have someone from maintenance come and repair one of the doors in the center?" I listened to her giggle about Jasper not knowing his own strength. "Thank you" I said once she had calmed down.

"How did she know?" asked Jasper when I put my phone away.

"Part of the security" I smiled "there are hidden cameras that link to the desk and my office once the detect movement in here." I gestured to the ceiling "And those locked doors are reinforced a few times with metal and iron plus some other things. The glass is from the space shuttle, very hard to break even for vampires."

"Then how do you get in if the doors are locked and you are suppose to be in there?" he pointed inside.

"Well I was going to point that out but you decided to break the door first." Jasper just hung his head. "This is where the id cards come in" I moved to the right "Lets see if your temp card works."

"Excuse me?"

"How is this hard Jasper?" I pulled out my id card "Each guard member has a card that has their picture, name, rank and which guard group they are in. On the back is a strip that has the same info on it." I gestured to the small black rectangle on the wall to the side of me. "This is a card reader, we swipe the card like this" I swiped my card "Then we wait for…" I paused and waited, within seconds there were four distinct clicks "and now the door is open" I grabbed the door with the handle still attached and pulled the door open, then let it fall back closed. "Now let's see if your temp card works."

"Why?" he asked pulling his card out of his pocket.

"Because tomorrow after you are finished with torture" I snickered as he swiped his card, "I mean meeting with George you need to join me here, but because I will probably be working out the door will be locked" I said pulling the door open. "Well it is good to see that is one thing I don't need to worry about."

"I am happy to help out" grumbled Jasper following me in "Wow Bella" he said finally seeing the center clearly "This place is huge" He spun to take it all in.

"It is." I smiled "This main room is about the size of a football field plus a half. It needs to be big so that there is plenty of room for group practices."

"How many are in the guard?" he asked still staring.

"In the Castle Guard there is 100 and in the Elite there are 26 counting you and I. From the Elite there are what I call the Inner Circle which includes myself and 5 others."

"The Inner Circle?"

"They are the guards that are in the thrown room during decisions. They also are the ones I go to for advise. They rank the rest of the guard."

"What's over there?"

"Weapon cabinets" I shrugged "I find that depending on the ear the vampire is turned whether they use some sort of weapon to aid them in a fight or at least as a distraction." I laughed a little "So I have the Castle Guard trained in the basics in most hand weapons and the Elite could put a master to shame."

"It is a good thought but I think it is a waist of time" Jasper shook his head sadly.

"How so?" I was stunned… not even a full day in the guard and he was already questioning my decisions.

"Because there is no weapon that can hurt a vampire but our teeth" he said down to me again as if I was slow.

"Oh like a locked door can't stop us either right?" I snapped "Did you ever think that I might know what I am talking about? That maybe just like the door our weapons are reinforced? It might not have crossed your thick skull that using the skill with a weapon it might allow us to contain an issue without a fight? Not every mission is to kill someone! If we can disarm someone without resorting to threatening death we will." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I could feel Jasper trying to send calming waves but they just bounced off my shield. " A couple things you should know Jasper. One…This is my guard and I have been doing this for some time. Maybe not as long as you were with Maria, but I think I have fared pretty well. Two… As you will see in the morning the weapons are different, stronger then normal. Three… As stupid as you think learning weapon skills, it is still my decision and I don't do anything for the guard for the Hell of it, everything is thought out. And lastly something you should really consider even if you should leave the guard….It is not a good thing to piss off someone who is more powerful then you!" I turned toward my office, "I am going to take a few minutes to calm down in my office, then if you still wish I will take you to your room" I finished walking away.

* * *

This should be the last for the evening but I should get more up tomorrow.

I wanted to take a quick moment to thank all that have reviewed they always make me happy to see.


	11. Chapter 12

Sorry I got it up later then I thought I would. I have been reworking sections still in pen that I just thought made the story ramble around a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Urg_, I thought to myself,_ Good way to keep your cool, Bella._ _ I wonder what Jasper is thinking about me now_, I thought swiping my id card and going into my office. I closed my eyes and turned the mind reading switch on in my mind and tuned into Jasper.

_Good way to alienate your only friend here Jasper!_ He thought. _Defiantly not the way to move a relationship farther. _What the Hell did he mean by that? _Wait did she say the weapons were enhanced?_ And with that I lost him to the weapons just like most men, I tuned out of his mind and switched off the power.

Taking a deep breath, which I really didn't need, I headed to my filing cabinet. I quickly grabbed the books I came for. I flinted to my closet, reaching in for a plain black shoulder bag and tossed the books in. I walked around the room slowly shutting drawers giving me a few more moments to cool off. Once I was calm enough I slung the bag across my body and left my office.

As I neared the main room I realized how quiet it was, just way to quiet. I allowed my senses to take over, to search for any threat. I still found it quiet so I did the next step and cheated. I used what I called my sensor power, quickly setting it to find Jasper then sent them into the room. Not surprisingly my senses found Jasper hiding just behind the door with a staff waiting to pounce. I am not sure what goes through new guard members heads, but three quarters of them think it is a good idea to try to sneak up on me at some point in their first week. They usually end up making fools of themselves. It would seem that Jasper was no different. He was in for a surprise, I silently giggled to myself as I walked through the door.

As soon a I was through the door Jasper thrust his weapon of choice, the staff, at my chest. I neatly somersaulted over it while grabbing and pulling it out of his hands. As soon as I was on my feet I used some power lifting him up and pushing him into the wall holding him there.

"Really Jasper?" I laughed as I jogged over to the weapons, putting away the staff. "Do you really think it was a good idea to attempt to attack someone who was already slightly upset with you?" I asked walking back to the center of the room.

"In hindsight" he slightly struggled against the wall "Probably not."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty" I laughed "In my hindsight I see I was wrong to snap at you before. I know that I have not hunted in awhile but that is little excuse to allow my temper to get the best of me. I would like to apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Jasper continued to struggle against my power pinning him to the wall. " I was being a jerk and was goating you. I should be the one apologizing."

"You know you are very lucky" I laughed watching him.

"How so?" he sighed giving up the fight to get free.

"If you would have tried to attack me tomorrow being pinned to the wall would be the least of your worries depending on who saw you try." I smiled "Now lets get you to your room so we can go for a hunt." I turned and headed for the door.

"Bel…" was all he got out before I released him, he landed with a satisfying thud. I was five steps from the door when he swept me up in a hug from behind, spinning me around twice. He was rewarded with a laugh and a smile. "Thank you" he kissed me on the cheek as my feet toughed the ground again. "So how much farther?" Jasper asked taking my arm wrapping it around his.

"Not far." I continued to smile as we walked through the main doors. "Just out those doors and across the courtyard. It was good planning to put the guard building close to the training center.

"The guard building?"

"Yupe" I popped my 'p' "Every active guard member but me has residence there." I pointed to the building now that we were outside. "The first four and a half floors are for the Castle Guard, the next one and a half are for over night guests, then the next 3 are for the Elite guard."

"Why are there guest quarters in the guard building?"

"Those are the guests that could go to a cell instead of a comfy room." I said "We sometimes make the decision that this 'guest'" I air quoted guest, "just needs to know that he is being watched. It normally works, puts one on edge when everywhere you turn in there a guard is there" I smiled "It helps too that I purposely assign extra guard on those area when we have guests."

"I'm sure it does" he chuckled holding the door open for me. "No locked doors here I see."

"Nope" I laughed " I haven't found anyone stupid enough to attack a building full of any number of guards at any time." I said nodding to passing guards that saluted while stepping aside as we walked toward the elevator.

"That is true" he stepped into the elevator. "The guard really do salute when they see you."

"Yupe" I pushed for the top floor. "When they started I saw told by the older guard it was a sign of respect and I should accept it as such." I shrugged

"They were right" he replied as the elevator rose, "All I get from them is loyalty and respect, well from a few I get fear but is small."

"The fear is from the newer members" I giggled "For some reason they fear for a few months and then it goes away. They probably see that I still end up on the floor from my own accord if I am not paying attention"

"Please don't say you are still clumsy?" Jasper laughed with me.

"No where near as bad as before!" I smiled " Back to the salute" I said "I never intended for it to go as a rule. The bow is only a rule when I am in this cloak" I pulled the blue lined cloak up a bit. "But it became apparent that it was never going to stop and no matter who it was they all saluted. It just became easier to make it a rule, that way I could regulate it some." I said as the doors opened.

"There are only five rooms on this floor?" he questioned. "Why are they numbered?" he stopped.

"These are the room of the inner circle members" I said. "That one with the six" I pointed "is Alec's room, the one with the five" I moved my hand "is Demetri's, four" I went to the next "is Felix's and three is Jane's." I walked toward the last room "This room" I stood next to the emblazoned number 2 "belongs to you."

"What?" he whipped around at me.

"Jasper would you just unlock your door so we can go inside." I said with a sigh "I would rather not have this conversation in the hall."

"But this must be wrong" he said.

"For Craps sake Jasper either let us in or I will port us in." I snapped "I will explain once we are inside but not out here." I gestured to the hall. He slowly withdrew the key and unlocked the door. "Thank you"

"Now would you explain what stupid idea made you think I could be in the inner circle."

"If you only knew it also put you as my second in command" I muttered under my breath as I walked to the sofa.

"What did you say?" Jasper stopped walking

"Oh you heard me" I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Fine then explain what stupid idea made you think I could be in the inner circle let alone your second?" He snapped.

"That is one of the reason's" I sighed uncrossing my arms and looking down.

"What?" again with the snapping.

"Just that even though you are aware that I am Leader of the Volturi Guard and a Volturi Leader you are not afraid to argue with me. Most hide their anger near me, scared what I might do." I crossed my arms again. "You still see me as Bella and believe it or not I need that. Even my brother treat me differently."

"That still is not a good reason" he calmed slightly as he sat down. "I could and would be like that in any position"

"You want reasons?" he nodded "Fine" I started, "You are a strong and gifted fighter." I raised my hand to stop his protest "I understand you might not be up to our standards but you will be. Your years with Maria has taught you to statagize and I always need help there. You happen to be gifted empath and knowing the emotions of a person can be vital information."

"And" he prompted when I stopped.

"And?" I looked at him "Obviously I missed the fact that you always seem to know when I am hiding something" I sighed checking my shield " even without you gift." I smiled, he just crossed his arms and waited. "Alright yes there is more and if you tell anyone I will happily dismember you" I sighed again. "I trust you" I again raised my hand to stop his protests "I trust the others too, but this is different. You, I trusted my human life and that makes a bond that the others are never going to have."

"Yes but it was a trust that I broke when I tried to attack you on your birthday." He said sadly.

"That's where you are wrong Jasper I never stopped trusting you. You would have seen that if you would have stayed, but that makes no difference. Yes, I trust you with my life, probably a little more then everyone else but there is more. I trust you to tell me the truth, to tell me I am wrong if I am. I know that the other circle members easily give me their opinion but they are never brave enough to argue even though they know I am in the wrong."

"I could do that in any position" he stated.

"No Jasper you couldn't" I replied. "You wouldn't be in the meetings and it is not like I could just bring you in the meetings that would be breaking the rules."

"Correct me if I am wrong but you wrote the rules so you should be able to change them"

"Or you could just suck it up, put your big girl...I mean boy pants on. Become my second and make my life easier."

"Are you just putting me in this position because of our past relationship? Is this an actual offer to be your second?"

"I always try to do what is best for the guard and I think you as second in command is what is best for the guard."

"What does the rest of the guard think?"

"I asked Jane as third, she was hesitant but agreed that you should hold the spot while in your probation period so you can learn. If during that time I find that this position is not working for you then we will move you."

"So after a trial period if I don't fit we will do something else?"

"Yes" I looked up at him "Can you agree to that?"

"I think I can" he smiled "Just wait until I tell Carlisle I am second in command."

"Jasper" I blurted out suddenly "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" he asked coming to sit next to me.

"Don't tell them about me."

"Excuse me?"

"When you write or call" I looked down at my hands "don't tell them I am here."

"Why? Everyone would be thrilled to know you're doing well."

"It does no good for them to know" I said sadly. "Everyone has moved on, I would just be bringing heartache to your family and I won't do that." I wiped a tear that started to run down my cheek. "I love them too much to do that" I said mostly to myself.

"They love you too." Jasper said pulling me into a hug. "Our Family" he poked me at Our "might have moved on but we each carry a hole in ourselves where you should be. I think they should know and make the choice themselves."

"Please Jasper" I whispered "I need you not to tell them."

"Alright I won't" he wrapped his arms tighten around me "but speaking truthfully I think it is the wrong choice. I know you're afraid of getting hurt but they would never hurt you."

"They already have" I whispered into his chest, he just froze.

We sat like that for awhile. Me wrapped on his arms wishing the pain away before it slipped through my shield where it would debilitate both Jasper and myself. Jasper trying to find a way to comfort and fix me without his power. I could feel him trying to penetrate my shield, knowing there was hidden emotion that was starting to eat away at me.

"Bella" he whispered into my ear "I can't help if you don't let me. Please lower your shield, I can help ease the pain." I just shook my head, "How can I be a good second if you won't let me help you?"

"Not now Jasper." I said pushing away from him shaking my head "I have lived with this for to many years."

"Talking about it will help" he cut me off.

"No, allowing my mind to bury it again and throwing myself into work will help."

"That won't help" he said finally releasing me. "I tell you what." He looked at me, "I want to add another stipulation to me accepting second."

"What would that be?" I asked warily

"That you talk to me about this," he pointed to my heart "It would seem that our hole is nothing compared to the one you have carried."

"I don't know Jasper" I said standing "I have dealt with this by myself for so long."

"Oh and you have done so well by your self." He smiled a little "I think it is time to heal, what could it hurt?"

"Besides me?" I turned toward him. "I guess" I sighed "It might do some good after all."

"Good then come, sit down so we can talk" he said opening his arms again.

"Not now Jazz" I raised my hand to stop him from interrupting "I still need to fulfill my duty here." He cocked his head at me as I reached for the bag of books I tossed on the floor. "These are almost important as the Bible." I said sitting down on the edge of the sofa. "The first one" I pulled it out of the bag, "is the guard stratige book. It has everything you need to know about the guard. It diagrams entrances and exits for every type of mission, formations that we use for the best effect." I started to laugh "It even tells you how we create the billowing black smoke when we appear places." I placed it on the coffee table, then grabbed another from the bag. "This book is our code of conduct for the entire guard. It covers everything from the salute, the dress code and mentors also describes what happens in lock-downs and how the chain of command works." I placed it with the other on the table. "This last book" I pulled it out of the bag "only goes to the inner circle. This one explains your duties as second and what is expected of you." I turned more toward him. "In the back it explains what to do if something happens to me or my brothers" I placed my hand on the cover.

"Nothing will happen." Jasper said covering my hand with his.

"You don't know that." I sighed, "It is always a possibility. Anyway" I gently pulled my hand away "you need to read and learn these books."

"Are you telling me there is going to be a test? He laughed.

"Actually" I smiled "there will be more then one. Both written and practical. It will go with your training evaluation."

"Who gets to administer these tests? Jasper said with amusement.

"Your mentor of course" I smiled standing up.

"Of course" he smacked himself in the forehead "my mentor would be again?"

"That honor would be mine" I bowed dramatically "Although I am slightly changing how things work here."

"How so?"

"Normally the mentor is in charge of training for combat but I was not sure how you would handle training with me, so I am handing that part to someone else." I smiled reaching my hand to him. "I figured you might be okay taking orders from me but fighting against me might be different."

"You know if I was Emmett you would be wrong" he allowed me to pull him up "But you are right, I would have a slight issue going against you."

"That's what I thought. Although I reserve the right to step in if need be." I laughed "Are you ready to hunt or do you like me, need to change before we leave. Which reminds me… as your mentor if you decide to leave the grounds for any reason, you need to let me know."

"No I am fine" he looked at his clothes, then walked to the door.

"Where are you going Jazz?" I giggled still standing by the sofa.

"I thought we were going hunting?" he turned around.

"We are but I need to change first"

"Then let us go" he gestured to the door.

"Umm Jasper I teleport remember" I looked at him "If you would like to hunt with some daylight left we travel my way."

"Are you sure we need to teleport?"

"You're not afraid are you?" I fought to hide my smile, Jasper just stared. "A vampire that is not afraid to anger one of the most powerful vampires to then try and attack said vampire is afraid of teleporting."

"I won't call it afraid" said Jasper "I would call it unsure."

"I have not lost anyone in port" I reached for his hand "I swear it is safe, but I agree it's a little unnerving the first time, that's one of the reasons I always teleport with people the first couple of times." I shook my open hand at him.

"Still not sure about this." He said finally taking my hand.

"I would not put my brothers in any danger and they have teleported with me and my other porters." I smiled but still he was not calm. "It will be fine Jasper" I walked to him, transferring his hand to my back then wrapping my own arms around him. "I am going to count to three then teleport, okay?" he nodded wrapping his other arm around me, pulling me closer. "I suggest closing your eyes," I smiled as he closed them then leaned his head into my shoulder. "Okay 1… 2… 3…"I teleported. "Alright its over you can let go now."

"I don't think I want to" he whispered, his lips just at my ear. "I think I like it right here" he kissed my jaw pulling my closer. My body reacted all on its own with a shiver. He gently pulled my chin up, our eyes meeting. His lips just brushed mine, the electricity exploding on contact. His kiss became more powerful, more urgent. Again my body moved on its own, my hands went around his neck pulling him even closer.

Soon after my brain finally kicked into gear. This was wrong, wrong in so many ways. I kept telling myself that but still I could not let go. I was leader of the guard and his mentor, I should not be kissing him. On the other hand, said the inner voice, there are other guard members that are together what would be any different. Damn inner voice, it was right. Still I needed to stop this before it went to far. It took all of my willpower to port away from his embrace.

"Jasper" I panted from the other side of my apartment "I am sorry."

"Why?" he turned, his eyes black with something more then thirst.

"Because I…Just…Not now." I turned away. "Why don't you look around my apartment while I change?" I looked around, spotting my locked office. "The only room locked is my office, the rest are open to you."

"You have two offices?" he said calming slightly.

"Yes Just as you do. If you wouldn't have tried to attack me in the center I would have showed you. You probably would have seen the one in your rooms if you were not to busy playing Dr. Jasper." I smiled, "Your office is almost as secure as mine."

"Almost?"

"The locks are set to keep people that are under you in rank out unless you set it differently. Seeing as I am the leader there is no one above me but my brothers and they rarely come to my offices. You as second only have me above you. As of tomorrow you will have access to both my offices at any time unless I state differently."

"Why do that?"

"Well my last second basically glued herself to my side" I laughed "She said it was easier and faster to get information that way, she didn't like to wait to get news. There is an office next to mine in the center for a second, though it has been unused for awhile. She just took residence on my sofa in my office." I shook my head "I guess I got use to having the company."

"Do you want me to do the same thing?" he asked walking toward me, his eyes going dark again.

"I am going to leave that up to you." I backed into my door to the bedroom " I will be right back" I slid into my room.

"Alright" he said as I closed my door.

* * *

May not get a chapter out tomorrow... it is family night. Which means out to dinner with the parents and bruises from my rambunctious nephews. They mean well but I always come home with a foot or hand print somewhere!


	12. Chapter 13

I know this one is short. I think the next chapter will make up for it. Family Night tonight so I KNOW this will be it for the night. Will try to get more out this weekend but not really sure. With three young nephews that live close one never knows when plans will change and my free nights become sleepover filled with movies and video games that want to make me scream.

It is sad for many including me but I still own nothing... other then headache My Bella is giving me.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Jasper?" I called as I walked out of my room, my cell and id cards in my hand.

"I'm in your kitchen" he laughed

"What's so funny about a kitchen?" I asked walking in stuffing my things in my pockets.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Yes" I sighed "I think the no heart beat and the diet of blood is the big give away." I saw what was in his hands, "Could you please leave my poptarts alone?" I laughed. I had to admit that the sight of Jasper holding a box of poptarts was funny.

"Normal vampires don't eat poptarts" he shrugged placing the box back on the shelf.

"I never said that I was normal" I turned and walked out. "I think I have the klutzy, crying, eating, all powerful vampire role well sewed up thank you." I laughed. "Have you just been rummaging in my kitchen or have you been else where?"

"No" he chuckled "I love your library."

"Me too!"

"I saw that you have sections pertaining to all the Cullen hobbies." He took my arm spinning me toward him.

"I have no idea what you mean." I lied not meeting his gaze. I did know what he meant. I wanted to feel closer to all of them by learning and reading what made them tick.

"I think you do." He placed two fingers under my chin, raising my face to force me to look him in the eyes. "You have everything from cars for Rosalie to medicine for Carlisle."

"They could just be things I am interested in" I said trying to escape his eyes, he just raised an eyebrow reading way to well. "They could be" I muttered defeated.

"I did notice though you seem to be missing one hobby." He finally released my chin. I just looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me and I couldn't control my laughter. "What?" he asked now the confused one.

"Were the library and the kitchen the only rooms you were in?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Yes." He said sheepishly "I was trying to give you space."

"I never went in to this other room so you would have been fine." I smiled

"You never went where?" he asked

"Come on then" I tugged him as I lead to my second favorite room in my apartment. I pushed the door open, flicked on the lights then stepped out of the way of the door. "Welcome to my music room."

I watched Jasper step into the room. His eyes surveying the whole room, taking everything in. His gaze went from the instruments to the shelves full of music, to the golden awards on the wall, then the small desk tucked in the corner with empty sheet music scattered on top.

"As you see" I walked to my piano bench and sat down, "my music hobby has turned into something more." I said with a smile.

"Do you play all of these?" He gestured toward my instruments as he walked more into the room.

"Yes." I smiled "Some better then others"

"And the awards?" he pointed to the wall "Are they yours?"

"Yes" my smile grew "A couple are for record number one's, others are for album sales and a few are for soundtracks I have worked on for movies."

"But how?"

"Well Edward started to teach me to play the piano before he le…well you know. I already had little more then a basic knowledge of the guitar before I moved in with Charlie. After I was turned I decided to continue with the piano, then went to the others to occupy my time." I said pointing to the rest of the instruments, the Violin the Cello and Flute

"What about the awards?"

"One of the many things I do when not playing Leader or guard or princess for that matter. Sometimes I tour as a famous pianist that dabbles with the violin. Plus side is it gets me out of the castle but my security is a pain in my ass."

"Security? For a piano player?"

"Yes" I continued to grin "Lucky I am famous enough to warrant some protection and my own car. Otherwise do you really think my brothers would really let me out of the castle let alone the country?" I stood and touched the cover of keys to the piano, then started for the door. Before I could get a step away Jasper pulled me to his lap.

"Aren't you going to play for me" he whispered into my neck causing me to shiver.

"Not right now" I whispered not trusting my voice, "I thought we were going hunting?" I started to try to get lose from his hold.

"I can wait." He tightened his hold.

"No," I ported out of his hold to just a few feet in front of him "I don't think I can" I turned to look at him. I knew I had hurt him leaving his hold like that. "You already saw that I am starting to lose my temper quickly, luckily it was on you and not a human." I shuddered at the thought.

"I guess you are right" he sighed standing "No one wants to lose control" he offered me his arm, leading me out of the room "But I would like to hear you play."

"That is something that you cannot miss, even if you wanted to." I laughed shutting the door to the room. "As you mentor you get the pleasure of being in my company a lot. Given the chance the rest of the inner circle will tell you if I am not in an office or the library" I pointed to the room "Then I can be found plunking on one instrument or another."

"That's not a bad thing," he smiled down at me.

"No it isn't" I looked up at him, "Are you ready to see my hunting area?

"I am as ready as I am going to get" he said after pulling my back into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright" I sighed into his embrace "On three. 1… 2… 3…" I ported us to my hunting grounds.

* * *

Thought I would post one of my favorite lines from the next chapter... which I am hoping stays after I again add and subtract some more to it.

** "I am going to run the perimeter of the farm for predators, well other then me." I laughed and snapped my teeth. "Then pick up some dairy on my way back."**


	13. Chapter 14

Hope everyone had a good weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You really are going to have to learn to teleport without touching me eventually" I said stepping from his arms.

"Does it bother you?" he said with his eyes on me.

"No, not really" I said "But it is not normal." I watched the eyebrow raise. "Alright not normal for me." I laughed.

"Then I will have to remember I am a mean vampire and not a mouse." He said with a chuckle. "So what is good to eat around here?"

"Well the depends on your taste." I turned to face him squarely "Please don't think bad of me" I sighed "but I have to ask… Do you intend to continue with the 'vegetarian' diet or go back to the normal venue? Not that there is anything wrong with that" I shot my hands up in surrender "Its just if you are I need to find someone else to…"

Bella stop" Jasper put a finger on my lips to stop me, not like that was going to work.

'_Jasper I have never hunted humans before, nor do I intend to. But if that is your wish then I can arrange it'_ I sent to him.

"Bella please stop" he sighed removing his finger. "You don't stop do you?"

"No, not really" I said sheepishly looking down.

"Why would you ask me a question like that"

"You know what the Volturi way of life is?" I pointed in the general direction of the main building, he nodded. "Normal Vampires that have never tasted human blood have had a hard time resisting let alone the ones that have tasted human blood before. I want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into." I kept my eyes trained on the ground not wanting to see the pain on his face that I was sure I was inflicting.

"I don't plan to change who I am just for convenience." I saw him cross his arms as he continued, "I like not being a monster."

"I wouldn't think any different of you" I said to the ground, I started to turn away. "As I said normal vamps would find it difficult."

"Well then it is a good thing I am not normal." said Jasper with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"There are going to be times that you are going to be put in a situation with blood freely flowing. Are you going to be okay with that? I will try to keep you from that, but I cannot be seen as playing favorites" I started to walk away.

"Bella" he grabbed my arm with one hand spinning me to face him again, then lifting my chin with the other hand. "I know you have no proof, but rest assured that I have better control then the last time we met." he smiled as he continued to hold my eyes with his "I would not want you to treat me any different then you do anyone else with our life style."

"You talk like there are others." I laughed a little.

"You have been the only one all this time?"

"I am obviously not as persuasive as Carlisle" I sighed "I had a few that tried to change but they did not last long" I cast my eyes down as far as I could with him still holding my chin "You know in away I feel like I have failed Carlisle in a way."

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked raising my chin higher to catch my eyes again.

"I should be able to convert others and I'm not. No matter what I do they still prefer the old way."

"It is not up to you to change the world Bella. It is up to each person to change on their own, you cannot make them. Do you understand?" I just nodded, which was a little odd seeing as he held my chin so high. "Have you ever had human blood?" I shook my head "Do you go around killing people?"

"Ummm actually Jasper I do. Remember Volturi guard?"

"Alright, let me rephrase then," he thought a moment "Do you try to limit the death?"

"Yes"

"Do you only kill when absolutely necessary?"

"Yes"

"If you do kill is it quick with minimal suffering?"

"Most of the time"

"Then I see no way that you are letting Carlisle down." he let go of my face but not my arm. "You know he would tell you the same thing if you would ask him."

"No Jasper I can't" I ripped my arm away "I already told you I won't do it!" I snapped

"I still think it's wrong" he snapped back

"Jasper" I took a deep breath calming down slightly "this is not an argument you are going to win. I have asked you nicely not to inform your family about me. If I have to play the 'in charge' card I will and make it an order. Do I need to?" I walked further from him.

"No" he almost hissed "that won't be necessary" he watched me walk away for a bit then sighed "Why do we seem to be fighting at every turn?" he said walking to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you" I smiled patting his arms on my stomach, "I get grouchy when I need to hunt. It just happens that you seem to be the brunt of my anger." I started to laugh "Be lucky I am showing my anger and frustration in words and not anything else. A few years ago a new Castle Guard angered me on the wrong day and I set part of the castle on fire and caused that worse storm Voltarra had seen in years." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well then" he smiled as he walked up to me "I ask again what's good to eat around here?"

"Well to the north seems to be where all the bigger game hides" I pointed north "You can always find a bear or two, some bobcats and probably jaguars. To the east" I pointed to the east "are the dear, antelope and moose. West is cow."

"Cow?"

"There is a local farmer that has an agreement with us that in exchange for keeping his livestock safe from large animals, he puts the cows that stop giving milk in a far pasture and doesn't ask questions about where they go."

"Seems like a good deal, but aren't you afraid that he might slip?"

"Nope" I said "I visit once a month or so and check up on him." I cocked my head trying to think about when I needed to visit again. "Actually I should visit him soon." I smiled "Anyway that would be the main menu and there is no fear of humans being around. This is private property, no hunting or poaching" I giggled at my little joke, "If caught there is severe punishment. They learn pretty quickly not to come near here." then I laughed at a thought "Come to think about it humans seem to learn quicker then vampires."

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"A few public trails, jail time and very high fines and the bad behavior, in this case trespassing, stops. We do basically the same thing, alright the punishments are different, but the trial really isn't. You would think death would be a deterrent, but if it was I would be out of a job."

"That's true" he laughed "I really never thought about it like that."

"Any way" I smiled up at him "What are you in the mood for?"

"I think a bear is calling my name" he replied.

"Then you have fun." I gestured to the north "I am going to run the perimeter of the farm for predators, well other then me." I laughed and snapped my teeth. "Then pick up some dairy on my way back."

"You never stop working do you?" he smiled heading off.

"Nope" I smiled "The busier I am the happier I am. I really hate to be idle. I will meet you back here when done."

"Your really not going to hunt with me?" he asked slightly hurt.

"I think this one hunt should be on our own." I said with a sigh. "I think at least my emotions are just to high to stop if I need to."

"Is stopping so important?" he whispered into my ear, nuzzling my neck.

"Umm" I studdered when a shiver ran through me."Yes?"

"You didn't sound so sure there sweetling" he chuckled into my neck

"I'm sure," I panted quietly really trying not to purr. "Hunt alone now, spend time together when done."

"Sounds like a plan" he nibbled my ear then kissed my cheek then letting me go and disappeared into the trees.

'_Try not to drink to much_' I sent as I went my own way. Yupe alone was good, God only knows what would have happened if we went together. Again I shivered at the idea, distracting me as I ran that I came close to hitting a tree.

* * *

I just found out that my area is in a Blizzard Watch until Wednesday... in other words it sounds as if I am going to have plenty of time to work on new chapters!


	14. Chapter 15

This would be the continuation of the hunt. I can honestly say now that I am in the beginning of Blizzard 2011. It is so bad that I need to carry my little dog outside, around the house so that he can potty without being in the wind.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After a satisfying run around my neighbors' farm and drinking my fill of cow and 3 stray deer that happened to come across my path, I jogged back to my clearing. I expected to see Jasper waiting, seeing as I took longer then I normally do, but I was wrong. He was no where to be seen. I am not a custom to waiting, let alone out in the open so it took me a few moments to wrap my brain around the idea. Once I had come to terms with the wait my brain kicked in. I sent out my sensors out to the edges of the clearing along with a shield before them so that I would have time to drop the shield before a visitor ran into it, that is if I wanted to lower it. Then I flopped down on the ground lying in a pool of moonlight. I shut off my mind, just choosing to listen to the world around me... Although that didn't last long as my quiet was shattered by the ring of my phone.

"This better be important to interrupt my hunting." I growled into the phone not bothering to see who it was.

"I'm sorry" came the reply.

"It's fine Ethan" I sighed "I was done anyway. Although the statement is still true. What can I do for you?"

"This is a guard matter." he said

"Alright you have my attention now" I said turning my brain back on.

"I was checking on the probie members and their mentors as I normally do and I found we are missing two probies."

"I was not notified of any leaving the grounds" I said after thinking.

"Are you sure?" asked Ethan.

"Yes Ethan I am." I said "Every probationary member excluding Jasper, who is hunting near me at this moment, should be at the castle."

"That's what I thought." he replied

"Are you sure we are missing members? Could they just not be on duty?" I asked not wanting any issues tonight.

"Yupe I'm sure. Their mentors are on duty" he answered. He had me there, all probationary members were at the shadow stage right now, which meant if the mentor was on duty so was the probationary officer. Eventually the member would get their own charge, that is if they make it through the probation period.

"Fine" I sighed "which ones are missing?"

"Stephanie is gone and so is Tina."

"Great" I sighed again then sensed Jasper on the outskirts of the clearing, I quickly dropped my shield. "Steph belongs to Stacy who is guarding Cauis and his office and Tina is Marsha's who is should be in front of my room." I waved to Jasper as he sat down next to me.

"That sounds right. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing really." I said "Just inform Stacy and Marsha that I would like to see them and their charges tomorrow afternoon. As soon as they are off duty and Tina and Steph return they are restricted to their rooms until I am ready to see them."

"Anything else?" asked Ethan?

"No"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, you as well." I said then ended the call and closing my eyes.

"World coming to an end?" asked Jasper running two fingers up and down my arm.

"No" I smiled "Just two probie's disregarding the rules. Their worlds might be changing tomorrow though."

"What rule did they break?" he continued to trail his fingers across my arm.

"Do you remember me telling you that if you need to leave the grounds for any reason you need to let me know?" I opened one eye to see him nod. "Well these two have decided to forgo that and just leave. What makes it worse is that they are supposed to be on duty with their mentors right now. Because there is the two extra members I did not have others working in those areas. So now I have two spots under guarded. I don't see any issues for the night but still it is the principal of the idea."

"What are the spots under guarded?"

"One is Cauis and his office, although he should be with his mate at this hour so her guards will be enough" I sighed enjoying his touch on my arm. "The other is my room, which as soon a I get back there I will put a shield around it and I will be fine." I smiled "But enough of work. How was your hunt?"

"Very good and yours?"

"Good as well" I said. Soon we fell into a comfortable silence, Jasper continued to trail fingers along my arm and I to content to stop him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jasper after some time, causing me to laugh.

"Well now I am thinking about this strange sense of deja vu that I am having."

"Really? How so? he asked.

"Just the first time I saw your brother in the sun was very much like this."

"Oh I'm sorry" he stopped his trail putting his hands in his lap.

"Please don't stop," I pleaded "You cannot know how good that feels." I sighed as he started again "Don't be sorry either, I told you I am happy he has found someone he belongs with." We fell back into our silence which was fine with me.

"Do you feel the same thing I do when we touch?" Jasper blurted out again breaking the silence.

"If you mean the electricity that runs through me when you touch me or the feel of lose when you stop, then yes. If you mean something else I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I meant the electricity you silly girl." he snorted at me.

"Then yes I feel it to." I smiled

"Have you felt it before?" he asked quietly

"Yes, but nothing compared to this. I am assuming you have as well."

"Nothing compared to now." he smiled "Do you know what it means?"

"I do," I planned to leave it at that, but Jasper had other ideas. He reached over and placed his lips hard against mine kissing me. This time it only took me moments to extract myself from the situation. I ported to a clear spot in the clearing.

"Jasper" I said receiving a growl from him. "I told you no the last time you did that."

"Why not?" he continued to growl.

"Besides the fact that I am Leader of the Volturi Guard and your mentor and it being wrong. There is the fact that we haven't seen each other in what?" I threw my hand up "What almost 100 years and just because we both feel electricity, and I admit I love the feel, does not mean we can just be together."

"Are you saying that we can never be together just because you are a Leader and that we haven't seen each other in awhile? If we are true mates then it shouldn't matter." Jasper said sounding hurt. I just walked to the edge of the stream running in my clearing, sitting down resting my back against a big rock.

"In a perfect world Jasper it wouldn't matter." I closed my eyes. "You have to understand I have a reputation to uphold as Leader, to be beyond reproach. If I am seen doing something inappropriate it could came back to hurt my brothers and the standing of the guard in the world that I have fought for." I paused to think, "You have to see the way it would look if we were together while I was your mentor."

"Yes, like we were in love!" he snapped coming to sit next to me.

"No Jasper" I smiled my eyes still closed, "To us maybe that is how it would look, but the others not so much... I guess it would look like a teacher sleeping with a student."

"So if I say in the guard there is not hope? I'll just quit then. Then that..."

"I never said there was no hope Jazz," I interrupted "I think I said 'Not now'" I paused opening one eye to look at him. "I think if we wait until your probation period is up to further...to further us it would be good idea."

"So you are saying that we could still be together?"

"I am" I nodded

"What about getting to know to know each other again?" he asked now calm.

"Jasper," I sighed "We are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"That's not the same Bella" he interrupted me "That's going to be work not our personal time."

"Then what exactly do you have in mind?" I looked fully at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could kind of date. We leave the grounds and do something together like normal couples do."

"Date? Really?" I started to laugh "That's something I have never done."

"What about Edward?" he asked confused

"Well there was the time he saved me from a situation in Port Angeles. That dinner was not a date, it was more like 'lets get food in you before you go into shock.' We did get know each other, that was the day I told him I knew. Then there was the time he took me to see what he looked like in the sun. Didn't start out all that well, but ended with us telling each other that we loved one another. I am not sure that fits into the definition of Date." I smiled "Oh there was the baseball game... you know how that ended" I shuddered.

"He took you to Prom!"

"No I got tricked into Prom."

"There's been no one else?" he asked gently.

"No" I said curtly

"Well then I think it is time you start" he smiled "A date is just what you need."

"I need to get my head looked at" I muttered standing up. "Alright Jazz" I sighed "we will try dating, but the moment that it interrupts the guard in anyway we stop. Deal?"

"Deal" he jumped up, "Leave the dating stuff to me."

"Oh I planned on it" I laughed

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" He asked as I started walking.

"I am going to my rooms" I smiled "While you study in your room, maybe you can look at the car book on your desk." I said heading in the direction of the castle.

"Car book?"

"We have put all the information on every car we can get in a book with pictures. If you find something you like, maybe tomorrow afternoon we can get your rental turned in and you a new car."

"That sounds good." he kept up with my walk, "Why are we walking?"

"So you know how to get to the clearing later. Normally if I am hunting I am near there." I started to giggle "Although if you would like more time to study I could teleport you on your own?"

"No" he swallowed "I think the walk will do me some good."

"That's what I thought" I continued to giggle.

It was a beautiful night. I loved the spring air. Tonight it was even more breathtaking. I always loved spring, the idea that everything was getting a new beginning. Tonight it seemed that it was not only the trees and flowers getting a fresh start, but me as well.

"Alright Jazz" I pushed through the last of the trees. "This is where I leave you for the evening. Make sure you pay attention to those books. I would like you in the center by quarter to 8 so that I can get you to settled in." I pushed him toward the guard building.

"I will see you in the morning." he said turning away.

"Hey Jazz " I called "From tomorrow on try and remember I am leader of the guard and should be treated as such. No guard member no matter who they are, turns their back on me without saluting before leaving. You do that tomorrow there will be consequences." He turned a little stunned and clumsily saluted, I smiled then ported to my room.

* * *

I just wanted to take some time and again thank EVERYONE that has reviewed. I do a very strange and scary happy dance every I see one.

More notes on snow... There is a good chance that I might lose power this evening due to the amount of the snow and the wind that is just howling right now. I wanted to get a chapter out before that happens, although I am not sure if I am going to get another one out tonight. On the plus side of the snow... getting shut in the house for a dew days gives me time to write without many distractions. Hope everyone stays safe in the path of this storm!


	15. Chapter 16

It is no longer snowing which for that I am great-full! We have taken the day to dig ourselves out. I am pretty sure that we got up to 20 inches. I now have a respite from the snow for a few days but there is more expected for Monday. Oh how I love our weather.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next morning I was all ready on the move. I teleported to the center early with my cell attached to my ear.

"Rise and shine Sora" I said opening the doors to the center making sure they stayed open.

"Morning Mistress" she replied very chipper "How was your hunt?"

"Very good thank you" I smiled walking back to my office.

"What can I do for you this morning?"

"Could you tell Jane I would like to see her at 8 instead of 9. Could you inform the garage that I would like my blue coop ready for the afternoon."

"Anything else?" Sora asked

"I need you to set up a time to see our farmer friend, it has been awhile since we have had tea." I said stopping in front of the doors to the training center. "Also could you come and get the probie files organized while I work with Felix?"

"Of course" she replied "once I get the other things done I will be there."

"I knew I could count on you" I said then ended the call and walked in. I nodded to some visiting vamps that came in to take advantage of the open center. Quickly I turned toward my office before I was pulled into an unwanted conversation. I still had some work to do before Jasper showed.

"Mistress" called someone from inside the center pulling me from my thoughts and work.

"I'm in my office Jasper." I called back "Through the double doors, first door on the left." I continued to rummage through the filing cabinet.

"Sweet office." Jasper said stepping in. I had to admit I had a really nice office. It was bigger then most peoples first apartment. My desk was in the back centered in front of a large bay window. To the side I had three white boards loaded with information. Directly in front of the desk were two comfy chairs, just like most offices. In front of them I had a small sitting area with a couch, coffee table and three overstuffed oversized chairs.

"Yeah it is my home away from home" I smiled walking away from the cabinet.

"I don't remember that being the dress code." said Jasper eyeing my clothes. I happened to be in a pair of faded black jeans and a blue three-quarter sleeve shirt.

"It is" I smiled "If you read closely it said that if you are working out jeans and shirts with no writing is permitted, but one must change before going on duty. Also if you are not on duty at all then you can wear anything you want." I sat behind my desk. "Seeing as I am going to be doing some guard work even though I am off today except for showing you around I wanted to look some what professional."

"And your cloak?"

"Hanging up by the door" I nodded toward the door where it hung. I started straighten the papers that I had taken out earlier. "Do you want to see the rest of the area?"

"Don't I need to get going?"

"We have time. "I smiled walking past him "It's not like we have to go far." I walked out the door and across the hall. I grabbed my card from my back pocket and swiped it at the reader by the door. "Welcome to your office" I opened the door "sorry about the dust. I told you the inhabit spent more time in my office then hers."

"I looks like a smaller version of yours" He said peering in.

"It should, I designed it that way. It is so that we are similar in the eye of the guard."

"What are the other rooms?" he asked stepping back in the hall

"5 different sized conference rooms, the largest fits the entire Elite Guard if need be."

"What's around that corner?" he pointed to the end of the hall.

"A small kitchenette for me." I smiled turning back to my office. I reached in grabbing my cloak then shutting the door. "Are you ready to meet George?" I said wrapping my cloak around me and heading for the door.

"I guess"

"He is not that bad" I slightly pushed him. "He is just pushy with me."

"I can't see you allowing someone to be pushy with you." Jasper smiled.

"I do make a few exceptions" I walked next to him into the main room. I was happy to see that the vamps from earlier were still using the center. "I am giving you a warning that the center will be closing at 8:30 for guard purposes" I called to them, they nodded in response.

"You are closing the center for me?" asked Jasper

"Nope, I am closing it for me. I am going to work out for while. I don't use my powers but it does get a little rough sometimes." He looked at me, "You'll see" I smiled walking out into the hall.

"So who do you train with?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly Felix" I shrugged turning a corner as we walked, "He is the only vamp in residence that can come close to me in one on one combat with no powers." I turned another corner. "If I get really bored I work on uneven pairing. Still that's not really much of a challenge." I said stopping in front of a solid door.

"Here already?"

"Of course Jasper!" I laughed, "I don't make a habit of stopping in front of empty rooms." I shook my head opening the door.

"I thought I heard the dulsate tones of our Mistress of the Guard" said an elderly man in the middle of the room. "What do I owe this visit this morning?"

"I am escorting your 8 o'clock" I said stepping into the room. "George this is Jasper Cullen our new second in command in training." I gestured to Jasper, "Jasper this is George." I gestured to George making the introductions.

"Very nice to meet you sir." Jasper went to shake his hand

"Like wise" George beamed, "It is nice to see someone with manners." He looked to me.

"What?" I faked hurt, my hand going to my chest. "I have manners," George's eyebrows raised at my statement. "I just choose not to use them when I am being forced into something I don't want to wear!"

"I can't force you into anything miss all-powerful. Last time I checked I was human and old."

"I beg to differ," I snorted. "That guilt trip of yours is deadly especially if it is formal you want me in!"

"I wouldn't need the guilt trip if you would just wear what I give you." He chuckled, "You know you always look good in my clothes." I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"My ex use to tell her the same thing" Jasper smiled. "I can come another time if you two would like to continue this?"

"Thanks for the help Jasper." I replied sarcastically, "But I have other things to do so I will leave you to each other. Do you think you can get back to the center when you are done?"

"Without a problem" replied Jasper.

"Good" I turned to George, "Try not to frighten him away would you."

"I will do my best." He laughed as I turned to leave, "Which cloak is he getting?"

"Probie cloak same as the rest" I replied "Although I would like his rank on the front like the normal cloaks." He just nodded as I left.

* * *

Well now I am off for the night...


	16. Chapter 17

Just came from dinner with the family and thought I would update before I went to bed.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When I returned to the center I had expected to see the group of visiting vamps to still be using most of the room, making the most of their remaining time. They were still there but huddled together, almost like they were in fear to go to far into the room. As I walked more into the room I found the reason why they were acting strange. Jane was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the offices. I use to feel bad for Jane with everyone always so afraid of her, but I quickly learned that revealed in their fear.

"Good morning Mistress" Jane shoved off the wall and saluted me.

"Morning to you Jane" I walked across the room

"You requested my presence Mistress?" she asked as I came next to her.

"I did." I smiled "Come let's take this more private." I looked back at the guest, they weren't very subtle about their eavesdropping.

"Of course M'Lady" she smiled as I turned to glare at her.

'_Don't call me that'_ I thought at her as I walked to my office. _'Unless you want me to start calling you Lady Janie again.'_

"God no" she cried now in my office plopping down on the couch. "So what can I do for you Bells?"

"I was wondering how our visitor is during downstairs?" I asked sitting behind my desk, throwing my cloak around the chair. There was no need for me to wear it for awhile.

"He had a very restless night I am afraid." She replied with a smile.

"Aw that's a shame." I laughed "I so hoped he would want to visit more."

"I am absolutely positive Alec is trying to comfort him."

"Good" I continued to smile. "On to more important things."

"What would they be oh in charge one?" she giggled grabbing a magazine from the table.

"I need you to write a review of all the probie members." I said wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at her.

"Hey!" she said as it bounced off her head. "Why the paperwork? I thought I only needed to do that for Jasper?"

"I have decided it is time for the probie to get out of their mentors shadow. That and I would like some input on a few of them." I sighed "Don't worry I am going to make Felix do the same thing."

"Is there a problem with a probie?" she asked sitting up.

"Two in fact." I rested my head on the back of my chair. "Stephanie and Tina."

"What did they do now?" she sighed.

"They think they don't need to follow the rule to ask before you leave." I stopped. "What do you mean 'What did they do now'?"

"Well" she started "When they first joined and was granted leave I found them treating a sales clerk like crap. They were doing the 'Do you know who I work for" routine. Defiantly acting like they were tough shit. So Ethan I stopped them. I had Ethan place them in the town car," she smiled, she liked having a driver "I apologized to the clerk and the owner, then paid for their things and left. On the way back I lectured on how we act in public."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I raised my voice throwing my hands up.

"Because I thought it was a non issue. I handled it. I even took it upon myself to watch them more closely."

"I wish you would have told me." I snapped

"Why?" she snapped back, "What would you have done differently?"

"Oh I don't know maybe restricted them to the grounds or if they did leave they had an escort! You know they have had leave since then." She nodded, "How do you know they have not gone back to cause more trouble for that store?"

"I never thought of that." Jane sighed hanging her head.

"Even if I chose not to do anything to the girls themselves I would have gone back to the store and apologized for their behavior" I raised by hand to silence her when she started to protest. "I know you did, but I still needed to do so. In the process I would have also asked them to let me know if they came into the store again."

"The owner knows they work for us. If they caused problems again they would have called or something."

"Not of they are too scared." I reached for my cell. "Which store am I going to have to change my plans to visit?"

"Maxine's on Main Street" she said

"Alright then Jane" I said "Please go and apologize to George but I need him to stop working on what he is doing and start with Jasper's real world cloak. I would like it done by noon at the latest." I scanned my contact list for a number I needed. "Now Jane!" I shoved her with a little power when she hadn't moved from the couch, as I hit send on my phone.

"Alight I'm going" she stood "I will be back" she saluted then sprinted out the door.

"Mistress what do I owe this surprise phone call on this beautiful morning?" Demetri answered on the second ring "Do you need me to hunt down a mate for you or something" he laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Demetri I have a job for you." I said

"What do you need?" all the joking aside, he knew I meant business by my tone.

"I need you to retrieve someone for me" I searched my mind for Stephanie and Tina's mental markers. "Steph and Tina have not returned, by their makers they are in Venice. I want them here!" I growled.

"Why not just port them home?" he asked

"Because I want them in fear of me when they get here. Gather yourself a team to go with you. Jane, Felix, Ethan and Jasper will be with me handling something here. When you are ready to leave let me know by mind. I will port you close to them."

"When we find them, what to do with their stuff?" he asked.

"I don't care!" I snapped "If they can run with it then let them, if not then I guess they leave it."

"We are running them home?"

"They break the rules, they pay the price."

"Very well," he said. "I will gather my team from the Elite. We will do full guard with prisoner mode."

"Good I want them scared and I want to make a point. When you get close let me know, I will have a contingent meet you."

"As you wish" he said. "Give me 10 minutes to get ready."

"Very well." I said then ending the call. Looking at the clock I still had 15 minutes until Felix showed. Shoving my chair away from my desk, I turned to my Ipod and radio system for the center. I started to scan my music looking for the right group of music to listen to while working with Felix. I figured that when I was done with the music I could just work out alone and blow off some steam until Felix showed.

"Mistress" Sora said quietly knocking on my door.

"Come on in Sora" I kept my back to the door. "It would seem that my afternoon plans have changed a bit."

"How so?" she asked

"Well for one," I sighed turning toward her, my Ipod in my hands "I am also going to need a Limo ready, as well as my coop. I just need to handle something in town before my fun." I sighed again. "I still need you to go through the probie files and make sure we have everything with me while Jasper is with Felix. This way if we are missing something we can get it before I give them their own jobs."

"Which Limo and for how many are you going to need?"

"I don't care which one, it just needs to hold Jane, Felix, Jasper, Ethan and myself."

"Okay" she nodded, "Anything else?"

"Tell Ethan I need him here at the center at 10 o'clock or so. He is going to need his real world cloak and dress for guard in public." I selected my music, placed my Ipod back in the radio, starting it through the speakers in the center.

"Will do."

"Good" I ushered her out of the office, "Now I am going to blow off some steam before Felix shows."

"He is already in the center."

"Okay then I guess we can start early." I said. If I did not release some of this tension soon there was no telling what might happen. It could be something as simple as a freak thunderstorm or something as bad as having to rebuild part of the castle…again.

* * *

As always I am not sure if I will update again this weekend do to family. My brother is a Towboat pilot, the kind that pushed the barges on the inner rivers, and he got called back to work today. He is gone for 30 or more days at a time which makes it hard for his wife and three kids. I find that I spend more time with them during this time then any other.

If I don't post again I hope everyone has a good weekend!


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So you ready for an early morning beat down Bella?" asked Felix walking toward me noting the lack of cloak as I headed to my weapons cabinet. I know Felix would rather work unarmed but I like using my staff.

"Right Felix," I laughed "When was the last time you beat me?" I looked to him, "It hasn't been in the last 10 years."

"Whatever" he said

"I hope you didn't have plans for today." I said running my hand along my weapon. A friend from Ireland handcrafted the outer wood casing that housed my reinforced metal rod. The way it was enclosed it looked like an old medieval staff. "Because you're with me for awhile."

"No set plans" he replied. "I was going to have a surprise test for the probies on fighting techniques, but that can wait. Is the reason my plans have changed why Jane was running in the halls talking to herself?"

"Part of it." I said "You heard no doubt that we have a new guard member?"

"Jasper Cullen" he nodded. "Although I am not sure I like the idea of him going right to second. I wish I could see his combat skills first."

"Well you are going to get your wish." I said "After I am done kicking your butt, I would like you to work with Jasper then give me you honest opinion if he is capable of the job. Both you and Jane are going to do an official review to be placed in his file."

"I'm okay with that."

"Also no matter if he stays second or not I would like you to handle his combat training."

"His mentor should be handling that."

"As his mentor I am handling everything else Felix, but I would like you to handle the fighting aspect of it." I finished quietly, "It's another way of covering my ass if anyone other then the inner circle finds out about our past and accuses me of favoritism."

"No one would say that." He answered, "but I understand."

"Good" I said "When your done with Jasper I would like you to write a review for the rest of the probie officers as well."

"Why?"

"I think it is time to get them out of their mentors shadows and really see what they can do."

"Okay I don't see that taking very long. Is there something else going on?"

"Yes, but not something I want to discuss out here." I tilted my head toward our non guard guests that were again doing a poor job at hiding their eavesdropping, "anyway I want to wait for everyone I need to be present first, that way I only need to explain once."

"I understand" he bowed slightly, slipping into work mode.

"Now" I looked at a clock hanging to the side of my cabinet, "I must apologize to our guests that I am kicking them out earlier then I had planned." I spun my staff moving it behind my back.

"I'll do it." He smiled, I shrugged gesturing for him to have at it. I watched Felix talking with the guests as I danced slightly with my music choice. I liked having upbeat music playing when I was doing some sort of exercise, it kept me going. It was also fun to try to have my attacks on the beat, kind of made it a game.

"Remind me again why we are using staffs today?" asked Felix after closing the doors behind the guests.

"Because I like it." I replied with a shrug. "We can change to whatever you want after you knock my staff from my hand."

"That sounded like a challenge."

"That's because it was." I laughed, but quickly stopped when I felt the slight vibration in my head when someone was calling me in my mind.

'_Yes Demetri'_ I sent as I raised my hand for Felix to wait.

'_We are ready to leave.'_ He replied.

'_Who is your team?'_ I sent

'_Myself, Ben, Toby, Steven, Alvin and Dean.'_ As he thought each name I located their marker in my mind, hooking them together ready to teleport.

'_All are ready?'_ I asked

'_We are'_ he replied.

'_Good I will send you a few miles away from them. Bring them home to me.'_

'_As I said before they will be treated as fugitives with full guard.'_

'_Good I want them to fear the idea of me when they return'_ I sent.

'_Understood Mistress.'_ He replied

'_Alright teleporting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1'_ I sent them to the outskirts of Venice. _'Let me know when you are 5 minutes out, I will have guards waiting to escort you and your prisoners.'_

'_Understood Mistress' _Demetri sent back. I closed our connection and lowered my hand.

"Are you finished with your silent conversation?" asked Felix watching me.

"Yes and I will explain later when we are finished." I said

"Alright," he nodded then with a smile said, "Why do we always have to listen to your crap?"

"I tell you what Felix, when you beat me the next time you can choose the music."

"Again that sounded like a challenge." He replied slipping into his fighting stance.

"Again that's because it was you big lug." I said slipping into my stance. It is always the same with Felix and myself. We easily slip into our stances, though his was a crouch and mine more of a readied stance with my staff behind me. We both wait for the other to move first neither wanting to be the first to attack. Eventually Felix would lunge and our dance would begin. A dance full of blocks and lunges of counter attacks and strikes. Each one of us having our own part but moving together. Today was no different and I soon became lost in our dance turning the world around me out, only focusing on Felix and his next move.

"Ha Felix I got you again." I laughed sitting on his stomach my staff at his throat. I had just feigned to my right then tripping him with my staff as he runs past me seeing as he was unable to take it from me. As he was falling I grabbed his ankle flinging him into the air. Before he could collect himself again after landing on his back, I thrust my staff at his throat and kneeing him in the stomach. "Do you surrender?"

"You know I am starting to hate losing to a girl!" he said as he nodded.

"Then maybe you should pay attention to her when she tries to give you tips." Laughed Jane from the sidelines, Jasper next to her.

"Leave him alone Jane." I smiled offering Felix my hand to help him up. "Today I was more fueled for a fight. Although she does have a point Felix." I smiled walking to my weapons cabinet.

"Gee thanks Bella. Thanks for sticking up for me!" scowled Felix.

"Anytime." I laughed with everyone else as he pouted.

"So that," he pointed to the now empty area, "was not normal for you?" he asked as I walked back to the group still smiling.

"Yes and no." I answered.

"No because she doesn't normally prolong our bouts." Said Felix

"Yes because they always end basically the same" smiled Jane. "Normally she makes him beg."

"I do not!" I laughed, "I just want him to say uncle."

"Sounds like begging to me." Giggled Jane.

"It is not," growled Felix, "It's just our stop word."

"Right," Jane drawled out the word not buying any of it.

"Anyway" I stepped in between them before they ended up fighting. "Jasper I am not sure if you have met but let me introduce Jane my third in command and Felix my fourth, both are also in the inner circle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both formally. Your reputations are formidable." Said Jasper shaking each of their hands in turn.

"It might not be a pleasure after a bit" smiled Felix after shaking his hand, Jasper just looked confused.

"Do you remember me saying that I was going to hand your combat training to someone else?" Jasper nodded, I gestured to Felix. "Meet someone else," I giggled as Felix gave a little wave. "Jane is going to observe today so that we can see what you need to work on to meet our expectations."

"I will try to go easy on you." Smiled Felix smacking Jasper on the shoulder.

"I don't expecting you to." Replied Jasper.

"And the testosterone fills the air." Groaned Jane.

"Well Jasper I leave you in capable hands." I turned to Felix poking his chest "This is an evaluation and not a reason to try and assert yourself as top dog. Understand?" Felix nodded

"You are not going to observe as well?" asked Jasper as I turned back to my office.

"Not this time," I said. "I have something I need to finish before the afternoon. I need to plan something out for the afternoon." I turned back to my office "I am going to put the music in the office." I looked back at them, "Come see me when you are done."

"Yes Mistress" replied Jane and Felix saluting, Jasper just stood. I watched the older guard members turn and stare at him.

"Jasper Jasper" I shook my head, "It would seem you forgot what I said last night." I looked to the others, "Don't be too rough he's new." They nodded.

'_Next time I'm betting you remember to salute'_ I sent to his as I walked away. I faintly heard an 'Oh Crap' come from the other room as I shut the door for the hallway.

'_Just get the point across, sometimes the verbal threat works better then the actual action.' _I sent to Jane and Felix.

'_Sounds like a plan'_ came one of them as I set foot into my office.

"Oh Sora," I said shocked, "I did not see you come back in."

"You looked busy trying to put Felix on the floor." She smiled standing from the couch.

"It's not that hard." I laughed "He eventually forgets all training in patience and goes for the easy tackle and that's when I get him."

"And that is why you are where you are. Nobody would last long enough to see him falter let alone know to take advantage of that." She smiled

"You might have a point," I smiled waving for her to sit as I played with the radio. "So you talked with Ethan?"

"Yes, he will be here by 10."

"Good." I looked at my computer clock as I sat behind my desk, 9:05, "That gives us an hour to get these files in order, for me to find easy posts for the probie's and to decide what to do with Steph and Tina."

"Well then don't you think we should get to work?" Sora smiled getting to work.

"Sure, sure" I said.

* * *

Just finished dinner and watching the Super Bowl. Not a huge fan of football, but I am enjoying the commercials!

Hope everyone has had a good weekend!


	18. Chapter 19

I own nothing but my sarcasm and my brain tangents.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Alright" I leaned back in my chair, "You have the list of the things that was missing?"

"Yupe," Sora finished scribbling in her notebook.

"You know who to see about you list?"

"Again," she smiled standing stacking the files, "Yupe."

"Well then get going," I smiled gesturing to the door, "leave me to my real work."

"I will see you later then," she went to the door pulling it open.

"Wait a sec," my brain clicked, "I need to put some guards on alert. Demetri will be returning later with two very naughty vampires. They will not be hostile but I still want a contingent of guard to escort them."

"Okay" she opened her notebook again, "Which guards would you like and where are they taking them?"

"I am trying to make a point so I am going for overkill. I want Jess, Sara, Cory, Holly, Eva, Max, Kyle and Ned. They are to take them to the trial waiting room until I am ready for them. I want two outside the door, the rest inside with the accused. Demetri is to stay but his team may leave after they secure the accused in the room. Have them await further instructions from me. Tell them to be alert for my call. I want them to act as if this is a normal group of vampires coming to trial in front of the Volturi. This needs to be by the book."

"May I ask who Demetri is bringing in?" Sora asked still writing.

"Steph and Tina." I said clearly "I want to make a point and this will get it across. I do not want the guard to know who it is. They must follow procedure no matter who it is."

"Understood, they will not hear it from me" she closed her notebook. "I will leave you to your work."

"Thanks," I said as she closed the door.

'_Bella we are done out here,'_ thought Felix my way.

_Alright I will be out in a sec,'_ I replied to him. I was done finding spots for the probies anyway. If I looked at them anymore I would end up changing them…again. I grabbed their folders, my cloak and walked out. As I put my cloak on a thought hit me. I really should let my brothers know whats going on.

"Crap" I said to my self. I fished out my cell from my pocket and dialed Aro's assistant.

"Morning Mistress," answered Anita on the second ring.

"Morning Anita," I said walking into the center "Is my brother busy?"

"He is entertaining some visitors in the east library, but I am sure he wouldn't mind a distraction." She giggled.

"Depending who the visitors are I'm sure he wouldn't," I agreed. "Are my other brothers with him by chance?" I stopped in front of Jane, Felix and Jasper my hand up to stop them from talking.

"As a matter of fact they just joined him." She replied.

"Good, that saves me a couple of calls. Could you let my brothers know that I need to finish something, then I will be on my way to see them in say the next 10 minutes. Forewarn them that I am going to ask their visitors to step out while we talk."

"Will do," she answered

"Thank you Anita," I said shutting the phone lowing my hand to my three.

"Mistress," they said in unison and saluted, although Jasper was a little awkward.

"Was that about what you refuse to talk about without all the players present oh mysterious one?" asked Felix.

"Bella's not being mysterious you nut job." Jane smacked him on the arm. "She is waiting to explain once we are all ready. You know how she hates to repeat herself. SO if Bella wants to wait she can."

"Oh how I love it when you talk like I am not standing in front of you." I smiled.

"Sorry" they both said. I looked at Jasper, he just looked confused.

"What's with the look?" I asked him.

"Well I umm…" he looked to Felix, " Should I …" he looked to Jane.

"Okay that was clear as mud." I smiled at him. "But let me guess… Your still not sure how to address me?" he nodded. "That's understandable, you're a different case then the rest. All other guard no matter rank or seniority, except the inner circle, call me Mistress all the time. You as part of the inner circle and our past don't have to."

"Maybe we can give you a few tips," said Felix, both Jane and I nodded.

"Tip 1. If I am in cloak always salute and call me Mistress first." I said

"Tip 2. If there are non guard around continue to call her Mistress until you are either alone or she states otherwise." Said Jane next.

"Tip 3. If she is not in cloak then just salute, then treat her like a regular person." Said Felix.

"Tip 4." I said "If I am in a blue cloak it is bow, salute and Mistress all the time and Tip 5… if it is an order or sounds like an order always answer with Mistress."

"Do you think you can handle that?" asked Jane.

"I think so." He smiled.

"Good," I handed Jane and Felix their files. "These are your evaluation sheets and this is your first test." I gave Jasper his. I turned toward the conference rooms. "Come on" I said when they didn't follow. I didn't wait for them to catch up.

"What's the hurry?" asked Jasper.

"I would like to get you started, then I need to talk to my brothers." I stopped in front of a small conference room, opening the door. "Your test is short answer," I pointed to the table, "Please take your time."

"What about us?" asked Jane.

"You two are across the hall" I pointed to the still closed door. "Please keep an eye on Jasper, I will be back soon. When he is done take his test and put it on my desk. If you have time before I get back I suggest getting your real world cloaks."

"Speaking of cloaks," said Jane "Jasper's cloak should be done by 11."

"Good," I said "Alright to work you three" I said standing in the empty hall.

"Yes Mistress" came three replies. I took a deep breath and ported to my brothers.

* * *

I would have posted this tomorrow but I am going to be at work all day with an unknown off time. Got to love Home Health Care... I feel bad that this chapter is kind of short so I am working on another chapter to go up tonight as well.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hello Mercedes and JoAnn" I greeted the two guards outside the library.

"Mistress" They saluted together.

"Where are the other guards?" I asked, there should be six guards out here and three inside. Two outer guards for each brother, the guard inside were members of the Elite.

"Sora came and took Eva and Max." replied Jo Ann. I had forgot they were guarding my brothers, although I do know they weren't on the same brother, they normally couldn't stand each other.

"Claire and Chris are escorting one of the visitors back to their room to retrieve something." Replied Mercedes.

"I was just checking." I said "Where is Anita?"

"She is inside with Master Aro." Said Mercedes.

"For the Love of Pete." I said "How is she to announce me if she doesn't know I am here. I guess I will have to do it myself!"

'_Brother I am out in the hall waiting, could you please let Anita know?'_ I sent to Aro. _'Maybe then she can follow custom and announce me. I could always do it myself and walk in, but I thought I would give your visitors time to collect themselves.'_

'_Alright she is coming your way.'_ Aro thought back. _Although I think we need to work on your patience.'_

'_I don't have time for that today' _was my reply. I got a mental chuckle back.

"I'm so sorry Mistress" said Anita rushing out the door closing it behind her. "I just went in there after one of his visitors left. I really should have been out here to greet you. Please forgive me." She said all flustered.

"It's fine Anita. Any other day and I wouldn't have minded the wait, but I am not having the best mornings and am in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course" she slid to the door . "Are you going as Leader of the Guard?" I nodded, "Very Well" she opened the door. "Master Aro I beg your pardon for the interruption"

"Yes what is it?" asked Aro with fake confusion in his voice.

"Mistress Isabella Leader of the Guard would like to have a moment of your time."

"Of course, let her in." he replied, Anita walked back to the door. I quickly changed into a black pencil skirt with 3 inch black heels and a dark green deep 'V' neck blouse. I made my hair slightly longer with a gentle wave. I figured if I was going to make an entrance I should not look like I had been fighting.

"My Lords," I walked in bowing in front of them. "I hate to disturb you and your guests, but something has come up that I wish to discuss with you." I kept my head bowed.

"It is no problem Isabella," said Aro continuing the ruse that I was subservient. "We were just talking about you, isn't that so brothers?"

"Yes we were," replied Cauis

"I hope it was good things my Lords." I raised my head smiling._ 'It better have been nice!'_ I sent them, _'Or you never know what the next thing of yours I will destroy will be.'_

"Why don't you sit with us a moment and get to know our guests?" said Marcus

"I could not impose my Lord."

"I am sure you can spare a few minutes of your time." Said Aro. _'That way you can hear for yourself what we have said.'_ He smiled

"As you wish," I bowed, he knew if I continued to play this part I could not refuse his request.

"Splendid!" Aro clapped his hands. "Brian bring a chair for Isabella."

"Of course Master" he turned grabbing the chair next to him, he placed the chair in between Aro and Marcus just as my throne is as Leader.

"I could not possibly sit with the Volturi Leaders." I said pretending to be shocked. "I do not have that honor." I picked up the chair wit a little power and move it to the side, placing it in between my brothers and their guests.

'_Oh I am so sorry Mistress. I don't know why I did that.' _Thought Brian to me.

'_It's fine'_ I sent back. _'I have this feeling that I am eventually going to go all Leader anyway.'_ I sat in my chair.

"Connor was just saying he was in your center today." Said Marcus, grazing over the issue.

"You were one of my guests this morning?"

"I was Mistress Isabella." Steven replied

"What did you think?" I smiled "This was your first time seeing the building?"

"It was," he replied. "My coven and I think it is very nice."

"Thank you, the guards and myself take pride in that building. Everything is set up for comfort and ease of use."

"It must make controlling the guard that much easier with those weapons not to mention your power." Said one of Connor's coven members.

"I hate to disappoint you," I said very clearly, "but I don't control the guard. They are all here because they want to be, any of them can leave when they want." I tried to control my temper, I did not take lightly any thoughts that this guard was the old guard. "You are more then welcome to ask any guard member."

"Are you sure?" asked Connor. I looked to my brothers for some help, I was getting a bad feeling here. Was this going to be a witch hunt on how I run the guard? Why had my brothers not warned me?

"What are you accusing Isabella of?" asked Aro confused.

"Nothing." Connor raised his hands in surrender. "It's just that a member was seen running from her office." He pointed to me, the guards started to close ranks around me either in fear for me or for the visiters. "She was muttering about being threatened" And that is when I lost it and started to laugh.

"I know how it looks to an outsider," I continued to laugh "You might want to know that the vampire you saw was Jane my third in command."

"I don't know what rank has to do with her feeling threatened" snapped the female of the coven.

"I would be wary of who yousnap at." Said Aro seeing my anger in my eyes as they started to turn black.

"I don't see what business it is of yours how I handle my members. I do not threaten them. I make statements, each guard knows that. If they have issues with that then they come to me. We are not the old guard anymore, haven't been for quite some time."

"What did Jane do to deserve your anger?" asked Connor.

"It really is none of your business what it was." I snapped at him.

"We will not be talked to like that be nothing more then an employee." Stood Connor to tower over me.

"Then I think you are mistaken as who you are talking to." Said Brian stepping in front of me. It was so nice to see the guard so protective, even though I could handle myself.

'_Ethan'_ I sent

'_Yes Mistress'_ he answered

'_I need you Now in the east library. I am about to go Volturi Leader and I need a guard.'_

'_I am in my room, let me get my cloak and I will be there.'_ He thought.

'_Not quick enough'_ I sent_ 'Grab you cloak, I am porting you into the hall. Knock on the door.'_

_Very well, I am ready.'_ He thought. I ported him to the hall.

"Brian is right" said Aro, "Connor I am surprised you don't listen to the gossip" he shook his head.

"What gossip is that Master Aro?" he said all contritely, I just snorted.

"That there is a fourth Volturi Leader" said Marcus.

"The Leader that is in charge of the Volturi guard and she does not take kindly to insults to the guard in any fashion." said Caius. Connor turned pale, well as pale as a vampire could turn, as he faced me again. I just waved.

"You cannot be serous" he said sitting down.

"Oh but they are." I said standing. I let my shield flash brightly and changed my cloaks. "Let me introduce myself, I am Isabella Swan Volturi Second of the Voltui Leaders and Leader of the Volturi Guard." I turned to my chair lifting it, placing it where it belonged between my brothers. "And right now one pissed off powerful vampire." I sat down as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Caius.

"That would be Ethan" I said, "Come on in Ethan" I said to the door.

"Masters" he bowed, "Mistress" he bowed and saluted.

"I called Ethan for two reasons," I said to the room. "One, I might be powerful but I follow the rules and since I am clearly taking the role of Leader at this time, I need a guard just as my brothers." I said to the now shaking visitors. "The second reason is he can answer a couple of questions you have risen in your interrogation of me." Ethan growled spinning to face them.

"We told you earlier the guard is very loyal to Isabella." Said Aro placing his hand on my arm, signaling for me to calm Ethan down a little. _'Did you have to word it like that?'_ asked Aro in his head, I just shrugged. They needed to see that the guard would be by my side.

"Ethan stand down." I said as I watched him continue to growl and crouch in front of me. "Ethan that is enough!" I raised my voice when he didn't rise.

"Yes Mistress," he said as he slowly stood still tense and ready. "What would you like to know?" He turned to me, but never taking his eyes off the guests.

"What part of the guard are you in and what is your rank?" I asked.

"The Elite," he answered quickly, and Seventh"

"How long have you been in the guard?"

"Almost 30 years"

"How did you join?"

"I asked after my coven was killed by a newborn army."

"Did I force you to join?"

"No, in fact I had to beg." He smiled. "You said you already had a strong man and didn't need another."

"Have I forced you to stay?"

"No." He laughed, "Actually you try to kick me out almost every month."

"Really? How come?" asked Aro with a smile.

"Felix and Ethan here are like two tomcats fighting over the same female and it gets on my nerves. I do switch it up though, sometimes I try to get rid of Felix!" I smiled. "They are the two most protective of me, although they may have competition with Jasper now." I turned back to Ethan, "Have I threatened you?"

"You don't threaten, you state fact."

"Do I do that often?"

"Only when I don't follow orders or don't do something fast enough."

"Do my orders ever go against your belief system?"

"No."

"If you have an issue with something what happens?"

"I come and talk to you, we find away to fix it."

"One last one Ethan. I know you have not been here under the old system of the guard, but you have heard enough from those that were. If you had your choice which system would you like to work under?"

"This one," he stated. "I know that you call us your ragtag team, but I feel that was the last system. There was no order, no sense of respect in our positions or our selves. You have brought that out in all of us."

"Thank you Ethan." I smiled "Please take your place"

"Yes Mistress" he saluted then going around to stand behind and to the right of my chair.

"Does any or all of that answer your questions?" I glared at each member of the coven.

"It does not answer why the little girl was frightened." Said the female.

"If you think Jane little and innocent then you really don't know anything." Snorted Caius.

"Jane was in the wrong on something that I need to rectify soon." I shrugged "as for the supposed threat, it was me using a little power to get her to stop reading a magazine after I told her to do something. It was just a gentle push anyway." I said, "It is one of those things that when I ask people to do something I would like it done in a timely manner. Normally I would let her sit, but her mistake has me changing plans for today and I needed her to set that into motion. If you wish it I can send for her, you can ask her. But I warn you if she thinks you're threatening me or my brothers, you won't need to worry about her growling." I gestured to Ethan.

"She is quick with the pain as her brother is quick with his talent." Said Marcus. "They like all other guard are very protective of their Mistress."

"Are there other accusations" I raised my hand to my mouth, "pardon my slip, I meant questions? If there are I can easily call any guard you would like to put your fears at ease."

"No Mistress that won't be necessary." Said Connor.

"Good then," I smiled, trying to ease the tention in the room. "Please feel free to use my center when ever it is free and open."

"We would love to take you up on that offer someday." He said.

"I am glad" I nodded "I do not want to sound rude, but my patience was thin before I walked in here and now it is all but gone. I need to talk with my brothers alone." I said, they looked confused at me. I just shook my head in frustration, "Anita" I called.

"Mistress Isabella you called?" she appeared at the door then gasped when she saw where I was. "Oh Mistress" she bowed low, "I am sorry please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Anita." I laughed waving her off; I turned back to the coven, "Please follow Anita out of the room."

"You want us to leave?" one asked.

"To be blunt yes." I turned to the guard, "Help them" I gestured to the coven, "I will let you know when to come back in."

"Yes Mistress" they saluted in unison. Together they stepped around our chairs across the room, taking the arm of the visiting coven and walking out the door shutting it behind them.

"Well that was interesting." Said Caius.

"I'm surprised at your control Bella," said Marcus. "I thought for sure we were going to need to replace the library."

"I would never burn books," I laughed.

"Do you think escorting them out with such force was necessary?" asked Aro.

"It was either the guards do so or I would have." I shrugged, "Anyway I would like to thank you for that!" I pointed to the now empty chairs, "I do not like being fed to the wolves."

"I swear Bella I had no idea where that came from!" replied Aro. "I truly am sorry. If we had any idea that convsation was on their mind I think we would have warned you."

"How long are they staying?" I asked

"A few days I think" he replied.

"Have they been assigned rooms?" I asked a smile ghosting my face.

"I am not sure, although we can always change them if we want to." Answered Aro.

"Good, I think I have the best spot for them." I clasped my hands together. "They are interested in the guard then that is exactly what I will give them. I will also pass on to the guards and let them know they have questions" I smiled "I say we let the chips fall where they will." I knew the guards, when they found out about our conversation, they would educate our guests on the ways of the guard...to put it nicely.

"Aren't you afraid they may go overboard?" asked Marcus.

"They would deserve it" said Caius. "Thinking you control the guard..."

"I told them I was pissed and that the guard is loyal to me." I shrugged, "if they try to bad mouth me I am not responsible."

"That's my girl!" laughed Caius. Always the brother looking for a good go round no matter who it was.

"Alright" Aro stated trying to hide his smile. "What was so important?"

"I have a situation with two probie guards. Jane just informed me that they made a scene in a store awhile back, breaking the rules and last night they snuck out and still have not returned."

"Okay so?" asked Aro.

"I sent Demetri out with full team to retrieve them, when he returns a full team is going to escort them to the waiting room until I am ready to see them. I just wanted to let you know what all the fuss is going to be about later."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Depending on what I find out in town I am strongly leaning on dismissing them both."

"Well if you think that is what you need to do." Said Caius.

"That's why you are in charge of the guard." Replied Marcus.

"We trust your judgment." Said Aro

"Well thank you for your trust" I stood heading for the door. "Sorry about your get together."

"It's fine," said Aro "It was getting boring any way" we all started to laugh.

"Then I am happy to have lightened your day." I continued to chuckle as I exited the room. "Ethan" I said once I was through the door.

"Mistress" he saluted while one hand stayed on a visitor.

"You need to go change cloaks to come with me to town." I pointed to him "I will wait here for your return." I smiled turning to the visitors, "I am finished, you may return to your visit."

"Who will watch out for you while I am gone?" asked Ethan as the other guards started for the door.

"I think Jo Ann and Mercedes will do just fine." I said "I promise to stay right here until you return, I need to talk to Anita anyway."

"Watch over her" Ethan turned to Jo Ann and Mercedes.

"With our lives" they replied, he nodded then ran off.

"Over protective nut" I rolled my eyes "Go on back to my brothers" I said to the coven that hadn't moved. "Guys" I turned to the guard, gesturing to the vamp statues. They all nodded, again guiding them into the room.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" asked Anita when the door closed.

"That coven" I nodded to the door, "We have decided they will be staying in the guard building."

"Very well I will have their things moved there at once."

"Also it would seem their fourth coven member is taking an extra long time to return. I am puting a order for a search to be started by the guard."

"If you think that is neccissary."

"I do not want them out of a guard's site, I will also suggest my brothers stay together until this member is found."

"As you wish," she bowed; "I will put these things in action" she walked away. I just crossed the hall to look out the window and wait for Ethan to return. _'All guards in the castle be on the look out for a lost Vamp. His coven is missing him. You find him contact me.' _There is something wrong here. This coven does not seem all to concerned that their member is not back yet. Why are they not worried? What was he doing? And where the Hell is his escort? _  
_

"Mistress" called Ethan walking quickly toward me pulling me from my thoughts. "I am sorry to have taken so long."

"It's fine Ethan" I smiled as he stopped in front of me bowing and saluting. "It gave me time to calm my temper before going into public."

"Are you calm now?" he asked.

"As calm as I am going to get." I smiled weakly. "Can we get going?"

"As you wish." He said offering his arm, "to the center we go." He said as soon as I took it and walking away.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter I promised for the day. I have hopes to post again on Friday before my Family Dinner.


	20. Chapter 21

Hope everyone has had a good week! Trying to rush around and get ready for dinner and thought I would post a quick chapter.

I still own nothing...If i did I would switch Edward for Jasper...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Oh Janey dear" I called sweetly walking into the center Ethan still at my side. I heard his intake of breath at Jane's hated nickname.

"Haven't I told you before" Said Jane coming from the hall pushing the opposite door open. She came to a sputtering stop when she saw me, "I am sorry Mistress Isabella I meant no disrespect," she bowed low and saluted, I just glared at her.

"What's with the title?" asked Felix coming through the door, Jasper right behind him. "Oh Crap" he said seeing my glare toward Jane, "Mistress Isabella."

"Felix, Ethan why don't you take Jasper to see if George is done with his cloak, then stop by the front desk and get his guard stuff." I said calmly never taking my eyes off Jane.

"Of course Mistress Isabella," replied Felix grabbing Jasper who was like a mouse caught in the eyes of a snake.

"You need me to…" Ethan started.

"Ethan what she said might have sounded like a suggestion," Felix interrupted pushing him out the door, "but trust me it wasn't. I am not sure what Jane did, but I don't think I want to be here at the moment." I couldn't help the small giggle and smile.

"Felix don't forget to get your real world cloak as well." I said as they left, "We are going to town."

"Of course Mistress." He said.

"Mistress I didn't do anything," Jane started as soon as the door closed.

"I didn't say you did," I said. "Did you know that there are vamps that think you are innocent and that I am a tyrant?" I started toward her slowly

"What?" she asked, her eyes getting bigger as I got closer.

"My brothers visitors, they are either very stupid or they live under a rock. My vote is for them to be very stupid. Although I think there is something strange about them."

"I still don't get it?" she said.

"Well for one, they seem to be missing one of their coven mates somewhere in the castle. He left with a couple of guards before I got there and still has not returned. Two, they attacked me," Jane growled, which I inored "figuratively speaking, about how I run the guard. They were very adamant that I was in the wrong even when I changed into Leader mode. I sent for Ethan and had him answer all the accusations they threw at me." I started to circle her.

"What made them think you were a tyrant?" Jane asked.

"You." I stopped in front of her, pointed and poked her.

"Me?"

"Yupe, it would seem that when you were running out of here earlier you ran past them."

"They were the coven using the center?"

"Yes," I nodded "You must have given off the feeling of innocence or something because they thought I was being overly mean to you."

"You? Mean?" she started to laugh "You might get angry but even then I really don't think I could call you mean. Your like a cat with no claws."

"Oh I guess that depends on who you are. I think the missing guard members might disagree," I smiled "I am having Anita transfer the visitors to the guard building for the rest of their stay. They want to question the guard? What better way then being surrounded by them."

"I will have to make time to visit them then." Jane started. "I will show them innocent." I laughed as my phone rang.

"Yes." I answered.

"Mistress we have located the wayward vampire" came the voice on the other end.

"Where?"

"Trying to get into your rooms."

"Where is his escort? How did he get there?"

"I am not sure Mistress."

"What do you mean your not sure?" I was flabbergasted.

"He is not saying anything."

"He's not saying anything about what? Either where his escort is or how he got there? What about why he is there?"

"None Mistress." The voice replied. "He has not answered any question that has been put to him."

"Alright" I sighed, here was another kink in my plans. "I am sending someone to retrieve him."

"Very well we will keep him here" said the female vampire on the other end.

"What was that?" asked Jane as I put my phone away.

"It would seem that Patty has found the missing guest."

"Where?"

"Trying to get into my rooms. There is no sign of his escort and he will not explain why he is there."

"I would take that as a threat to you." She growled, "No telling what he has planned."

"Yes I agree" I sighed, "It would seem the day I wanted to be slow it is the complete opposite."

"So it would seem." She agreed.

"Alright go catch up to Ethan and go get our guest. As a threat to the Volturi you know where to take him. I will inform my brothers." I turned to my office.

"It would seem Stanly is getting a neighbor" she said jogging out.

"You have permission to use force is necessary" I called after her.

"Lets hope it's necessary then." She called back "No one threatens our Mistress," she grumbled loudly. I grabbed my phone shaking my head. I walked into my office, dialing Aro's number again.

"This is Anita" she answered.

"Anita we have found the missing guest."

"That's great." She said.

"Not so much," I sighed. "As a precaution I want guards with the rest of the coven until I say further."

"Very well I will call the guard on duty for this section." She replied.

"Good now please hand the phone to Aro. It is Volturi business."

"Of course" I could hear her walking into the room.

"Isabella" answered Aro. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"The missing coven member has been found." I was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Where?" By his voice now neither was he.

"Attempting to get into my rooms."

"Why?"

"Refuses to explain."

"You know what this means?"

"Yes, I have sent Jane and Ethan to escort him to his new room" I chuckled. "It would seem Stan is in for some company as Jane put it."

"So it would seem," he sighed "What now?"

"I am going to continue with my earlier plans to go into town and then fix the guard issue. When I am done I guess we get to have a inquest."

"Sounds like a plan. What of the others?"

"They will be guarded until the inquest then I suggest they be invited to the inquest. I would like to know more about them."

"As would I." he replied "You will inform us when you are free?"

"I will," I sighed "I will"

"Then I will await your phone call," he hung up. I just put my head on my desk and waited for everyone to return.

* * *

I think my cat has been feeling neglected... Every time I start to write I find a cat head in the way, or she steals my pens! Hope everyone has a good weekend while I find where that blasted cat hid my pen!


	21. Chapter 22

Sorry it took so long to get up, I have had a rough weekend. I have a disability, the weather (among other things) play havoc on my body. It is pretty damp here at the moment with all the snow melting so my body is revolting against me, starting with my hands which makes it hard to write let alone type.

The real world belongs to Miss Meyer, this Alternate World belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"How long has she been Like this?" asked Ethan awaking me from my little nap.

"Since we came in." replied Jasper from the other side of my desk.

"We decided not to wake her." Said Felix chuckling from my couch.

"You're not doing a very good job then." I said my head still down. "This is one of those days I miss the quiet life. And before you ask I was not really asleep I just decided to zone out awhile."

"Can you maybe zone back in then?" asked Felix.

"Is everyone back" I asked

"Yupe" replied Jane

"Fine" I sighed raising my head. "It would seem we have two probie guards that are having a hard time following the rules. Not only has Tina and Stephanie snuck off grounds, but I have been informed they are going against out code of conduct in public." I shook my head. "I have sent Demetri to retrieve the girls. We are going to town to talk with the shop owner."

"I don't understand." Said Jasper.

"We are not allowed to use our stations in the guard or in the Volturi to bully the humans." Replied Jane with a soft smile. "It is not right to scare the humans, if we intimidate them too much they start to ask questions. It brings to much attention to us."

"Thank you Jane." Said Jasper.

"So what is the plan?" asked Felix.

"Ethan you are going to go in and insure our privacy. Find a way to get the customers out of the store." I looked at him, he nodded. "When the store is clear Felix, Jane and Jasper you will step out of the car and search for any threats. I know there won't be any but it goes with the cover that you are my security." They all nodded. "When your fake scan is complete Jasper," I turned to him, "You will reach in and assist me out of the car. Jane will lead us into the store, Felix will follow us. Ethan as soon as we are in lock the door. Felix will stand at the door with Ethan, Jane will introduce me, Jasper will stand behind me. Any questions?"

"No." replied Ethan, I turned to Felix.

"No." said Felix, I turned to Jane."

"None." said Jane, lastly I turned to Jasper.

"No." he said.

"Good, now on to my new headache. As I am sure you heard we had a missing guest earlier?" they nodded. "Well he has been found. Because of where he was found my brothers and I have perceived a threat to the Volturi Leaders." I sighed. "More specifically, me. Jane and Ethan have taken him to the dungeon and the rest of his coven has been placed on watch. After we are finished with Stephanie and Ina it would seem we are going to have an inquest."

"Then it looks like we are going to have a busy day." Said Jane.

"That we do." I said standing, "I suggest we get going."

"Are you wanting to change clothes?" asked Ethan. "I can walk you to your rooms."

"That won't be necessary." I smiled at him. "Let's get going." As I tried to leave my office I became surrounded. Jane walked in front of me, with Felix and Jasper on either side and Ethan bringing up the rear. I shook my head, "You guys know I can walk to the garage by myself, right?"

"It does not hurt to be careful." Replied Felix, I just couldn't help but shake my head again.

I didn't need to run to my rooms to change, but I did need to change. Thank goodness for the power to change my clothes just by thinking about it. I changed my green blouse for a dark red and my black skirt for a gray one. I switched my Volturi Leader cloak for my real world cloak. If I could not wear my guard cloak like I wanted, I could deal with wearing this one. My real world cloak was just plain black, any decoration was also black. My cloak to show my rank was more embroidered then the rest, but it was not overly flashy. As we neared the garage I started with my hair. I wanted to leave it wavy and long. I threw in some red streaks in my hair and I was set.

"That is still really freaky to see you do that Mistress" said Ethan.

"It is only freaky to you." Said Jane.

"I bet it's strange to Jasper since he is the new guy." Muttered Ethan.

"Actually of all the things about Bella that really isn't that bad." Said Jasper.

"Alright, so we are all agreed I am freaky." I chuckled as walked into the garage. "Good morning Tim"

"Mistress" he saluted as we walked to the limo, "and friends." He smiled. "The limo is ready to go. Let me introduce you to your driver for the day." He motioned for someone, "This is Aaron." He said as the guy walked toward us.

"Hello Aaron" I said shaking his hand. "Tim has told you where we are going?"

"Yes My Lady" Aaron said.

"Then lets get going" I smiled.

"Yes My Lady." He said walking to the car.

"I really wish people wouldn't call me that." I said sliding into the car.

"They could call you worse." Replied Jane after everyone got in.

"Whatever." I said.

"Be safe." Said Tim.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I replied, he nodded shutting the door and stepping away. "Aaron" I called through the open divider, "Let's get going."

"Yes My Lady." I rolled my eyes, "Would you like the divider up?"

"Yes please." I answered.

"Very good then," he said as the divider started up. The 15 minute drive into Voltarra was blessedly quite. Just quite banter leaving me to my thoughts. Which happened to be a good thing because Demetri chose this time to contact me.

'_Mistress'_ he thought directly to me.

'_Yes Demetri' _I sent back.

'_I am almost back with my bounty. My ETA is 5 minutes out.'_

'_Good come through the main hall. I will have the guard contingent waiting for escort and further instructions.'_ I sent.

'_Yes Mistress'_ he finished. I closed the connection as I fished my phone out of my pocket.

"Demetri is back." I answered the questioning looks my companions had, they nodded. "Sora"

"Yes Mistress," she answered.

"Demetri is returning. You know the plan?"

"I do." She said quickly.

"I will see you when I return then." I said

"Yes Mistress." She hung up just as we were pulling up to the store.

"Alight Ethan your up." I said putting my phone away.

"Bella what about our eyes?" asked Jane stopping Ethan as he reached for the car handle.

"You know if you would just put contacts in your real world cloaks like I suggested a few years ago, this wouldn't be a problem." I said

"Why wear contacts that are uncomfortable when you can just change them ?" asked Jane.

"We will table this discussion for now." I told her turning to Ethan, "What color eyes would you like?"

"Green please." He said. I closed my eyes placing the illusion over him.

"Alight Ethan now you're up." I opened my eyes to see his now green eyes.

"Look for my sign, I won't be long." He stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Felix what color would you like?" I asked.

"I think blue would be nice" he smiled. I again closed my eyes and placed his illusion over him, I also placed an illusion over Jane.

"There no more worries about eye color." I said.

"What about me?" asked Jane.

"I already gave you an eye color." I said.

She flipped a compact out of her pocket. "Brown!" she almost shrieked. "Why do I get brown?"

I leaned in and whispered, "Because I think it symbolizes what's between you ears." I leaned back in my seat. "As for the uncomfortable contacts, I think they are a good idea. Not only for situations like this," I gestured out the car, "but also for when you leave the grounds to be in the real world."

"Why? No one has said anything or suspects anything." Said Jane. I noticed that Felix hadn't said anything and purposely not looking at either of us.

"Felix, have you something to say on the matter?" I asked sweetly.

"As much as I agree the contacts are uncomfortable I think Bella has a point about us starting to wear them when we go into public." He said looking at Jane.

"Why are you siding with her?" snapped Jane.

"Think about it Jane," he snapped back at her, then taking a deep breath. "First, it is not like I am siding with the enemy! I am agreeing with the logic of our Leader of the Guard, the person that happens to out rank you. Second, I know for a fact that when you and the girls go out shopping there are times your eyes have been questioned. You have become very good at coming up with a story to pacify the humans, but the newer guards are not as talented. I think the humans are starting to get nervous. You have to agree that is a bad thing."

"When you put it like that." She said looking out the window.

"I am not making the decision this minute Jane so stop your moping." I said, "But I am going to really think about it. So be forewarned that it might happen."

"I guess." She muttered still looking out. "There is our sign" she said watching Ethan flip the sign closed.

"Lets go." I said, they nodded as Felix opened the doors, stepping out followed by Jane and Jasper. I slid closer to the door and waited for Jasper's hand, my signal that it was all clear for me. Eventually it came.

"Remember I am Isabella from the VC." I said once my hood was up and my arm was around Jasper's, they just nodded as Jane led the way. We just opened the door in time to hear Ethan explain why he was acting so weird.

"I am sorry madam" he said. "I am only doing my job."

"What would that be? Scaring away all the customers?" asked the clerk.

"Actually it was to insure some privacy and I think I did a pretty good job." He chuckled.

"Who would need the store emptied?" she asked still not seeing us enter.

"That would be her." Ethan pointed to me, Jane took that as her cue.

"Ester" said Jane getting her attention. "Is Maxine in?"

"Is there an issue Miss Jane? Asked Ester worried.

"Not with you," smiled Jane, "But I ask again is Maxine in?"

"Yes, she is in the stock room." She replied.

"Would you please go get her?" Jane asked politely.

"I… I will be right back" she stuttered, then practically ran out of the room. We didn't have to wait long, soon two sets of steps could be heard coming our way.

"I don't understand if it's Miss Jane what's all the fuss for?" asked one set of steps.

"I am not sure Max, but she is not alone." Said the steps belonging to Ester. "They are all in cloaks, one is completely covered." She whispered. Of course us being vampires heard her just fine.

"Jane does wear one every once in awhile." Said Maxine.

"I don't know," said Ester, "This feels different. I think the others are here for the one covered up, not Miss Jane."

"This Ester is almost as perceptive as you were." Whispered Jasper to me, I just nodded.

"Miss Jane" said Maxine coming into the room. "What an unexpected visit." She smiled scanning the room, her eyes locked on me. "Is there something wrong with you last purchase?"

"Not at all Max." said Jane with a smile trying to reassure the owner. "You were right I liked the dress better in that rose color."

"I told you it went better with you complexion." Max nodded, "I just got a new shipment of dresses from the same designer if you want to see them." I cleared my throat, Jane looked quickly at me I shook my head very slightly telling her no.

"I wish I could Max." sighed Jane sadly, "but this is not a social call."

"Is that so?" she said.

"I am sure you know who I work for correct?" Jane asked, Max looked at her then me. "As you know I work for the VC." Maxine nodded. "Then let me introduce my boss Isabella." As Jane said my name, I removed my arm from Jasper and slid off my hood and stepped forward.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Maxine." I said extending my hand

"It is an honor to meet you Isabella, I have heard great things about you." she said shaking my hand.

"My employees really love your store. It would seem that some," I nudged Jane, "try to spend their entire paychecks here."

"That is not a bad thing." Laughed Maxine, "At least not for me."

"Speaking of some of my employees," I said. "It has come to my attention recently that I may have had two young ladies that caused a scene a month or so ago? Their names were Stephanie and Tina."

"Oh I remember them." Said Ester stepping toward Maxine. "Remember Max I told you. It was a good thing Miss Jane came in when she did. They were really starting to frighten me, especially with those bright red contacts in." I turned to Jane briefly, she lowered her head. There was no need for me to say anything, my point was made for me.

"Now I remember them." Said Maxine.

"I want to first apologize for their behavior. We have a code of conduct for our employees at the VC and what I was told, it was highly unacceptable. Believe me if I was informed sooner I would have come sooner." I glared at Jane for a moment. "The second reason for my visit… I noticed the cameras by the front door and the two here above the register. Is there…"

"How did you know they were there?" interrupted Maxine. "Very few people ever see them."

"You could say that security is a side job for me." I smiled at her, then turned to glare at Felix and Ethan as they snorted. "I wouldn't worry they are well hidden to the normal eye." I said turning back to Maxine.

"What about my camera's?"

"I was wondering if I could see the footage of when Stephanie and Tina came in?" I asked.

"Which time?" asked Maxine.

"They have been in here more then once?" I asked

"Yes," replied Ester, "The first time was when they made that big scene. But they have been back a few times since then. Come to think of it they were here yesterday."

"Is that so?" I said looking to Jane.

"Please tell me they haven't made more scenes like the first one?" said Jane cringing at my stare.

"Nothing as big as the first." Said Ester. "But each time they come in they start something." Jane just groaned.

"Is there any way that I might see these scenes?" I asked calmly, "Then maybe get a copy of the footage for my records?"

"Of course I keep them on Discs so I could just make you a copy." Maxine turned to leave, "Why don't you follow me to my office?"

"We are right behind you." I said as I motioned for Jane to follow then Jasper followed me.

I sat in the limo quietly for a few minutes. The footage was exactly as I had expected. I was pretty sure I knew what I was going to do.

"The tape was that bad?" asked Ethan breaking the silence.

"You heard it," I said. "Trust me the video just makes it worse for them."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ethan.

"Felix what is your opinion of them combat wise?" I asked ignoring Ethan for the moment.

"As I wrote in their evaluation" he started "both started very poor, they have improved but not at the same rate as the others. They still need a lot of work. I suggested on my form to hold them back from the group."

"What about you Jane?" I asked

"I have observed their work ethic and their willingness to learn new things. Both girls have no work ethic. None of the other probies want to work with them. I have also seen that some of the older guards have issues working with them. On my form I suggest removing them from the guard entirely."

"Thank you for your honest opinions both of you." I said. "It has helped me feel justified in my decision." I said as we came to a stop back at the garage.

"And that would be?" Ethan prompted as he exited the car.

"I am going to dismiss them." I said sliding out. "I am going to my rooms to eat something. Jasper, go see if George is done with your other cloak please." I turned to the others, "Go change, I am going to need you at the throne room in awhile, you too Jasper."

"Will you be alright alone?" asked Jasper.

"I will be fine." I said. "I am going to port in change cloths and eat. When I am about ready to port out I will let you know to meet me. This way I can still be guarded but be alone for awhile."

"Please be safe." Said Jasper reaching out to touch my arm, rubbing small circles.

"I will be." I smiled up at him, "Alright you three get going." I said shoving them a little. "I am out of here." I said watching them salute and start walking I nodded back, then ported to my rooms.

Once I was in my rooms I flopped on the couch. This was one of those times I really hated being in charge. These guards were supposed to be more in control, better behaved then the normal world. If that was true then why was I having this issue now! I always gave the guard respect and now to have these two girls disrespect me and the guard like this hurt. It just made me doubt myself. Was I losing my touch after all these years? My brothers still had faith in me I think, as did the rest of the guard.

"I think I need a vacation." I said to myself getting up to grab me something small to eat.

* * *

I think this might have been my longest chapter yet... Hopefully it makes up for my slow posting for this coming week. Hope everyone had a good weekend!


	22. Chapter 23

Happy Valentine's Day! Here's my present to you! This is the gear up chapter to Bella handling her wayward guard members.

I own nothing but the half melted Peanut Butter cups given to me by my nephews cause "They were sad that Dada (Their name for me) had no one to give me anything."

* * *

**Chapter 23**

'_I am almost ready to leave my rooms'_ I sent to Jasper, Jane, Felix and Ethan. _'Please meet me in front of the throne room.'_ I finished as I slipped my heels on. With one last look in the mirror to make sure my guard cloak and everything was in place I ported out.

"Mistress." said my group coming toward me.

"So why the throne room?" asked Felix after I acknowledged them.

"As I said before I want to make a point to the rest of the guard." I started to explain. "I am sorry that these two girls have to be the sacrificial lambs, but I want everyone to see that I mean business."

"Okay, so what is the plan?" asked Jane as I walked into the empty throne room.

"I am going to meet with them individually. Chances are we will no longer be using their services after today." I walked to the dais. "Jasper I don't want you to manipulate anything just read." I looked to him, he nodded. "You will stay behind me at all times. Jane and Felix your at the stairs." They nodded "Ethan you have the door. Make sure we have privacy."

"That should be in my job description." Said Ethan with a laugh.

"That's because you are good at it." Said Felix.

"Ethan, could you please go get Demetri? I would like to talk with him before the girls."

"Of course Mistress." He saluted then left.

"Alright" I sat at the edge of the dais, "I am going to open a link between all of us. This way we can discuss without the girl hearing."

"That and it may give Jasper some warning if you decide to come off the dais." Said Jane. "There are many times you forget we aren't all mind readers."

"It's not my fault your not able to keep up with me." I laughed, "I was fine anyway."

"That's not the point" said Jane. "When a guard is assigned to you, they are to stay with you. They are to stay so many feet near you."

"I know," I nodded. "I didn't move that far away. I eventually went back to my seat."

"Yes, but you jumped in front of 5 very angry vampires and you were alone." She said.

"I was not alone, there were other guards in the room."

"They had other duties and were busy restraining the vamps and guarding others." She snapped.

"Whatever." I said as Ethan and Demetri entered the room.

"Mistress" said Demetri bowing and saluting, "I have brought back the missing guard."

"I knew I could count on you." I said. "Before we get down to business let me introduce our new guard member and second in training," I gestured to Jasper "Demetri this is Jasper Cullen."

"As in one of Carlisle Cullen's coven member?" he asked Jasper shaking his hand.

"We prefer the term 'family'," he smiled, "but yes I am."

"I have met Carlisle, he is a good man. If you are with him then I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Said Jasper stepping aside.

"Your trip was uneventful?" I asked.

"We were lucky to spot them before they went into another store. They started to protest when I informed them they were to be taken home, but when they spotted the rest of my team they quickly agreed to come peacefully. We locked the car they took after putting some of their bags inside."

"Well I guess that is a point in their favor that they didn't make a scene." I said, "Alright, Ethan go with Demetri, go tell Giana to send someone for the car. Then bring me one of the girls." I said dismissing them as I grabbed my phone and dialing Sora's number. "Sora please bring Stacy and Marsha to the Throne room now."

"Yes Mistress," she replied quickly hanging up. I stood, moving to my chair on the dais.

_'Demetri take your time coming back. I am waiting for the girls mentors to show.'_ I sent sitting down.

'_Yes Mistress,'_ he sent back.

"I am opening the link now so remember anything you want to share think it directly to me." I looked to everyone in front of me. "Jasper it's just like talking to Edward. Don't worry no one can hear anything unless you want them to. You specifically have to want to share something for the others to hear."

"So I won't need to block what is really is going on in my head?" he smiled coming to stand behind me. "I think I can handle that."

"Great." I smiled back. _'Test time.'_ I sent, _'Jane and Felix I am going to have you tell each girl your eveluations when I am ready.'_ They both nodded, _'Jasper, remember all I want you to do is watch and read the situation. I would like to know their emotional state if I ask.' _Jasper nodded. "Good I am happy that we are all on the same page." I said just as there was a knock on the door. "Felix" I motioned to the door.

"Mistress" he said walking to the door, opening it revealing Sora with Stacy and Marsha behind her.

'_Let them in Felix, tell Sora I will call her if I need her. Tell her to have a good night.' _I sent

"Thank you Sora" said Felix, "Our Mistress has released you for the rest of the day," she nodded walking away. Felix stepped aside gesturing into the room_, "_This way," they walked quickly into the room, both jumping when he shut the door behind them. I could tell he has having a good time when he walked up behind them and slightly pushed them more into the room. "Making her wait is not going to help her mood," he fake whispered to them walking away.

"Mistress" they said in unison.

"Do you know I put a lot of thought in who I place as mentors?" I asked remembering the self doubt from earlier. "I expect my mentors to not only be someone the new members to lean on, but someone to handle the small problems before they become big problems. When they become big problems I need to take time out of my busy day to fix them. That is exactly what I am doing today." I gestured to the room. "I was mistaken when I placed each of you in position of authority because I see now that you don't have the strength of self to hold it."

"What do you mean?" asked Marsha stepping forward.

"If you really need to ask that question then it is not only in self but in mind as well" I shook my head, "How many times has Tina been off the grounds?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"It's not that hard of a question," said Jane. "As Tina's mentor you should know how many times she has left the grounds."

"She has asked and been granted leave four times" Marsha stuttered.

"Not exactly what I asked." I said. "I know how many times I have given permission. I want to know how many times she has truly left." I cocked my head, watching her. "If you are unable to answer, maybe I should ask Stacy since Stephanie always leaves with Tina." I looked to Stacy. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold" I called to the door.

"Stephanie has been out eight times Mistress" replied Stacy, "Four times with permission and four without."

"Do you know what she does when she is gone?" I asked.

"Mostly shopping, Mistress." Replied Stacy.

"That is not all," I answered. "To the side both of you," I waved my hand. "You are about to learn something," I said as they walked to the wings of the room. "Enter." I called.

* * *

Enter Angry Kitten Bella.

I hope those with date's for today stay safe! I am off to do what I always do when I feel down about no love life... Find a good smut book, download it to my Kindle, open a bottle of Wine and drown myself in words and alcohol! It's not like I am going anywhere...


	23. Chapter 24

Okay so here is the long awaited chapter with Angry Kitten Bella and her wayward guard members. I hope it holds to every ones expectations.

As always I own nothing but the plot bunnies running in my head!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Mistress," said Demetri starting in the room followed by Stephanie surrounded by her three guards, Ethan was bringing up the rear. "I have brought Stephanie as requested" he said stopping in the center saluting.

"Mistress Isabella," bowing low, adding to her salute.

'_She is not going to need to worry about doing that very much longer' _thought Felix through our connection.

'_You never know' _thought Jane, _Bella might surprise us after she hears the girl side of the story. Although I doubt it.' _ She tacked on.

'_Me too," _I sent to them

"Stephanie you know why I sent for you and why you are in trouble, correct?" I asked coolly to the still bowed girl in front of me. She nodded, raising herself slightly but still not looking at me. _'Jasper,' _I sent _'her emotions please?'_

'_Guilt mixed with fear,' _he thought. _'There is also some smugness also.'_

'_Can you explain where the smugness is coming from?'_ thought Jane.

'_Not at the moment, it is being covered by other emotions, but I can tell its there. Give me time I can figure it out.'_

'_Is there a possibility that if I keep her talking the emotion might flare up?'_ I thought, Jasper nodded. _'Then please inform when you are certain.' _Jasper again quickly nodded.

"Something you need to keep in mind Steph," I started, "I hold your future in my hand." I raised my right hand cupping it as if I had a ball. "What is said here and now helps me to choose to leave it be," I opened my palm more and wiggling my fingers, "Or crush it," I closed my hand into a fist. I watched her eyes go wide at my implication. "I will repeat myself only once, and I implore you not to make me do it again. Do you know why I sent for you and why you are in trouble?" I finished looking decidedly at her.

'_There is the fear,' _thought Jasper. _'Although that might have something to do with your little threat.'_ I just smiled in response.

"Yes Mistress," Stephanie sighed quietly, "I know why."

"Then please inform the room." I said.

"I… I snuck out of the castle with my friend Tina." She stuttered in the beginning, but by then end she was relaxed.

'_Now there is the smugness is starting'_ thought Jasper

'_Does she think she is the only one to sneak out?'_ thought Demetri.

'_No, I think it is more that she has done it so many times before without being caught' _I sent, _'I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks I might praise her!'_

"That is part of why you are here," I sighed. "Did you skip the rule in our book that says that all your coming and goings need to be cleared by the second in command or myself?"

"No Mistress." She replied

"Did your mentor not teach this to you?" I asked, "Maybe I should ask her myself." I raised my hand gestured for Stacy to come forward. She bowed as she stepped next to Demetri. "Did you not teach you fledgling the rules?" I asked Stacy

"I have done my duty Mistress." Replied Stacy

"Obviously not well enough." Stated Ethan from the door, "or we would not be here."

"What would you know?" snapped Stacy turning to Ethan. "I have not seen our Mistress give you a fledgling." She continued to growl at Ethan.

"Enough!" I raised my voice over her growling. "What Ethan says is true. If you cannot control yourself I will find a way to get you back in control, won't I Jane?" I left the threat open.

"Of course Mistress." Jane nodded

"Back to the thing at hand," I said turning to Stephanie. "Did it slip your notice that while you are shadowing your mentor I lessen the amount of guards in that area to make up for you being there?"

"No Mistress, it did not escape my notice," she replied

"Then did it escape your notice that when you chose to break our rules you also left an area under guarded?" I asked

"I also realize that Mistress." Said Stephanie

'_There is the guilt'_ thought Jasper

"Would you please inform the room where you were suppose to be yesterday?" I asked. There was no need for me to raise my voice, no need for me to really scold, the guards in the room would do so for me. All I needed to do was give them reign to do so.

"We were to be at Master Cauis's study." She explained quickly looking down

"Do you mean to tell us that you left one our Leaders unprotected so you could buy a new dress?" accused Demetri rounding on Stephanie.

"He's never in there at the time of our shift." Stephanie tried to defend her actions, "Nothing happened anyway" she huffed.

"You are lucky nothing did," snarled Demetri.

"If something had you would be in pain right now," growled Jane.

"You are not fit to wear our colors!" snapped Ethan. "Actual guard members always choose their duty over a big sale."

"Enough," I yelled. "I am tired of this. Stephanie you are here not only for your departure but because of your lack of regard for our code of conduct in the human world."

"What do you mean Mistress," asked Stacy?

"I was just informed today that Stephanie and her friend have been causing scenes in town. Raising themselves higher then they should and scaring the workers. I went to town and got proof myself. What makes it worse then normal is that it is all on tape."

"In your attempt to get a better deal on clothes you exposed our differences to the human," snapped Jane.

"Also while you were shopping and having a good time, I had Jane and Felix write up evaluations on all probationary members," I said. "Sadly yours was not good."

"I was not informed to write an evaluation," declared Stacy glared her arms.

"Do you really want to anger me more Stacy," I said? "I do not need to run my plans through you. If you want my job, then please come and take it," I stood. "Nothing would please me more then not having to be with spoiled individuals such as yourself," I waited for a few moments. "No? Then I think we should continue," I sat down.

'_Do you think that was really necessary,' _asked Jasper?

'_Probably not,' _I sent.

"Felix what is your evaluation?"

"Stephanie has improved in her combat skills but is not ready for full status yet. I am not sure if she ever will be ready, but I am ready to continue to work with her. That is if she is willing to put in the effort," Felix answered.

"Jane, what was your findings," I asked her?

"In observing Stephanie I see that none of the other trainees besides Tina want to work with her. Also none of the standing guard will work with her. I find that it says something about the girl. I suggest terminating Stephanie from the guard."

"You see Stephanie," I looked to her, "I told you they weren't good. If you add the bad evaluations with your latest actions you could see the situation I am in."

"I can do better," she pleaded, her eyes falling with unshedable tears.

"I am not sure that you could, I honestly think we have given you every opportunity to improve." I shook my head. "Your honesty is now in question, which even you have to admit is important especially with a job where you need to trust your companions. How can we trust you to actually be where we need you?" I watched as she hung her head. "It is my decision to dismiss you from the guard. Maybe with a little more maturity you will see the errors in your actions not only hurt you but others as well. Take this time to see the world and find yourself. If after a few years you still wish to be in the guard come and try again. This opportunity for a second chance is not given lightly, remember that Stephanie."

"Thank you, Mistress," she replied between quiet sobs.

"You there," I pointed to Jess, Eva and Kyle "make sure she gets to her room. When she is done collecting her things help her find a guest room. Eva I would like you to stay near her new room. Make sure she knows when her things arrive from her shopping trip."

"Yes Mistress," they stated together.

"Alright you are dismissed," I said. They all quickly surrounded Stephanie, then turned together and left the room. "Ethan, please get Holly from the waiting room? I am going to have a job for her."

"Of course Mistress," he turned and was out the door. I looked at the two mentors trying to hide in the shadows. "If you think the girls are the only ones in trouble you are sadly mistaken." I kept my eyes locked on the two guards. "Stacy Center" I snapped.

"Mistress," she saluted as she quickly came to stand before me.

"My original intention for you was to demote you and place you on probation while restricting you to your quarters, but I have changed my mind," I shrugged. "Call it the prerogative of being in charge."

'_I don't think this is going to end well for Stacy,'_ thought Felix starting inch closer to me.

'_Nor do I,'_ thought Jane doing the same thing.

"You cannot hold me responsible for Stephanie's actions," Stacy stated.

"Oh you see, I can," I smiled at her. "Think of it like the Volturi holding the creator responsible for their newborn going crazy." I watched her face as she digested what I said. "It was not just your failure to lead that made me change my mind, but how you handled yourself today. Your attitude sealed the deal."

"I don't understand," Stacy stuttered.

"And there in lies the problem," I sighed. "You obviously need time to think," I shook my head. "Right on time," I muttered. "Enter," I called to the door in response to a knock.

"Mistress, I bring Holly as requested," Ethan said stepping into the room.

"Good," I smiled, "Wait there a moment," I said to the two of them. "Stacy as I said before, I think you need time to look at yourself and find your faults and fix them yourself and stop passing them to others. That being said," I sighed, "I am also releasing you from the guard as well."

"What," Stacy explained! "You can't!"

"I can and I have," I said. "Holly?"

"Yes Mistress?" she said stepping forward.

"Please escort Stacy to her room. After she has gathered her things please escort her from the premise."

"Yes Mistress." She saluted.

"You two are dismissed" I said. Holly nodded then grabbed Stacy's arm pulling her from the room.

"Well I did not expect that," said Ethan once the door was closed.

"I told you our Mistress was full of surprises," said Jane.

"She took the wrong day to anger me," I shrugged. "I did not see her lasting long on probation so I chose to not prolong her stay."

"Mistress?" asked Marsha stepping slightly from the shadows. "Is that my fate also?"

"I don't know yet to be honest," I said to her. "We will find out after I am finished with Tina. I will tell you that Tina's fate is the same as Stephanie's." Marsha just nodded.

"Of course Mistress whatever you think is best." She replied stepping back into the shadows.

"Alright Demetri, Ethan bring me Tina and the rest of the guard."

"Yes Mistress." They saluted, then left the room.

"Doesn't that get tiring?" asked Jasper when the door shut. "Everyone answering in unison all the time. It's kind of creepy, kind of robotic."

"You think that's creepy wait till there is a big group and we all do it together," laughed Jane.

"Don't worry you will do it to." I smiled up at him. "I hear it becomes second nature after awhile."

"I suppose," he sighed as yet again there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called. _'Let this be the last time I need to say that for this meeting,'_ I sent to the room.

"Mistress," stated Demetri as he lead the group into the room like before. "I have brought Tina as requested," he saluted stopping at the center of the room.

"It is nice to see that you have returned Tina. I am fighting the urge to ask how was the shopping," I smiled at her.

"Mistress," she gulped as she two saluted and bowed.

"Tina," I said, "I really am not in the mood to beat around the bush this time. So I am going to get to the point. You have been caught leaving the grounds without permission, you have also been caught breaking our code of conduct while you were out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mistress," she said her head hung low.

"Do you know that when I have a trainee with their mentor at a post I do not assign another guard to that post? So I count on you to be there?"

"Yes Mistress I do," she replied quietly, "I am sorry I let you down."

"Would you please tell the room where you were supposed to be last night?"

"Please tell us it was not another Masters office?" growled Felix.

"No sir it was not an office," she whimpered. "It was Mistress's apartment," she finished very quietly.

"What?" The room erupted in noise as I calmly waited.

"You mean you left our Mistress's rooms unprotected?" exclaimed Jane starting to seethe.

"She was not in there." Replied Tina trying to defend herself a little more snappish then I thought was wise at the moment considering who was angry with her. "I would have seen her walk past to go in."

"You foolish girl," replied Felix shaking his head. "Did you forget our Mistress can teleport? That she could have been in the room and you would never know?"

"I… well…" she stuttered, her eyes going quickly from Felix to myself and back.

"There is a reason we guard our leaders rooms even if they are not in there, today is proof," stated Demetri. "Today we had someone attempt to get into our Mistress's rooms." Tina gasped then looked to me, I nodded. "We are still unsure why."

"I can't believe you would be so careless to do something like that to our Mistress," replied Jane.

"Alright," I said, "I am tired of this." I said putting a stop to their verbal abuse. "While you were shopping I also had Felix and Jane write an evaluation. Felix?"

"It is the same as Stephanie's. You have improved since you have started, but not at the same rate as the others. I suggested that you be held back to see if you might improve, although I am not sure that you can."

"Jane?" I asked.

"Your work ethic is poor. None of the guard nor the other trainee's want to work with you other then Stephanie. I suggest that we release you from the guard."

"You see this is not good news for you." I said.

"I am sorry to have let you down Mistress," replied Tina.

"You have let yourself down as well." I told her. "I am going to release you from the guard, but I am going to give you the same advise that I gave Stephanie. Take this time to see the world, mature a bit. If in a few years you still want to be in the guard then come back. Just as I said to her I do not give second chances lightly, if you take it and repeat your actions then I won't be so kind the next time."

"Let us hope there is not a next time." Stated Ethan trying to suppress a growl.

"Thank you Mistress," Tina nodded. "I will come back better, you'll see."

"I hope so," I smiled saddly. "Something else to think about Tina, I would suggest staying away from Stephanie, she is not the best influence for you," she nodded. "Max, Cory and Sara," they stepped forward when I called their names, "Please take Tina to her room to collect her things, then to a guest room. Sara stay close to her, make sure she knows when her things arrive from her shopping trip."

"Yes Mistress" they said walking to Tina. They saluted, turned and left the room.

"Ned, you are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

"No problem Mistress" he bowed then too left the room.

"Marsha" I turned to her, "I am proud you were able to stay quiet."

"There was no need for me to say anything." shrugged Marsha. "She got what she deserved. I am sorry I was not a good mentor. I will take whatever punishment you think necessary."

"That's good of you, although it wouldn't have mattered if you objected." I sighed. "As of now you are on probation, you are also being demoted three spots. You are also restricted to your room unless on duty or feeding. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress." She bowed.

"Then you are also dismissed," I stood. "I call this meeting finished unless there is something else that needs to be addressed?" I looked at everyone as they shook their heads. "Good then this meeting is closed. Jane inform Alec that we are going to have an inquest soon and that I would like all the inner circle there. Ethan would you let Anita know that we are done, any time my brothers are ready have their inquest is fine with me."

"Yes Mistress," they both said. I stepped off the dais, Jasper right behind me.

"Then I am going to my office" I looked a back again at Jasper. "Scratch that," I laughed once, "Jasper and I are going to my office." Everyone smiled.

* * *

As I said above I hope everyone liked it. Did I do Bella justice? Was she too nice? Was there something lacking?


	24. Chapter 25

Well I am happy to see that my last chapter went over as well as it did. I was so unsure about it to the point where I rewrote the blasted thing at least 3 times if not more. So as I get ready to go out with my family for the night I thought I would post the next chapter. It is a small one this time...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Come on Jasper," I reached for his hand. "I don't feel like walking the halls after what happened here. We are porting."

"I'm still not sure…" I cut him off, I just ported us to my office. "this porting thing" he finished after we had already arrived. "Was that really necessary?" asked Jasper once he saw his surroundings.

"Yupe," I smiled walking in front of my desk, turned and leaned against it. "If I would have waited I would never get anything done before meeting my brothers."

"What work do you need to get done?"

"I need to try to calm down before the inquest." I sighed, "I also need to make sure that you understand the rules of the inquest."

"Basically I am to stay with the person I am assigned to no matter what. The only time I may speak is if I am spoken to."

'Basically you are right." I smiled up at him. I knew he would know the rules, but I admit I was stalling. If this inquest was to go smoothly I needed to get my emotions back under control.

"You know Bella," Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me, "if you would lower your shield I could help you."

"I know," I sighed into his arms reveling in the electricity of his touch. "I have had my shield up for so long, I am not sure if I can even lower it any more."

"If you are afraid of getting hurt I can protect you. You're safe with me." He hugged me closer to him.

"You know my shield is the only power that I just can't switch off," I said. I was almost sure that it was like all of my other powers, that if I concentrated that I could lower it. I had never had a reason to do so before so I never tried.

"Just close your eyes," he said watching me. Normally I wouldn't bother with this, but if I wanted Jasper to stay I had to allow him to help me. "Good," he said once I shut my eyes. "Now take a deep breath."

"You know we don't need to breath," I said with my eyes still closed.

"Shut up and just do it," he chuckled at me but I compiled. "Now just concentrate on your shield, feel it around you, feel the power that you feed it." He waited while I concentrated doing as he said. "Do you feel that?" I just nodded afraid that if I spoke I would lose it. "Good, now follow that power backwards into yourself." He waited again giving me time to find the source. "Did you find it?"

"Yes" I said as I nodded.

"Then shut it off," he said. "Now that you have found the switch you will be able to turn it off, or you can change the amount to power you feed it. Maybe you can make it so you can allow certain people in your shield."

"How will I know if I have it off?" I whispered to him.

"I will feel it," he answered near my ear causing me to shiver.

"Okay," I sighed taking another deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I said more to myself as I concentrated on the flow of energy and stopped it. Almost instantly Jasper tightened his hold around me, crushing me to him. He obviously now could feel everything flowing through me. I could not hide anything. The feeling of abandonment that never seemed to go away, the self loathing, loneliness and rejection open for him to read.

"Oh Bella, how can you live with all this pain?" he muttered into my hair, reading my emotions even the ones I thought had buried a long time ago.

It quickly became to much for me. I know it was going to hurt Jasper's feelings, but I needed to leave or at least put some space between us. I chose to make space and ported to the other side of the room into a corner.

"Sorry Jasper," I said shutting my eyes so I could not see the hurt on his face. "I am not use to being so open, it's hard for me." I raised my left hand, "Why don't we take this someplace other then here."

"Are you going to keep your emotions open," he asked?

"I will try, I am not sure if the 'switch' will stay off." I answered as I grabbed my cell from my pocket, I quickly dialed a number with my eyes still shut, "Jane."

"Yes Mistress," she answered on the first ring.

"I want to go to my rooms and wait for the inquest, but it needs to be swept first."

"Didn't you go there before we met the trouble makers?" she asked.

"I did not do a full check of the rooms." I answered. "I only went to the kitchen and the bedroom. What if this member was a diversion for the guards and there was someone else? They could have placed something in a room I did not go into, or a bug to listen into guard business."

"I didn't think of that," responded Jane with a sigh.

"Take Chris with you. Have him sense for anything. Call when you are finished."

"Very well," she hung up.

"This Chris can sense bugs?" Asked Jasper when I made no movement from my corner.

"Among other things," I said. "As can I if I choose." I finished with my eyes still closed.

"Please explain." he said. He had said nothing about my closed eyes but I could feel him watching me closely.

"It's kind of hard to explain without a demonstration," I smiled a little. "Did you wonder how I knew you were at the bookstore? Or that I knew you were going to try and attack me after our little yelling match yesterday?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"I figured you heard or smelt me for all accounts." He replied.

"In the bookstore I heard your thought when you came across my scent. In the center I used my sensors. The center is almost completely soundproof and the doors are air tight and the air vents do not go into the rest of the building. In other words I could burn a vampire or fight one and the only way someone would know was if they stood looking in the windows." I kept my head down and eyes closed but moved to my desk chair. I heard Jasper start to come near me. "Please Jasper, stay there," I raised my hand palm out. "Picture if you will," I started once I sat down "a laser. I can turn on this laser, point it anywhere and learn about anything in its path, no matter what it is in its way. That is how I sensed you in the center and how Chris's power works. I have another version that acts more like motion detectors. I can place them at given locations and once it detects what I have set it to, I know it. Does that make sense?"

"In a strange way it does." He moved to my couch and sat. "Now could you explain to my why you won't open your eyes and look at me?"

"Simple, if I don't open my eyes I don't see the pain I caused you, even though I know it's there. Seeing it would be worse." I said lowering my head more.

"Of all the people you should worry about, I am the last person on that list." He said.

"I don't think so," I muttered under my breath, he just sighed in response.

"You know I can still feel you emotions, right?" he asked.

"I figured as much," I said weakly. "It is a battle to keep the shield down," I had to keep working the 'switch' after all to keep the shield down, "but I know that this is something that you want." I said a little sadly.

"We are going to have to talk about some of these emotions." He said it with no room for discussion.

"I already told you we would. I am not sure how much talking we are going to get today before the inquest."

"Well that is the good thing about being a vampire," Jasper chuckled lowly. "We have all night without anything to do but talk."

"Remember Jasper I still sleep, not a lot but I still sleep." I sighed slightly when my cell started to ring on my desk. "Yes?" I answered.

"Your room is clear," answered Jane. "I left Chris there outside of your room.

"That's fine," I said. "If I remember correctly he had his trainee Scott and then Preston is there. With the perceived threat I should have the extra security."

"That's what I thought too," she said. "You are all set to go to your rooms."

"Thank you Jane"

"If there is nothing else I can do for you, I am going to visit with our new dungeon guest before the inquest. Maybe I can get his name."

"On your way call and remind Felix about the extra guard as I go to the throne room."

"You are not going to teleport?" Jane asked.

" Not this time," I smiled onto the phone even though I knew she wouldn't know. "I am going to use extra guard to help escort the assassin want-a-be to the meeting."

"You always seem to me one step a head of everyone," laughed Jane.

"Not all the time, but I try. Have a good time with your guest, but not too much."

"Oh I know," she laughed again. "Just enough to give him a taste of what will happen if he does not corporate later."

"Good, I will see you later. Goodbye Jane."

"Bye Mistress," she hung up.

"Are you still interested in coming with me Jasper?" I asked him with my eyes still closed and my head still low.

"Yes," he said standing from the cough.

"Fine," I ported next to him, touched his arm, "let's go" I said porting us to my rooms.

* * *

Okay that's it for the night. This weekend is Pinewood Durby for my nephews so I am going to away from the computer during the day and just fleeting in the evenings. In other words next chapter might come out on Sunday night or Monday sometime. Hope everyone has a good and safe weekend.

Also I wanted to take a moment to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed and favored this story. I never thought it would be a popular as it is. Each and every review brightens my day and I have done my best to answer each and every one of them. If I have not then I apologize, please send me a message and I will answer. I figure if you have taken the time to write something then it is the least I can do to reply back!


	25. Chapter 26

Okay so I got called into work yesterday and I thought to myself "I'll post an new chapter." That was my plan... So once my charge went to bed (I'm a home health-care worker, I was subing for the regular worker I normally work afternoons to about 11pm, this time was working ALL night long got off late this morning) I longer into the computer, brought up FFnet then my story... I then realized I didn't bring my flash drive with me which had all the new chapters with me! Go figure!

I own nothing... although I related to a first place winner and a Best in Show in the Pinewood Derby!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"I am surprised that your shield is still down." Jasper said once we were in my rooms, grabbing my arm before I could pull away and sending such a wave of calm I collapsed into his arms.

"Oh that is a mean trick," I slurred as I allowed him to carry me to my cough. "Do you think you can turn it down a notch?"

"Nope," he said wrapping his arm around me pulling me into his lap. Once I was seated he sent another wave into me.

"So mean," I slurred again as I continued to go limp. "Very effective though."

"That it is." His chuckle vibrated through me as he sent another wave. I couldn't raise my shield no matter how hard I tried. I was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"I am going to be a puddle if you don't stop." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good," he sent another strong wave of calm then kept a steady stream coming as he started talking again. "This is the only way I could think to get you to listen to me, or for me to read your emotions without you running away."

"Ambushed," I said in the loudest voice I could muster, but it came out in the faintest whisper. I am not sure if I was trying to actually get the attention of one of the other guards or not. If Jasper wasn't so close I don't think he would have heard me. He was right though, I had no energy to use any power.

"Call it what you will," he shrugged. I opened one eye and looked at him. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows scrunched together as if in deep thought. It saddened me to see what I was doing to him. Instantly his eyes flew open and the stream of calm increased. "Why so sad?"

"Look what I am doing to you," I exclaimed slightly slurring. "I am making this so hard for you, all you want to do is help me." I started to cry.

"Shh," he said quietly holding tight as he rubbed my back. "You're not doing anything to me, I am doing this myself. I know this going to be hard for you so I am not upset." He sent another strong wave of calm mixed with love.

"Jasper I am going into a coma if you keep that up," I slur whispered.

"Good then you are ready to hear me. This depression you are hiding is going to consume you if you don't talk about it." I tried to interrupt but as soon as I opened my mouth I got another wave of calm. "I can keep this up for a very long time, would you like to try me?" He smiled down at me. I was no longer in control, Jasper was. I was now going to see the in control Southern War Jasper, if I liked it or not. "You interrupt, well try to anyway, and I will send more. Understand?" I nodded. "Not only are we going to talk about it, but we are going to do something about it too. I feel that you are lonely even though you are surrounded by people, but I think that's because no one knows the true you, the Bella before the vampire. Lucky for you, I do. You are afraid to let people down, afraid not to be enough for others. That is only because you don't see yourself clearly, but again I plan on helping you there too." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I can feel your love for me." I tried again to interrupt, Jasper just cocked his eyebrow at me sending another big wave of calm. "I know that we are going to take things slow, but it's nice to know." He kissed my lips again. "After our inquest we will pick one of these topics anf talk, but for now just be content to sit here with me and let your troubles go for awhile." He wrapped his arms around me tightly hold me to his chest.

I was content to just be there. It was total heaven to be with him. As we sat there Jasper withdraw his control over my emotions. Eventually all that was between us was his touch and the steady small stream of calm and love. He knew as well as I did that if I wanted to extract myself from this position I could now. I just didn't want to. All too soon for me our silence was shattered by Jasper's phone vibrating in his pocket. He reluctantly unwrapped one arm and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jasper, this is Jane." Said Jane.

"Hello Jane" he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Bella with you?"

"Yes she is, why?"

"Our Masters are ready for the inquest."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Well Anita should have called you instead of me, but we have not had a second in a while and she called me instead. It is custom for anyone to call you first before the Mistress to keep the small crap off her plate."

"I did read that last night," he said. "I will let her know they are ready."

"Thanks Jasper. Let her know that the assin want- to- be did give me his name eventually." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shawn, but that was all I got out of him. He seems to be very stubborn." She laughed slightly, then continued, "You will let her know the Masters are ready?"

"As soon as I am off the phone with you." he replied.

"Thanks Jasper," she said and ended the call.

"Well obviously your presence is requested," said Jasper unwrapping his other arm from me.

"I heard," I muttered starting to get up. "I will be back in a second." I said walking into my bedroom to change.

Once I closed my door I went straight to my cloak closet. I took my phone and Id card out of my pocket and threw them on my bed. I took my guard cloak and hung it up grabbing my Volturi cloak that hung next to it and tossing it too on the bed. I was in no mood to change clothes the normal way, so I searched for the power to change clothes at will. Once I found it, I switched it on. I quickly pictured myself in a white dress with a halter top, no back, the long skirt stopped just at my ankles with a slit on the right that ended at mid thigh. I also pictured my white sandal 3 inch heels in my hand. Again being lazy I pictured my hair in a French twist. I walked back to my cloak closet and pulled out my accessory drawer, grabbing my Volturi crest necklace. After making sure the necklace was secure around my neck I sat on my bed and slipped on my heels securing the straps. I stuffed my card and phone in the inside pocket of my cloak, hung it over my arm and headed for the door.

"Jasper," I said opening the door and stepping out, "I don't want to worry you or anything, but once we step off the elevator we are going to be surrounded, then escorted to the throne room." I stopped to wrap my cloak around my shoulders, in the process I caught a glimpse of Jaspers face. "What?" I asked after seeing otter shock on his face.

"You… umm…" he started to stutter.

"Out with it Jasper," I said putting my hand on my hip.

"That dress… it's umm…" he continued to stutter.

"What's wrong with it?" I looked down trying to find a flaw.

"There is nothing wrong with it," he now stood in front of me pulling me into him. "You look very sexy," he whispered into my ear. "That if I didn't think someone would come and get you, I would keep you here and have some fun." I just shivered at the implicated thought.

"As much fun as that sounds," I took deep breath, "We have other things to do." I gently shoved him away, "But one day I will take you on that offer." I smiled taking another deep calming breath.

"I look forward to it," he said huskily then took his own deep breath and continued. "So why this escort to the throne room?"

"There was a perceived threat to me, so until we find the extent of said threat I get extra protection." I replied.

"When we were in your office you didn't have protection."

"Actually I did." I smiled at him. "Besides you, Ethan and Felix were in the hall in front of the center."

"I didn't know that." He said.

"They are very good at being stealthy, well when they want to be," I laughed. "They were giving us privacy."

"And what about now?"

"Easy," I shrugged. "Again I am counting you as extra protection but then there is Preston and his probie Scott and Jane said Chris is in the hall somewhere. Normally it would just be Preston and Scott."

"I see," he said walking to the door. "Are we ready to go?" his hand on the door handle.

"Yes I think we are." I replied as he opened the door.

* * *

Next Chapter... The missing Coven Member and Coven. Should be fun!

Hope everyone had a good weekend.


	26. Chapter 27

So sorry everyone! It seemed that real world caught up with me. I got called into work a few extra days this week, then my body decided to hate me. I have been sick since Tuesday, nothing major but just enough to make me not to want to do anything when I wasn't working. Still not on the mend, but my cold medicine is making it so I really don't care!

Hope the length makes up for my lack of uploading this week...

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Mistress Isabella," saluted and bowed Preston.

"Where is your probationary member?" asked Jasper closing the door behind me.

"He is walking the hall sir." Replied Preston with a slight bow. "Here he comes now." He said as Scott came around the corner.

"Mistress," Scott nodded his head in greeting. This lack of respect was not expected by any of us. I could not keep my eyes from darting between Preston and Scott my eyebrows raised as high as they could go.

"Scott!" Preston exclaimed. "That is not how we address or greet our Mistress. I know you know better."

"Oh Preston," I sighed. "I got this, it has been my day to deal with probationary members with attitudes." I quickly turned to Scott, using a little power to hold him to the wall. "If you don't already know Scott I have already let go two other probies today and I really don't have a problem making it three. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Scott replied

"Yes what?" I asked pushing him more into the wall.

"Yes Mistress Isabella" he said

"Good," I lessened my hold. "Let me educate you today seeing as you have forgotten how to address me. To you I am Mistress Isabella and only that. If you ever just nod at me again it will be the last thing you do as a guard member." I released him completely from the wall, satisfied with Scott's bowed head and down turned eyes. "Come on Jasper," I said starting to walk away.

"So that was Preston and Scott," asked Jasper trying to calm me a little.

"Sure was," I sighed, "and this," I walked up to another guard member, "is Chris."

"Mistress Isabella," Chris bowed. "You must be Jasper our new second in command." He bow slightly to Jasper.

"Actually I am only in training, but yes I guess I am." Jasper nodded.

"No matter if you are in training or not," Chris shrugged. "If the Mistress wants you there, that where you will be."

"Alright you can get you know each other later" I said to Chris. "But right now Jasper and I are busy at the moment."

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," bowed Chris stepping out of our path.

"Thank you Chris," I said starting down toward the elevator.

"So Chris is part of the Elite and Preston and Scott are Castle guard, right?" asked Jasper as we waited for the elevator.

"Yes," I nodded. "If you are ever unsure, look at the cloaks. The Castle guards are not as embellished as the Elite."

"Okay."

"Now," I said once the doors shut on the elevator, "remember to stay with me when the doors open. There should be four Castle guards and at least one Elite guard waiting."

"Okay," Jasper replied. As soon as the elevator opened I was greeted by Felix plus others.

"Mistress Isabella," bowed Felix. "We are here to insure your safety."

"Very well Felix," I smiled, "let's get going." Felix bowed again and stepped back to allow me to step in the center of the group. After a few steps I realized that Jasper was not with me. I did a quick glance behind me to see the guard between Jasper and myself. _'Felix,'_ I sent to him, _'Do you think you could help Jasper out here?'_ Felix looked back with a small smile.

'_He is going to have to learn to stand up for himself.'_ Felix thought back to me.

'_Yes well remember this is his first full day. Give him a break.' _I sent back to him with a little huff.

'_Fine,' _he sighed.

"Hey you two make some room." Felix turned slightly and pointed behind me. "The last time I checked the second in command's place was with the Mistress not behind you lot," he gestured toward Jasper. "Right now he is to nice to say anything." Felix turned back to the front. "Don't worry, give him a few days and that will change."

"I told you to stay next to me." I said once Jasper was once again by my side.

"They kind of shoved me out of the way," replied Jasper.

"Next time shove back," I quipped. _'Even as a probationary member you out rank them,'_ I sent to him.

'_Really?'_ he questioned me.

'_You are in the Elite guard, they are in the Castle for one. For two, I am you mentor which makes you special. Three, even though you are a probationary member you are going to hold the position of second, doing the job that the position entails.' _I sent as we walked.

'_Makes sense I guess,'_ Jasper thought.

"I realize you read the books I gave you, but reading and doing are two different things." I looked up to him. "When we get to the thrown room the people at the doors will open them. The two guards in the front as well as Felix will move aside. You and I will continue walking, Felix will walk level with you behind me. If I stop you stop. When I walk up the stairs to the dais you and Felix will too. Walk around the left of my chair and stand behind and to the right."

"What about the other guards?"Jasper questioned.

"They follow you two in, but stop in front of the dais to await further instructions."I said.

"Everything is so choreographed,"he replied.

"It makes everything so much easier," Chuckled Felix. "This way there is no confusion, everyone has a job to do and everything gets done. Before everyone did what ever they wanted and important things were forgot." I just nodded as we continued through the hall.

Eventually we reached our destination. When we were mire feet from the double doors Felix nodded to the outer guards. As they pulled the doors open he stepped to the side. This was all done with such timing that did not pause my step and strolled into the room.

"Isabella," said Aro meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything go okay today?"

"Well besides letting three guards out of their contracts and finding out there was a threat to my life, it has been just peachy," I smiled and took his offered hand, ascending the stairs.

"Three members," asked Cauis? "I thought you were only letting go the new members?"

"That was my plan brother dear," I said sitting in my seat as Jasper took his place behind me. "But one of the older members crossed a line while I confronted the others. I was in no mood to put up with the attitude," I shrugged.

"We wouldn't expect you to," said Marcus patting my hand on my armrest.

"If you thought that was best then it was," said Aro taking his seat next to me.

"Should we get started," I asked?

"Of course," he smiled slightly, "Anita," he called to the room.

"Yes Master," she said bowing slightly as she came out of the shadows.

"Would you please escort Connor and his coven back here," asked Aro?

"Yes sir, right away," she said turning to leave.

"Use some of the guards assigned to their floor as well as the ones already assigned to them," I said before she could leave.

"As you wish Mistress," she turned bowed to me then walked out of the room. As the door closed behind her I did a check of the guard already in the room. It seemed that there were more guards then I originally thought there would be. It looked like I was not the only one to take this threat seriously.

"Addison, Patrick, Mark and Alisa," I selected four of the guards calling them to the center of the room.

"Mistress Isabella," they came forward bowing and saluting in unison.

"Please meet with Jane and bring our guest of honor to our little meeting," I said.

"Yes Mistress," they replied turning on their heels and leaving the room.

"They are like robots," chuckled Cauis.

"I have been told how odd it is to have them all in unison like that," I smiled. "It just happens that way. I don't think I could break it if I tried."

"Are you going to link us Bella," asked Marcus?

"Of course," I patted his hand. _'Consider it done,'_ I sent to him.

"Thank you," he replied. "I am not sure how we handled things without you and your talent."

"It's so nice to know you care," I openly laughed, my brothers and some guard following. "Are we wanting to pretend not to be here?" I asked as soon as we calmed down. "Would you like me to put up the smoke screen?" The smoke screen was an illusion of our dais empty but our chairs. We could see the room, but the room could not see us. It was a good way to read someone without their knowledge. People don't try to hide anything if they don't think someone is watching.

"If you don't mind." Said Aro.

"Again it is so nice that you are with us," said Marcus

"Again it is nice to have such loving brothers," I laughed again.

"You know what I mean," huffed Marcus.

Yeah yeah," I smiled at him. "We all know I'm awesome," I smiled, my brothers laughing. Our happy moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'_Valery,'_ I sent to another extra guard in the room. _'Let them in, do not let them know we are here.'_ I watched as she nodded, then headed to the door. Anita just nodded as she walked into the room.

"Anita why are we here," asked Connor leading his coven into the room?

"Because the Leaders of our kind have requested your presence," Anita stated.

"What's with all the guards," asked the other male member in the coven.

"There was a threat made on one of the Leaders today. We are just taking extra precaution," she answered calmly.

'_Did anyone else see Connor stiffen,'_ thought Marcus, we all nodded.

"Could you please tell my why our rooms were changed," asked the female.

"Simply," Anita smiled, "Mistress Isabella saw your interest in the guard, she wanted to make sure you had enough access to them."

'_Jasper and I are coming out of hiding so I can be apart of this discussion.'_ I sent to the group.

"I thought it was very nice of me actually," I chuckled while dropping the illusion from me and Jasper.

"Mistress," bowed the guards in the room.

"Mistress Isabella," smiled Anita. "I did not realize you were here already."

"You know me," I shrugged, "I just pop in and out."

"Excuse me Isabella, but…" started Connor.

"What did you call her," stepped up one of the guards interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it," I waived off the guard. "I am sorry about that." I smiled slightly to Connor, "You understand very few have the right to call me by first name, but seeing as you were first introduced to me as Isabella I will forgive you this once." I continued to smile down to him. "Next time remember there is a Mistress before Isabella. Now what can I do for you?" I placed my hand daintily in my lap waiting.

"I was wondering," he paused, "Mistress we have the guard?"

'_Anyone see the pained look as he called her Mistress,'_ thought Cauis from behind the illusion.

"I am sure Anita has told you that we has a threat made against one of the us today." I said

"What happened," Connor questioned?

"We are about to find out." I said hearing Jane, Alec and friends coming close. "Anita why don't you let the rest of our party in." I smiled down to her.

"I don't hear…" she stopped when someone knocked on the door. "You are good." She giggled as she walked to the door.

"Hello Anita," said Jane walking in.

"Miss Jane," Anita replied.

"Mistress Isabella," saluted Jane as she walked to the center of the room ahead of the rest of the guard.

"Jane dear," I said as the guards and Shawn walked the rest of the way into the room. "Have you met Connor and his coven? You might have missed them, but they were in the center this morning before I closed it to the public."

"Is that so?" she replied.

"May I ask why you closed the center Mistress?" asked the female stepping forward slightly.

"That would be because," I paused searching her head for her name, "Nora," I smiled at the gasp that escaped her, "not only do I not workout with an audience, but I had a new member that needed to be evaluated." I gestured to Jasper.

"Is he your new pet?" snapped Connor. I watched as every guard in the room turned toward him and started to growl.

"You will not talk to our Mistress like that," growled Jane starting to slip into a crouch, her brother right behind her. Jasper stepped level with my seat, his eyes slits staring at the coven.

"I am sure you didn't mean that they it sounded Connor." I raised my hand quieting the growls, but not stopping them completely.

"Are you going to call them off?" squeaked Nora watching Jane and Alec still in their crouch.

"Nope." I stated with a shrug.

"Why not?" she asked backing up, moving slightly behind the other male in the coven.

"Why?" I questioned her. "They perceive a threat and they are reacting to that. I can tell you that they will do nothing unless they feel I am being threatened or attacked, verbally or physically." I turned to Connor, "And no Jasper is not my pet. He is in fact my second in command in training." I smiled up at him.

"He is your replacement." Connor nodded to himself.

"Am I going anywhere?" I raised an eyebrow at him, the twins started growling again.

"The guard will be in good hand so you could." Said the other male.

"Are you saying the guard isn't in good hands now?" I questioned waiting to see where this was going.

"Did you say that Shawn was found?" asked Nora trying desperately to change the subject feeling the tension.

"I did not, but as a matter of fact we have found him." I smile at her.

'_Okay I know it's not just me this time.'_ Thought Marcus. _'Connor not only stiffened but he took a couple steps back.'_

'_Are you wanting me to reintroduce them to their wayward member or wait?' _I sent to my brothers.

'_Go ahead,'_ thought Aro, _"Let us see what they do when confronted with his actions.'_

'_Very well' _I sent

"Where is he then?" asked Connor obviously on edge.

"Guards," I gestured to my right. The guests watched as the group moved apart revealing Shawn in the center, his head down in defeat.

"What… What's going on?" Nora stuttered still looking at Shawn.

"Shawn here," I sighed, "was found attempting to get into my apartment. My guards stopped him of course, but he refuses to tell us what he was doing there or what happened to the escort that was with him." I shook my head. "In the eyes of the Volturi that is a threat on my life. Even though it was unsuccessful his life is forfeit." All eyes snapped to me.

"You can't do that," exclaimed Nora starting to sob.

'_Marcus would you look at their relationship bonds please,' _I asked.

"Where is your proof he intended anything wrong?" Gestured the other male. "He could have been lost."

"That's a good point," I paused searching his mind for his name just as I had done for Nora, "Toby, but he knew where he was when questioned by my guards who if he was truly lost would have sent him on his way." It did not escape my notice that Connor was silent.

"But where is your proof?" Toby asked again.

'_Bella'_ thought Aro, '_Could you uncloak us please'_

'_Sure Sure,' _I sent back as I dramatically waived my right arm in an arc over my head releasing the illusion on the dais. I was no longer was alone on the dais, my brothers and guard appeared one by one next to me.

"That is why we are here today Toby," Stated Aro.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Shawn has refused to stay anything to anyone since he has been in custody," answered Cauis.

"Shawn," started Aro raising from his seat and stepping to the edge of the dais. "What were you doing at Mistress Isabella's rooms."

We waited for an answer but none came.

"I am not use to being ignored," sighed Aro turning to Jane who was out of her crouch but still tense. "Jane dear."

"Master Aro," she turned and bowed slightly but never really taking her eyes off the group of vampires.

"Maybe you can persuade him," he turned to sit.

"Mistress," she turned to me in question.

'_Start out low an go from there'_ I sent her as I nodded.

'_I just love that she asks you if it's okay,'_ sighed Aro, I just shrugged.

The entire room watched as Jane turned to Shawn. His coven watched in horror as Jane looked at him.

"I would recommend answering the masters questions." Said Jane as her eyes narrowed and she focused her power on Shawn. As I expected on a low setting his body convulsed but he remained standing.

"Jane," I called for her to stop after a bit.

"I ask you again," said Aro from his seat, "what were you doing near Isabella's rooms."

Again the room was silent waiting for an answer. An answer that never came.

"Jane," I said, "another notch please."

"You are an idiot," sighed Jane again hitting Shawn with pain. This time he staggered forward as the pain increased, but he remained standing.

"Jane," I again called her to stop.

"I am not going to ask again, I am just going to await your answer." Said Aro.

Shawn's silence was still an answer.

"Jane," I sighed, "another notch."

"If you are trying to show how strong you are by staying silent then you are truly stupid," she said her power again slamming him with pain. This time he fell instantly to his knees as he convulsed.

"Jane," I stopped her.

"Well?" snapped Aro his growing impatience showing.

"Another notch Jane," I sighed.

"I am growing tired of this," she stated.

"Aren't we all," I replied as he again fell to the floor. "Jane," I halted her.

"If you think," Shawn started as he gasped for air as he slowly stood, "that I am going to idly stand by and allow someone to touch me and use my own thoughts against me, than you are wrong. You can torture me all you want, I will not change my mind."

"Has it not occurred to you," snapped Marcus, "that we are giving you the chance to prove your innocence?"

"Anyway if you think I will allow Aro to be that close to you to touch you, then you are sadly mistaken," I laughed lightly.

"Then how will he know if what is said is true," asked Nora still staring at Shawn.

"I do not need to touch him to hear his thoughts," I stated. "It makes it easier to do other things if I touch him, but not necessary."

"I will not allow a witch to touch me," exclaimed Shawn. The room erupted in growls.

"As if you have a choice in the matter," I replied calmly.

"This is getting us nowhere," stated Cauis. "I think the time for thoughts is gone."

"What would you have me do?" I asked him.

"I think we need to see what he has seen," answered Marcus.

"That is going to be easier if I can touch him," I sighed.

"I will not allow you to do anything to me," shouted Shawn.

"Enough," I raised my voice over the snarls and growls stopping most of them. "Give me a moment."

'_Alec send your power to Shawn. I don't want him to move unless we move him. I would prefer him to still be vocal. Can you do that?' _I sent him. He turned slightly and nodded

'_Jane, I want you to stay where you are, watch your brother and the dais. Understand?'_ I sent to her, she too turned slightly and nodded.

'_Demetrie and Felix, I want you to put and keep Shawn in a chair. Don't worry about the brothers, I will have two guards come and take your places.'_ I sent to them both, they both smiled.

'_Jasper you stay with me, no matter what stay with me.'_ I sent to him as I looked to him, he nodded like the others.

"Valery and Patrick, come and take Demetrie and Felix's places."

"Yes Mistress," they said as they started to ascend the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Connor asked stepping toward the dais.

"What needs to be done I a sure you." I replied standing and watching him. "It would be wise for you to step back," I looked to their guards and gestured to the coven. "They do not interfere."

"Yes Mistress." They answered.

"Alright," I summoned a chair behind Shawn. "Alec go," I motioned to Demetrie and Felix as soon as I felt Alec's power move. They practically flew off the dais, grabbing Shawn's arms forcing him into the chair.

"I can't move," gasped Shawn. "What's going on?"

"As I said before," I walked slowly off the dais with Jasper in tow, "what needs to be done."

'_Jasper I have never dove into someone's mind like this when they were so angry. If I go in there is a possibility he might be able to pull me in too deep. If that happens I am not going to be able to break the contact myself, you are going to have to.'_ I thought to him a little scared.

'_I can do that.'_ He sent back, placing his hand on my shoulder for a moment trying to reassure me.

'_Thank you.'_ I sent to him as I walked behind Shawn and his chair.

"When I find something important I will project it." I said looking to my brothers.

"We understand," said Aro over Shawn's yelling.

"Alec I changed my mind," I looked to him, "I think nonverbal might be a good thing."

"As you wish Mistress." He said with a smile as he altered the flow of his power.

"Ah quiet." Said Cauis as soon as the screams were done.

I took a deep breath calming myself. As I closed my eyes I searched my powers for the right combination for what I wanted. Once I had them I was ready, I placed my hands gently on the back of Shawn's head and lost myself in his mind.

As I expected his mind started to fight my intrusion. But it soon lessened, I was stronger, and it stopped trying to force me out. Instead it went to distracting me and hiding what it did not want me to see. Still I was stronger and better trained then him and went on with my quest.

I quickly went into my training. I pictured myself in an empty room, other then a TV. The room was my way of blocking other distractions and the TV I used to watch the memory or memories I wanted. Coming at my quest for information this way was the easiest. All I needed to do was state to the room what I wanted and it would play on the TV.

"Volturi, one month ago from today" I said standing in front of the TV. I stood and watched it all sifting the bits I needed, then projection it to only my brothers. Watching these memories were as if I was Shawn. As I got closer to the present the memories got stronger and harder for me to pull out of. I should have pulled out sooner, but I wanted to find what he was going to do in my room. As one memory ended another began and the emotion tied my to it and I was caught.

"Jasper," I cried trying to get loose.

"I've got you," he said as I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me from Shawn. He kept hold of me as I sagged from the strain. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry about that," I sighed. "I'm fine now," I smiled weakly. "It was just a memory of him hunting before they came. It was like I was the one doing the hunting." I shuttered a little.

"I think we have enough anyway." Stated Aro watching me. "I do see a need for you to go in again."

"You have seen everything?" I asked him, Aro nodded. "Alright," I straightened myself a little. I started to walk back up to the dais, Jasper offered me his arm. He obviously saw my stagger a bit, so I took it and let me lead me to the dais and my chair.

"We need to discuss what we have seen," stated Aro as I sat down.

"Alec give Shawn control back," I laughed a little. "All guard except inner circle," I rolled my eyes as Ethan sighed, "and Ethan please escort everyone to the waiting room."

"Yes Mistress," my guards replied, then each took an arm of one of the guests and walked out.

* * *

Okay so I get to miss my family dinner tonight... I am subing for the night worker for a few hours tonight, but it is just enough that I get to miss dinner. Plus side is I get to write without much distractions tonight.

If anyone wished to I am on twitter (www . twitter . com / Cairadawn) and sometimes I post info on up in coming chapters... or I just become an enabler to certian people's addiction to using certian words. If you want to know what I am talking about go read CarlislaCooper's stories. Fair warning though her pairings are Carlisle and Bella some are INTENSE.

Remember if you are going to twitter please remove the spaces in between the periods and slash.


	27. Chapter 28

Okay so still feeling kind of crappy, but at least I stopped coughing up my lung! Got to love Dr.'s... so after week of self imposed bed rest I went to the Dr. What does he tell me? I need bed rest... and more fluids. GOT to love bed rest, it is boring as Hell, but if I don't he will put me in the Hospital and let me tell you THAT is worse!

Good thing I have a laptop...I can post a chapter and work on more!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Well that was interesting to say the least." I said as the door shut. "Who ever thought there was a chauvinistic male as big as Connor." I threw my hands up. "I don't think I have ever had a threat because I was female. Maybe because I won't mate with them, but not just because I am a girl." Everyone laughed at my little rant.

"You could see that Shawn didn't want to do anything," said Cauis.

"He is only a member of that coven for Nora," stated Marcus.

"So his tie to her is strong to her," I asked him?

"Very strong," he replied.

"That's what I though," I said.

"I cannot believe that he purposely got caught," said Cauis. I just looked at my guards waiting to see their reaction. I was not let down.

"Wait… Wait," started Jane, "Connor thinks…"

"He purposely got caught," interrupted Jasper.

"What about Toby?" asked Demetrie.

"Alright one at a time," I laughed a little looking at the bemused smiles on my brothers. "Jane?"

""You're saying the only reason he doesn't like you is because…" she started.

"I am female and I hold a place of power." I nodded to her.

"I hold a place of power too," she huffed. "Why not go after me too?"

"He sees you more as a servant that would give you life to protect us," stated Aro gestured to Marcus and Cauis.

"He thinks that," started Felix. I looked pointedly at him, then to my brothers. I don't mind his crassness, but not in front of my brothers. "women are good for food, sex and shields?"

"That is a way of putting it," chuckled Aro. "Thank you for editing that," he patted Felix's arm now that he was back in place.

"No problem," Felix smiled, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh I am going to kill him," turned Jane to leave.

"Freeze." I said loudly stopping her in her tracks. "Let's figure what we are going to do first."

"Fine," she huffed turning back to us.

"What do you mean he purposely got caught," asked Jasper trying to get back on task.

"He did not want to hurt me Jasper. He does not feel the same way Connor or Toby do."

"Okay, but why not just tell a guard right off the bat or leave the coven as soon as he knew the plan?" he continued to ask.

"You know what Marcus's power is?" I asked, he nodded. "I had him look at the coven." I watched him as he thought. I smiled when it finally dawned on him what I was saying.

"So you are saying he stays for Nora." I nodded. "Okay I see that now. For the love of a woman one can endure a multitude of things," he said starring straight at me.

"What of Nora," asked Cauis. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I am not here to play matchmaker. I do know that she is innocent. From everything I saw, the boys only talked when she was gone."

"What of Toby," asked Ethan contributing for the first time.

"From what I saw," stated Marcus, "he is highly influenced by Connor. He believes what he was told."

"I am worried that if we do not do something to show we will not tolerate such behavior, he will try were Shawn failed," said Aro.

"Even if Connor is removed from the equation?" I asked, Aro just nodded.

"Have we enough to make a decision," asked Cauis getting a little bored.

"I believe so," replied Marcus.

"I suggest that Connor's life is forfeit," stated Aro.

"I agree," said Cauis.

"As do I," replied Marcus.

"It doesn't matter what I vote, it has been decided," I sighed.

"He wanted you dead Bella," said Aro.

"Yeah, but we all know he would have failed," I snapped, I hated judging someone to death.

"This time," shrugged Aro. "But what about next time?"

"I see your point," I sighed after a bit of thinking. "I agree with Aro." I lowered my head, starting to watch my hands not liking what was going to happen next.

"As for Toby, I think a few days in a cell might be beneficial," said Aro.

"Again I agree," stated Cauis.

"As do I," said Marcus.

"Sure," I muttered, my eyes on my hands.

"We agree that Nora and Shawn are free," asked Aro? We all nodded. "I would suggest they be moved to better guest quarters where they can await Toby if they wish," again we all nodded.

"Who takes care of Conner," asked Jane. "I will be more then willing to do it," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"No," I sighed. "He threatened me, it is custom that I take care of it." I summoned my sharpest sword in sheath and slung it over my chair. "Although I have a few questions for Shawn and Connor first." I looked to Aro.

"Very well," he nodded. "This will be your show until you tell us otherwise." I nodded, grabbing my cell out of my pocket looking for Anita's number.

"We are done," I said once she answered. "Bring them back in." I snapped the phone closed.

"You keep that up," Marcus gestured to the phone, "your going to need a new phone." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

'_I'm sorry Jasper I never pictured your first day to be like this.'_ I sent him as we waited. _'It is not always going to be like this I swear.'_

'_Are you more upset about today or what you are planning to do," _he thought back.

'_You really are freakishly perceptive,' _I sent back.

'_I do what I can,' _he shrugged. _'You did not answer the question.'_

'_Both really,' _I turned to him, _'one more then the other.'_

"It's not nice to have private conversations," pointed Felix like a little kid tattling. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Jasper and I replied together causing the room to chuckle.

"How else are we to talk about you when you are in the room Felix," I asked him with a smile.

"Not nice," he muttered.

"Never said I was nice," I replied as someone knocked on the door. "Alec please get the door."

I stayed in my chair and watched them file in. First Shawn with his head bowed, a look of sadness in his eyes. Then came the coven and his guard. I watched as Toby cam through the door followed my Nora, then Connor. It looked as if he was using Nora as a shield which I think angered me more then the threat against my life.

'_Jasper'_ I sent, _'what is Shawn's feelings?'_

'_Resignation, despair. Things a normal person would feel if they thought they were going to die.' _Jasper thought back.

'_And what of Connor?' _I asked him.

'_Smugness, superiority and eagerness,' _he thought.

'_Eager to leave probably,' _I sent while standing.

"We have made our disicion," I said to the room. "But before we get into that I need more information. Not that it will help the situation, but I want it none the less." I started down the stairs, Jasper at my heels.

"What information do you need," asked Nora?

"None from you," I smiled. "I need it from Shawn and Connor."

"I don't know what more you need from Shawn," started Connor. "I know I won't help convict my friend." I stopped mid step and turned to him.

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked him calmly. "I don't remember asking your permission."

"I don't see why you must torment him any longer," said Connor stepping closer to me, which was stupid. The guard reacted instinctivly and started moving to surround me. I put my hand out to stop them, I had this under control.

"I am not in the mood to play with the likes of you," I said flicking my wrist, sending power at him knocking him back as well as the rest of the coven, then putting them in their own shield. "I will deal with you later," I said then making it sound proof.

"Tell me something Shawn," I said turning toward him. "Why didn't you tell someone what was going on?

"I don't know what you mean?" stated Shawn.

"Come off it!" I snapped. "I have seen it all." I pointed to my head.

"I… I" he stuttered looking at me then his coven.

"They can't hear anything we say." I sighed

"I," he looked at me, "If I didn't do what I was asked, I would have had to leave the coven," he sighed looking at Nora.

"So instead of letting a guard member know what was planned you decide to purposely get yourself caught?" I asked shaking my head. "That kind of defeats the purpose of staying with Nora doesn't it?"

"How did you know?" asked Shawn shocked.

"In your head remember," I pointed to my head. "Now where are the explosives?"

"In a green duffle bag under my bed." He said.

"Anita," I called.

"Mistress," she said.

"Please have their old room and new room searched for the green duffle bag. I suggest taking Chris, he is near my rooms."

"Very well Mistress," she bowed.

"Tell him to look for explosives," I looked at her. "Look everywhere, understand? They could have moved it when he didn't return."

"Of course," she said then left the room.

"If you survive this," I turned back to Shawn, "I suggest telling her how you feel."

'_So much for not playing matchmaker,' _thought Cauis.

'_Shut. Up.' _I sent back with a glare. I turned back to Connor dropping the shield.

"So now it is your turn," I said looking at Connor.

"I have no intentions of…" he started.

"Again," I cut him off, "I am not asking for permission." I used some power to pull him toward me and way from the others. "Hell you don't even need to talk!"

"Let me go!" he tried to fight my hold.

"Felix, Ethan," I looked over my shoulder, "come hold him before he hurts himself." I turned back to Connor. "You brought this on yourself you know," I shrugged as they took his arms. I walked behind him as he continued to struggle, like that would help him.

Just like with Shawn's mind Connor's gave one Hell of a fight. But I was in no mood to play around and quickly tamped it down, moving right on to what I needed to do. I knew what I wanted from his mind, so I quickly got to where I needed to be. I started with finding his sire, always nice to know who I can blame for his behavior later. In a flash I had a picture, would have lingered there if I needed to know the name but I already knew it. I continued my dig. I wanted to find out if he had been spewing his crap to anyone else. I needed to know if there might be more threats coming from his friends. What I found instead… Well it was going to keep me busy for awhile after this.

"I am done," I heaved a sigh releasing his mind. I started to the dais digesting what I had seen. "Guys let him go," I said as I passed them.

'_What did you find' _asked Aro through our link.

'_Something we need to discuss when we are done here,' _I sent back.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Aro aloud.

"I am," I nodded taking my seat. "As I thought it does not change anything."

"Very well," he said standing. "We have looked at everything presented today and have made a decision." He turned to Nora. "Nora you are an innocent in this plot and are free to leave at any time." Aro then turned to Toby. "Toby for supplying the explosives, and plotting to kill Mistress Isabella. In normal circumstances your life would be forfeit, but seeing that your plan was foiled you are instead sentenced to spend the rest of the weekend in a cell, to be looked after by Jane and Alec."

"You can't be serous," exclaimed Toby.

"But I am," smiled Aro. "As for Shawn we find that even though you were the one sent on this foolhardy plan you are not at fault." I had to smile when every head minus the inner circle and my other brothers turned and gaped at him. "You made some wrong choices on how to stop the plan," he continued as if it was normal for the room to look like fish, "but in the end you did. We see that you have been punished enough and as if now you are free and clear."

"What great news," started Connor, "We will be…"

"I was not finished" stated Aro raising his had to stop him. "We know that you are the mastermind of this. We know that you purposely selected Shawn knowing that there was a good chance he would be caught."

" Have you lost your mind," exclaimed Connor? "You have allowed her," he pointed a finger to me, "to taint your mind.!"

"Believe me when I say she hasn't." Snapped Aro. "You have no right to judge her, let alone be in the same room with her."

"Fine then" shouted Connor, "Come and pull me apart."

"As much as I want to," sighed Aro turning and sitting back down, "it is not my place."

"Then who's is it," asked Connor confused.

"Mine," I said staring at him.

"What are you going to do, nag me to death?"

"Good idea but no." I stood reaching behind me. "I figured I would take your head quick and painlessly with these." I unsheathed my two swords. "Then," I snapped my fingers, lighting as small fire like a lighter, "I would burn you and offer your ashes to your coven to do what they will with them."

"How are you…" I didn't give him time to respond. I quickly ran forward and slashed his head from his body. Then with another strike his body was in two.

"Burn him," I ordered to the guard as I sent fire to the pit in the corner of the room. The guard quickly grabbed the pieces from around me and threw him in. I silently went back to my seat and watched as he burned, just barely listening to the rest of the room.

"Our punishment is swift and just." said Aro standing. "Remember the Volturi do not take kindly to threats of any kind. We are finished here." He continued looking to Nora and Shawn. "We have granted you permission to stay until your coven member is released. As soon as Anita returns you will be moved back to your original rooms. Do not make us regret our kindness this day. Guards make sure Toby is taken care of and that they get the ashes if they wish." Aro turned to me offering me his hand. Without really thinking I took it and stood. It was our custom for him to walk me out when we were finished.

* * *

SO... How did we like Angry Bella? Did I do her justice?

I thank everyone for their reviews they make my day! I will reply to all that I can, but it may take me a bit. I am going to be hit and miss on the net for at least the rest of the week.


	28. Chapter 29

Okay so it is Friday... I am feeling better not 100% but better none the less. Even though it is short I wanted to get something out.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Are you okay?" asked Aro squeezing my arm as we walked away from the thrown room.

"I'll be fine," I sighed. "Do you have time to talk about what I found in Connor?" I looked around at my brothers.

"I have nothing planned," stated Marcus.

"Neither do I," replied Cauis.

"May we use your office?" I asked Aro looking up to him slightly.

"But of course my dear." He smiled down to me.

"Thank you," I nodded slightly. "You lot can go about you night." I looked to my guard that had followed me out. "I don't for see a need for you tonight."

"Very good Mistress," most of the guard saluted and walked away leaving me with my brothers and their regular guard… And Jasper.

"Jasper," I sighed "Your free for the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I am. If I need you I will let you know." I said.

"If you are sure," he bowed to us, turned and started to walk away. _'I will give you the night to yourself, but after that we will have our talk.' _He thought to me.

'_If you say so.' _I sent back.

"Can you give us a hint about what's going on?" asked Cauis.

"It is something that's going to keep the Castle guard busy." I said.

"How so?" asked Cauis.

"It is time to use the scouts for their actual skills." I shrugged as I was lead into Aro's office.

"Okay," stated Marcus as we shut the normal guards out of the room. "We are alone so what's going on?"

"It would seem that Connor's sire was Francis"

"Francis as in land war in South America 50 years ago?" asked Marcus, I nodded.

"The same one that worked with both Bento and Maria in America's South during the Civil War?" asked Cauis, again I nodded.

"This is the same Maria that is Jasper's sire and the one he escaped from?" asked Aro, I nodded again. "Okay so I can see why we are talking without him."

"I am not sure what his feelings toward her are," I shrugged. "And what I learned today we are going to be dealing with her."

"How did you learn this," asked Aro?

"Well it would seem that Connor has been in contact with Maria. It would seem that not only did we take out a threat to the Volturi, but an eventual newborn army leader. He was starting to find a place to keep them safe from our eyes."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that is why he wanted you gone," said Marcus thinking. "You are known for being very observant about things like that."

"That's actually a good point Marcus." I looked at him.

"So what is Maria doing now?" asked Cauis.

"From what I got she was bragging that she is starting an army to take over Texas going through Alabama on to Florida." I said

"When did she start?" asked Aro.

"Last time he talked to her was about two weeks ago. She said she was going slowly only getting the best. She was lamenting about missing her captain and major." I said.

"So what…" started Cauis.

"Well Shit!" I exclaimed cutting off Cauis. "Sorry Cauis," I smiled slightly at him, "but I remembered who Maria's Major was." I threw my hands into the air.

"Okay Miss Potty Mouth, who is it?" chuckled Marcus.

"It's Jasper," I said like it was obvious.

"Well at least we know he won't be returning to her," said Aro.

"I would hope not," I smiled,"Although I am not sure how strong the sire pull will be if she calls for him."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Aro.

"I am going to send scouts out and get information. I guess we will go from there." I said.

"As long as she stays small, there will not be any issues from us." Stated Cauis.

"I don't think she is going to stay small for long. I have this feeling she is going for something big this time, possibly us." I said standing up, "Really wish I had a full second to help here." I sighed.

"You have Jasper." Said Marcus.

"Yeah but he is completely new. I can't just bump him to full guard."

"I guess then to push him harder then normal and get him ready." Stated Cauis.

"I already planned on doing that dear brother," Smiled as I walked to the door. "Good Night."

"Good night," they called as I closed the door. Now I needed to set in motion both a plan to get the information I needed on Maria to deal with her once and for all, and a plan to get Jasper ready for full guard faster then I have ever pushed someone before.

* * *

Updates might slow a bit now... I have had many of these chapters already written before even posting the story to begin with, but now we are almost to the last chapter I have written. I am writing as fast as I can so the wait shouldn't be huge.

I am on twitter and do post snippets of coming chapters, among other things.


	29. Chapter 30

Okay not going to lie... I have been a total slacker this week. Only thing story related I have done this week was rewrite 2 chapters COMPLETELY. I have even slacked on answering reviews, although I have answered all that I was able to. If I didn't answer send me a message and I will... everyone's opinion is important to me.

I own nothing but the craziness that is the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Once I had ported back to my room I grabbed out my cell. It was time for a impromptu circle meeting minus Jasper. Hopefully it will be the only meeting, but I doubted it. Quickly I scanned my contacts for a mass text.

_Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec please come to my rooms for and informal meeting_

I didn't have to wait long after hitting send for a message. All but one was basically a 'be right there'. The lone different one was from Jane.

_ Do you want me to get Jasper?_

_No_.. Was what I sent.

While I waited I started the task of looking at the list of guard scouts. Normally I sent them solo, but this was Maria and she was known to be lethal. If I sent them in teams of two or three if anything happened they had a better chance. A better chance to survive and to get me the information I needed. If possible I could leave one team in each area. There was a knock on my door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Enter," I called from my office.

"Pardon my interruption Mistress" said Preston opening my door. "But it seems the inner circle, minus one, is here."

"Thank you Preston, please let them in." I said still in my office.

"Very well Mistress," he said starting to step back in the hall. "Should I be looking for Jasper as well?"

"Not this time." I said.

"Very well," he stepped back into the hall leaving silence… which didn't last long.

"I told him she sent for us," snapped Jane walking into the room.

"In his defense Jane," started Alec, "she probably ported in and didn't tell him she was back"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"He was only doing his job. He knows not to let anyone in here unless she say so." Said Alec trying to defuse his twin's anger.

"Speaking of our Mistress," started Felix. "Where is she?"

"I'm in my office Felix." I laughed. "You guys get comfortable, I'll be out in a moment."

"Anything I can help you with," asked Jane from the main room.

"Nope, just getting some files for later."

"Just checking," she replied moving away from the door. I continued to pull files and place them on my desk.

"Alright," I said coming out of the office. "Now I am…" I stopped when they all stood, saluted and bowed. "What?"

"I mean no disrespect Mistress Isabella," started Jane. "But we were under the impression this was informal, there for we are out of dress code. If you give us a few moments we can change and be back."

"No, your right," I said looking down noticing that I still had my blue cloak on. "I just haven't changed yet," I smiled. "Let me take this off then we can talk." I said walking to my bedroom "Take a seat, I will be out in a few," I closed my door.

I quickly walked to the cloak closet hanging up my cloak. Moving to my actual closet I let my hair down. As I passed my bedside table I tossed my id card and cell on to it and went to change.

"Alright" I smiled slightly coming out of my bedroom, "now we can have our little meeting," looking at my guard.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Bella?" asked Alec standing.

"No no I am fine," I said sitting in an empty chair pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"So what's up?" asked Jane as her twin settled at her feet.

"First," I started, "I wanted to thank you for today. It is nice to know that no matter what situation you guys have my back."

"That's our job." Stated Felix smiling.

"It's more then that Felix," I sighed. I know that even if it wasn't your job you guys would be there."

"We would." Smiled Jane as the rest nodded.

"Second," I said getting away from the mushy stuff. "I am going to need help with Jasper for a couple of reasons." I looked down at my lap taking a deep breath. "Reason one is I am going to need a full second sooner rather then later with the situation coming."

"What is the situation coming?" asked Demetri stopping me.

"I am getting there Dem." I glared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, "please continue."

"As I was saying," I eyed Demetri, "I am going to work him pretty hard to get him ready faster then I normally would allow. That's were you guys come in. Tell me now if you have any objections and I come up with another plan." I looked at each of them waiting. When nothing came I continued. "Jane I would like you to spend the day with him tomorrow. Answer any questions he has, explain what our plans are, tell him what is expected of his position. The only time I want him out of your sight is when he works with Felix for a few hours and at the evening guard change I want you to pass him to Ethan for the week." Jane nodded, I turned to Felix. "Monday he is going to return his rental and purchase his new vehicle, be back for release of Stan and Toby then his time with Ethan. So you are starting tomorrow and taking Monday off from him. Tuesday he will be yours all morning until I am ready for him. Talk, practice, have him watch a practice I really don't care. Remember you are in charge of getting him into Volturi ready." Felix nodded, I then went to Demetri. "Wednesday afternoon is yours until evening guard change then he goes to Ethan. Alec Friday afternoon is yours. You both know what I expect from my guards, what I expect from inner circle members and what I need from a Second. So I am trusting you to lead him in the right directions." I looked to both of them. "He is going to need to spend his mornings with Felix and his evenings with Ethan other then that he is yours." They nodded and I sighed in relief. "I know that I am putting a lot you guys and that normally I would spread this out more so that he was more comfortable, but I don't have time for that right now. Any questions?"

"What's the other reason you need our help?" asked Jane cocking her head.

"Okay well remind me to Bitch Slap Marcus when he starts talking about Aura's" I smiled. "And of you guys tell anyone this I won't have a problem setting you on fire very very slowly after I ripped you to pieces, then dancing around your ashes." They all gulped knowing I would do it. "But it would seem that Jasper and I are Mates. Now we have talked a bit about this and have agreed not to take any big steps until after he is a full guard." Felix started to interrupt, but I was not having that. "No I am not rushing him just to get laid." I glared at him, he smartly popped his mouth closed. "We have decided to go slow, take some time off for ourselves. When we do that I am going to need you guys to step up."

"I think it's about time you found someone," smiled Jane, "of course we will help."

"You would do the same for us," nodded Alec. "It is not like you take a lot of time off anyway." I could not help but smile at my team.

"Okay, can I ask now why we don't have time?" asked Dem.

"We have a newborn army building in Texas." I replied.

"What?" gasped Alec.

"When I read Connor my main goal was to see why I was targeted besides the fact that I am a girl. His sire was Francis." They all gasped and stared at me. "Yes, that Francis." I sighed. "We all know what he did and who he work with. Connor was going to follow in his sire's footsteps, he just hadn't got there yet."

"So where is the army coming from," asked Demetri?

"Maria," I stated matter of factually.

"Okay so," started Felix, "we just go stop her, no big thing."

"Felix, you know as well as I do we can't." Said Jane. "We need to wait for her to actually do something."

"The brothers don't mind some land grabbing as long as it stays small and of course the humans stay unaware." Said Alec.

"So in other words we wait for her to get big." Sighed Demetri.

"We wait." I nodded. "Then when it's time we destroy her. There will be no talking her way out of trouble this time."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" asked Jane.

"I am going to send out the scouts. They will watch and report back and wait with us. She won't get her Major," I smiled to my self, "because I have him. But if she gets her Captain then it will force our hand into acting faster."

"Jasper's the Major?" asked Jane a little stunned, I nodded. "Then ask him who the Captain is and we can get him first!"

"No," I snapped. "He is to know nothing of this until I am ready to tell him." I looked at them all. "Nothing, understood? Not until I say!"

"But he could…"

"No Felix" I cut him off. "That's an order guys."

"Yes Mistress." They replied being well trained not to mess with me when I make an order.

"I don't want him worrying about this right now." I sighed

"You don't want him to know he won't know." Replied Jane.

"Thank you." I looked at each of them. "I think that's it then." I smiled slightly, "unless you guys need anything?" They shook their heads no. "Then I will see you all later." I stood dismissing them.

"Are you wanting to work with me in the morning before Jasper?" asked Felix walking to the door.

"No, maybe on Monday," I shook my head.

"No problem," he and Demettri left.

"I'm still on Dungeon duty?" asked Alec with a smirk.

"It is your favorite," I laughed at him. "I am sure that Jane will join you if you wish?" I looked to Jane still in her seat on my couch.

"I'll be there in a bit." She smiled at her twin. "I think Stan has had a long enough break."

"I'll see you later then sister." He nodded to his twin. "Mistress," he bowed then left.

"Well?" I said raising my eyebrow as I turned to Jane again.

"When was the last time you ate?" she looked at me.

"I hunted yesterday with Jasper." I replied walking back into my office.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said following me to lean in the doorway. "You need food to."

"I know that Jane." I glared at her over my shoulder.

"Well then answer the question."

"I had something small after coming home from our trip." I said sitting behind my desk.

""Why don't I make you a sandwich or something." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine Jane." I replied.

"You look like crap." She sighed. "Things like earlier really take a toll on you." My most trusted companions knew I didn't handle physically taking someones life, no matter the reason, well. I ended up shutting into myself, not really taking care of myself. The emotions start to eat away at the control of my temper making me quick to anger. Also the control of some of the more stronger powers start to fail. When I eventually feel the control slip to the point where I am a danger I leave. I leave for a secluded spot safe from humans, animals, vampires whatever. There I allow the emotions have me, I drown in them. When that happens my powers reek havoc, destroying anything for miles around me.

"I'm fine Jane." I replied again.

"Do I need to get Aro?" she stood straight, her arms still crossed. "Maybe I should get Jasper?" she played the mate card and took her phone out, "He would want you to eat."

"Don't you dare." I growled. "I will eat when I want to."

"You really do look like crap." She said still eying her phone.

"You call him and I will use you for target practice."

"It would be for your own good." She looked at me.

"I'm not hungry right now. I want to go through these files then I will get something.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I swear I will eat when I am done." I sighed still glaring at her.

"That's all I ask." She smiled starting to head to the door.

"You're a real pain in my ass." I said loudly at her retreating form.

"But you love me anyway." She replied as she left.

"Sometimes I wonder." I yelled. She was right. I loved them all in their own way. I know she cared for me and I couldn't fault her for that. I really wanted to, but I couldn't.

Still shaking my head I logged on to the computer. Quickly I found my file with my scout teams. After reading it through and doing a survey of my guards I found that all but one team that I needed was in residence. It was time to put everything into action.

"Sora," I said when she answered my call. "I thought I was done for the evening, but it seems I was mistaken." I sighed into the phone.

"What may I do to assist you?" she laughed a little.

"Could you round up the scouts teams for Texas, Alabama and Florida."

"Of course I can. Which ones do you want?" I could hear her scribbling in her notebook.

"All of them." Her scribbling stopped.

"Excuse me," she paused. "Did you say all of them?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem Sora?"

"Of course not!" she quickly replied.

"Good, could you tell them I would like to see them in the center in," I turned to my clock, 7:30pm "a half hour. Tell them to do so quietly. I do not want unneeded attention."

"I will get right on it Mistress."

"Thank you," I ended the call, then scanned my contacts for the remaining scout team. "There it is." I muttered to myself as I hit send.

"Blood Bank, Donations always welcome."

"Carter is that the way to answer the phone." I said.

"Mistress Isabella," Carter gasped. "I meant no disrespect I… I thought… I did not look at the ID before answering.

"My favorite was always 'City morgue you stab'em, we slab'em'" I laughed putting him at ease. "Aro never thought it was humorous."

"It is an oldy, Mistress" Carter chuckled.

"Hey it was funny in my time."

"This is still your time," replied Carter.

"What ever." I sighed then giggled as I heard 'suck up' come through the phone. "Hello Kristen"

"Hello Mistress" Kristen yelled.

"So what can we be of service for our Mistress?" asked Carter.

"I would like you and your team to check on a coven for me. There is a situation starting and inadvertently they may become a liability. I don't think there will be any issues, but I want to make sure."

"How long are we to sit no them and are we to make contact?"

"I am not sure on the time frame Carter. It may be awhile. If your team has any issues let me know later." I said. "There will be no contact unless I tell you otherwise."

"Who are we watching?" asked Kristen.

"The Cullen's" I sighed. "Remember they have a mind reader, so keep Sandy's shield up. Also no hunting near their area. No attention to yourselves."

"Understood." Came their response.

"You have watched them before, you know their normal friends and routine. If there is anything abnormal I want to know right away."

"Understood." Again was their response.

"Good let me know when you are in place or if you need anything."

"Yes Mistress," said Carter, "have a good night."

"Have a good rest of the day." I finished closing the phone. Looking at my watch I realized I needed to get to the center knowing my scouts would start showing up. Again this is one of those time I love the ability to change clothes in a flash. So in a flash I changed into black skinny jeans with a red scoop neck blouse and black 2 inch heals. I grabbed my guard cloak.

"Chris," I said opening my door. "I am heading to the center."

"Yes Mistress," He bowed as I walked past. "I think Mr. Jasper is roaming about."

"If he is he is." I shrugged walking down the hall.

* * *

On the Beta front... I was given the suggestion by CarlislaCooper, author of _Feral Blood_, _Washington_, _The Virgin Madam_, _Demonic Desire_ and the finished _Breathing Hope_, to go to Perfect Imagination and search for a Beta... which I did. I am glad to announce that a Beta has agreed to take me and this story on. So hopefully this will be the last chapter that is unbeta'ed and the story will be better for all!

You guys can also blame CarlislaCooper for some of my slacking. Go read _Feral Blood_ and _The Virgin Madam_ to see where else my brain has been!


	30. Chapter 31

I want to apologize for the lack of updating. My Beta has been sick and I did not want to post anything without her at least looking it over. I have reposted the first chapter now hopefully clear of any errors.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I made it all the way to the entrance hall until I was noticed… by none other then Jasper.

"Bel…" he stopped seeing my cloak on "Mistress" he bowed as I rounded the corner.

"Jasper," I nodded back. "I thought you would have retired for the evening."

"I was," he said falling instep with me, "until Felix came and informed me my tomorrow is full. I thought I would explore a little maybe talk to the other guards."

"That's a good idea, as long as you are not keeping anyone from their duty." I smiled up at him.

"May I ask where you are going?" he asked looking at me.

"To the Center." I answered.

"For what?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now."

"Is it why Sora has been running around here?"

"Sora does things for others so it is hard telling." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella," he stopped, grabbing my arm turning me to him. "What's going on? There is a large group in the Center."

"I know that." I tried to pull my arm free. "At this time it is none of your concern. If and when I think you need to know I will let you know. Now why don't you finish your exploring and let me get back to work." I again tried to pull free.

"I thought I was your second," he tightened his hold.

"You are, but right now this is something you need to leave alone and that is an order." I glared at him, "Let me go before I make you."

"Tell me this first," he said glaring. "Is someone I care about in danger?"

"If you mean the Cullen's, then no." I said coolly

"What about you?"

"Not at the moment. Now. Let. Me. Go. Before I am forced to make you."

"You will tell me." He all but demanded letting me go.

"When you need to know and no sooner!" I snapped at him. "And if the guard members in the hall know what's good for them they will move!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to calm me. "Good night Jasper." I said opening my eyes.

"Good night Mistress." He snapped back, bowed slighltly then walked away. I knew he was going to be angry with me, but I was still not sure. He said he cared for me, but was it enough to over power the pull to a sire? Again I took a calming breath, then turned to the center and the awaiting scouts.

"Attention Mistress Present." Called one of the guards.

"Astutely observed," I drooled when the door shut behind me. "Is Sora here?" I asked the room at large, but was answered in silence. "Really not that hard of a question." I snapped, "Yes or No… The whole room may answer." I sighed. "Is Sora in this room?"

"No Mistress," came the room.

"Is she in my office?"

"Yes Mistress," came the room.

"Fine," I said starting to walk toward the back. "While I am gone you are to stay at attention." I said as they parted for me. "I don't want to hear a thing from this room till I get back." I said at the door. "I am not in the mood to be trifled with tonight." I said walking into the hall.

"Good evening Mistress," said Sora raising from my couch.

"Evening Sora," I said leaning against the door frame. "Thank you for getting them," I nodded to the center, "here so soon."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled at me. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope. I actually came to escort you out." I smiled.

"Well," she cocked her head looking at me. "I am… I mean no disrespect Mistress, but when was the last time you ate?"

"I hunted the other day with Jasper." I crossed my arms repeating the same answer I gave Jane.

"That's not exactly what I meant." She sighed. "When was the last time you ate food?" Obviously she saw the same signs as Jane

"I had a little something this morning. Where is this going Sora?"

"Again I mean no disrespect, but you look unwell. Maybe I can make you something? I could do it here, or if you want me gone I could make it in your kitchen."

"I am fine Sora," I sighed standing straight. "I thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. Now if you would please find yourself scarce I can have my little meeting then go to my room."

"You going there when done?" she asked walking out of the room.

"Yes," I said opening the door to the center.

"Then have a good rest." She said walking through the guards still at attention, and out of the room.

* * *

Okay so it is short... Then next chapter will be up by the middle of the week, I PROMISE. Thanks everyone that has reviewed they mean a lot!


	31. Chapter 32

Okay so this is not middle of the week... I got called into work, then I had some family issues to take care of. I am sorry this is later then I wanted. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Well now that she's gone," I said walking into the room as soon as I was sure Sora was gone.

"Mistress Present!" called one of the guards.

"Kind of think it's a little late for that," I sighed. "I am already in the room and you guys are already at attention." I walked in between the guards back to the front. As I passed the guards they moved back into formation.

"It has come to my attention that we may have a newborn army in the works. I pulled you all specifically because the army is starting in one area going through the other, ending in the last. I pulled so many of you because I want you working in teams of three. The person you are watching is Maria, and we all know how she is." There were a few mutters of hate. "I understand your trepidation; we should have taken her out long ago. But we are doing things my way now, she will not survive this time. There will be no talking her way out of it this time." There were cheers at this.

"What is the plan Mistress?" asked one of the scouts.

"Simple." I paused, "Information, and lots of it. Those of you going to Texas: I want to know everything from where she's at, to how many are with her, to what she is wearing on any given day. Those going to Alabama and Florida I want you to inform your contacts to quietly spread the word that the Volturi know she is coming. I want them to know that when this is all said and done they will get their land back. I do not want them to make it easy for her; that will tip her off. If your contacts can't handle that, then don't tell them."

There were a few gasps before I continued, "I know it sounds as if I am willing to sacrifice people to get Maria, and I guess in a way I am." I sighed. "I am thinking ahead. If we do this a different way and she side steps punishment, then the deaths of the people she uses for her army go to waste, as do the deaths of the vamps during her war. Then there is the fact that she is free and able to kill again."

"When do we stop her?" asked another scout.

"Hopefully before she gets to Florida. She has been in Texas for a while so that leaves Alabama. You guys are my eyes and ears out there, so the more information, the more evidence and the sooner we are done. I do not want you to interact with her. Get as close as you can, but not at the risk of your lives. All your calls need to be made to either Jane or myself. You know who to call for what. I want check in calls every other day. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress," they all replied.

"I want you all to keep your ears open for anything pertaining to Maria's Major, her Captain or the God of War. Anything! If you hear those words I want a call, I don't care if it is just something said in passing, I want to know. If she gets any one of those we have a whole new ball game. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress," they said.

"Good. Now I don't want to sound like I don't care, but there are cars and planes waiting to leave. So pack your shit and get out," I laughed. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you Mistress." They all saluted, taking one step back. Then there was a mad rush to the doors. I just laughed at their antics and ported to the end of the hall.

* * *

"How was your secret meeting?" asked Jasper, who I just happened to land next to. "Sounded like a herd of elephants leaving the room."

"It was fine Jasper." I started to walk away.

"I had two interesting talks with Jane and Sora during your meeting," he said, keeping up with me.

"That's good. I want you to be able to talk with them." still walking.

"Don't you want to know what we talk about?" he asked pleasantly.

"Not really," I said not taking the bait. "I am your mentor, not your mother. I don't need to know your private conversations."

"What if I want to tell you?" he asked.

"If you wanted me to know then you could just tell me instead of baiting me. I am not going to play this game where I continually ask and you continually tell me 'it's a secret'!" I snapped.

"I was not playing a game," he said.

"Then if you want to tell me, tell me." I turned to him in front of the elevators to go to my rooms.

"You." he said. Well color me confused.

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

"You, we talked about you." he replied.

"Well that's just great," I snapped. "I am sure that was enlightening." I turned to leave.

"Let me help you," he said, taking my arm.

"I am fine." I pulled my arm away. "I am going to my rooms for the night. I suggest you do the same."

"No," he crossed his arms staring at me. "I don't think I will. I think I will go with you." he stepped to the elevator.

"You have fun with that. By the time you get up there I will have informed my guard to refuse you entry!" I yelled at him.

"So be it then," he replied calmly. "You will just see how persistent I can be."

"Then you will see how well the guard listens to me," I smiled. "Which they will even with a very angry vampire next to them." I did a little wave and ported in front of my room, right next to Chris. With one look at my face he could tell I was in no mood for banter.

"Evening Mistress," he saluted. "Are you in for the evening?"

"I am, unless the world comes crushing down around us." I said with an attempt of a smile. "No one is to bother me tonight. I don't care who it is, or what they say. No one is to come into my rooms."

"Of course Mistress," Chris nodded in understanding. "I will turn everyone away. No need to worry, have a good night."

"Thank you Chris," I said finally entering my rooms. As I closed the door I could hear the elevator door open.

'_You have a good evening Jasper_,' I sent him. '_I hope you like disappointment!_'

* * *

Everyone seems to think Bella is being mean is these last few chapters, and I guess in a way she is. I am not sure I explained it well in, I think it was, chapter 30... This is how Bella handles emotional stress, she pushes away those that can help her and stops taking care of herself until she snaps. Her powers go out of control and she basically bows up everything around her. We see that Jane and Sora can see the start of her shutting down, that is why they push her to eat. We don't see it but that is what Jane and Sora talk to Jasper about, so he knows what she is doing... don't worry we will see Jasper finally have enough of her self pity. Not a forceful Jasper but he does put his foot down...

I have a question...something that I have been pondering for a while... Should I write this story in Jasper's POV? Would anyone read it? If not it would not hurt my feelings, so please don't say so just because you think it is what I want to hear. Another question... If I choose to write in Jasper's POV should I write it after I finish this or would it be nice to be able to see what Jasper is thinking when things happen?


	32. Chapter 33

Okay I know it is another short chapter, but I think in the end we are all happy to just be able to update. Many thanks to my beta from Perfect Imagination who even though she has been ill was able to get me this chapter. I also want to thank Leckadams who took her time to also help with this chapter, I still can't believe she agreed to take on this story! Without them we would have a good story hidden behind Crap-tastic grammer and spelling.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"There, that crap is finished." I muttered to myself as I hit save, then laid my head on my desk. I had just spent the last forty-five minutes hopefully making Jane's and my life easier. I had made a spreadsheet to keep track of the check-in calls from each team of scouts. I say this now: I hated making spreadsheets in high school and I still hate making them now, no matter how 'old' I get. This hatred of menial tasks is the reason I have Sora!

After finishing the spreadsheet, I had time to write up some other useful information as well. I made a list of who was out on duty, what their original jobs were here and who would be replacing them while they were gone. I then made another file for what we already knew, what I wanted to know and the eventual information I was going to get.

In the old days I would have had to attach everything individually in an email to Jane. In the really old days, it would have meant putting everything on a disk and having someone give it to her. Now that we are starting to catch up to the modern times I was able to make a password protected folder that we shared on our network, put everything in there so that we both had access to everything and could alter it as we saw fit. Now I just had to remember to give her the password. Actually I had to think of the password first, and then give it to her. I was thinking of a good one when there was a knock on the door.

"The world had better be ending!" I yelled from my office.

"I really am sorry to bother you Mistress but,-" started Chris.

"Then don't," I snapped walking out into the main room. "What is it Chris?"

"The thing is Mistress, Mr. Jasper hasn't left since you got back. Refuses to leave until you see him." He said this quickly, hiding behind the door.

"Well then I hope you like company, because I am not seeing him tonight." I said clearly.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me, and then back to Jasper, then back at me. I started to growl. "My apologies," he said, his eyes wide at the growl. "Of course you're sure." He shut the door. I am not sure what made me angrier; that Chris questioned me, or that he couldn't make up his mind about who he was more afraid of. On second thought, I found that slightly funny. Shaking my head I went back into my office to now work on a stack of papers that desperately needed my attention.

About ten minutes later, I started to feel bad for Chris. Not only was he taking over another position but now he was also spending time with a man that has been refused access to his mate. In normal circumstances that would be bad, but the mating pull was telling Jasper that I needed him, that something was wrong. I know from past experiences that eventually Jasper would get past his patience and use his talent to try and get in here. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to be in his arms more than anything but I was not willing to allow him to hurt Chis in the process. I was also too stubborn to admit I needed him. So I did the good leader thing and threw a shield around Chris, protecting him from Jasper's control, instead of calling out to Jasper to come in. In doing this I knew eventually I was going to be interrupted again. As I continued to work I counted down the minutes until it came... which it did.

"Now to what do I owe the displeasure of this interruption?" I asked after there was a knock on the door. I leaned on the doorframe as I waited.

"Again I am sorry Mistress," said Chris, opening my door. "Jasper is still refusing to leave..."

"I am not leaving until you talk to me." Jasper interrupted Chris.

"Then I hope you have enough things to occupy your time in the hall," I replied back, then looking to Chris. "Continue please."

"It would seem that Jasper can no longer use his power on me," he said. I smiled slightly. "It seems to unnerve him." I smiled wider. "He has 'asked'," he air quoted, "if you had anything to do with this?"

"I most certainly did." I laughed lightly. "I did not think it fair for him to be able to use his talents to enter a room where he in not welcome at the moment."

"If you would let me in," started Jasper.

"If you would go away like I had asked, this arguing would stop!" I yelled at him. I turned to Chris. "I hope this does not become a normal thing," I said to him. I was not going to back down now, I knew I was being stubborn.

"I am sorry Mistress," he sighed starting to shut the door. "I hope not to bother you again." He shut the door.

A hour later...

I was pulled from my thoughts again by a commotion in the hall. By the sound of it Jasper still hadn't left and Chris was starting to run out of patience. I looked to the clock: 10:30. I might be the only one on this section of the floor, but there were people below me. True they were vamps, but I was sure they would like quiet even if they did not sleep.

"Just because you two do not sleep does not mean no one does!" I hollered through the door. "Now you two better knock it off before I take drastic measures. With the mood I am in there is no telling where you will end up or in what manner you will be when you get there!" I finished.

Two hours later...

"I don't know about this," stated Chris, opening my door. "All her lights are out but the fireplace. I think she might be asleep."

"I just want to check on her," Jasper said quietly. "If she is sleeping peacefully I will let her be."

"I can save you the time." I said from in front of the fireplace. "I am not asleep nor do I have any intentions of doing so."

"Bella-" started Jasper.

"I really didn't think I was asking to much to be by myself," I said to Jasper when he made no move to leave with Chris. "But obviously it was." I sighed, not moving from my spot. "You might as well shut the door."

.

.

* * *

I am hoping to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend...that is if the site continues to work properly. Keep your fingers crossed!


	33. Chapter 34

Okay so I know I am an epic fail when it comes to updating! It just seemed that real world was against this chapter getting posted. All thanks for getting this chapter beta'ed goes to Leckadams and Eternal Lily from PI.

Okay we all know the drill I own nothing...If I did Jasper would be mine!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"I wanted to talk" said Jasper staying by the door after he shut it.

"That much I gathered," I sighed raising myself from in front of the fireplace. "You told me earlier that you spoke with Jane?" I started toward my kitchen to dump my now cold tea; I also sent some power to turn the lights on dimly.

"I did," he said from the door watching me like a hawk.

"Did you talk have anything to do with what happened today?" I asked walking to the big window, across the room from the door and Jasper.

"It did," he replied crossing his arms, gearing up to be as stubborn as I.

"Good," I turned to look out, "then you know what's wrong. There is no threat I am physically fine. You can leave." I kept looking out.

"No," he simply stated. I could see him watching my every move through the reflection of the window.

"No?" I repeated, looking over my shoulder.

"No," he stated again. "This is not healthy for you. Locking yourself in your room: speaking to no one, pushing people away that want to help. It needs to stop and stop now."

"Does it now?" I turned to face him.

"Right now." He uncrossed his arms and started to study me intently as be pondered something.

"I am not lowering my shield!" I blurted out as the silence got to be too much.

"As much as that would make this easier," he said with a slight smile, "I don't need to feel your emotions. I can see all too well." I stared at him. He hadn't moved further into the room, but I could feel him all around me. I admit it unnerved me, so I did what I thought was logical and tensed and readied myself for battle. What type of battle I wasn't sure but I was ready. Of course Jasper saw the change in my body, lowering and tilting his head slightly. He was trying to show me he was no threat.

"Tell me my Kitten," he said softly. "What happened today?"

"Were you not in the room?" I snapped, his calm again unnerving me.

"I was," he answered taking a small step more into the room, causing me to hiss, "but I want you to tell me." When I made no answer he asked again, his eyes never left mine, "What happened today?"

"I killed someone!" I growled lowering my eyes.

"You killed a Vampire," he stated taking another step.

"It makes no difference!" My eyes snapped back to his.

"I didn't say it did," he smiled slightly. "And you feel ashamed?"

"It was a life," I answered.

"And you feel ashamed?" he again asked still softly taking another step.

"Fine! Yes!" I snapped. "I feel ashamed. I killed someone!"

"Should I be ashamed for my past?" another step. "I killed humans and vampires alike." Step

"No!" I rushed, my eyes going wide. "You didn't know anything different, and when you did you stopped."

"Should the guard be ashamed about killing someone?" He took two more steps, still watching what I would do. I was being lead into a trap, I just didn't see away out. I could teleport out of the room to end this, but he would just find me and continue then.

"That's different," I replied still trying to figure this out.

"How so Kitten?" Another few steps, he was now passed the couch.

"Well," I started, "it's going to come out wrong."

"I'm sure I will understand just fine." Step, step. "How is it different Kitten?" So calm, so nonthreatening. I was starting to relax slightly just with his voice.

"It's their job."

"Defending our kind, right?" I just nodded. "So when in the guise of duty it is okay to kill others if it might say, protect others or to keep others from being hurt?" He was almost directly in front of me now.

"If there is no other option."

"Are you a part of the guard?"

"Yes."

"Do you not protect also?" Slowly he started to reach for me as if I was a startled deer that might run if he moved too fast.

"I do?" My answer came out more as a question.

"So you were acting in you job." He looked down at me now with his arms around me.

"It doesn't make it right." I started to sob staring at his chest, unable to meet his eyes.

"Shh..." he said pulling me close, holding me tight. "It's okay to be upset," he nuzzled my neck, "but I know, as well as you do, there was no other option. He was going to hurt others, come back for you. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" I asked still crying.

"Because," he scooped me up, bringing me to the couch. Sitting he started to rock me gently, "you are a good person, every tear proves this."

"I feel like a baby," I said tearfully.

"Emotion is what make us who we are," he said rubbing my back. "They do not make you less strong."

"The way I handle emotions does." I continued to sniffle, my hands fists in his shirt, my face buried in his chest. "What other leader do you know who cries like this?" I muttered.

"I think the way you refuse to ask for help leaves something to be desired. It has been said that a strong man recognizes he needs help, an even stronger man asks for help," he said as he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "And I have seen strong people get run away with their emotions. Empath remember?"

"Smart ass," I giggled sniffly. He chuckled as he started to run one hand through my hair as the other held me close. This time I could not contain the hum of contentment, the purr of being comforted by my mate. At the sound of my purr, a rumble went through his chest. Soon the only sounds in the room were our joined purrs and my occasional sniffle.

We sat like that, me in his lap, my face in his chest as he comforted me with just his touch and purr. Eventually my sobs went to sniffles with hiccups and then finally just the hiccups remained. After they subsided, the cost of releasing all that built up emotion caught up with me, I was exhausted. I didn't want to sleep though. I knew it meant two things. It meant nightmares; the rerunning of today's events. It also meant leaving this position, and now that I was here I didn't want to leave! But I should have known that even with my shield up and me doing my best not to move that Jasper would sense my distress.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he scooped me up from his lap, standing with me in his arms heading for my bedroom.

"You need to sleep," he stated calmly.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I said, knowing full well that I sounded like a child.

"You need to sleep," he reiterated gently placing me on the edge of my bed.

"I'll have nightmares." I whispered.

"Don't worry Kitten," he kissed my forehead and rubbed my arms keeping me calm, "I will keep the nightmares away." After a minute he stepped back and I could feel his intense eyes on me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. There was a look of pure contemplation on his face.

"I am trying to figure something out," he replied still thinking.

"What pray tell are you trying to figure out so hard?" I questioned with a smile.

"How I am going to get you in pajama's without you freaking out and hitting me."

"I can change clothes by myself." I said. "I am not an invalid." He backed up with a smile, watching me shift to stand. Sadly my body betrayed me, as soon as my feet were under me I tipped forward. Jasper caught me, placing me back on the bed.

"That is what I thought," he smiled down at me.

"I still can dress myself," I huffed crossing my arms. Jasper just gestured in a 'be my guest' kind of way. Again I was happy to be able to change my clothes without any action on my part. I threw up a dark shield around myself and changed.

"Well aren't you special," said Jasper when I dropped the shield, my pj's on and my other clothes in my hands.

"All powerful does have its perks," I said as he took my clothes, checking my pockets.

"These go where?" he questioned, looking about my room.

"I have a hamper in the bathroom, but you can just throw them into the chair," I said pointing into the corner.

"Nope, I got it," he smiled. "You get comfortable, I'll be right back." He left the room before I could say or do anything. At this point though I didn't have it in me to, so I did as I was told.

"You know Jasper," I said shifting myself into the center of the bed, pulling the covers over me, "you don't need to stay. It's not like I can pull and keep my shield down as I sleep."

"You would be surprised to find that just knowing someone is with you helps keep the dreams away." He said snuggling next to me, putting his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. One arm around me, the other again running his fingers through my hair, I just snuggled closer into him and allowed him to hold me. I eventually fell asleep listening to his gentle purrs and touch.

* * *

So I hope this chapter was worth the wait, again I am sorry that it took so long to get this up. I also wanted to let readers know that I have also started writing Jasper's version of this story and have posted a few chapters of it over at Twiwrite. For those that are interested in what is going in Jasper's head go over and read it...the title is Mistress' Mate.

One a side note...for teasers and heads up for when I am posting head on over to twitter and look me up!


	34. Chapter 35

Look! I reached my goal! I wanted to get a new chapter up before the world came to an end on Saturday and here it is!

I want to thank my twitter friends Leckadams, Jokersdaughter3 and Letsjustdance_1 for doing all in their power to keep me on task. Also a HUGE THANK YOU toAeHaS for agreeing to help me out! If I could I would totally send her some homemade cookies and homemade Ice-cream!

As always the plot bunnies are mine but anything really good belongs to Miss Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

When I finally woke up I noticed two things right away that weren't normal. Thing number one, I felt better than I normally would have after yesterday. Thing number two was my pillow was humming, just not humming for noise but actually humming what sounded like "Feeling good". As soon as my mind kicked in, I tensed, ready to jump out of bed. At this point, I was unsure if I would have attacked him, but I wasn't given the chance. I suddenly found myself on my back, my hands above my head, not that that would stop me, with Jasper sitting on top of me.

"Easy there Kitten," he said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." His golden eyes were boring into my soul, willing me to relax.

"Sorry," I said when I finally relaxed. "Haven't woken up with another person in my bed for a long time." I shrugged awkwardly seeing as my arms were still above my head. "By the way... One, good morning, and two, get off me please." Jasper just smiled.

"I like the view from here." He smirked this devastating smirk. He shifted his weight on my body, his eyes never leaving mine. Ever so slowly he lowered his head and started running his nose from my collarbone to my earlobe, kissing the same path. I could not stop the purr and moan that followed when he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and slightly bit. His lips ghosted over mine as he traveled to the other side and did the same with the other earlobe.

"Jasper!" I cried as he started to suck at my imaginary pulse point. "What the Hell?" I panted as I finally worked my hands free and half-heartedly pushed him away.

"I call that my breakfast," he shrugged still smirking, "and letting you see what you are missing."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. " I see. Now let me up."

"Not until I get a morning kiss." I pursed my lips, crossing my arms. There was no way I was giving in, he had already gone past the taking it slow mark. And as we sat there at an impasse I opened my mouth to tell him to again get off, I found my mistake as he attacked my lips. Although as soon as our lips touched I no longer cared. I no longer cared what the guard thought, what the vampire world thought of my mate being the Second of the guard. The only thing that mattered was Jasper and his cool lips pressed upon mine. I realized that reality would soon come crashing down and all those things, plus more, would matter.

"Jasper," I gasped when he pulled away, again smirking down at me. "As good as that was, " I started.

"I know," he interrupted me, again with that blasted smirk. "I expect there to be a 'time and place' lecture coming. Or," he chuckled, "the 'not until all the eyes from the guard are off me' lecture." I glared up at him, recrossing my arms that some how found themselves around him during the kiss. "See," he said rolling off me and taking the blankets with him, "I do see your reasoning, I don't agree with it, but I respect and love you enough to stay a good boy." He bowed slightly, then smiled devilish, "At least in public. In Private?" he shrugged his shoulders and started for the main room. "No holds bar there."

"You are going to kill me," I replied to his retreating form.

"Can't." He looked back with a laugh. "That no heartbeat tells me I'm too late." I chucked my pillow at his form; smart ass caught it of course. "I'll go hunt you up some breakfast if you want to shower?"

"No." I got up grabbing my robe. "I would rather you not destroy my kitchen, thank you."

"Me? Destroy a kitchen?" he faked hurt, his hand going to his non-beating heart.

"Yes, you." I gently pushed him from the side. "Remember, I have seen you cook before!"

"I had planned something simple," he replied, sitting on a barstool next to my breakfast bar.

"Something easier than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I smiled, remembering one of his kitchen fiasco's.

"I was trying to help," he said with a smile. "If I remember correctly, it was not a pb&j but a fluffernutter."

"It was." I started to giggle getting a bowl from the cabinet. "I'm sure it would have tasted fine if not for the fact that there was more marshmallow in your hair then on my sandwich."

"It was all your fault!" Jasper jibed as I continued to grab my cereal.

"How possibly was it my human fault?" I raised an eyebrow as I poured my milk.

"You screamed which spooked me."

"You snuck up behind me." I jabbed him lightly with my spoon.

"I was trying to help," he poked me back. "I got that white crap from the cabinet from where Edward had hidden it."

"He what?" I gasped, "Oh that sneak..."

"See I was helping," he chuckled. "I knew you hadn't had your favorite snack in a while."

"Well, I thank you for thinking of me," I said around a spoonful of food. "Although next time you stand behind a human with a knife, you might want to announce yourself sooner than when they turn around and there you are!"

"What part of 'surprise' are you not grasping?" he asked.

"What part of marshmallow fluff in your hair aren't you grasping?" I asked back, eating a few more bites of my breakfast.

"If you wouldn't have screamed like a girl?"

"How else am I to scream, Jazz?" I cut him off, almost snorting out cereal.

"I would not have jumped nor would I have spilled that crap all over." He mock glared at me, although I could see the corner of his lips turn up as he fought his laughter.

"Whatever." I continued to giggle as I thought of our happy memory. "I blame you for the nutrition lecture I got from Carlisle later that night too."

"How was that my fault?"

If you," I stood to wash out my bowl, "had not made me scream, then flee," I smiled as he muttered "I did not flee", "Esme would not have come down. Of course when I told her what happened I got ordered upstairs to clean up as she made me something healthier."

"What does that have to do with Carlisle?" he watched as I wiped out the damp bowl and put it away.

"She must have told him what happened when he checked in later, because when he got home I got a surprise check up and a lecture."

"Still if you hadn't have screamed..."

"Oh shut up, Jasper," I said through my laughter as I walked to my music station, flipping through my playlists.

"You have an odd taste in music," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How so?" I asked.

"There seems to be a lot of 1940's music on there." He kissed my jaw. "Even in your human days that was old for you. Now," he shrugged, "it is almost stone age."

"I like music that you can actually understand the lyrics. The composers really knew how to write for the whole group."

"You seem to like soundtracks." He pointed to some of the albums.

"I like scores," I corrected him. "I like the instrumentals. Though seeing as I compose for movies sometimes I might be biased." I selected a playlist of light classical and moved to the couch.

"So what are your plans for the day as I get beaten to an inch of my afterlife?" Jasper asked after we were settled, me in his lap with him gently running a path up and down a leg with one hand.

"Technically, I am off today, but I need to spend time in my office in the center."

"Why not use the office here?" he asked.

"Too many distractions," I replied. "I would end up doing something else other than my guard work." I shrugged, "Being all powerful does not stop me from being ADD, it just gives me more reign to entertain myself."

"So I might see you before I am passed to half of the gruesome twosome?" He nuzzled my neck, purring lightly.

"Possibly," I said through my own purr. "I might stop down early and see how things are going."

"Good," he kissed my neck. "I should be going. I need to run to my room and change before meeting with Felix."

"You should," I sighed. I really did not want to share Jasper at that moment, but I sadly removed myself from his lap.

"Will I get to see you again tonight?" Jasper asked rising to leave.

"Probably not." I shook my head. "You are with Ethan roaming the halls tonight and I have no plans for another mental meltdown." I smiled slightly at him. "Now, tomorrow after working with Felix, I had planned on taking you to return your rental and to look for a new mode of transportation."

"Sounds like a fun day then," he replied walking to the door.

"It should be, all in all, if nothing goes wrong in the afternoon when we release our guests."

"Do you expect there to be problems?" He stopped short of the door, turning back to look at me.

"No," I shook my head, "but one never knows." I shrugged with indifference. "Now if you don't mind a long shower is calling me, while the floor in the center is calling you." I grinned up at him.

"Funny, Mistress," he said, opening the door. "Absolutely hysterical," he finished and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I watched the door for a long time, thinking. How did my life get so complicated. Last week everything was fine; I was Leader of the Volturi Guard 90% of the time and a Volturi Leader the rest of the time. It was all I thought about, it was who I was, who I made myself out to be. Now I was mated, well not actually 'mated' mated, but the bond was on its way and boy was the pull there. My mate was my second in command, although I did put him there. So all headaches were my own fault, but I truly believe that's where he belongs. Although, maybe I should not have made myself his mentor, but how was I supposed to know the situation I now found myself in? So now I needed to really watch what I did with Jasper. There was no telling what the other guards would think, let alone the Vampire populace. I thought I could handle anything they threw at me, but I knew for a fact I would not allow anything to hurt my brothers. To top off my mate issues, I had a newborn army to take care of; I had no idea what they wanted, and whose maker just happened to be my mates sire. Another thing I didn't understand was the sire pull. I had knowledge that there was a pull to one's sire similar to the mates pull. My sire being dead, put to ash be my best shapeshifting friends, I had no personal experience on how it worked. My brother's were also no help due to theirs also being ashes in the wind.

With a little shake, I finally was able to get going again. I knew a couple of things for sure; One, the door was not going to give me my answers; two, if I wanted to learn about the army I needed to get to work, and three, I really needed a shower!

* * *

On a side note...I love reading all the reviews. I know I am not the only author to have issues but I am having issues answering them. My goal it answer them all but it is going to take me FOREVER. Just know I will get to them I swear! So in other words be checking your FFnet inbox.


	35. Chapter 36

**I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words when I first posted this chapter a week or so ago. I THRILLED to see that I have not lost readers from my 'break' from this story. Your out-pouring of well wishes and continual love of the story has again awakened me. I have been working when I can on new chapters and as long as everything continues on its path you should be hearing from me more often!**

**I want to take this time to thank Naomi Whitlock for her agreeing to help me! I sent her this chapter and chapter 37 and within 24 hours she had both of them ready to go up! She just blows my socks off! So in other words all delay on getting this chapter and the next was all my fault! Sorry about that.**

**As always I only own the fluffy plot bunny and nothing of real importance. I do own Jasper...well okay my Jasper is spelled Jaspurr and is an orange kitty, but still...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"What?" I banged my head on my desk. "What could she possibly want?" I had been sitting at my desk, looking over the info I had for the last half an hour. I still had no ideas what Maria's true intentions were. I wish I could go back to slightly earlier in the day. I would rather be watching Jasper be 'educated' by Felix. With all of Jasper's complaining one would think he held little to no talent in fighting. I was pleasantly surprised that he did so well with Felix. Felix still put him into the floor which was expected, but Jasper did beat them a few times. I could see a few more 'lessons' with Felix, maybe shadowing Felix when he worked with the newer less skilled members and Jasper would be right there with the rest of the guard. A couple one-on-one sessions with me and he would be better.

I would even be fine with going back to answering my phone all the time. It normally would have bugged me, but I know the importance now. The scouts were only giving me their notice that they had arrived, but really no new information was given. It was still early in their missions after all.

"What could she possibly want?" I continued to punctuate my words with bangs of my head on my desk.

"If you continue to do that, you're going to need a new desk," said a voice from the doorway of my office.

"Well then Marcus," I raised my head to look at him, "that would be the cherry to my crap-tastic sundae!" Marcus just smiled as he made himself comfortable on my couch.

"What could be so bad," he asked calmly.

"Everything," I muttered.

"Come Little Bird," he patted the seat next to him, "come tell me what's wrong. Maybe we could work it out together." Marcus was always the brother I could go to. He was always there to listen. Aro and Cauis would try to be like Marcus, but it never was the same. Aro would listen, but was really only worried how it would effect the Volturi, not how it might bother me. Cauis was more the type that would tease, rather then help in any way. Marcus was my confidant for all intent and purposes. I could just talk and no matter what he would listen no matter what, offering advice if needed. Most times though, he knew I just wanted to vent and he let me.

"It just seems that everything was easier a few days ago," I sighed plopping myself next to him.

"How so Little Bird?" He rubbed my back as my head found his shoulder.

"It just was," I said with a sigh and a breath. "Well for starters we didn't have two cells full in the dungeon last week. I didn't need to kill somebody in front of a room of people last week."

"I'm going to stop you there Little Bird," he interrupted. "Stanley is Stanley. He was already in trouble before he came. Him being where he is at is definitely is not your fault," he raised the hand not around me to cut me off as I tried to interrupt. I just huffed as he continued, "I know what you are having Jane and Alec do while he is here," he looked at me. "I am not sure your 'scared straight' tactic is going to have any real effect on him, but it is worth a try. As for Conner and Toby," he sighed. "Toby is learning that we will not tolerate assassination attempts made on the Volturi Leaders, though I thought that would be a given. I think a weekend in a cell is the least we could have done to him. Conner on the other hand," he shrugged, "his life was forfeit. It has always been our way to kill those who threaten us. It is a way for us to show that we are not weak, that we will not allow threats to rule our lives or sway our decisions. In a way it is a good plan, but I think it is not the right plan for you Little Bird."

"I'm not asking you guys to change anything for me," I said.

"Your other brothers and I know that you're not," Marcus said stroking my head. "We see what it does to you emotionally. You can handle it physically of course, you are our best fighter. You handle death well when giving orders, but when it's at your own hand..."

"I can handle it," I muttered.

"That's debatable," replied Marcus. "You do seem better than I thought I would find you."

"Jasper helped," I said with a sigh. "He got me to talk about what was bothering me. I'll admit, it was a good thing."

"That's good," replied Marcus. "Still, your other brothers and I are in agreement that you will no longer be put in that situation. We were having issues thinking of who we could defer to, but I think you have fixed our issue."

"How's that," I asked.

"Jasper," he gave a little shrug, but continued quickly before I could interrupt. With him being your second, it makes it easier for him to step up and hand out those punishments. Also, with him being your Mate, it gives him more right then any other."

"Yeah, that mate thing is another part of my crap-tastic sundae."

"How so?"

"Well, my mate is now a probationary member of the guard, which wouldn't have been so bad if I wouldn't have been stupid and made myself his mentor. Not that I am doing a very good job of mentoring at the moment."

"Why not?"

"I seem to be passing everything off on others. Felix is doing combat, Jane is hopefully telling him what it's like to be my second, and Ethan is helping him to get to know the other guard members as well as what it is like to be in the inner circle. Technically, though, Ethan is not in the circle; he as good as is. Jasper isn't learning anything from me."

"Why do you have Felix working with him," Marcus questioned.

"I know Jasper," I shrugged. "He is fine listening to a female, but sparing with one, who happens to be his Mate is another thing all together. In actual combat it wouldn't matter, but for just practicing in the center... I think it is asking to much of his honor."

"Why do you have Jane working with him?"

"I can't honestly tell him what it's like to be someone's Second since I have never been one. Jane has been acting as Second since Apollo and Chanel left."

"Why do you have Ethan working with him?"

"Ethan is new to his position so he can be an ear to any trouble Jasper is having with other members not respecting him. I can only make sure the guard know to listen to him, to do what he says as they are orders from me. I cannot make them respect him."

"So he knows all of this?" I shook my head no. "Then when you tell him, he will learn from you. He'll learn about making the right decisions even if they seem hard. Do you really think another mentor would have thought of what Jasper really needed?"

"Probably not," I muttered.

"Then I don't see an issue."

"What happens when the guards find out we're Mated?"

"You think they would want you unhappy?"

"No, but..." I started.

"There really are no buts to that," Marcus said. "I know what you're thinking my Little Bird," Marcus rubbed my arm. "You think the guard might think you are playing favorites, that they may lose respect for you and Jasper as leaders," he looked at me, I nodded against his shoulder. "Oh Little Bird, the guard loves you. I wouldn't worry about the guard at all. You have always had an open door policy, if they had a problem they could come to you, right?" Again, I nodded. "Is that going to change?" I shook my head. "Then stop thinking of the worse case problems."

"God, you're making me feel like a fool," I said with a huff toward him.

"Not a fool Little Bird," he smiled at me, "just a scared girl afraid to be hurt," he hugged me to him. "So what else is bothering you? Anything else with your mate?"

"I'm not keeping you from anything?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"There is no where else I would want to be," he gently pushed my head back on his shoulder.

"Well," I started, "there is the fact that there is a newborn army lead by a normally sadistic vampire. Having heard from some scouts though, it sounds like the few newborns she has with her are barely in control and Maria seems to be losing her 'scary' touch."

"Didn't you just send those scouts out?"

"Over achievers," I said with a small laugh. "They went to see their contacts first, then called me."

"You have trained them well."

"I suppose," I said as I shrugged. "Now I have piles of paperwork, reviews that need to be filed. positions need to refilled, new positions to be made. On top of all the guard stuff I have my alternate ego 'Elizabeth Swan' stuff to go over. Last time I looked at it Sybil was talking about doing a summer tour. Then if my life wasn't already going to Hell in a hand basket, it seems as though I have a mate that can sense my emotions even though my shield is up. And I still can't answer what's stronger.. the Sire bond or the Mate's pull."

"Wow, you really have worked yourself into a tizzy haven't you?" Marcus chuckled when I finished my little rant. When I turned to glare at him he smiled in surrender. "Okay let's work from the top should we?" I just nodded. "Who would normally help with guard paperwork, Sora?"

"Normally, it would be my SIC, Second-in-Command, " I replied. "Although, since I haven't had a true SIC, she has been doing her best to help."

"You have a SIC now, or is Jasper just in name and not actual work?"

"Yes, but he needs to learn first. He is a probationary member still," I replied.

"What better way to learn then to actually doing the job," Marcus questioned lightly.

"Of course you're right," I said with another sigh. "Although, he is slightly busy at the moment, will be until Tuesday."

"Will the guard fall apart if you wait until Tuesday?'

"No," I rolled my eyes, "it will be fine."

"Then why not put it off until you can have help?"

"I guess."

"As for your alter ego," he said, "I think that leaves your evening to work on that stuff."

"It does," I smiled. "I am sure Sybil thinks I fell off the face of the planet."

"It couldn't be that bad," laughed Marcus. "You're normally very good about getting back to her."

"I am, but I admit, I have been in a writing funk lately so I have been avoiding her," I said sheepishly.

"You can decline job offers you know. There is a word in the dictionary, maybe you should look it up," he paused with a little chuckle. "It is a little two letter word, starts with 'n' ends in 'o'."

"Funny Marcus," I giggled. "I just feel so bad about telling her no."

"Well I think she should get used to it." He looked down at me. "I am not sure how long this newborn thing is going to last, but I think it might be a good thing if you decline the tour offer." When I gaped at him he went on, "or at least postpone it for a while."

"I guess," I muttered. "It's not like I do a huge tour, I guess we could do a fall one instead of a summer and winter." I didn't do large tours every year like some bands, I actually hadn't done a tour in a while. Sybil was hoping to make up for the lack of public appearance by doing two in one year.

"I think with everything considered it is a better idea." We sat there in quiet for a bit. We, Marcus and I, have always had a close bond. We could sit in the same room for hours and not say a word, no pressure to fill the silence with talk. He reminded me of Charlie in that way.

"You know Marcus," I said after a bit, "you always have been a help to me. You always seem to know the answers or the right things to say."

"I have been around a lot longer then you have Little Bird," he looked down at me. "If I can help you by imparting my wisdom then so be it. But this time I think you might have stumped me with your last two questions."

"How so?" I raised my head to search his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Well as far as I know you are the strongest shield we have ever seen, so I am unsure why Jasper can sense you when you are closed off," he sighed, running a free hand through his hair. "I can only hypothesize that he is reading you through the mate bond. Can he alter your emotions with your shield up?"

"Only very slightly," I answered. "Not enough to actually change them. I can sense him sending his emotional mojo and him trying to change them. When he touches me it is stronger and harder to block. If my shield is down to begin with I am not sure if I could get it back up if he was touching me while sending out his gift."

"I still think it is through the bond. It might be something you want to explore with him some time."

"I will have to discuss it with Jasper later," I said, then smiled. "It bothers him right now that he can't 'read' me as he use to."

"Try not to torment him Bella," said Marcus. "Don't you think he is having a hard enough time with the fact that his mate is his boss? As you know the males of our kind like to appear in charge in the relationship, especially when it comes to safety. Let's face the facts that you," he poked me in the ribs, "charge right into situations without any concerns of your safety Nor do you really need a protector, which could make him feel ineffective and unneeded."

"There is nothing wrong with being in the first wave of guard to arrive at a situation," I said in my defense.

"Being in a group is one thing," Marcus replied, "being the first person there while waiting for said group is another."

"What are you saying, brother?"

"That you might need to compromise with Jasper. I see this turning into a fight between you two and if maybe lowering your shield just for him might make it easier for him to give a little on your need to run head on into fights."

"I guess it is another thing we are going to need to discuss," I said calmly. It had never crossed my mind about how Jasper was taking any of this mating thing. How selfish was I, that all I thought about was myself! In my defense I had been alone for so long, it was going to take me a while to change my thinking. Not that that was good excuse.

"As for which is stronger the sire call or the mating bond," Marcus started, pulling me from the downturn my thoughts had gone, "as you know that your other brothers and I no longer have our sires alive, nor do you. You could ask your circle if you wish, but I am unsure if anyone of them are going to be able to help you other than Jasper, seeing as he has a mate and a live sire."

"Not for long if I can help it," I grumbled.

"That may be, but he would be able to help with your question."

"I do not plan on telling Jasper that Maria is behind the newborns until after he is out of probationary."

"You are going to tell him of the army?"

"On Monday," I nodded. "Either before or after we release our guests."

"How long do you think his probationary period is going to last," questioned Marcus looking at me with concern.

"If he was a normal guard member," I tilted my head thinking, "I would say a few weeks." Marcus went to interrupt, but I cut him off. "But in all honesty, Jasper is already ahead of most vamps when they come to the guard. From what I saw this morning when he was sparring with Felix he is almost at Volturi level for fighting technique. Everything else he can learn as he goes. If all goes well and I hear good things from the Circle, I can't believe I am okay with this, then it is possible that he could be out by the end of the week, or early next week at the latest."

"What bothers you about him being out of probationary phase so early if you think he will be ready?"

"What if the guard think I am playing favorites," I asked looking to my lap. "But you are right, if I think he is ready then it shouldn't matter."

"Good girl," he kissed my head. "I think my work here is done."

"You have done well," I said with a laugh. "I like these times together Marcus." I hugged him. "I truly don't have anyone else to turn to like this."

"Yes you do," he smiled. "You have Jasper now. He would be more then willing to let you vent."

"I suppose," I nodded, "he did truly help last night."

"Good," Marcus stood to leave, "I should leave you to contact Sybil before it gets to late."

"Thanks again Marcus," I said watching him walk to the door, "I could not ask for a better big brother."

"Any time Little Bird," he start to leave, paused then turned to me still on the couch. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Our talks, no matter what happens in your life, even if you choose to leave us to spend time with your Mate that we will still talk like this?"

"Oh Marcus," I rushed to hug him. "I relish our talks and I don't think I could live without them." I hugged him tightly. "As for leaving where am I to go? You, Aro and even cranky Cauis are my family."

"You never know," he said hugging me back, "Jasper might wear you down about contacting the Cullen's"

"I doubt that," I sighed stepping back when Marcus let me go. "We are at an impasse on that topic." I finished with a grumble, "but I promise to still have our heart to hearts."

"Good," he smiled. "Now I will take my leave so you can get back to work," he pointed to my desk.

"Yeah I'm going," I chuckled walking to my desk. "Have a good rest of the day or evening, what ever time it is."

"You too Bella," With that, Marcus left me to my work, and work I did. I spent the rest of the evening with my ear glued to my phone talking to scouts, or my fingers glued to the key of the computer answering emails from Sybil. In the end, I accepted a few song requests for up-an-coming movies and rearranging dates for a tour. Afterwards, I was so tired that I just ported to my rooms instead of walking and making my presence known. Before I retired completely for the night, I wanted to check on Jasper. So I heated water for a cup of tea, I fished out my phone and dialed.

"Jasper," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Bella?"

"Yup, last time I checked anyway," I said with a laugh.

"Where are you," he asked chuckling.

"In my rooms about to have some tea."

"Really?"

"Looks like my rooms," I said. "If I am wrong, then the owner has good taste," I replied laughing at my own sarcasm, I was getting punchy.

"When did you get in?"

"What is this twenty questions," I replied giggling. "To answer you, just a few minutes ago. Why?"

"How did you get in," he questioned again.

"I teleported, why? What's wrong?" I was starting to get antsy. Was something wrong and no one told me?

"I was just wondering how you got past me, that's all," he chuckled.

"What," was my intelligent response.

"Ethan and I are in the hall with Chris," Jasper answered me lightly.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because Ethan felt that with the attempted assassination that you needed extra protection while you're at your weakest."

"He thought..." I paused, it just occurred to me that Jasper was out in the hall... on the phone... talking to me... in here. I quickly hung up as I walked to my door, pulling it open. "Okay," I said now face to face with Chris, Ethan and Jasper, all who had huge smiles on their faces. "One, we will never tell anyone about this, ever. Two," I turned to Ethan, "that was a great idea."

"Thank you Mistress," Ethan bowed slightly. "I am sure you would have thought of it eventually."

"I doubt it Ethan, it never crossed my mind," I smiled at him. "Would you mind if I borrowed Jasper a moment?"

"Of course Mistress," he stepped aside for Jasper to step into the room. "You may have him for as long as you like."

"Not long, Ethan," I said as Jasper walked into the room. "I just want to go over his itinerary for tomorrow, and then he is all yours again."

"As you wish Mistress," he replied as I shut the door.

"How was your day?" I asked Jasper as the door clicked closed.

"Good," he replied enveloping me into a hug, nuzzling my neck. "And yours?"

"Productive in more then one way," I sighed into his embrace.

"That's good to hear," he said letting me go when my water was ready for my tea. "You wanted to talk about tomorrow," he asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"I did," I replied pouring my water in my cup as Jasper took a seat across from me. "Basically, I wanted to remind you that Felix is expecting you at the same time as today in the Center."

"He told me this morning," Jasper said.

"I was just making sure," I shrugged. "Also, I figured after that we could go and return your rental, as well as get you your new mode of transportation."

"That sounds fine," he smiled. "Do you think we could get a meal after?"

"As in actual food or go hunting," I questioned him.

"Food," he answered, "I was wondering if I could take you to get something to eat? Like maybe a small date?"

"As long as we are back in time to release our guests," I nodded sipping my tea.

"Then I look forward to it."

"Good," I smiled. "Since we will be going out after you finish with Felix I suggest just wearing casual clothes. That way we don't need to waste time while you change."

"Sounds like a plan. Do I need to bring my real world cloak?"

"No," I shook my head finishing my tea. "I recommend not wearing anything to casual, other then that nothing special. I also would like you to do one thing for me in the morning."

"What would that be my little kitten?"

"Kitten?" I raised my eyebrow at him, he just smiled. "Anyway," I shook my head at him, "in the morning before you work with Felix I would like you to stop at the front desk."

"For what reason?" Jasper asked.

"As second-in-command it is your job to look at new applications for the guard. When someone brings in a new application they give it to the person running the front desk. I have not checked with Gianna for a while about them so I am assuming that there will be a few. Since I haven't had a second for a while I have been slacking with that. Now that you are here I can take that off my desk."

"That is understandable," he nodded as he watched me as I finished my tea. "What would you like me to do with these applications?"

"Read through them please, make notes about why you thing they would or would not be a good member. On the back I would like you to tell me what the perfect mentor would be for this applicant, even if this perfect mentor does not exist as part of the guard."

"I can do that."

"Just tell Ethan to release you about a half hour early tomorrow morning," I said putting my mug in the sink and starting toward him.

"Okay," he stood as I walked around my breakfast bar. "You look beat."

"I am," I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me again. "That is why I am kicking you out of my room and going to bed."

"Well then," he started to kiss at my non existent pulse point, "I think I will wish you a good night." He punctuated his words with feather light kisses up my jaw. His lips lightly grazed mine at first, then just like this morning his lips molded to mine. As the kiss continued the world disappeared until it was just him and me.

"God Jasper," I panted for breath as he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Keep kissing me like that and I'll never have bad dreams again," I finished as he walked to the door.

"That, Kitten, was the idea." With that he left, leaving me standing in the middle of my living room, gaping at him like a fish.

* * *

**Yup, it was time for some Bella/Marcus bonding. Someone needed to be the one to talk some sense into the girl...**


	36. Chapter 37

**Holy Crap! It is another chapter in less then a month! The world must going to stop turning or start spinning the other way. I think this is what happens when I get banished to the back deck while contractors destroy...my bad, FIX my living-room. **

**Again another round of Thank you's go to Naomi Whitlock for Beta'ing this chapter. Still cannot believe she was so FAST! If you have missed the reposting of chapter 36 you should check it out. It is so pretty now that she has fixed it!**

**As always I own nothing...wish I did though.**

**side note for reading this chapter... anything in Italic is flashback, anything underlined is thought. Thought I would straighten that up now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

I was awakened the next morning by the shrill ring of my cell. It couldn't wait any longer to ring? I was having a good dream, not a great dream but I am not sure if I could handle one of 'those' dreams with Jasper near. My shield was up plus the one around my room, but I was not taking any chances. The phone rang again before I could contemplate a great dream further.

"What," I answered the phone; I was not much of a morning person.

"It must be morning there for me to receive such a cheerful greeting," laughed the voice on the other end.

"I'll give you something else if you don't stop being a brat Carter and tell me what you needed," I replied rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I wanted to let you know that my team and I have arrived at our destination," he said.

"That's good to hear," I said getting up, there was no way I was going back to bed now. "Everything okay there?"

"As far as we can tell Mistress," he said. "We have run a perimeter of a few miles past their normal hunting grounds. We have not picked up any other scents but theirs."

"Good, let's hope it stays that way," I said starting my coffeepot. "Alice and Edward do not suspect anything?"

"We have Sandy's shield up so the Seer shouldn't see us," said Kristen, who was probably standing next to Carter.

"What of Edward?" I asked.

"No mind reader, save you, has ever gotten past my shield," replied Sandy, slightly put off. "Not that he is here anyway."

"What do you mean he's not there?" I paused in mid sip.

"Just that Mistress," started Carter. "He and his mate left right after we arrived yesterday."

"Where did they go?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"From what we have overheard that they are going to visit her family," answered Carter.

"The Denalis?" I asked.

"I would think so."

"Alright," I sighed. "Continue to watch the family, I will take care of the others."

"Very well Mistress," said Carter. "I will report again later."

"I look forward to it," I said ending my phone call. I tossed the phone on to the couch as I walked by. There was no other way around it, I was going to have to make the call. After my shower and the coffee kicked in I was going to call Eleazar Denali. I just hope what he told me when we first met still held true.

_Flashback_

_"I bet you are ready to be home Mistress Isabella," said Anita over the phone as I sat on the couch in the Volturi private jet._

_ "I am," I sighed into the phone. "Who would have thought that reminding Vlad and friends that the Volturi were still in power would be so much work?"_

_ "The Masters of course. That is why they sent you. What's more powerful then the Leader of the Volturi Guard herself coming to see you?"_

_ "You forgot my band of merry men and Chanel," I laughed. "No matter how powerful I am, I always have them."_

_ "The Masters like to know your safe," she replied._

_ "Well then Felix and Apollo are doing a fabulous job," I grumbled. "They haven't left my side all trip."_

_ "Speaking of the Masters," Anita started and I interrupted._

_ "What of my brothers?" I sighed slightly. I was still getting use to the idea of them wanting me to call them family. They were the closest thing to family I've had for a long time, but I was finding it hard to switch Masters for Brothers._

_ "Master Aro was wondering if you wouldn't mind waiting at the airport for one of his guests to arrive."_

_ "How long would I have to wait?"_

_ "Not long Mistress," she replied. "His plane should be landing shortly after yours. At most, maybe a half an hour?"_

_ "I suppose. Felix could just run home." I said looking at Felix who just nodded. "Here give the info to Chanel, she'll go and meet him at Baggage claim. I hope he isn't allergic to fur," I finished tossing my phone to my second, Chanel._

_ "__There's something wrong with my fur?__" thought Apollo, I guess my other second. Apollo was a vampire that could shape-shift into any type of animal he wanted whenever he wanted. Apollo was slightly strange for the fact that he very rarely changed to his human form. He elected to stay as a wolf most of the time, a very big snow white wolf. He was my second Second because he never left my side no matter what. Where ever I went, he went. Whatever I did, he did. He was part body guard, part sounding board, part pet... I always wanted a dog! Conversing with Apollo would have been easy with or without my talent to read minds. To talk with others he could send his thoughts into the mind of anybody or group that he wanted, though sometimes he choose not to._

_ "Nothing's wrong with your fur." I scratched behind his ear as he lay at my feet, his head in my lap. "Well, except the fact that you are starting to shed."_

_ "__I am not shedding!__" he barked at me as I laughed. He just glared at me, and then removed his head from my lap._

_ "Speaking of Apollo," started Chanel, tossing me my phone._

_ "__Et tuo Chanel?__" thought Apollo. Chanel and I almost fell out of our seats laughing so hard._

_ "As I was saying," started Chanel again once she was back under control. "Since we are now walking through the actual terminal, what are we going to do with Big White and Furry here?"_

_ "Well if he will shrink down to normal dog size I have an idea," I with a shrug._

_ "__I will not be a purse puppy!__" he thought to the both of us quite loudly._

_ "That wasn't my plan," I quirked my eyebrow at him. "It's a good idea though." I started to laugh at his wide eyes. "If you listened to what I said I think you might hear the word 'normal' in there."_

_ "What would your definition of 'normal' be for a dog," asked Chanel still smirking at Apollo._

_ "I was thinking about the size of a German Sheppard. We could always make it look as if you are a helper dog," I said looking at Apollo._

_ "__What would I need to do other then shrink,__" he asked._

_ "Just need to wear this vest," I summoned a yellow helping paws vest, "also a collar and lead." When I saw the dog sneer at the idea of the lead I added, "Only until we get to the car. I will go as fast as humanly possible through the building."_

_ "__You can't think of anything else,__" he asked._

_ "Not unless you want to be a purse puppy," replied Chanel rolling her eyes at his male ego being hurt._

_ "__Fine__," he huffed at us. "__No pink lead though!__"_

_ "Purple," I asked as he shrunk down to about a large German Sheppard._

_ "__No!__"_

_ "Yellow," asked Chanel._

_ "__No__"_

_ "Mint Green," I asked._

_ "How about baby blue?" asked Chanel continuing our teasing._

_ "Oh Rose is a pretty color," I said with a smile._

_ "__Girls are mean,__" thought Apollo._

_ "Oh you hush," I tapped his nose as I put on his vest. "You know I wouldn't put you in anything bad. I was thinking either red like our cloaks or black... like our cloaks."_

_ "__I think I could go with the red,__" I watched him do a dog shrug. "__Red is a power color.__"_

_ "This could be why the guard has it in their cloaks," I said while summoning a red collar and lead, then fastening the collar. I waited for our doors to open before attaching the lead. I was good on my word, I moved quickly through the terminal to our waiting car._

_ "__Well, thank God that the driver is human,__" thought Apollo after we bid Felix farewell and safe running. "__If it was a vampire, I would never live the collar and lead down.__"_

_ "Whatever," I said as he jumped into the limo. Once I was settled I removed his camouflage. "I hope we don't have to wait long on Aro's guest."_

_ "__You could have run home with Felix if you wished,__" thought Apollo, "__I thought I heard the plane was landing momentarily, I am sure Chanel will usher him out soon.__"_

_ "Why run when I have been running the last couple of days?" I said._

_ "__Then stop your complaining and wait,__" he huffed and plopped his head in my lap wanting to be petted. And wait we did. I understood why they asked me to wait, it would have been stupid to drive me home then send another car back to the airport. We didn't need to wait long, it truly was only ten minutes when I heard Chanel coming._

_ "__Mistress,__" she thought to me, "__we are on our way."_

_ "Cody," I said to the driver, "you're going to want to pop the trunk, our last passenger has arrived." I rearranged myself so that I would not be seen until he was in and the door was closed. _

_ "__Chanel, do you mind riding up front?__"_

_ "__Of course not,__" she thought, then opened the door sticking her head in. "I don't want my pants covered in fur," she said quickly before stepping back._

_ "__So going to pee in her closet sometime this week...__" Apollo grumbled as I snickered quietly. When the door was shut and our guest was situated he finally noticed he was not alone, but it seemed all he could see was the white wolf on the floor. I said as much to Apollo silently in his mind._

_ "__What do you expect? I am spectacular!__" replied Apollo. I snorted louder then I wanted to._

_ "Yeah, spectacularly insane," I replied with a laugh, which drew the attention of my new companion. I smiled at him as his eyes took me in._

_ "My apologies," he placed a hand on his heart, making a slight bow, "I did not realize I had company."_

_ "Not to worry," I continued my smile as I turned my head to talk between the divider separating the front of the limo and the back. "Chanel, are we ready to go home now, or are we waiting on another?"_

_ "No Mistress Isabella," she replied, "there are no more; we are just waiting for your orders."_

_"Then your wait is over," I laughed slightly. "Cody," I said to the driver, "would you be so kind as to take us home?"_

_ "It would be my honor," he replied, starting the car, putting up the divider and starting us on our way. I turned my attention back to my companion when he coughed lightly._

_ "Did I hear her call you Mistress?" He asked with his eyes wide._

_ "Yes she did," My smile grew. "Where are my maners? Let me introduce myself. I am Isabella," I adjusted myself so I was not right next to him, but close enough for him to take me hand. Apollo positioned himself between the two of us. "And this," I gestured to the wolf head in my lap, "is Apollo and the young lady you met before is Chanel."_

_ "I have met Chanel before," he nodded. "She is the guard, correct?" I nodded. "Pretty high ranking in fact, right?"_

_ "She is Second-in-Command," I confirmed his fishing. "Really good at her job I might add," I tacked on knowing she could hear even with the divider up._

_ "Her boss must like her then."_

_ "I do," I watched him carefully, "Couldn't ask for better then Chanel and Apollo here," I scratched behind an ear._

_ "You're the Leader of the Guard?" He asked his eyes wide. "And I made you wait."_

_ "I really didn't mind the wait," I smiled slightly trying to calm him. "It made more sense to wait then to have two cars going the same direction."_

_ "__Okay so we got the pleasantries out of the way,__" grumbled Apollo to the both of us. "__Who the Hell are you?__"_

_ "Apollo!" I gasped and lightly pulled an ear. "That is no way to talk to a guest!" He just huffed at me, and then turned back to the guest._

_ "Who was that" asked the very mystified guest._

_ "That would have been Apollo," I sighed, "It is how he communicates," I looked to the guest, "My apologies, again, for his poor maners. Sometimes he forgets himself."_

_ "Why does he not change back?"_

_ "Excuse me?" I asked._

_ "I am sorry," he smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Eleazar. I use to be apart of the guard as well. I can tell someone's talent." I shook his hand, starting to feel slightly ill. I had heard of Eleazar a long time ago, pre-vampire. He was a friend of Carlisle's; his coven was basically cousins to the Cullen's. I had spent my vampire life trying to avoid the Cullen's and here sat my destruction of everything. Apollo sensing my discomfort put himself more in between us. "Your friend there is a shape-shifter." he said pulling me from my thoughts._

_ "__No? Really, I thought I was the Easter Bunny.__" replied Apollo looking at me wiggling his nose like a rabbit, I couldn't help the giggle._

_ "That is very good Eleazar," I said._

_ "He can change to anything?"_

_ "Yes," I replied not giving any information._

_ "__You know 'He' can hear you,__" thought Apollo, I rolled my eyes._

_ "Then why does he not change back?"_

_ "Because he chooses not to," I replied calmly. "Apollo would explain himself if he wanted you to know his reasoning."_

_ "__Right now he doesn't need to know,__" said Apollo._

_ "You," Eleazar turned to me, "are a shield and a very powerful shield at that," he cocked his head. "Is it physical as well as mental?" I nodded as we rounded the last corner before turning on the path to the garage. "As a human did you have your shield?"_

_ "Not the physical," I replied softly rubbing the scar from James. Eleazar's eyes followed my hand. When he saw the bite his eyes went wide, flashing to my face, his full of recognition._

_ "You're...you're," he stopped, "but we all thought..." he stuttered._

_ "If the next line out of your mouth is either 'thought you were dead' or 'you're Edward's Bella' I might just go crazy."_

_ "But you are, aren't you?" he asked._

_ "I am Nobody's Bella. I thought I was with someone, but," I looked down, "a conversation in the woods, a crushed spirit and a shredded heart later ended that."_

_ "I don't understand?" Eleazar replied, "They left to protect you."_

_ "Protect me?" I raised my voice, "I have on good authority that you are wrong."_

_ "The family came to Alaska after they left Washington, they said…"_

_ "Please," I raised my hand to stop him, "I don't want to hear it." I lowered my hand. "Either you are right or I am, and right now I don't want to know which it is." I said. "I know you are probably wanting to see your old friend, but you and I need to have a conversation first." I finished as the car came to a stop. "__Apollo you are out first,__" I thought just to him, he nodded slightly. "When Apollo steps out you follow but do not pass him."_

_ "But I..."_

_ "Please do as I ask." I sighed._

_ "__It would be easier if you did,__" thought Apollo, "__she will get her way anyway.__" I didn't think Eleazar's eyes could get any bigger, but they did. He stared wide eyed at me for a moment, but when I made no move to back down he finally nodded. The door opened seconds later._

_ "Apollo," I said once the door was clear._

_ "__Make way for the greatness,__" he thought and even with the graveness of the situation I couldn't help the laugh. Which in the end was Apollo's plan._

_ "__You are a goof ball,__" I sent to him. "__Who is waiting?__" I asked as I watched Eleazar exit the car._

_ "__Anita and the normal guard roaming the garage.__"_

_ "__I guess that is a good thing. If there were problems while we were gone there would be a bigger welcoming committee,__" I sent him as I slid out of the car._

_ "Mistress, Apollo and Eleazar it is so good to see you," said Anita stepping forward, the guard on the room saluting and bowing when I stepped forward._

_ "It is good to be home Anita," I smiled at her. "I see that everything is still standing."_

_ "Yes it is," laughed Anita as I passed Apollo slightly blocking her way to Eleazar. "Jane is very excited that you have returned," her smile huge._

_ "I bet she is," I replied, my smile wide in return. "I am sure she can't wait to hand the reigns back to me."_

_ "No, I'm sure she can't. Which reminds me, your young Sora asked me to give you this," She handed an envelope off her clipboard. Sora was a young Vampire that I had taken under my wing when she had come to Volterra with her coven, only to find out that the leader was working with Vlad. In the end she no longer had a coven and no where else to go. So I gave her the job of my assistant which also gave her my protection._

_ "Thanks," I replied tucking the envelope under my arm. I knew it was guard business but the red color around the edge of the 10x10 envelope, something that needed a few less witnesses around to read. "You must be here for Eleazar?" I questioned her, gesturing back to him still standing behind Apollo._

_ "Yes, Master Aro would like to see him directly," she nodded._

_ "Well that's too bad for him," I smiled, then turned to Chanel who I just remembered she was with me. "Here take these," I handed her the envelope, "please go figure out if I actually need to see what's inside." As my second she kept the small stuff off my desk. If there were things I needed to see, she would give it back._

_ "Of course Mistress," Chanel saluted and walked away._

_ "What do you mean Mistress?" asked Anita with a slight scared face._

_ "Aro is just going to need to wait for his friend a little bit longer." I watched her eyes go as large as saucers, her face going even paler._

_ "Why?" she gave a little squeak._

_ "We started a very interesting conversation on the way in." I shrugged. "And I would like to finish it before I release him into Aro's clutched." I leaned forward and whispered, although everyone heard, "You know how he gets with some guests. They go into that library and they don't come out for days."_

_"Yes, but..." she started to stutter._

_ "You just tell him to come see me if he has any problems, we should be in my office." I strengthened my shields around me, hopefully blocking Eleazar from being able to read anymore from me then he already knew. "__Apollo let him by,__" I gestured for Eleazar to join me. "I would think I should only keep him for about a half hour," I said when I linked my arm with his, "Less time if you let us by."_

_ "Of course," she stepped to the side, "I...I am sure Master Aro won't mind."_

_ "I'm sure he won't," I smiled at her as I walked by her pulling a slightly terrified Eleazar with me. "Apollo re you coming?" I asked walking out of the garage to the elevators._

_ "__Wouldn't miss it for the world.__" He thought back causing me to roll my eyes._

_ "Where are we going?" Asked Eleazar as the elevator doors closed._

_ "We are gong to my office where it is quiet\," I replied patting his hand in my arm._

_ "And Apollo is coming too?" He asked._

_ "Apollo goes everywhere with me," I laughed. "He takes the role of watch dog very seriously."_

_ "I thought you told... Anita was it?" \He asked, I nodded as we walked out of the elevators. "You told Anita we were just talking, why bring the dog with you?"_

_ "We are just talking and I am not bringing Apollo with me, he is coming of his own freewill. If you ever refer to him is such a derogatory fashion again you will see up close and personally why I am Mistress of the Guard."_

_ "I am sorry," Eleazar said seeing the controlled fury in my eyes._

_ "Apollo and Chanel are my right hand people and they deserve the same amount of respect as I do," I continued to lead in through the corridors. "Don't think for a second that just because Apollo chooses to stay as a wolf," I added emphases on wolf, "that he is not powerful."_

_ "I won't do it again," Eleazar said as we turned the corner to the new wing. "This is new."_

_ "This is the new Volturi Guard Working Center or just the Center," I replied. "When I took over as Leader I was tired of everything pertaining to the guard beings scattered throughout the grounds. The sparing room on one side of the grounds, the main offices on the other side and the meeting rooms meeting somewhere in the middle, also the fact that there was no where inside to have the entire guard meet was a problem. So I had this built," I said stepping through the last double doors into the main room._

_ "Wow," came from Eleazar as he took in the size of the room._

_ "This is large enough to fit the entire guard plus, so now we can do large meetings or trainings," I said walking through the room. "Through these does are my office plus the seconds," I pointed down the hall, "pus we have smaller meeting rooms if needed."_

_ "So everything is together."_

_ "Yup," I smiled slightly, "the Guard don't have far to come from their quarters, which saves time It is definitely more efficient." I said leading him into my office, "Please have a seat." I gestured to the couch._

_ "Mistress," came Chanel coming out of her office when she saw me in my doorway, "I don't want to interrupt, but I wanted give you these," she handed me some papers. "I am taking care of the rest."_

_ "Thank you, Chanel."_

_ "Just doing my duty," she smiled as she side stepped to allow Apollo into the room. "If you need anything," she nodded to Eleazar looking around my office, "you let me know." I nodded and shut the door._

_ "You have a beautiful office," stated Eleazar._

_ "Thank you," I replied placing the papers on my desk. "I spend a lot of time in here." I sat in a chair facing him, Apollo lying on my feet. "You and I have a problem." I said getting straight to the point._

_ "What do you mean?" His eyes snapped to mine._

_ "I have done everything in my power to keep the Cullen's from knowing of my existence," I placed my hands in my lap. "I have placed the Brothers and anyone else that might come into contact with the Cullen's when they visit under my shield. I have kept to my rooms to minimize them coming across my scent. I have even left Italy all together to avoid them. If I would have known it was you I was waiting on I would found another way home, then avoided you during your stay."_

_ "Why would you do something like that? What have I done to force you from your home?" Eleazar sighed. "I don't see why you run from your home for the Cullen's either."_

_ "Don't you see Eleazar, I have hidden my existence and today has ruined all my work!" I raised my voice slightly. "All you need to do is THINK," I tapped my finger on my temple, "and my world is undone." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "So now we are back to our problem. What are we going to do?"_

_ "I don't understand? I still don't see a problem," replied Eleazar._

_ "__What don't you understand?__" replied Apollo rolling to his side, "__She doesn't want the Cullen's to know she is here.__" I reached down and started scratching his side as he stretched out more._

_ "They would love to know you're alive," said Eleazar shaking his head._

_ "I guess we are going to have to agree to disagree on that Eleazar," I replied continuing to scratch Apollo. "But now we have come again back to our problem. How am I going to allow you to leave knowing my secret?"_

_ "__We could kill him.__" replied Apollo, his tongue rolling out his mouth as I scratched._

_ "No, I think that might be slightly drastic," I shook my head peeking at Eleazar's very wide and frightened eyes. "Don't worry Eleazar," I reached over and patted his leg, "no physical harm will come to you," I said with what I hoped was a comforting smile._

"_Could wipe his mind,"__ Apollo suggested._

"_That idea has merit Apollo," I quirked my head thinking. "It is the easiest way out of anything that I can think of really."_

"_Wait… wait," Eleazar threw up his hands._

"_Do you have a suggestion?" I looked up at him while sliding to the floor to pet Apollo better._

"_There is no need to do anything to me. You can stop planning my destruction."_

"_I don't remember any destruction plans," I laughed slightly with an eye roll._

"_Nope, just a death plot."_

"_You're not helping." I pulled Apollo's ear._

"_Would you stop doing that?"__ Apollo huffed._

"_Would you stop being a pain?"_

"_I'm trying to help!__"_

"_Are not."_

"_Are to!__"_

"_Are not." I shoved him in the side._

"_Are to!__" He hit me with a large paw._

"_Children!" Eleazar raised his voice over our bickering._

"_Sorry," Apollo and I replied together._

"_That's better," he said with a chuckle._

"_Anyway," I said getting back on topic. "What was your suggestion?" I said, tucking my legs to my side while staying on the floor. Strategically speaking I should have moved back to the chair to show that I was equal to, if not above him. But I already had the upper hand; there was no need to flaunt it. If staying on the ground next to Apollo put Eleazar at ease, then I was willing to do just that. I did tune into his mind however._

_ "There is no need to do anything," Eleazar said._

"_Why not?" I asked calmly as I placed my hands in my lap._

"_I am also a shield," He looked down at me. "A weak one, but a shield none the less." He said with a slight smile. "__Edward cannot read me unless I let him and Aro only gets blurry images.__"He continued in his mind._

"_I bet the blurry pictures annoy the Hell out of Aro," I laughed lightly. "I know he hates not getting anything from me."_

"_How did you know?" asked Eleazar. "I thought you were a shield?" He asked aloud, but in his mind he continued. "__I've never had a mind reader get into my mind."_

"_I am a shield, among other things," I smiled. "Tell me, have you heard of an absorber?" I asked getting off the floor._

"_You're a sponge too? You're a shield and a sponge?"_

"_It's a kick in the pants isn't it?" I laughed. "The sad push-over human is now a strong powerful vampire."_

"_I think they call that irony,__" said Apollo rolling over to his stomach, standing and stretching._

"_Shut up," I said giving him a slight shove, I turned back to Eleazar. "Barring a talk with Aro and confirming your shield, I think we are good to go."_

"_You can't read my mind and see the truth in my words?" he asked._

"_I can," I smiled. "But I want his opinion if you really won't let 'slip' my location."_

"_If you really don't want Carlisle and his family to know you exist," I shook my head, "then they will not learn it from me."_

"_Thank you, Eleazar," I sighed._

"_Although, I do have a few conditions," he said._

"_And they would be?" I crossed my arms across my chest leaning back against my desk._

"_Nothing bad I can assure you," he smiled widely. "Condition one. You show me more of your powers, if that doesn't bother you?"_

"_That's not a problem," I gave him a tight smile. "I do like to show off every once in a while."_

"_Condition two. Since we share the same diet you go hunting with me sometime while I am here."_

"_Again that's not a problem," I shrugged, these conditions were not what I was expecting. "I can show you all the good spots."_

"_Condition three. Please call me Eli, my friends do. I look forward to getting to know you better."_

"_I look forward to it as well," I smiled, the laughed as a thought crossed my mind. "That is if Aro lets you out of his library."_

"_He is long winded at time." Eleazar chuckled, then his eyes went wide. "Don't tell him I said that!"_

"_My lips are sealed," I continued to smile as I grabbed my cell. "Let me call someone to escort you to Aro."_

End Flashback

I was pulled from my memory by my phone ringing again. I rubbed my eyes to see that I was now sitting at my vanity with my brush in my hand. Sometimes it was a good thing a vampire can run basically on auto pilot, if I didn't I don't think I would get anything done.

"Hello." I answered my phone when it rang again.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I think I loved the banter between Apollo, Chanel and Bella. Can anyone guess my favorite lines in this chapter? You guess them I will send you a preview of either the next chapter or the new (still) unnamed story I am working on. Guess them both and you with get something from both. **


	37. Chapter 38

**AN: Okay so I am not dead, though there are days I really wonder... As always I own nothing but the plot bunnies that are running wildly around my head. I also suggest reading the AN at the bottom of this chapter. If you do not I am not responsible for a response to certain reviews!**

**On a side note...I have started to fix early chapters of VM. I have reposted chapter 3 and 4 tonight as well!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Hello," I answered my phone when it rang again.

"Mistress," came from the other end. "Did I wake you?"

No, Felix I was just wrapped in my thoughts that's all," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you and I were going to spar today?"

"No," I replied, "I needed to make a phone call instead of helping you with your date with the floor."

"One of these days I am going to get you," he laughed with me.

"We will see," I said still chuckling. "Why don't you work with Jasper?" I suggested. "He should be in the Center."

"So early? He looking forward to his schooling?"

"I had a job for him," I said finishing my hair, "he should be about finished."

"If he is not, may I interrupt him?"

"Go for it," Jasper needed to learn that there was always interruptions.

"This should be fun," I could almost see the evil glint in his eyes as he rung his hands together.

"Don't be evil, Felix," I giggled. "Alright, I need to make my call."

"And I need to go play with the new Second of the Guard."

"Not too rough, remember he is higher ranked then you," I reminded him. "He could make your life a living hell later."

"We'll see," he chuckled. "I will see you later then." I agreed, then ended the call and moved to my office. This was not a social call so I needed to use the phone in my office instead of my cell. There were channels and protocols I needed to go through since this was going to be a Volturi related call.

"Gianna," I said after dialing the front desk.

"Good morning Mistress," replied Gianna. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I need you to get someone on the line for me."

"No problem, Mistress." I could hear her grabbing paper. "Who would you like?"

"I need Eleazar Denali and as soon as possible."

"I will get right on that," said Gianna.

"Thanks," I replied hanging up. I knew I had a few minutes before Gianna would let me know Eli was on the line. I quickly ran to the kitchen, made a cup of tea and grabbed a granola bar, then made my way back to my office to wait. I did not need to wait long, I was only half way through my bar and tea when the phone rang.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Mistress," said Gianna. "I have Mr. Denali on the line for you."

"Thank you, put him through please."

"Sure thing," she replied. I listened for the tell-tale click of the lines being switched.

"Hello Eleazar," I said so soon as I heard it.

"Good morning to you, My Lady."

"Eleazar, I wish you would not call me that."

"And I wish you to call me Eli."

"My apologize Eleazar, but this is not a social call." I smiled into the phone, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I suppose for you though, I could forgo the formalities."

"I figured it was not going to be a happy call when you had the switchboard call."

"Are you alone?"

"I would seem to be this morning," he laughed. "The girls have gone shopping."

"For Edward's and Tanya's coming home gift I presume?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, I think…" he stopped and I waited. "How did you know they were coming?"

"That would be a part of why I am calling Eli," I replied calmly in hoped of keeping him calm too.

"Would you like the long version or the short?"

"The short please," Eleazar replied.

"Okay, well the short is Maria is back and looking for Jasper and his old second."

"You think she will send someone here?"

"I don't know," I replied. "In all honesty, I don't think so; you're to far away from her base."

"What of the rest of the Cullen's?"

"I already have a team watching them," I replied. "Right now I am worried about you."

"I don't need guards here," he said strongly.

"They don't need to be noticeable. They could be there and be gone without anyone being the wiser."

"Really, I don't see the need for guards. We are so far from civilization we would see them coming."

"Are you sure?"

"We will be fine," he reassured me.

"The only way I will allow this if you promise me that if you sense anything amiss you will call. You don't wait; you call me right away, my direct line."

"There will be no…"

"Eleazar you call the moment you think there is a problem." I used my 'Mistress' voice. "If you don't I am coming there and kicking your ass myself. I will kick it all the way back to Volterra where I will let the guard kick what is left and then I will kick it all the way back to Alaska. Is that understood Eleazar?"

"That won't be..."

"That is not the answer I want."

"As you wish Mistress Isabella," he sighed into the phone. "If I find anything amiss I will inform you directly."

"Thank you Eli." I sighed. "Would it be too much to ask for you to swear it?"

"Bella is it necessary? I promise I will call," Eleazar replied a little wary.

"It would make me feel better," I said.

"As you wish," he paused. There was no set swear I was looking for, just something to ease my mind that he really would call. He took his time choosing his words. "Mistress Isabella, I swear on my status of friend of the Volturi that I will inform you instantly of any misgivings that I may have until the threat we have spoken of is at an end. If I do not do this, may I be stripped of my rights in the chambers of the Leaders of the Volturi."

"As a Leader of the Volturi I will hold you to your word," I answered his oath with a lighter heart. "That really does make me feel better."

"I am glad," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How are Carmen and the girls?" I asked now that the business was at an end.

"They are good. Carmen is thinking for having Esme come for a visit so she can help Carmen redo part of the house." We both laughed, it was one of our jokes that Carmen changed the house around more then most people changed their underwear. "And the girls are trying to bankrupt me."

"I am sure that Esme will do a wonderful job. I know that Carmen likes having a kindred spirit around." Both Carmen and Esme were born mothers and a natural calling to want to take care of anything and anyone. "Well, as for the girls," I started. "I always said I thought they were spoiled."

"Says the woman that could have anything her hearts desires."

"I might have the means to have what I want, it does not mean I always do," I said with a shrug. "You will make sure to give my love to Carmen?"

"Of course," Eleazar gave a chuckle. "She always has had a soft spot for the little miss Izzy." I had met Eleazar's mate a while back as Izzy the special human employee of the Volturi. A human for all she knew that never aged, but was not a vampire. I have never shown Carmen the true me for fear that Edward would see it in her mind when he visited. It was a risk I was not willing to take.

"The next time she visits with you we may have to invent a story that I have been changed. I think she might start to ask questions about why I am not aging and why I am so special to the brothers," I said thinking of the future.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," was his response. "Well My Lady," I again could hear his smile knowing I hated it when he called me that, "I am sure my ladies will be home soon. I also know you have more important things to do other then talk to me."

"I do have a new Second that I must see how his training is going," I said "I also have to take said new Second to get his new mode of transportation this afternoon plus I have some unruly guests to escort from Volterra."

"Then I think it is time we say our farewells."

"I agree," I sighed. "Eleazar you stay safe aright? I would never forgive myself is something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen, Bella. Please stop worrying would you?"

"I will try, but I doubt I will succeed," I said. "I really do need to go Eli."

"I will talk with you soon Bella."

"I'll call and check in with you," I said. "Goodbye Eli."

"Goodbye, My Lady," he hung up before I could say something about the name.

With the phone call off my mind I felt better. I hated the idea of someone going to Alaska and hurting my friends. But I knew that Eli would watch his land and that he would let me know right a way. With my mind slightly more clear I got up from my desk and got myself dressed for the day. Even though Jasper was able to dress causally, I could not. I was a representative of the VC today and I need to look like it.

* * *

**Again I want to state that as much as I love reading reviews (mind you I never thought I would be getting any)** **if you only are asking for an update I am going to bring out my alter ego and may answer not so nicely. I am trying to sell a house while my parents now both work and stay a state away during the week. It is very hard to get time to get a chapter up. I am always writing and am actually a few chapters a head, but that does not mean I am going to get a chapter up! So just be forewarned!  
**

**Also I am working on THREE other stories... Mistress' Mate that is posted on TwiWrite (which hopefully by the end of the night be posted here too) and two others that have yet to be posted. Sometimes when the Muse hits for one of the other stories VM gets pushed to the back burner, but be rest assured I have not forgotten the story and will continue to work on it.**


	38. Chapter 39

**First I want to say Merry Christmas! I thought I would post a new chapter as a present for my faithful readers. Second I want to thank everyone that has taken time to review the last chapter. Sadly I have been a slacker and have not answered ANY of them. I am going to get to them next week, I promise!**

**As always it seems this chapter has not been beta'ed, so any errors are mine. **

**I own nothing, but the ADD that keeps me going.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

I landed just outside the Center. I could see through the windows that Felix had a 'class' going on inside with some of the probationary members, Jasper was being his assistant. I did not want to interrupt his class so I stayed out in the hall for a few moments. I know with Felix's training and instincts he would sense me thirty to fifty feet away, and Jasper being my mate would also sense me. As soon as I entered through the first double doors Felix's head turned toward me, winking at me and went back to his class. I saw Jasper in the back of the room working with a group of probationary members. Felix slowly worked his way to Jasper, whispered something in his ear then walked away. Jasper's head rose, looked straight at me, gave me a quick nod then went back to work too.

I took this time to watch the probie's work. Felix had them in pairs working on their hand to hand combat, something they defiantly needed help with. As I watched I noticed something was off. I understand that this was probably a surprise class for all the probie's that were off duty. I also understand that some of these probies's just got off duty, Jasper and Scott were jest a few. What I didn't understand was why they were not giving it their all. It was almost like while the cat, meaning me, was away the mice, meaning them, were going to play. I watched as they went fro the easy moves just to look as if they were really trying, most were not going for the 'kill' as they were trained. The longer I watched, the angrier I got. When I had enough I slid my card through the reader and pushed the door open.

"Mistress present," called Felix as soon as my feet passed the threshold to the center. The room froze and turned to me.

"Please I do not want to disturb everyone just yet, " I said trying to keep my irritation out of my voice. "I am going to borrow Felix and Jasper." I motioned for them to head for the back door. "Just because your instructors are going to be talking with me does not mean you can stop your sparing." The probies moved very slowly back into their groups, almost if they were afraid I was going to change my mind. "Good morning you two." I said making my way to them.

"Bella," said Jasper while after he saluted. He obviously remembered our tips from the other day, tip 3 to be exact.

"Morning Bella," replied Felix after his salute. "Did your business go as you wished this morning?"

"It went fine," I said. "It was not something I had planned on needing to do, but now I feel better that it is done."

"What did you need to do," asked Jasper?

"Just had to make a phone call that I wish I didn't need to make," I smiled up at him. "Did you finish what I asked you to do last night?"

"I did," he nodded. "There were only a few applications. I think I was able to make good notes for each want-a-be member."

"Good. I am sure they are on my desk correct?" Jasper nodded. "Speaking of want-a-be members," I turned to Felix. "I am guessing this was a surprise training today? I have racked my brain and don't remember scheduling training for anyone other then Jasper this morning."

"Well, it is plain as day that Jasper is well advanced over this class of probationary members. I thought it would be a better use of time to have him help work with them instead of slowing his progression to match theirs. Since he will also be instructing probies in the future this helps him see how I teach in a group." Felix must have thought I was upset with him, he was starting to get defensive.

"No need to defend yourself," I reached out and touched his arm trying to calm him. "I just was wondering that's all. That might be explain why they are so apathetic about training today. Have you not noticed?"I looked to Felix then to the members sparing in front of me. "What about you Jasper? Have you noticed?"

"They do seem to be a little lackadaisical. I just assumed that since this is just practice that it was the norm."

"No," I shook my head. "We train full out. Only thing different between now and real combat it in practice we don't take heads." I continued to watch the sparing in the room, my eyes scanning each group.

"Honestly Bella," Felix looked to the ground. "this group has variations of this almost all the time."

"Really?" I couldn't help but be astonished. "Were you hoping that I would not notice their sluggish movements? The careless ways that they go for an attack?"

It was not entirely Felix's fault that these probies were lacking in combat skills. Yes, Felix was the main instructor for the probationary members while I took control the whole guard. I usually still worked with the probationary members a few time to see for myself if they were truly up for the task of being in the guard, and I did it sooner then now. It just seemed that after Chanel and Apollo left it was becoming harder and harder for me to get the motivation to get some things done. Maybe it was sign that it was time to take a step back; maybe focusing only on being a Volturi Leader or just Leader or the Guard. I could also go the drastic route and just take a break from Italy all together. I was pulled from my thoughts by an angry snarl coming in front and to my right. It seemed that Scott didn't take being knocked down well. He was on a clear path to take vengeance on Casey. Vengeance he was not going to get, I was not going to let Casey get hurt for doing what he was suppose to be doing.

"Everybody freeze." I shouted to the room. I slowly walked toward a growling Scott with Jasper and Felix flanking me. "You are only upset that he got the better of you and made you look like a fool. If you were doing what you were suppose to be doing in the first place it would have never happened," I said after I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forcefully from his crouch. "So tell me Scott," I paused, "what where you going to do to Casey if I hadn't called for you to stop?"

"Rip his head off," he snarled swallowing thickly his venom, at least he was not going to try and lie to me.

"Right." I pushed him away from me. "Okay so," I turned to the room at large, "I am now going to interrupt your class." I summoned my Leader of the Guard cloak, "Do I need to re-enter the room?" I asked as I put my cloak on and headed for the main door to the Center.

"Mistress present," Felix called for the second time as he headed for his position when attention was called. Jasper too knew his place, which happened to be behind me at all times both as my second and my probie. The only difference between the two was that as my second he was slightly behind me and to my right, as a probie it was a full step behind and to my left. Once I was in my spot for attention I turned hoping to see the other probationary members in their spots as well; I wanted to get this impromptu meeting done, I had other places to be today other then here. Not one of them had moved from their original positions. This was just freaking fantastic!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I threw my hands into the air. "Please someone tell me this is a joke," I looked around the room. "Not one of you know where you are to stand when Attention is called if your mentor is not in the room?" I looked to the probie's waiting for an answer. "Jasper," I said shaking my head in sad resignation at how much more these members were going to have to come to be anywhere near leaving the shadows of their mentors.

"Mistress," Jasper said stepping forward and facing me.

"I know you are newer here but maybe you can shed some light on where they are suppose to go?"

"When attention is called all probationary member are to stand behind their mentor and to the left unless otherwise stated by the highest ranked active guard present." Jasper rattled off the a line from the guard books I had given the other night.

"What if their mentors are not present at the time Attention is called?"

"If the probationary member's mentor is expected to arrive soon the member should stand in their mentors place until they arrive, then step behind and to the left. If the member's mentor is not present and not expected to arrive then the probationary member will stand behind the last row of active guard facing the front of the Center in order of rank of their mentor." I smiled at him, he really had read through everything I asked. Maybe having him in the guard wasn't going to be so bad.

"Thank you Jasper," I said. "Please take your place as second."

"Yes Mistess," Jasper saluted and gave me a small nod before moving to my side.

"So," I turned back the other probie's in the room, "if you could pop your heads out of your asses and move," I waved my arm to where Felix was standing, "I can continue with my day." The now slightly scared vampires did not waste any time waiting for my to finish before they took off like a bat out of Hell to their places. I couldn't help the slight smug feeling when I saw that Casey was leading the line behind Felix, and that Scott was more in the middle. "Casey center," I said once they were all situated.

"Mistress," Casey came to a stop in front of me with a salute.

"Your mentor is who again?"

"Quinn is Mistress," Casey answered with a small stutter. That explained why he was a head of Scott. Quinn was my lead scout. He had a talent of finding any information on any topic, in fact that was his power which then lead him to be in Elite guard.

"Quinn left with the other scouts?" I just realized something, eighty percent of probationary members were now without their mentors now that I sent the scouts out.

"Aye Mistress he did," said Casey with a hint of his Irish accent slipping through.

"Jasper," I looked to my right. "Would you inform Ethan that until Quinn returns that he is in charge of Casey?"

"Of course Mistress," answered Jasper.

"Wait!" Casey said loudly, his eyes wide with shear panic. "Ethan is basically part of the Inner Circle, I can't intrude on his time."

"It is not intruding Casey," I shook my head at him, a smile on my lips. "You need a mentor until Quinn returns and what better the Ethan to fill his place? I only place people together if I think they will work well together. You will see that working with Ethan will be beneficial to you and your placement here in the guard."

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone Mistrss," said Casey looking down.

"It is not a burden Casey. There are other probationary members that need to be placed with temporary mentors," I smiled again at him. "Now, back to why I called for you in the first place. Can you tell me the point of why we train?"

"So that we can be ready for battle."

"Why do I want everyone to practice as if in actual combat situation?" I asked him.

"So we know what to expect during the real thing. We need to know that our opponent is not going to take at easy on us in battle so we should not get into the habit to so here."

"Very good Casey," I praised him. "I see I have another probie that has actually read the information given to him and listens. Back in line please Casey."

"Aye Mistress," he saluted before turning and heading back to his place in line.

"Would someone here like to explain to me why when I watched you today I saw the most lazy bunch of vampires I have ever seen? Only few of you were actually training as you should. The point of these classes or exercises are two fold. Not only do they teach you how to defend yourselves but they show you what to expect from your opponent."

"We are not fighting the enemy when we are in here," Scott interrupted.

"Your right Scott your not. But if you don't learn how to fully do a move with full strength how will you know when too mush is too much? Nighty percent of the time our goal is to keep the peace, or to get information. We no longer kill first and ask questions later. If you screw up a move and decapitate someone when trying to subdue a situation then we lose the reason we came. We go back to what we once were and I for one don't want that.

"The point of having you spar at your full strength is also so you know your limits. What happens if in an actual combat situation and you run out of energy? We are Vampires does that not mean we get worn down, or need breaks? I am not going to sacrifice myself because you used your energy to fast, nor am I going to put my brothers safety in your hands to have you need a time out!" I started to pace in front of them. Jasper was smart and stayed next to my original spot guessing that I would make it back there eventually.

"I want to make this crystal clear right here and right now. If I ever see any one of you not giving one hundred percent to anything ever again I will strip you of you rank and position so fast you won't realize your standing outside the castle walls until you hear the door slam. I won't make it a spectacle of it like I did for Steph and Tina. I will walk right up to you," I stepped in front of Scott, "and say you fucked up, pack your shit and get out. There will be no second chances, no discussion. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress," sounded the room in unison.

"Great I am happy that we understand each other." I walked back to my original spot before turning to Felix. "Let's see if this class can finish better then it started shall we? You have a half hour left of Jasper's time, use it well."

"Understood Mistress," replied Felix with a salute.

"Jasper I will be in my office waiting for you when you are finished here."

"Very good Mistress," Jasper too saluted.

"I am now finished with my lecture, enjoy the rest of your class. You are dismissed from Attention.

"Mistress," sounded the room in unison with a group salute. They remained in their positions until I was out of the room.

* * *

_Okay so... I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas. Mine is a little crazy seeing as my real life has continued to get more and more hectic, with no rest in site. *hint* chapters are still going to be few and far between *hint*._

Also I wanted to let everyone know that I have started a blog... www. wordsrunrampant. wordpress. com (Take the spaces out). Here (along with twitter) you will get a glimpse of my life and what is going on. Also I have begun to post a new story up on the blog... Sovereign of Prophecy. Please give it a try and let me know what you think!


	39. Chapter 40

**Okay so I'm alive, and I haven't completely forgotten this story... Let's see what has all happened since the last post...lost job, found job, broke computer, parent transferred, sold house, bought new house, moved and now settling in... Now I am not going to make any more excuses because I have now started to work again on this long forgotten story. I hope there are still readers to this thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

As I sat behind my desk my thoughts were consumed with what I saw with the probationary members today. I could see that the way the probationary members was no longer going to work. I needed to think of another way to train them. It bothered me that they were so lacking and that I had not seen it before. I had thought that our current training plan was working, but obviously I was not looking closely enough. Maybe it is time that I set-up a better system, or maybe step down and let someone else lead the guard. I was pulled from my thought by a knock on my door.

"If the world is not ending, then I am not in the mood to be bothered," I snapped through the door, I didn't even bother to sense who was on the other side.

"Mistress," said the voice very calmly. "You wanted to see me when I was done with Felix."

"Sorry Jasper," I said sending a little power to the door, opening it for him. I also took that moment to send my cloak back to my rooms, which I had just realized I was still wearing. "I didn't mean to snap at you." Using power again I shut the door making sure it was locked.

"It seems you have a lot of things on your mind," Jasper said sitting in front of my desk, his eyes searching mine. "Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"Really," I said walking around my desk to stand in front of him, "just be yourself. I think I just need to surround myself with something other then Guard before I have a meltdown."

"I think I can handle that," Jasper said pulling me to sit on his lap, my head buried in his neck. He started to purr as I tucked myself more into him. We sat together for a few moments just to be content to be together, his presence calming more then his gift ever would. Eventually though, like everything else, I knew we could not stay like this for ever.

"As much as I am enjoying this moment," I sighed, "it does not stop the issues I saw today with the probationary guard. Nor does it get us on our way to get you your new mode of transportation." When I tried to remove myself from his lap Jasper tightened his hold around my waist.

"Everything can wait," he said trying to keep me in his lap. "Let it just be the two of us for a while."

"It will be just us while we get your vehicle," I smiled up at him. "And no matter what I do now, I am going to need to rethink the guard training." Jasper just sighed and lessened his hold on me allowing me to get up, then pull him from the chair. "Come on," I said pulling him along as I started for the door.

"I called Ethan before coming to your office," Jasper said, taking my hand and wrapping it around his arm. "He will get with Casey today."

"Good, I would hate to see his work ethic slide because I sent Quinn somewhere," I said as we entered the hall.

"You are going to tell me where you sent them and why, right?" Jasper asked as he opened the door into the Center.

"When I am ready I will," I replied walking with him. There were a few members still milling about the room. As soon as they saw Jasper and I walk into the room they stopped whatever they were doing then saluted with a bow and did not move from that position.

"Will that be soon," he asked, I just shrugged. I knew I wanted to tell him what was going on. I need the help in keeping everything running as it should. It was unfair of me to ask Jane to step into a position that was rightfully Jasper's. The only thing stopping him from doing his job was me and my fear of what could happen with Maria and him.

"I don't know," I answered him honestly.

"So tell me," Jasper started as he placed his free hand on my hand that was resting on his arm, "was that the first time you saw the probationary guards were that lacking?"

"Yes, it was."

"You don't work hands on with them?"

"I use to," I said. "When my last Second in Command left I lost interest in doing so. I still work with the current guards, but not with the new guard.

"The brothers don't mind that you are passing the job off to others?"

"Yes and no," I shrugged as we continued through the halls to the garage. "My brothers have always thought I was taking to much upon myself. They would rather I choose either Leader or Guard and not both. But what bothers them is that they know I used to enjoy working with the new members, they are just unsure what has caused my change."

"What made you stop?"

"I think it was a mixture of having to many things on my plate and the fact that I was tired of putting all the work into someone and then have them leave shortly after," I looked up to Jasper. "Please don't think I regret changing the rules to allow people to leave when they want, because I don't," I sighed trying to get my thoughts in order. "I just get attached to certain members and when they leave it brings up issues that I would rather stay hidden."

"Hmm," Jasper started to rub circles on the back of my hand. "It seems that you have abandonment issues. You are afraid that if you let yourself get close to someone they are going to leave," he said with confidence, there was no question at all. "It also shows why you are so Hell bent on pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away," I said defensively starting to pull away from him.

"Sure your not," Jasper chuckled pulling my arm back to his arm, keeping me from getting to far from him. "Are you naturally such a pain in the ass or is that just something special for me?"

"I have been acting kind of Bitchy haven't I," I asked him as we neared the garage.

"It is nothing that I haven't been through before with Rose," he said with a comforting smile. "Though that does not mean I am going to let you keep me in the dark much longer." He lowered himself to my ear. "You will not like me if this continues much longer." I could not keep the shiver of lust and fear that ran down my spine. I was saved from responding by our entry into the garage. Our presence was noticed immediately by Timothy.

"Mistress," said Timothy coming to a stop in front of Jasper and myself, his salute was quick. "Jasper Sir," he said to Jasper with a quick nod before turning back to me. "Miss Sora said you were going to need your blue coup today. I have it waiting next to Mr. Jasper's rental."

"Thank you Timothy," I smiled to him. "I am sorry to keep requesting cars and then not getting to use them."

"It is not a problem," replied Timothy. "It keeps us busy here in the garage," he said with a shrug.

"That as it may be," I started, "I' m still sorry for it." I started to pull Jasper toward his and my cars. I knew Timothy to well, if given the chance he could stand and talk all day. Normally, I would give in and stand and talk with him for a while, but today I was busy; after all Jasper and I only had a short amount of time before we had to get back to release our guests.

"Mistress," Timothy called my attention back to him.

"Yes Timothy," I asked allowing some irritation to seep into my voice. "We don't have a lot of time to stand and talk this morning, or what is left of it."

"Yes, I know that," stated Timothy. "It is just that Miss Sora dropped a briefcase off for you to take with you. Said there were important papers that you might need in it. That I was to make sure you got it before you left," he finished before handing me the case that I entirely missed him carrying.

"Thank you Timothy," I said taking the case. I removed my hand from Jasper's arm and quickly scanned the contents of the case. It seemed that Sora thought it would be important for me to have a copy of our agreements that the VC had in place with each car dealership in the area, along with proof of our insurance.

"Sora is always thinking one to two steps a head of me," I said shaking my head as I put the papers back in the case. "Thanks again Timothy, not having these papers would have made our trip a little harder," I said reaching up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I was just doing my duty," replied Timothy, his right hand lightly touching his cheek where I kissed him while his eyes were on Jasper.

"Are you ready to go," I asked Jasper as I quickly turning to him. Seeing his eyes tight and him glaring at Timothy I realized my mistake. Jasper and I may not have really recognized our bond we were still mates. It was very hard for males of our species to see their mates being affectionate with other males, no matter how slight it was. I have seen many a male Mates do some serous damage to another male for something similar to what I did to Timothy. I was very proud of Jasper, not even a growl was given in warning to Timothy. Maybe he truly was going to stick to the 'only in private' rule for now, though I was not going to push my luck.

"I am," stated Jasper, his voice also tight from control not to growl at Timothy.

"Well then let's go," I said walking back to Jasper's and placing my free hand back under his arm. Once I was next to him his body relaxed slightly, then relaxed even more as we started back toward our cars. "Do you know what type of vehicle you are wanting to get," I asked Jasper hoping to distract him more from Timothy and any other males that might be too close.

"I was thinking of getting a motorcycle," Jasper shrugged lightly now more at ease.

"Not a car?"

"I have always liked motorcycles," Jasper looked down at me as I smiled lightly. "I think it brings me back to my human life when I rode horses. There is nothing like the serge of power beneath you, you get that power from both horses and motorcycles." His eyes scanned my face, searching if he may have made the wrong decision. "Do you think it is a stupid idea?"

"I am the last person to think getting a bike is the wrong idea," I laughed. "This is your personal mode of transportation, if you want a bike you get a bike. Do you know which one you are looking at getting?"

"I was thinking of getting the Ducati Diavel," he said simply.

"That is a good bike, though they are known more for their racing bikes" I laughed again. "It is also a choice seeing as they are made here in Italy."

"Why do I get the impression that you know a lot about these bikes," Jasper smiled with me.

"That's because I do," I shrugged with a smile plastered on my face. "Timothy," I shouted over my shoulder, "Unlock my personal section of the garage would you?"

"No problem, Mistress," he said loudly from the guard house.

"I think it is time you see one of my passions," I said to Jasper as I led him past our cars, down a lane in the garage, stopping in front of a garage door. "This section of the garage is my personal section of the garage," I said moving away from Jasper to put a code into an electronic lock at the side of the door. Once I hit enter the door started to open, when the door was at its highest the lights automatically clicked on row by row. Sitting in this section of the garage held my few cars and my bikes.

I was not one of those girls that just because she had money would go out and by the most flashy cars, after all being a Volturi Leader I really didn't need to drive myself if I didn't want to. Of course I own a few fast cars, but my true babies were my bikes; and even those I didn't own that many. What I did own I took great care of. I did not allow anyone to touch them, at least no Vampire.

"So," I looked up to him with a smile, "what do you think of my toys?"

"They are yours," Jasper asked his eye wide as he scanned the room.

"What part of 'my personal section' did you not understand," I asked with a giggle as I walked toward my bikes. "Yes, they are." I watched him move toward a few of my bikes, his eyes wide as he took them in.

"You own a Spyder?"

"Yup," I replied, "I wanted something that was safe to ride in Washington."

"You do realize that you are a vampire right? You really don't need anything safe."

"Whatever," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I have others that are not as indestructible as I am that ride some of these. My favorites to ride are the Spyder, the Suzuki Hayabusa and Bandit and the Ducati Diavel," I said running my hand down the side of one of the bikes, then turned to him. "It will be nice to have someone to ride with."

"It will be my pleasure to take a ride with you, Kitten," Jasper said as he rushed over to me and scooping me up in his arms and crushed me to him, and started to purr. I just sighed and melted into his arms.

"Alright," I pushed away from him slightly. "We should really get going if we want to get lunch in before we have to be back for the release of our guests."

"If we must go," he said taking my hand in his and started to lead away from my bikes and back to our cars, "then we must go." As we walked back to the cars I realized something.

"I think you should know something."

"And what would that be?"

"The dealership that sells the Ducati's has to be a dealer that I loath," I replied

"What did this dealer do to be a target to your wrath," Jasper asked calmly, probably in hopes that I would stay calm. Though he had nothing to worry about at the moment, just if I have to work with that Jack Ass again.

"The last time I went into the particular dealership I was treated pretty poorly. It was to the point where this dealer almost refused to give me the vehicle," I said with a little heat in my voice. "It was all down to the fact that I did not look like someone that was able to afford what I was getting."

"What do you mean," asked Jasper now standing next to my car.

"Well Jane and I, along with Ethan and Alec had just returned to Italy from a mission when I got a call from Sora that the bike I had ordered was in. So I and the rest of my team went to go get my bike. It had been a long trip and I was just in a pair of well worn jean and a button down shirt for comfort along with my hair being up in a messy bun," I shrugged. "I understand that I must have looked like a teenager at first, but when I showed my ID the dealer thought it was a fake. If it wasn't for the others who restrained me we might have been one less dealer."

"Is this a larger dealership," Jasper asked.

"It is not overly large," I replied, "but it is not small by any means."

"Then," he said opening my door so I could get in, "there is little chance that we will get the same dealer that you had before."

"I hope you are right Jasper," I said getting into the car. "Though Fate is a Bitch. Just so you know if we do get that other dealer, I am going to have a little fun. He will learn not to mess with me."

"Well thanks for the warning there Kitten," he smiled starting to close my door, "I look forward to the show." I watched as he moved to his own car, staring it then winking at me.

'_You going to follow me Kitten,'_ Jasper sent his question to me remembering that I could hear him.

_'I suppose,'_ I sent back to him. _'It is not like I know what rental place you used.'_

_'Try to keep up then,'_ he sent as he started out of the garage.

* * *

Okay so I don't normally do this, and it will probably be the last time, but if you have time why not head over to my other stories. Also keep on the look out for new stories to come as well.

Thanks again for reading.


	40. Chapter 41

Hello folks...Here is another chapter. I am doing my best to get back in the swing of writing this story again, but it is taking me just a bit.

Side note for reading... Anything in _Italics _is Bella speaking with whoever in their head.

* * *

"You know Jasper," I said with a little laugh as he slid into the passenger seat of my car, "I don't think rental places like the idea of their cars being ran like that."

"If they did not want their car going over a hundred they should not put it on the speedometer," he shrugged as he took my right hand in his. "It didn't fall apart did it?"

"No, but I don't think the engine will ever be the same again," I said turning the car toward the dealership. "How much do you want to bet Carlisle gets a call about the car sometime soon?"

"Are you willing to call and find out," Jasper asked calmly. It didn't take a mental giant to see that Jasper was afraid that I might flip out on him because he started to rub his thumb ever so softly across the back of my hand.

"There is nothing to stop you from talking to your family," I said with a roll of my eye. "All I asked was for you not to mention me."

"I still do not agree with that," Jasper muttered.

"Your displeasure is duly noted," I said squeezing his hand lightly. I knew he was displeased with my continual stance on not letting the Cullen's know that I was alive. I was not doing so to be mean. It was just that I was hurt, not only was I hurt when Edward left but I was hurt by the family as a whole. For a group of people who kept telling me I was a part of their family it was surely as Hell very easy for them to leave me behind. Last time I checked that was not what a family did.

"You do know that there is a very good possibility that doing this, it's going to blow up in your face right?"

"There is always a chance for that to happen with everything that I do," I said easily as I turned into the parking lot to the dealership. "Are you ready to shop," I asked shutting my car off.

"I think I will be as ready as I will ever be," Jasper said stepping out and walking to my side of the car to help me out. "Are you going to be making a scene today?"

"We will see once we get looking," I said with a shrug.

"Let's go look around," Jasper said taking my arm in his. "Got to find just the right one after all." I just shook my head and let him lead me in the direction of the motorcycles.

It was nice just being with Jasper this way. We were just Bella and Jasper with no worries of something guard related getting in the way. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun just watching someone compare bikes before. Jasper sat me on a bike and started his perusal of the bikes. He would stand between two bikes, read their different specs, run his hand along the body of the bike and then walk away causing me to shake my head and giggle as he started again with two more bikes. I knew when we first started out he already had a model in mind, the Ducati Diavel, but that didn't stop him from admiring what else this dealership had to offer. I didn't blame him, I could spend hours looking at motorcycles and forgetting the world around me. Just as Jasper moved to another pair of bikes the wind shifted, causing the sent of strong cologne and sweat to waft our way.

'_Told you Fate was a Bitch,'_ I sent to Jasper as I tensed and slid from the bike I was sitting on.

'_Are you sure it is the same salesman from before,'_ Jasper asked in his mind to me as he turned to watch me out of the corner of his eye.

'_Oh yea, I could never forget that stench if I wanted to,'_ I sent back to him. '_Remember to just follow my lead here.' _Jasper just nodded quickly as he went back to looking at the bikes. I stepped from the isle just as the man started toward Jasper.

"You must be that salesmen for the motorcycles," I said with a fake smile plastered to my face. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance. We have been out here for a while now."

"The name is Larry," he said offering to shake my hand, I begrudgingly took it even though being in his presence made my skin crawl. "Thought I would give you and your brother some time to look around." I could not stop the unladylike snort no matter how hard I tried. How he got the idea that Jasper and I were siblings I would never know, the only thing that was similar was the eye color and there was no way he saw that as far away as he was.

"I am from the VC," I said as I inconspicuously wiped my hand on my pant leg, "I am helping helping a new Executive find his new company mode of transportation."

"We have done many dealing with the great VC," Larry said with a smile. "But if I can be bold?" I just nodded for him to continue. "Aren't company vehicles normally sedans or trucks, not motorcycles?"

"You would be right if the VC was your normal everyday company," I said with a little laugh as I started toward Jasper who was now leaning on a Ducati watching us with his arms crossed at his chest. "We have always thought our employees should be comfortable and rewarded well. So in that aspect if Mr. Whitlock wants something with two wheels instead of four who am I to to tell him no?"

"That seems very generous of you," Larry said following me along the line of bikes.

"Isn't it," I said with a nod as I stepped in front of Jasper. "Mr Whitlock this Larry, he is with the dealership."

"Very nice to meet you," Jasper said with a nod. "The dealership has an extensive array of bikes."

"We have the largest dealer of motorcycles in the area, Mr Whitlock," said Larry with a smug smile.

"They are very nice bikes," Jasper said easily.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask away," Larry said thrusting his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. "I know these babies better then my own family."

'_That's kinda sad,'_' I sent to Jasper quickly.

'_What is,' _Jasper sent back with a wink. '_That he has a family or that he knows the bikes better?'_

'_That was mean Jasper Whitlock,_' I sent as I tried to turn a laugh into a cough.

"I really don't have any questions," Jasper said coming to stand right next to me. "I had made up my mind before we came onto the lot. I just wanted to see what else you had to offer. Never know when I will buy another vehicle myself."

"So soon," Larry asked clearly taken aback that Jasper had made a decision so quickly.

"It is standard procedure to give new Executives a list of vehicle's that are available as soon as they accept the job," I said again with the fake smile on my face.

"That and I have actually been looking at the Ducatis before I came," Jasper said with a shrug. "My sister would be so envious that I have one and she is not going to be able to play with it."

"Your sister rides too," Larry asked his eyes wide at the thought.

"Well yes, but she would rather be tinkering with it to see if she can make to go faster," Jasper said with a chuckle. "Every time someone gets a new car Rose is under the hood the moment it hits the driveway."

"Really?" Larry's eyes went larger.

"It is a hobby of her's," Jasper said with a shrug.

"I hate to cut this chit-chat short," I said looking at my phone for the time, "but Mr. Whitlock, you are due for a lunch meeting before heading back to office for a board meeting."

"The life of a business man is never boring I can assure you," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, if you have already made up your mind then why don't we go on inside and fill out all the paperwork. Then we can get you on your way," replied Larry starting to head back to the main building. "I almost forgot to ask," Larry asked looking back over his shoulder at the two of us, "what bike have you decided on?"

"The Ducati Diavel," Jasper said easily. "As I said I have been looking at the Ducati bikes for some time now."

"You have good taste," Larry said with a nod, "There aren't that many of those bikes on our streets. I just sold one of them a few months ago."

'_Yea, to me,'_ I sent to Jasper. '_Such a shame that he doesn't recognize that it is me.'_

'_You know what they say,' _ Jasper thought back as he wrapped my arm around his and started to follow Larry, '_that the clothes make the person. It is the reason you have the guard dress the way you do after all. They dress professional and in charge and people think they are professional and in charge, even if they aren't.'_

'_It sociology one-oh-one,' _I sent to Jasper with a sigh. '_If someone looks off putting then your impression is that they are off putting and you steer clear of them, even if they are the nicest most compassionate person alive. Take the Brothers of example; they look mean and cruel, but are actually light-hearted and nice... well at least to those that know them.'_

'_So how can you be mad at Larry for treating you the way he did the last time he saw you? You told me yourself that you were dressed pretty badly and did not look like someone that could afford something from here,' _Jasper thought back to me looking down with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't just that," I said at vampire speed. "There is something about him that just rubs me the wrong way."

"I agree with you there," Jasper said leaning in to talk softly into my ear, "his emotions feel all slimy," he shuddered slightly. "Reminds me of that guy in old Porno's with the bad comb over and mustache in the leopard tracksuit."

'_Watch a lot of Porn do you there Jasper_,' I asked him trying to stifle a laugh at his stutter.

"No, but Emmett does enjoy it; especially when Rose has cut him off for some time."

"Poor Emmett," I said with a laugh shaking my head as we walked into the building.

"My office is right over there," said Larry pointing toward a small office completely oblivious of our conversation. "If you would kindly take a seat I can get all the paperwork we need to fill out."

"Of course," replied Jasper escorting me to the office. "You are going to be nice aren't you," Jasper asked me while he helped me into a chair.

"Not nice per-say, but professional," I said smiling innocently at him.

"Well," he said sitting next to me, "I guess that is all I can ask for."

"Sorry that took so long," said Larry. "Wanted to see how many of the Diavel's we had on the lot. Seems that we twelve models," he said looking at sheet of paper in his hands. "Do you know which one you want?"

"From what I have seen each model is basically the same other then their color," Jasper answered. "I saw that you had that you had a model that was black and silver?" Larry nodded as he moved to sit behind his desk. "Then that is the one I would like."

"Okay," Larry said as he spread some papers out on his desk. "That specific one is one of the Special Edition bikes because they don't normally come painted that color. Of course there are some other unique features to these Special Edition bikes. But seeing as you say you have been looking at the Ducati's for a while you would know what they are."

"I do," Jasper said with a nod.

"Not that I want to talk myself out of a sale, but you know that because the bike you are looking at is a Special Edition that means it is going to be more in price then one of the regular bikes."

"I can speak for the VC and can honestly say that the extra charge does not concern us in the least," I said calmly as I played with my hands in my lap.

"Well if that is the case," Larry said filling out a purchase form, "let's get you a new motorcycle. I just need you to fill out some information, show proof of insurance and a valid drivers license and of course let me know you are going to paying for this today," he said as he pushed the paperwork toward Jasper.

"Actually," I said sliding the paperwork my way, "I will be the one filling that out," I said with a smile. "It is a company vehicle after all."

"Of course," he said with a nod. "I am still going to need proof of insurance, the drivers license and mode of payment."

"Which you will get once I read through all of this," I said scanning the papers.

"It is your basic purchase agreement," Larry said with his brow furrowed in confusion. "Just a lot of legal mumble jumble really." I did not miss the narrowing of Jasper's eyes nor the the slight growl coming from him, though it was too low for human ears.

"That as it may," I looked at him over the agreement for a moment before going back to the paper, "I would not be doing my job if I did not read and check for errors before I sighed my name to it. For example," I said handing the agreement back to Larry, "this does not show the VC price agreement that we have with this dealership. You have us paying full sticker price and that is a no go."

"I am not aware there is a discount for your company," Larry said. "I went through our files before coming in here and did not see anything."

"You and I both know that is a load of crap," I said calmly. "There have been many cars bought from this location and many contracts to pass my desk for me to know that there is an agreement in place here."

"Miss, I do not know who you think you are, but there is no such deal in place," Larry snapped. I could almost see his blood pressure rising.

"Either you think I am stupid or you are," I said with a smirk. "Did you not think that I did not come here without proof of everything I just said?"

"Well where is your proof then," Larry asked, face turning red. "Last time I checked you came empty handed."

"I was hoping I wouldn't need it so I left everything in the car," I said rising from my chair, Jasper showing that chivalry was not dead rose from his chair. "If you two would excuse me a minute, I will be right back," I said as I turned and headed out of the door.

To bad for Larry I could still hear everything that was said as I walked through the dealership...

"You really need to teach your assistant her place," Larry said still very much upset. Not that I blamed him, he really did think we were going to pay full price on the bike no questions asked. Too bad for him.

'_Don't you dare tell him who I am Jasper,'_ I sent to Jasper as I neared the sliding doors leading outside.\

"She is not my assistant," Jasper said with a dark chuckle. "Let me tell you now you have no idea who you are messing with."

"There is the reason women have no place in the cooperate world," Larry said with a grumble. Oh he was going to pay for that... After that remark I stopped actively listening in fear of what I might do to poor, stupid Larry. As soon as the doors slid closed behind me I reached for my phone and called the front desk of the castle. Time to have my fun and teach someone a lesson in the process.

"Good morning, this is Katelyn. How may I direct your call?" Short and sweet. After all when someone called the number I just dialed they knew they were calling the Volturi, there was no need to state the obvious.

"Katelyn," I asked, "don't you normally only work on the weekends?" I think my question was justified, it was Monday after all.

"I sure do, Mistress," she answered brightly." But Giana wasn't feeling well today so I am filling in for her." 'Note to self,' I thought to myself quickly, 'send a get well card to Giana.'

"That's very nice of you," I said leaning on my car for a moment. "So I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Katelyn responded immediately.

"I am going to give someone the number to my direct VC line, they should call it in about five to ten minutes. I need you to pretend to look and see if I am available and then patch him through to my cell. When you do, I need you to make sure you let them know that they are being sent to my cell. Do you understand what I am asking ?"

"Yup," she chirped at me. "You are going to send a call through using the cover company. You want me to pretend to be a secretary or front desk receptionist, not that big of a stretch really." I swear I could see her eye roll from here. "In doing said job, I am going to put them on hold with the intentions of transferring them to your office. Low and behold you are going to out of your office, but seeing as they dialed your direct line it must have been important and they need to be sent right to your cellphone."

"So happy I don't need to explain anything," I said with a sigh.

"So happy to please," Katelyn said with a little laugh. "Anything else I can do for you Mistress?"

"Not at the moment, no," I answered her back with my own laugh. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said easily before hanging up.

I quickly unlocked the car, opened the door and grabbed the briefcase that Timothy had handed me earlier. As I walked back into the building my mind started to wonder toward Sora. This was not the first time she had predicted something I would need. It made me thing that she might be gifted. I have used the power to see if I could sense anything from her, but to no avail. Either it was too weak for me to 'see' or she didn't have one. It just made me want to find out of sure. I needed to get Eleazar to see if he could get anything from her, after all it was his main gift and he knew how to use it better then I did.

When I made it back into Larry's office I was surprised to see Jasper glaring daggers at Larry. Jasper's body was completely tense, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Larry on the other hand was as far from Jasper as he could get without offending him. There was a slight sheen of sweat covering Larry's face and neck and he was gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white. There was an undercurrent of fear circling around the room thanks to Jasper. It was evident that something was said or happened while I was occupied with Katelyn.

I cleared my throat causing Larry to whip around in his chair his eyes wide in fear. "Sorry that it took me so long," I said with a wide smile as I went back to my seat next to Jasper with ease. "I needed to make a phone call."

"Everything okay back at the office," Jasper asked calmly with an easy smile despite the fear he was pumping into the room.

"Oh, everything is fine," I reached out and patted Jasper's arm. "I just needed to double check on something." I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Larry was uncomfortable with how we could have an easy conversation. '_Do I want to know why Larry is so frightened he might piss himself at the next loud noise,"_ I asked Jasper in his mind.

'_I got tired of his arrogance and thought I would replace with something else.'_

'_And fear was the first thing you thought of?'_

'_No, but is the most fun.'_

'_Well, could you tone it down some, maybe replace it with acceptance?' _Jasper just nodded as I turned back to Larry as he started to relax slightly.

"Now as for the proof that you wanted," I said reaching into my briefcase. "Last time I checked this was your business letterhead," I said as I showed him the top of the letter and he nodded. "So if that is true, then this would be the agreement written between the owner of this location and the CEO's of VC. This agreement states when the VC purchase a car that they would pay wholesale price plus twenty percent," I said sliding the paper toward him.

"How do I know you didn't forge this," Larry asked as he read the agreement.

"Because you moronic man," I said with a sigh, "I have three different contracts from this past year with this agreement in action," I said sliding him the contract one at a time. "This last one is actually from the purchase of a Ducati Diavel, and what I find even more fascinating. is that you yourself was the salesman that everything went through. So when you say you know nothing about the agreement between my company and yours I find it hard to believe."

"I remember no such transaction," Larry said as he read through everything.

"Trust me when I say the owner of the bike remembers you," I said very coolly. I felt a wave a of calm come at me thanks to Jasper, but as always it did not affect me because my ever-present shield was up. But the meaning was clear and I took it to hand and took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I continued with Larry.

"Now," I said once I was calm; well at least calmer, "I suggest you take this card," I said taking a card out of my pocket, "and take it to the highest ranking person in this building and have them call the number on the card immediately."

"If I don't," Larry snapped as he pushed the card away from himself.

"Then Mr Whitlock and I walk out of here right now. Not only will we buy the same bike somewhere else, but I will do all I can to make sure that the VC no longer buys from this dealership." I sat there and watched him as he tried to do the math and see how bad that would hurt his job. "If I am correct, that would be at least a third of your sales if not more. The dealership loses that amount and they may not be able to employ so many salesmen. Who do you think they would get rid of first?"

What I said was true. In the guise of 'company cars' the VC was roughly a third of their total profits. Then there's the added fact that many of the Vampires affiliated with the Volturi bought most of their personal cars from this dealership because of the models that they offered. Take those added sales it adds up that Vampires make up fifty percent of their sales. Pissing me off could do quite a large amount of damage that this dealership would not survive from.

I did not have Jasper's gift, but even I could tell that Larry was waring with himself. Knowing how important it would be to do what I had asked and take the card to his boss. But also knowing that if he did I would have won something in this war he seems to have going with me. What he didn't realize was I had already won and he was bleeding out, he just didn't know it yet. Having this phone call was just the last nail in his coffin. But I was tired of waiting for him to make a decision, I had other things to do that was more important. It was time to do something I really hated doing. It was time to give his mind a little shove in my direction.

"You should really do as I say," I said pushing the card again across his desk with a little force. As I was going to give Larry's mind a push and it was a mind that I had never been in, I needed a physical connection to get a fast link.

"I really don't think I am going to do anything of the kind," Larry said trying to push the card back toward me. But my finger held the card firm to his desk causing his fingers to brush mine. The little touch was enough of a connection to allow my gift to run freely. As soon as the first connection was made I wrapped my hand around his wrist and strengthen the waive of my power.

"You will do as you were told," I said softly, but with authority as soon as I knew I had control. "You will take the card to the person with the most pull and seniority in this dealership. You will then demand that they call the number on said card. You will stand your ground while the call is made and then listen to everything that is said. Now excuse yourself from the room and be on your way," I finished releasing my hold of his hand and his mind.

"You know, I think I will give this card to someone," Larry said once his mind was clear from me. "If you will excuse me a moment," he said standing, taking the business card with him and starting for the door, "I will be right back." With that he was out the door.

"I thought you didn't like doing the mind control," Jasper asked, his hand reaching a hand over and trailing his fingers up and down my thigh making it very hard to think of anything but his touch.

"Well... I... um," I started but had to stop and take a deep breath, though that really didn't work because now his sent overwhelmed my senses. Of course he knew exactly what he was doing to me and by the smirk and chuckle he was enjoying it, the smug bastard. "He was going to eventually choose to do what I said anyway," I said finally. "I just gave him a push to do it faster. I don't like to alter someone's mind. I do not want to take their free will away."

"Mind control is mind control no matter how you look at it," Jasper said with a shrug, his fingers never stopped moving along my thigh.

"Alright," I said catching his hand in mine, "yes, you are right. I don't use it often, but I didn't think you wanted to spend all your afternoon here. So I sped up things a little bit, there was no harm intended. Now," I said pushing his hand toward him and standing, "I am going to make myself known. Please feel free to listen in so you can berate me later for it," I said starting for the door.

"Bella," Jasper started to stand, "I didn't mean it like..." He stopped when I raised my hand.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a small smile. "I am touchy when it comes to certain topics. I'll be back."

I knew Jasper didn't mean anything by what he said. He was right though, Mind control was mind control. I had many 'gifts' that I really hated and that was one of them. I used it rarely and hated it each time. In a way it made feel like I was playing God, I was taking my victim's free will away for my own desires. I wish I could say that I had only used the gift for small insignificant things, but I can't. I had hurt many using the gift when I had to and if it came down to it I would do it again without a second thought. If that made me a bad person then so be it.

The voice of Larry on the other end of the dealership eventually pulled me from my spiral into self hatred. As always though just because it wasn't in the forefront of my mind didn't mean that I still didn't think about it. Sometimes the almost limitless mind of a Vampires was a hindrances and not a plus.

"Hey John," Larry said, "but I have something that needs your attention."

"What is it," asked this John. By the sound of the voice this was one of the Partners to the Dealership. I had worked with him after the horrible dealings I had with Larry the last time. This just got more fun for me.

"Well," Larry started, "I have these two people from the VC that are wanting to get a bike."

"Please tell me you are not causing issues again Larry," said John. "You know as well as I do that the VC is a large contributor to our bottom line. After the dealings you had with the VC you are lucky to have a job. If it comes between keeping their business or keeping you, well I will help you find boxes to pack your stuff."

"I still say that girl had no place buying that bike," said Larry. So he did remember.

"That is where you are wrong. That was no normal girl," John started his answer. "That was Isabella Swan-Volturi, one of the four Owner and CEO's of the VC. She was very pissed at how she was treated by you. I had to do a lot of talking to keep her from asking for your job, I am not sure if I can do it again." I tuned out Larry's response to that as I walked up to the front desk area.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly with a soft smile for the girl behind the desk. "I was wondering if there was somewhere I could get a drink of water?"

"Oh, sure," she answered. "Go straight behind me to the wall and make a right. There is a little alcove with a water cooler, but please be quiet the big boss's office is right by there."

"Thanks," I said starting for the back wall. From past visits here I knew where the cooler was, I also knew where the bosses offices were. I needed an excuse to be near the offices when the phone call was put through to me and the water was it. I could not just walk around the dealership though, hence the reason to look like I didn't know where I was going. Once I was on my way I tuned back into Larry and his conversation.

"This time it is the VC person that is having the issue," Larry replied answering a question that I must have missed. "Well at least the female is anyway, the man is very quiet."

"Okay, so why come to me," asked John.

"The woman handed me this card and all but ordered me to bring it to you" Larry said. I was close enough now that I could use the reflection in the glass door of the office to see what was going on. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Larry handed the card over to John. "She told me to have you call that number immediately."

"Did you not look at the name on the card," John asked quickly then grabbed his phone and started to dial. "She handed you Isabella's card, and by the looks of it the number goes directly to her office." It was quite evident that there was panic in John's voice as he spoke.

I already knew how the first part of the call was going to go so there really was not a need for me to be so close to the office now. I started to walk about out in the open, but still close enough to have them hear my phone ring. Now I just waited... A minute later my phone rang.

"Isabella," I answered on the third ring.

"Hello Mistress," Katelyn dragged out her greeting. "I have that phone call for you."

"Fine," I sighed loudly for those listening, "put them through."

"Very well," she said. "please hold a moment."

"Hello this is Isabella," I said after I heard the click of the transfer.

"Hello Miss Isabella," came John's reply. "This is John from Fox-Stewart dealership in..."

"I know where you are from," I said coolly cutting him off.

"I think we might have an issue here," John said with a little shake in his voice. "You see, I was just handed one of your cards by one of my salesmen."

"I am well aware of that," I said calmly as I started to walk back to Jasper.

"I am not... Wait, you know," John asked shocked.

"Of course," I answered calmly as I took my spot next to Jasper who took my free hand in his and squeezed it.

"How do you know," John asked. "It just happened."

"Well, besides the fact that there is no other way to get directly to my office without the number on the card," I said with a little laugh. "I was the one to give him the card."

"You're here?"

"Yes," I answered. "I am here with an associate sitting in a now empty office." Suddenly the line disconnected and we could hear footsteps coming our way.

"I am sorry about before," Jasper said quickly as he let go of my hand so I could put my phone away.

"I know," I said softly giving him a smile then turned to the door just as Larry and John came running in. "Your dealership is seriously lacking in competent employees," I said to John, "or do I just get the real shitty ones?"

"I apologize," John started as he rung his hands in worry. "I did not know you were coming.."

"I didn't think I needed to let you know," I said cutting him off again. "I thought your salesmen would be able to do their jobs. Obviously I was wrong," I said with a shake of my head. "This one in particular," I said pointing to Larry, "is rather stupid. He tried telling me that something I helped write didn't exist."

"Again I am sorry," John said turning to glare at Larry. "Why don't you come to my office and we will get everything sorted out the way it should."

"That is all I asked in the first place," I said standing to follow him out. "We are in a hurry after all," I said taking Jasper offered arm as I followed John to his office. At least now I knew Larry would be learning a lesson after this, and depending how happy I was in the end he may keep his job.


	41. Chapter 42

**Back at it again... Hope everyone had a great Holiday Season and a Happy and safe New Year. **

**As always the plot bunnies are mine, but the characters are sadly not...but I can dream...**

* * *

"Do you want the motorcycle delivered or would you like to ride it off the property," asked John as he was finishing up the paperwork for Jasper's new ride.

"It is up to you Mr Whitlock," I said keeping up the act that we were nothing more than coworkers. "We have that lunch meeting, but you can follow me instead of riding with me if that is what you wish."

"Would having it delivered be much of a hassle," Jasper asked.

"We have delivered vehicles before to the VC when the owners are unable to come and receive the personally," John said easily while I just shook my head.

"I can simply have someone at the garage sign and store it somewhere safe until such time you are free to play," I said giving Jasper a wide smile.

_'If I have it delivered and I wait to ride it, will I have a riding partner,'_ Jasper sent his thought to me as he touched my arm quickly as he also asked out loud for the room to hear, "How long do think this lunch meeting is going to take?"

"Not long, as long as everyone eats quickly, but then we still need to meet with the other heads soon after," I replied, then thought to him,_ 'Yes, if you ask nicely, I am sure you will.'_

John looked between Jasper and myself with his brow furrowed, "So, what have you decided?" I could see him trying to figure if there was something between Jasper and me.

Jasper gave a dramatic sigh as he said, "As much as I want to ride out of here, I have other things that are vying for my time. So sadly, I am going to have to wait to ride and have the bike delivered to the office."

"It is for the best," I nodded to him. After that it was just a matter of signing the paperwork and leaving. What should have taken maybe a half an hour at the most ended up taking over an hour and now I wasn't sure if I really had time for something to eat before getting back to release our guests from earlier. I was going to use this time to at least test the waters and see which bond was stronger for Jasper, the Mating Bond or the SIre Bond. Once I had this information I would know what I could and couldn't tell him about was going on outside of Italy. I still was not going to tell Jasper that I had someone watching the Cullens, but some information was better than none.

"I understand your desire to be done with the dealership," Jasper started as he lead me back my car, "but there really was no rush; we really didn't set a time for your meal or releasing those from their confinement."

"No, I know that," I said opening the driver side door and watched Jasper move to the other side, "I just didn't want to spend all day doing this, right now we don't have time to waste."

"Are you going to explain what you mean by that," Jasper asked as I started the car.

"Yes," I nodded as I tapped the steering wheel for a moment. "Can I ask you a question first," I asked as I let the car idle, depending on Jasper's answer would determine where and what we did from here.

"You can ask me anything," Jasper answered as he took my right hand off the the steering wheel and held it in his own.

"I know you wanted to take me to lunch today as our first 'date' but there are things that we need to talk about and doing so in front of humans might not be the best idea. So, my question is this, do you still want to have lunch or do you want to discuss what is going on?"

Jasper started to rub circle on the back of my knuckles, "Would it still be just the two of us?"

"Of course," I said with a nod. "I will give Sora notice that we are to left alone until it is time to release everyone."

"You still need to eat though," Jasper said, his eyes scanning me.

"I am fine," I rolled my eyes, Jasper just raised an eyebrow at my comment, "but I can eat anywhere really. Remember I have that kitchenette in the Center, or I can easily port to food and back if need be."

"Or we can just talk in your apartment where you have your kitchen, and the guard outside of the room can keep others away," Jasper said after a moment to think.

"True," I said with a smile as I started to back out of my parking space. "I am assuming then that you want to go back the castle?" Jasper just nodded, his thumb still rubbing the circles on my knuckles.

We drove in silence for awhile, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable; but nice, allowing us to be together without fight. It wasn't going to last, I knew that and I think Jasper did too; so neither one of us wanted to ruin the moment. I took comfort in Jasper's easy presence and the sensation of his touch, allowing it to calm me while I ran in my head the conversation we were about to have.

It wasn't going to be easy that's for sure. I had no idea how I was going to bring up the topic of how strong the Sire Bond was compared to the Mating Bond without alerting him to what Maria was doing. I had no idea how to keep him from trying to deal with the Maria by himself. Or how I was going to bring up the need to contact his Captain, whoever that was. I didn't know if Jasper was still in contact with this person? If they were still on friendly terms? If I could find this Captain, I knew the safest place for him would be here in Italy, but would I be able to get him here?

Our silence continued all the way back to the garage, so did our constant contact; Jasper's hand leaving mine as I pulled into the garage and shut the car off. With a sigh I stepped out and back into the real world, Timothy already starting my way.

"Mistress," Timothy said coming to stand in front of me, "I didn't expect you to return so soon, from what I understood from Sora that you were going to be gone most of the afternoon?"

"Plans change," I shrugged my shoulders as I handed over my keys to his waiting palm. "I am done with the car for the day."

Timothy took a step back quickly with a nod sensing that I was not in a teasing mood, his eyes then went to Jasper. "I was under the impression that there would be a new vehicle coming in today?"

"I decided to have my motorcycle delivered," Jasper said coming to stand next to me my briefcase under his arm.

"When it arrives make sure it goes in my section," I said. "There is plenty of room there and there is no need to rearrange other vehicles this way."

"It will be done," Timothy bowed.

"Good," I replied before turning to Jasper. "My apartment or the Center?"

"Apartment," Jasper replied as he started to lead me out of the garage.

_'Do you need to hold on to me this time for me to 'port' us to my room, or will you be fine,'_ I questioned him by thought. My only answer was Jasper gently taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze. _'Alright then, off we go,_' I thought to him again before sending us just outside of my rooms.

I could feel Jasper's gaze on my back as I worked in my kitchen. I knew he was letting me get my food before diving into what was going on. I was stalling as I slowly made my sandwich; I knew it and so did Jasper, but he just let me be. I knew eventually I was going to have to face him, we really did need to talk; I just wasn't ready yet.

When I was finished making my sandwich and moved to search my cabinet I heard Jasper sigh from behind me. It seemed that I had finally reached the end of Jasper's patience.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Hmmm?" I still didn't turn around and face him yet

"You do understand that to talk one of us needs to say something?"

"I know," I said hanging my head.

There was more silence as I could feel Jasper trying to get a read on my emotions. My shield was up, but still somehow he was able to read me; at least some of me anyway. "You don't really want to tell me what is going on, do you?"

"I really do,' I replied with a deep sigh. "I hate that I am keeping things from you. I hate that I feel that I need to."

"I don't understand," Jasper said coming to stand behind me. "You think you need to keep something from me?

"Why," he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I picked up my plate with my sandwich, took one of his arms that were around me and started to pull him to the couch. "Come on," I said, "we can talk while I eat."

"Alright," Jasper sighed and let me pull him where I wanted him. Once at the couch I pushed him down to sit and then I sat on the floor at his feet while using my coffee table to eat off of.

Jasper started to run his hand through the stands of my hair allowing me to take a few bites first. "Jasper," I started finally after gathering my courage, "what bond is stronger, the Sire Bond or the Mate Bond?"

"For most the Sire Bond is pretty strong and if there is no Mating Bond then it is very hard to fight," Jasper explained.

"I have heard of a few Sire Bonds that surpass even a Mating Bond, but that is very rare."

"Okay," I said nodding, "so say we were talking about you, hypothetically of course, which one is stronger for you?"

"Bella," Jasper said quickly pulling me to sit next to him on the couch my food forgotten, "what are you trying to get at?"

"I am trying to understand the different bonds," I replied, it wasn't a complete lie. "I know the Mating Bond is pretty strong," I gave him a smile, "but since my Sire is dead, I don't have that pull or bond to compare."

"I think I am missing something," Jasper muttered shaking his head. "I am not sure if I can help you then," Jasper said louder after a moment.

"Why?"

"Because, I have never felt the Sire pull with Maria," Jasper shrugged. "I have never felt anything but pure hatred for the woman."

"So," I started, my chest lighter because of his admission, "if she would come to you and ask for your help-"

"I would rather rip her to pieces and burn her slowly just to listen to her scream," Jasper said darkly cutting me off.

"Oh Thank GOD," I said, I was so giddy with relief I reached up and kissed him square on the lips. Jasper was stunned either by my sudden change of emotion or the fact that I had instigated a kiss, it took him a second and a half before he started to kiss me back; nothing serious, but enough to still make me pant when I finally pulled away.

Jasper rested his forehead on mine as he stared into my eyes as he said, "Not that I mind, but what brought that on?"

"Sorry," I smiled widely, "but you just made my day." I couldn't help the happiness that bubbled out of me and didn't even try to stop the laugh that came out. "Here I was making my life a living hell trying to think of ways to tell you what was going on without really telling you what was going on." Suddenly I no longer could sit still, I needed to be doing something. "Come on," I said as I pulled Jasper up and off the couch and started to lead into my music room, "I need to play while we talk, it will help me focus."

"Alright," Jasper chuckled as I all but skipped into the other room pulling him along behind me. I am sure I looked like a little kid, but at that point I could have cared less.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said waving my hand around the room before sliding onto the bench and lifting the lid of the piano. I took a quick peak at Jasper as I adjusted the bench a little. His eyes seemed light, but I could see the tension he held in his jaw, shoulders and back. The faster I explained things, the better off we both would be.

"Then move over," Jasper chuckled poking me in the side making me giggle as I did as he asked. Once I started to play out a quiet rhythm Jasper brought me back to the topic at hand. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"I know asking you not to get mad is going to be pointless," I said with a little sigh as I watched him from my peripheral vision. "I am going to ask if you think you are going to do more than yell, that you take it out in the other room. I don't care if you break anything out there, but the things in here are important to me."

"That bad?"

"Well," I cocked my head as I shrugged, "it's not good, that's for sure," my fingers continuing to dance across the keys of the piano

"Tell me."

I took a deep breath and plunged head first. "Alright. So you know that all this started when I read Connor the other day," I said looking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye as he nodded, his face stoic and hard. "Well I got more information from him then I thought I would. It seems as though he and 'someone' else are planning on building an army to come up against the Volturi."

"That 'someone' else is," Jasper asked calmer than I thought he would be at this moment. I wasn't sure if it was the shock of what was going on, but when I looked at his I could have sworn that it looked like he already knew what was going on.

"It is who you think it is," I replied, but I still answered him anyway. "It is Maria." Jasper just nodded, his face not really giving anything away, his eyes not leaving me.

We sat there listening to me play for a bit before Jasper asked, "How far has she gotten?"

"From the information I got from Connor and from my own scouts she is taking things very slowly and staying in Texas for now. I have intel that says that she is having a hard time controlling the small army that she has already built."

"Out of those that I still talk with from my time with her confirm that she has weakened, that she is unable to instill the fear that she once did." Jasper was taking this better than I thought he would, could he already know what was happening? Did one of my guard break my command and tell him?

"That is basically what my scouts tell me," I nodded. I took another deep breath, "My scouts also tell me that she is looking for someone."

"I bet she is," Jasper replied with another dark chuckle, one that sent shivers down my spine. "She won't find them though."

"You sound so sure," I said as I continued to play my song.

"Of course I do," Jasper nuzzled my cheek with his. "Her Major has found something better to occupy his time with and his Captain has better sense than to join with her again."

"You know if she gets him this becomes more dangerous for all of us," I said my hands freezing above the keys to the piano. "Instead of giving her time to hang herself, it will make it so I have no choice but take her head on."

"I know," Jasper said his arms wrapping around my body and pulling me close. "I have already talked with Peter and he should be safely out of the south by now."

"You still talk to your Captain?"

"Course I do," Jasper looked at me slightly confused. "I thought you read everything there was about me?"

"I have," I nodded. "Although your file only has your life pre-Cullens, with a small mention that you are now with them. I read that you did leave after Peter came back for you, and that you stayed with him until you found Alice. I wasn't sure if you actually still talked with him."

"I do, I might have Sired Peter; but really is like my brother. His Mate, Charlotte, is my sister too."

"When did you talk with him that you know that he is leaving the south," I asked.

"Just the other day," Jasper shrugged. "He said that he knew that Maria was on the move and wanted to be as far away from her as he possibly be."

I stood quickly from the piano. "How did he know? He isn't in contact with her, is he? Cause if he is, then I'm sorry Jasper, but I am going to have to send someone to bring him to Italy," I said as I started for my office.

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper said following me from the room. "There is no way that Peter is in any contact with Maria, he hates her almost as much as I do. He just knows, it is his version of a gift."

"What do you mean," I asked stopping in front of my office. "There is no information on him being gifted other than in combat."

"He doesn't see himself as being gifted," Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me again. "Somehow he just knows things, or sees things that the rest of us miss. If he says something is going to happen, it is going to happen."

Jasper huffed as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't think I am explaining what he does the right way."

I gently started to run my fingers through his blond curls as I thought. "Are you sure he is no threat," I asked after a moment.

"Yes," Jasper replied softly his lips ghosting along my neck. "I trust Peter with my life and know that he will not go back to Maria."

"There is no need for me to send for him at this time then," I said with a little smile.

"Absolutely none," Jasper answered back as he kept his lips on my neck and led me back to the couch.

It was nice to just sit and be with Jasper now, I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders; damn Marcus was right, I should have told Jasper right away. Marcus was right with a lot of things, for one I should not worry so much what the guard this about my relationship with Jasper; we are Mates and there is nothing that can change that. I was still all for the taking it slow plan, at least for another week while Jasper got himself acquainted with the guard; we could hold out, right?

"Kitten," Jasper called quietly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm," was the only thing I could get out, the sensation of his lips on my skin making my brain turn to mush.

Jasper pulled away to give me a smug smile before bending down to whisper in my ear, "Told you in private was fair game," then proceeded to nip my earlobe before leaning back to look at me.

"Whatever," I replied a little breathless

"Oh how I wish we could continue like this for the rest of the day, eventually we are going to have to get back to work," Jasper said, though that smirk was still in place.

"I am aware of that," I said with a nod as my eyes scanned the room looking for anything that would give me an idea of what time it was. "I'm surprised no one has called about releasing our guests," I said when I noticed the setting sun out my windows.

"Maybe they took your 'do not disturb' warning to heart," Jasper suggested.

"I doubt it," I said as I reluctantly removed myself from Jasper's lap. "If they had, they would have called you at least."

"Even though they know that I am the reason you don't want to be interrupted?"

I shook my head as started to pick up my plate. "They need either you or me there."

"Why," Jasper asked as he followed me back into the kitchen.

"Because those that are being released from the cells will have a guard escort out of the city, once the escort reaches the city limits the punished are once again informed of whatever punishment that was handed down and then they are sent on their way," I said turning to look at Jasper.

"Okay," Jasper said slowly.

I couldn't help but shake my head at his confusion. "Did you only read some of the books that I gave you the other night?"

"No," Jasper crossed his arms and glared, "I read them all."

"Then I think you need to go back and reread them," I laughed.

"Good thing you are my mentor and can educate me on what I have missed."

"Yeah, yeah," I said still smiling at his glare. "As you know the only people that are able to pass judgement and hand out punishments are the Leaders of our kind. Even though decree has been handed out when someone is being taken out of the city, those that remind the punished are working on behalf of the Leaders so they need to be very high in the guard; which means me or you."

"What of the rest of the circle, couldn't one of them also be the ones to remind?"

"They could," I shrugged, "Jane has done so when I have been unable to, but my brothers like for it to stay between only a few people working on their behalf. Who better then one of the Leaders themselves?"

"I think it sounds like you are putting more responsibility on yourself."

"Probably," I said walking past him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now that you're here I can pass some of the work onto you. Speaking of work," I said after a moment, "you really should head back to your room so you can change and be ready when they do call."

"Good idea," Jasper nodded before heading to the door. His hand reached for the doorknob before he turned to look at me again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied.

"Do you think Maria will go after the family to get information on where I am?"

"I don't know for sure, Jasper," I said with a sigh, I was wondering when or if he would have thought of that. "If I was in her place, I know I would. It was the last place you were known to be, so it would make sense that they would know where you went."

"We need to protect them," Jasper said quickly.

"Well, I've-"

"I'm not saying you need to get involved, I know you don't want them to know about you, but still it isn't right to have them fend for themselves," Jasper said cutting me off.

"I didn't plan-"

"How could you not do anything," Jasper snapped. "I know we hurt you, but they are still family." This time I just stayed quiet, my hands on my hips and glared. "What?"

"Are you finished," I asked the anger clear in my voice.

"I don't understand."

"Are. You. Finished," I asked again making sure to enunciate each word. "I am tired of being cut off when I am trying to explain something to you, if you would stay quiet long enough you might learn that I have already handled that issue."

"Sorry," Jasper said hanging his head, "I'm just worried for them."

"I know you are, and I figured that you would be," I said hoping that he would believe that was the only reason. The way that his head lifted and he looked at me I knew he didn't, but I continued on like he did. "As soon as I found out that Maria was on the move I sent a team of scouts that I trusted to go and watch your family. The team has strict orders to stay close and to not notify anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. They are watching them until further notice. No one will get past my team without them knowing." I crossed my arms before adding, "The team has already call and reported in, letting me know that Edward and Tanya are on their way to Alaska. I have also spoken to Eleazar and gotten his assurance that he will inform me the moment he sees anything unusual."

"Not sending someone to Alaska?"

"No," I shook my head, "I think she won't go that far just to speak to one or two people. She knows, as does others, that Eleazar was part of the guard; that not only was he trained to fight, but that he still is in good standing with the my brothers and myself. I don't think she will do something that might alert the Volturi too soon."

"Hmm," Jasper said as he continued to study me. "Don't think I missed the fact that you are protecting a family you want nothing to do with," Jasper said as he headed out of the room.

"I'm hoping my good Karma comes back to me," I called out after him. His only response was a chuckle as he shut the door.

* * *

**Okay folks, I already know that I suck when it comes to updating. I have no excuses other I am lazy. Have been working on some other stories...none of course have been posted here; although another chapter of sovereign of prophecy is on my 'to do' list...so look out for that.**

**On a side note if you reviewed the last chapter and did not get a reply from me please let me apologize. I try to answer each one (that I can) but somehow I forgot which ones I did answer, and not wanting to look like a fool by answering one twice, I stopped replying. I promise to try to do better with this chapter.**


	42. Chapter 43

As always, I own nothing but the plot bunnies and the spelling and grammar errors...

* * *

I was now sitting in Aro's office waiting for Marcus and Caius to arrive. No sooner had Jasper left my apartment Anita called on behalf of Aro, who was requesting a moment of my time before anything happened with our prisoners.

"Did you know that Nora and Shawn have refused the ashes of their coven member," Aro asked out of the blue as we were sitting in his office.

I looked up from the file that I had brought with me, "No, I didn't know that," I said, then shrugged, "though it doesn't surprise me. After all this is the same member that basically sentenced one to death and whose goal was to keep another in the dark ages," I shook my head as I turned back to my reading. "I don't see any love loss there."

"Do you think I should offer them to the last member? Maybe they were close," Aro asked.

"Do what you want," I said with a sigh. "It matters little to me," I said without looking back up from the folder.

Aro huffed, then using his speed, snatched the folder from my hands. "What are you reading so studiously, little sister?"

"Give that back," I snapped rising from my chair and coming around his desk to get the folder.

"If it is that important that you ignore me in my own office when I call for you, then maybe I should read it," Aro smirked as he started to open folder.

"You give that back or I am seting your ass on fire," I growled as, again, Aro held the folder out of my reach. I was just about to reach for a chunk of his hair with a clearly heated and smoking hand when there was a chuckle from the doorway. Both Aro and my eyes snapped to the door, there standing just inside the room were Marcus and Caius watching us with smiles on their faces.

"I would have thought by now that you would have learned not to piss off our little sister, Aro," Marcus said coming more into the room and sitting down on the small couch.

"Think you might be taking this brother/sister relationship a little far," Caius said. "Although, now that you have made such a fuss, I think I want to read this folder too," he said snatching it from Aro in his distraction.

"Oh for the love of God," I snapped as I stormed over to him and ripped the folder from his hand and porting it back to my office. "Is it that important for you three to know what I am reading?"

"No, Little Bird, we don't need to know," Marcus replied reaching for my hand, once I took it he pulled me to him, he started again. "We just want to make sure that you are not taking too much upon yourself. In the last few days you have found your Mate in someone from your past, had a plot to kill you stopped, you killed a Vampire, fired three members of the guard, and found out that there is a substantial plan to take over your family; as your brothers we want to make sure you are not adding more to yourself then needed."

When he put it like that, to list everything like that, it did sound bad. And yes, I was probably not handling some things the way I should, but I was working on it. I had swallowed my nerves and talked to Jasper about Maria; and I was working through my issues about what the guard thought about Jasper and I together. I was doing the best that I could.

"It was nothing real important," I said leaning my head on Marcus's shoulder. "I am just trying to find some background on someone." I know that Jasper had said that Peter was not a threat, but still I was worried; I was just hedging my bets was all.

Caius sat in my previous seat with a huff before turning slightly to look at me. "It looked like an old file, is this something we need to worry about? Is this another member of Maria's new group?"  
I shook my head quickly, "No no, he is nothing to worry about really, I just wanted more background on him that was all."

"You're sure," Aro asked calmly.

"I am."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Now let us talk about what we are doing with this coven." With that the topic of the folder was dropped and we started with the real business at hand.

"Are we ready to go then," I asked when finally it seemed we had discussed everything under the sun.

"Yes, I think we are," answered Aro with a nod.

"Oh, good," I said rolling my eyes before shutting them and looking for Jasper's mental signature, smirking once I found it.

_'Oh Jasper, dear,'_ I sent through the link I had made. "You know," I said opening my eyes to look at my brother's when I heard Jasper's 'shit' through the link, "I never wished to be present for the first time I contacted someone's mind from a distance, until now."

"Who did you scare this time," asked Marcus chuckling.

My smirk grew, "My new Second."

'Bella?'

'Who else do you think it could be,' I sent back to him. 'Is there someone else that calls you 'dear' that I should know about?'

'Well, there is someone else, but you don't want to talk about them,' was Jasper's response.

'You have made yourself quite clear on the subject, and I do not wish to bring it back up,' I sent him quickly as she watched her brothers talk between themselves.

'As you wish.'

'Alright, you have side-tracked me long enough, Jasper,' I sighed softly causing my brother to look and stare. Silently I shook my head, letting them know it wasn't anything of importance to them. 'I wanted to let you know that my brothers and I are ready to move into the throne room and are in need of our escort.' I left it at that, I made it a point not to mention who was to be our escort; it was my version of a pop quiz.

Jasper was silent for a moment before sending his thoughts to me, 'Castle guard sections one and two, as are one section of Elite guard, are waiting in the throne room for your arrival. And Felix, Demetri, Alec and I will be at your location very shortly.'

'Very well,' I sent to him, 'we will await your arrival.' With that I broke our connection and turned back to my brothers, who were still in their own conversation.

When Marcus noticed I was back with them he asked, "Are we all set, oh Mistress of the Guard?"

"The guard is in place in the throne room," I said as I punched him in the arm lightly, "and we are just waiting for an escort."

"How long do you think," Caius started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Nevermind," he said with sigh as he moved to open the door, allowing Jasper, dressed in his guard cloak, to step into the room.

"My Lords and Lady," he said clearly and bowed, "your guard is at your service."

"Are we ready," Aro asked looking around the room, each of us nodded. "Good, then let's get this done; I would like to spend some quality time with my mate this evening."

As we walked out into the hall the guard bowed and took up their positions around the brothers and myself. I could not keep the smile off my face as Jasper gently brushed his fingers down my arm as he passed me to take his place at the front of the group. I couldn't help but stare as Jasper, with his back straight and his head held high, nodded confidently to the rest of the group and started down the hall without word or a glance back in question. It truly set my mind at ease that he truly would be ready within a week and not need the probationary time the the rest of newbies would need.

Felix nudged me as we walked down the hall, "You might want to wipe that drool from your chin before we get to the throne room," he said with a smirk.

"I am not drooling," I said as I sent just enough power at him to make him stumble. "I was just admiring the view." I giggled then when I felt a wave of lust and amusement from Jasper.

"He does seem to be fitting in quite well, doesn't he," Felix asked. "He does really well with the other probationary members in training."

"I didn't expect any less," I said with a shrug as I continued to watch Jasper.

"I don't want to interrupt your ogling of your Mate," Marcus leaned forward and whispered in my ear as Felix stepped away allowing Marcus to walk next to me, "but you are missing something from your apparel." If it was anyone but Marcus saying something like that, I would have thought I forget something big; like pants. Instead I knew he was talking about my Leaders cloak and not something embarrassing. I had every intention of grabbing it, along with my Volturi medallion, but my sudden interest in reading more on Peter became more important.

With little thought I used some power and brought the missing items to me as we walked the halls. "There, is that better," I asked as I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders and put my medallion on.

"Much," Marcus replied as he leaned over to lightly kiss my cheek.

It didn't take our group long to reach the throne room, everyone stepping aside and bowing as we passed. With little thought and action, my brothers and I were quickly seated in our respected thrones and the amassed guard awaiting orders. Aro and I had already discussed who would be issuing what; we decided that since the guard look to me to confirm orders anyway, that I would be leading today. Taking a deep breath, I rose slowly from my seat and stepped forward; All eyes in the room snapped to me as Jasper took one step closer to me from his spot behind me.

"We are assembled here today to hand down punishment on two Vampires," I said scanning the room. When I had first entered the room I thought maybe there would be more guards than what was truly needed, but seeing how the missing scouts affected my amount of active guard I saw there was no need to worry; we would have just enough to have a show of power without going overboard. "Ethan," I said turning to him, and Casey, standing with the other Elite guard members, "you take the Castle Guard section one with you and retrieve Stanley from his holding cell and bring his sorry ass back here."

"Right away, Mistress," Ethan said with a bow and salute before turning and gesturing for the other guards to follow, which they did after giving their own bow and salute. I then scanned the remaining Elite Guard trying to decide who to send after Toby. When my eyes landed on Sarah, who was a powerful telekinetic, I couldn't help the smile from forming. Let's see how he takes having a female order him around.

"Sarah dear," I called lightly.

"Mistress," she asked stepping forward and bowing.

"Would you be so kind as to take the other section of Castle guard and bring Toby to the waiting room, then stay there until we ask for you," I asked sweetly.

"Of course, Mistress," Sarah nodded with her own smile.

"Then be gone with you," I replied with a laugh and a wave of the hand and then watched as they too bowed and left. "Kaleb," I called to another guard member as I turned back to me seat. When he stepped forward I continued my request, "Please take Anita and bring Nora and Shawn to the waiting room?"

"What of the other Vampire in the room, are they allowed to interact," Kaleb asked calmly.

I was about to answer, but Caius beat me to it, "No, I do not want them to build a story."

"A story to what, brother," I asked confused. "Nora and Shawn have already received their judgement, and Toby has gotten the largest portion. We already know everything, it is not like we are going to question them again."

"Story might be the wrong word," Caius replied with a sigh. "I just don't want them to work together to come off more repentant then they really are, or think of something to say to let them off without any consequences."

"Alright then," I shrugged lightly. "Kaleb, please keep them apart with no contact."

"As you wish," Kaleb bowed before leaving too.

I shifted slightly in my seat before addressing the handful of guards that were standing at attention in front of the dias waiting for instruction. "The rest of you take places around the room and act like you're a guard or something." The room erupted into laughter as the guard moved into spots around the room.

My brothers never were very good at sitting quietly and waiting; and today was not going to be any different. This time it was Aro who, turning to me, broke the silence. "So Isabella, you have started to take action on dealing with," he glanced quickly at Jasper then back to me, "our little problem, yes?"

I snorted very loudly when every member of the Inner Circle spun around quickly and gaped. The Circle was well aware that the last time we talked I was not going to bring up the Maria issue up in front of Jasper, they were not aware that Jasper and I spoke about it. It was clear on the faces of the Circle, and the fact that no one was moving, that they were waiting to see what I would do or say to my brothers about this topic

"I have," I answered calmly not expanding more than I needed to.

"That would be what exactly," Caius asked in a huff as he leaned around Aro to stare at me.

I shrugged lightly before leaning back in my seat, "I sent out scouts to gather intel that I need before moving on. I have already started to get reports and will be working with Jasper to make sure I am not missing anything important." Again, I watched as everyone's eyes in the Circle grew large when I mentioned Jasper.

"So you have brought Jasper in on everything," Marcus with a smile.

I nodded, "Earlier today."

"And," Marcus pressed, his grin widening as I glared at him.

"You're going to make me say it in front of everyone, aren't you," I said with a sigh. "You just cannot be happy with the fact that you know you were, and leave it there, can you?"

"You know, as well as I do, that you would demand the same thing from the rest of us," Marcus said gesturing to the others on the dais. "Why should you be the only one not expected to say it?"

"Fine," I said in a huff as I threw my hands in the air and turned fully to face Marcus. "Marcus, you were right and I was wrong. There, does that make you happy?"

"Exceedingly," he chuckled as the rest of the room laughed lightly at my temper tantrum at saying seven little words. "Although, I think it would make me happier if you would explain to the rest of the room why exactly that I was right."

"In for a penny," Aro said with a shrug.

"Not helping," I reached over and smacked him on the arm, hard. "But, I guess I could explain," I said with a sigh as Aro rubbed his arm silently. "Someone," Bella turned to glare back at Marcus, "tried to tell me that my life would be easier if I would just tell Jasper what was going on, that it would take some stress of my shoulder; of course now that I have explained things, I can see that he was right."

"I think I might been right about other things as well," Marcus said with a smile when Jasper reached over and ran his hand down the length of my arm before going back to his stoic stance behind my seat.

"Whatever," I grumbled, though there was no heat to my voice and the fact that I smiled up at Jasper, let everyone know I really could care less.

"I see many things may have changed in the last few days," Aro said, his smile matching Marcus's. I probably would have said something, but I was stopped by a hard rap on the door alerting us that Ethan and his group were waiting for us. And just like that our easy banter was over and we all slipped into our work mode. "Are you ready," Aro asked sitting straighter in his seat.

I nodded quickly, "I am."

"Then," he gestured to the door, "you know, do your thing."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "For all that is holy, please stop trying to hip up your lingo, Aro. It makes you sound stupid, then I just want to hurt you; and I am pretty sure others would frown on that."

"Isabella," Caius growled lowly, "while we all enjoy you browbeating Aro, I would rather be with my Mate; or anywhere else for that matter. So could you maybe hurry it up."

"Sorry," I said before nodding to the guard at the door letting them know we were ready. As soon as the door was open Ethan came walking in, leading a very somber and subdued Stanley to the center of the throne room.

* * *

I hope the wait wasn't to long this time. I am trying to better with the long waits...


	43. Chapter 44

Alright everyone, here is the newest installment of the story. As always, all errors of any kind are mine; I've read this through over and over, but still there will be some that sneak through.

Please remember that anything from the twi-verse is not mine, no matter how much I wish it to be.

* * *

It was silent as Stanley, lead by Ethan, shuffled into the room. The guard were waiting to see what Stanley would do now that he was out of Jane's power. They would defend my brothers and I if need be, but the guard really just wanted to see the show.

"My Lords and Lady," Ethan started solemnly as he came to stop in front of the dais, "I have brought Stanley of the Oxford Coven as requested."

"I knew I could count on you, Ethan," I replied with a small smile as I waved him to step back. I sat still as I watched Stanley for a moment before I realized something, I had no idea why Stanley was here in the first place. "Huh," I said quickly, "for the life me I cannot remember Stanley why you are before the Volturi in the first place."

I didn't need Jasper's talent to feel the confusion in the room, mostly from the looks I could feel coming off of Jasper. "You see Jasper," I turned my back to Stanley and looked at Jasper, "prior to the other day, my team and I have been out on a mission. When I am gone like that, my brothers know only to inform me of the most important things; for example I was told that there was a meeting that could end with a new guard member." I smiled at Jasper.

"I see where I rank on your 'importance list', Mistress," Jasper replied lightly.

"Oh, you are very high on my 'Give a Shit' list," I said with a laugh and a wink. There was a deep growl coming from the center of the room that seemed to get louder and louder the more I bantered around with Jasper.

Slowly, I turned back around in my seat, my eyes locking with a dark eyes of Stanley as he continued to growl.

"Do you really think you are in any position to growl right now? To show any sort of emotion other than remorse," I asked him darkly. The room was silent as I took in Stanley's shallow shin, the dark circles under his eyes, the rips and tears along with dirt in his clothes; I couldn't stop the evil smirk.

"So, what exactly is the reason Stanley is here," I asked turning back to my brothers.

"It comes down to exposure," Caius said with a sigh. "Stanley here, just turned two Vampires that are just over the immortal child age; I mean over by weeks if not by days."

"Was there a need to cut that so close," I asked calmly. "Maybe a health issue or something?"

"There was nothing we could find," Marcus replied taking up the explanation.

"It had been brought to our attention that he and his Coven were having issues controlling their Newborns in the beginning," Aro stated, but I cut him off.

"Are you saying that he," I gestured wildly at Stanley, "was only here for a warning?" The no response from my brothers was enough of a response for me. "Oh my God," I started to laugh hysterically. "You are more moronic and idiotic than I originally thought."

Once I had myself somewhat under control I stood from my throne and slowly started toward Stan. "You do realize that if you hadn't had your head so far shoved up your ass, that you would have gone home that day, right?" I stopped once I was only a few feet from him, my guard stepping closer in case they were needed; and Jasper so close to my back that I could feel his breath on my neck.

'Jasper,' I sent silently and quickly, 'if you get any closer we could share clothes, and I don't think you will look very good in my skirt.' With a soft huff of breath Jasper took one small step back as I turned my attention back to the Vampire in front of me.

"If you hadn't decided to be an ass and try to attack me and attempt to threaten the Volturi, you would have gone home. Or you could have been the guest of the Volturi, had a worry free meal, and quite possibly had someone to share a bed with." I shrugged then and said, "I mean, we all know that you and your mate are only together for companionship and not actually being Mates; your relationships are well known here in court."

"Are you insulting me," Stanley snapped angrily.

I just shrugged and nodded, "Among other things," I said with a slight smile then turned back to my brothers, "Now, I know why his punishments are what they are. I thought they may have been a little harsh for just being stupid."

"I was already punished," Stanley said, his eyes flicking to Aro and the others.

"You had the consequences for attacking one of the Volturi," Caius stated. "The rest is for your original summons."

I started up the stairs to the dais as I said, "And to think, if you would wouldn't have been stupid all you would have gotten was a lecture and 'slap on the wrist'; instead you get so much worse." I took a deep breath. "It has been decided that you, Stanley of the Oxford Coven, have been charged with attempted exposure of our kind. While there was no actual exposure, action still needs to be taken so this doesn't happen again."

"You just said the exposure didn't happen," Stanley argued quickly.

"It was by sheer luck that it didn't," Marcus replied.

"And when does she hand out judgements? Last time I checked Aro was the Leader of the Volturi."

In a flash of movement that surprised the room, it was Marcus that was out of his chair with his hand tightening around Stanley's throat as he snarled, "You will never insult Isabella like that again."

"Just because we allow Aro to be the mouthpiece of the Volturi, does not mean that we are not equal rulers," Caius stating coming to stand next to Marcus.

I watched in fascination as Aro joined them next to Stan. "I know most think I am more in charge here because of my power, and in a way we have cultivated that opinion; but it is not true. If it was true then Isabella would be Leader and that would be it."

"Apparently Stanley," I said lightly from my seat, "that you have hit a sore spot with my brothers. I would say more, but really they," I gestured to the seething males in front of him, "have said enough." I sat there and waited to see what my brothers, Marcus more than the others, would do. In Marcus's eyes, I was the little sister that needed to be defended at all costs; he had no qualms about killing someone because they looked at me wrong. Although, really all three were the same; no one expected Marcus to be in the lead.

When no one made a move to come back to their seat, I turned to Jasper. "Jasper," I said quietly, "would you be so kind as to send a little calm out to the room? Not a lot, just enough to get things moving again."

"As you wish, Mistress," Jasper replied as I felt a small wave of calm bounce off my shield as Jasper's power passed me. Jasper must have noticed that my shield was up and his normal attempt to calm didn't work for he easily placed his hand on my shoulder, and even though it shouldn't have worked, shouldn't have passed through my shield; his now stronger wave of calm passed through body and relaxed me.

'I think you and I are going to have to talk about how your power works,' I thought to Jasper with a huff as I tried to shrug off his hand so I could get control over myself. There was no need to relax me so much, I was not the one that leapt from my seat.

'Is that so,' questioned back in his head as his hand gripped my shoulder a little harder. 'I was unaware that there was something wrong with it?'

'You know very well that there is nothing wrong with your gift,' I snapped back using my thoughts. This was not a conversation I wanted in public, to have the wrong person hear that my shield was not infallible as we once thought; not that any of my guard would betray me. I was going to talk with my brothers, or even Eleazar, and Jasper on why this was happening now; powers don't weaken with age, instead they get stronger. 'If you want to keep your hand attached, I would stop trying to calm me.' The false emotion stopped, but Jasper's hand remained.

With a last lingering snarl toward Stanley, Marcus flung him at Ethan's feet; then turned and made his way back to his throne. As my two other brothers joined him Ethan reached down and yanked Stanley off the floor with force that the room could hear the arm slightly tear; Stanley went to say something but Ethan just growled lowly and held his arm further in the back.

"Do you think we could continue this audience," I asked once everyone was back in their places. "We do have others that are waiting."

"The faster the better," snarled Caius. "The less time in his presence, the better."

I sighed deeply, "Very well," I said before turning back to Stan. "For your attempted attack of a Leader of Volturi when you were given many warning to step down and now you're insult to the same Leader one-third of your Coven's entire net worth will be signed over to the Volturi; including real estate, stocks, bonds, bank funds. For your almost exposure of the Vampire race you and your coven will be placed under surveillance. Your comings and goings will be monitored, when you want to travel it will be approved by the Volturi, your guests will be approved by the Volturi;" I gave a little shrug, "basically there will be nothing you or your coven can do that will not be known by the Volturi.

"This surveillance will last for at least the next ten years, if at the end of that time there are no other infractions then your lives will be yours again; but if during that time something draws our attention, there will be nothing that will stop me from killing you. Trust me when I say, I won't make it quick. Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing," Stanley said tightly, his head cast down.

"Good. So as the Volturi ordered, so shall it be done." My oath made, I turned to Ethan, and his shadow Casey. "Ethan, take half your team and escort Stanley to the holding room until further notice. If you could also let Sarah and Kaleb know that we are ready for them and their charges, it would be much appreciated."

"As you wish Mistress," Ethan said giving a quick bow before turning and pointing to a handful of guards to go with him.

As one the selected guard moved to leave the room, but just before Ethan and Stanley walked through the door I called out to them. "Stanley, our accountants will be in touch."

When the door shut behind everyone, I couldn't help the unladylike snort that came out of my mouth. "I just want to make sure everyone noticed that I was the only one that stayed calm and remained in my seat."

"He insulted you," Marcus said starting to defend himself and his actions.

"Woh," I said raising my hand up to stop him, "I was not saying to did anything wrong. Just that everyone expects me, or Caius, to be the first to do something; and for a change I was a good girl."

"Hey," Caius said loudly.

"He was out of line," Aro said calmly.

I shrugged, although it was a little hard with Jasper's hand still on a shoulder. "He may have been, but really, can you blame him?"

Apparently no one expected me to defend Stanley because every eye turned to stare at me; but it was Caius that was the first to say something. "Excuse me, what?"

"You cannot blame Stanley for what he perceives," I said.

"Excuse me, what," Caius asked again.

I just sighed before turning to Jasper. "Maybe you can help deliver my point," I said with a smile. "As someone who use to be one the outside, what did you think the power structure of the Volturi was?"

"I always assumed that Aro was the main person in charge; that Marcus and Caius had a say in things, but that Aro had the final word," Jasper answered me as he warily glanced at my brothers.

I nodded, "And why did you think this?"

"Because Aro is the one that does most of the speaking," Jasper replied.

I turned back to my brothers, "See? Aro is seen to many to be the actual one in charge because he is the 'mouthpiece' of the Volturi Leaders, the one that normally hands out the punishments. It is the charade that we cultivate to the outside world. We do nothing to change that; we allow people to believe that. So, when Stanley believed that I have over-stepped my role when I started to place judgement, I cannot be upset."

"You know, I hate it when you are reasonable," Marcus grumbled from beside me.

I giggled lightly as I reached over and kissed his cheek, "Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Whatever," was his response as a knock came at the door.

"Enter," I called without consulting my brothers; we all wanted to be done with these meetings so why bother. "I cannot wait for this day to be done," I said quietly enough so only those on the dias could hear as the doors were opened to admit Sarah and Kaleb along with their guards and charges.

"My Lords and Lady," Sarah said striding forward first since she was of higher rank than the others with her, "Kaleb and I have brought those that you requested."

"Thank you," I said waving them off allowing Toby, Nora and Shawn to step closer, though it didn't escape my notice how Toby shied away from Jane who was standing at the stairs of the dias. "I have a few questions to pose to you three before I let you leave here."

"We will answer anything you ask, My Lady," Shawn asked stepping forward.

"That's good to know," I said with a smile. "I have been informed that you were offered the ashes of your Coven member, and you declined to take them; is this true?"

"It is, My Lady," Nora answered.

"Do you still not want them," I asked.

"We do not," answered Shawn.

"Toby? Do you want them," I asked turning now to the silent member of the Coven. "You two seemed close."

"I have no wish for them," he answered then added, "My Lady," when Jane took a silent step closer to him.

"Then they will be destroyed," I said with a little shrug. "I know the last few days have been rough for the three of you, and I know that many Covens would not be able to survive; are you three going to stay together or go your separate ways?"

"That would be up to Toby, if he wished to stay with us," Shawn replied. "If he wishes to stay and is willing to understand that Nora and I will lead our Coven, then there is no reason for him to be alone."

"Toby, do you think you can handle that," I asked looking at him.

"I think I can handle that," he answered with a little nod.

"That's great to hear," I smiled bright. "That really is going to make the life of the Volturi guard, that will be charged to keep an eye on you three, that much easier."

"I don't understand," Nora said stepping forward so she was even with Shawn. "I thought we were already cleared about earlier."

"By earlier, you are referring to the attempted attack on a Volturi Leader," Aro asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well-,"

"You do understand that there has to be a way for us to verify that you three are not going to try something like this again," Aro cut her off with a shake of his head. "You are completely stupid to think we would not check on you."

"You're lucky we aren't doing something more," Caius snapped. "You will take the three years of constant surveillance, then the five years of limited surveillance and be happy."

"So the Volturi has ordered, so shall it be," Marcus said giving the oath basically ending the meeting. It was faster than I had intended, but done was done.

"Sarah, Kaleb, take your charges back to the waiting room. Once the escort guard is ready to leave, we will come for them," I said with a sigh.

"Yes, Mistress," they said in unison before bowing. Taking that as the end of the meetings, Aro stood offered his arm and escorted me out of the room.

"You know," I said with a sigh as I looked around at my brothers once we were in the hall, "we really need to work on your patience."

"There was no need to elongate things," Caius said with a shrug.

"Whatever," I replied as I rolled my eyes and moved to the guard that were with us. "Jasper, Jane, and Alec you three are with me to take them to the outskirts of the city. We will snag Ethan, Casey, Sarah and Kaleb to go as well. Go change into something easier to run in; I'll wait in the Center."

"You're going to be on your own," Jasper asked concerned stepping closer to me.

"Yes," I nodded as I reached up and cupped his cheek. "Remember even when I am alone, I am not unprotected. I promise that if there are anyone in the center that is not guard, I will put my physical shield up and stay in my office until you get there."

"I will be quick," he said looking me in the eyes.

"I know you will be," I patted his cheek then lowered my hand. "Now go and get ready." Jasper bowed quickly before turning around and walking away. I turned to head toward the Center when I saw that I still had an audience; everyone, save Marcus who was smirking, had they mouths agape and their eyes wide. "What?"

"Nothing," the guard quickly replied before turning on their heels and heading down the hallway.

"That's what I thought," I muttered. "What about you three," I asked turning to my brothers.

"We are just happy to see you accepting Jasper," Marcus said continuing to smile as he grabbed Aro and Caius' arms to steer them down the hall and toward an office. With a shake of my head, I ported to the Center to wait everyone out.

I was sitting my office, checking my email when Jasper shouted for me from inside the Center, "Bella, where are you?"

"Just a sec, Jasper," I called back as I logged off the computer and went back into the main room. "I just wanted to check my email, wanted to see those teams that were checking in."

"Any news that we should worry about," Jasper asked wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Not really," I sighed. "There are a few teams that have yet to check in with the others, but I suspect that they are too near Maria and her camp right now to do so. If I don't hear from them by tomorrow then I'll worry and do something."

"You yourself, or have someone do something," Jasper asked, his arms tightening around my form.

"Depends," I said resting my cheek on his chest. "Right now, all I am waiting for is a first contact, a 'made it here safe' message; so probably I'll just send someone to see where they may be. If this was further along and I was waiting for something bigger then I would go myself."

"I don't like the idea of you going off on your own."

"Jasper," I said with a sigh as I tried to pull away, but his arms held firm.

"Don't get me wrong," Jasper shook his head above me, "I know you can handle yourself, I have seen you in action; somewhat. It is just that I have two hang ups that I am finding hard to get over.

"Are these things that I can help you with," I asked looking up at him.

"Not really," he said smiling down at me. "I just have to stop seeing you as the human from Forks, or waiting for you to trip on air."

"I'm not the same Bella from Forks."

"Yes you are," Jasper argued. "You just have had some renovations done, but that Bella is still inside you. I might not have been here for very long, but I can still see it. You still put others first, worry about others instead of yourself, you're kind to others; do I need to continue?"

"I still say I am not the same girl," I said

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders before bending down to kiss my cheek. "Then there is the fact that you are my Mate and with that I have a hard time letting you out of my sight. I know you have things to do that do not include me, but as a male, it is just hard."

"Is there a way that I could make this easier for you? I am not going to stop doing my job or anything, but I do not want you to be worried or upset."

"If you could make sure that when you need to leave the premises for any reason that you allow me to go with you it would make the world of difference."

"Well, I can tell you that I had already took that suggestion to mind," I said with a smile. "Why else do you think I am having you come with me to escort our guests?"

"Well then," Jasper smiled then bent down to whisper in my ear, "I thank you." Before I could respond his lips were on mine. The world fell away as our lips touched. Nothing mattered but him and I; not the fact that we were standing in the Center, not that we were waiting for other guard members to join us, not that there was somewhere else that we needed to be, and definitely not the fact that we were going to keep things quiet until after Jasper made full guard. All that mattered was the two us there and now. And it would have continued that way not for the frantic cough somewhere by the doors.

At the sound I froze, but Jasper had other plans. Slowly his lips moved up my jawline to my ear and whispered, "Do you think if we ignore them they will go away," he asked before sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

"I doubt it," I panted quietly. "I did tell them to meet here."

"Then we will put this on hold, but we will pick this up later," Jasper said with a sigh before placing a sweet kiss to my lips before taking a step back.

It took me a moment and a deep breath before I was ready to step around Jasper and meet those that were waiting; it didn't help that Jasper stood there smirking the entire time. Squaring my shoulders I walked around Jasper and did my best not to show how flustered I was; thank God I no longer blush, at least not as a Vampire.

"Took you guys long enough," I stated, though I wish my voice was stronger and didn't slightly waiver.

"I apologize, Mistress," Jane bowed slightly. "To save time, Alec and I stopped at the waiting room to speak with Ethan."

Alec stepped level with his sister and said, "We wanted to give Ethan, and the team going with him, time to change if then need to."

"That was good thinking, now we don't have a longer wait," I nodded.

"Aren't you going to change," Jasper asked, his arm coming around my waist. His question reminded me that I was was in a black pencil skirt, and that it was not made to run in; even as a Vampire.

"The plus of being me is," I flashed my shield as I used a power and changed my skirt to black pants, and my hair went up into a bun with two daggers in sheaths stuck through them, "is that I do not need to spend large amounts of time changing, unless I want to."

"Show off," Alec muttered, I just snorted and started for the door.

"May I ask something," Jasper asked stopping my in my tracks.

"Of course," I said with a shrug as I turned to him.

"Are seven guards going to be enough for who we are escorting?"

"Actually, if you are tallying guard it would be eight, if you count Casey, as Ethan's shadow; but only five are guards for those being escorted. You, Jane, and Alec are my guard; not that I need one, but because I am a Leader handing out judgements, I must stay as that while escorting. As much as it saddens me, even I have to follow the rules."

"Okay, but I don't think five would be enough considering everything," Jasper said

"Remember Jasper," I said with a sigh, "these are members of both the Elite Guard and the Castle Guard, both who are no slouches to combat."

"Still," Jasper tried to defend his argument.

"I think all will be well," I took Jasper's arm as I started out of the Center. "I think you are forgetting the talents of yourself and the others around you now," I gestured to Jane and Alec that were flanking us now.

"But we will be guarding you."

"Sometimes, Jasper, you cannot see what is right in front of you," I laughed. "You are forgetting that Jane's talent for pain can be inflicted without moving from her post, Alec's talent of cutting of senses can also be inflicted without moving; you yourself can make all happily walk into their own pyre, all without moving from where you are standing. If push comes to shove even I can assist with a situation and stay behind my guard." I looked up at him with a wide grin to see the complete look of shock and frustration.

We had almost made it to the waiting room when Jasper spoke again. "I see that you really have thought this through."

"I usually do," I laughed lightly as I reach the door. With a quick nod from me, the two Castle Guard always stationed at the door opened the door and admitted me and my group.

"Why haven't we been permitted to leave," Nora asked as soon as I walked through the door.

My eyes went wide at her outburst. "Just because you have been judged not to have had knowledge of the plot to kill me, you were still part of the Coven; were you not?"

"You said it yourself, I was innocent," she snapped rising from her seat.

"No," I said stepping closer to her, "I said you had no knowledge, not that you were innocent. Being ignorant of the law is not a defence." I continued to advance on her. "Do you wish to anger me? I think we have been very lenient toward you and your remaining Coven members."

"Lenient? How is sending one to a dungeon because you thought he did something, then tortured him when he refused to answer a question. Then you sent another to the dungeon and tortured him because you could. I won't mention that you killed our leader."

"And yet you do," I said now standing almost toe to toe with her now. "You seem to have very short memory, Nora. Your Coven leader planned to kill me, a plan that your new male friend helped with; he had all the knowledge. It is because of me that Shawn is able to go home, by all rights he should be in as many pieces as Conner. Toby should still be in a dungeon and you should be next to him." I reached out quickly and gripped her arm hard in my grasp. "Do you want to test me? Because I can easily change things in a blink of an eye." When she stood there and said nothing, I flung her arm away from me. "You are here at my pleasure. I was not ready to escort you out Volterra; until now."

I turned to address the room at large. "Ethan, is your group ready to leave?" Ethan nodded once, but remained silent. "Alright folks, this is how things are going to be as we travel," I said looking at each one of them. "From the time that we leave this room no one speaks with the exception of myself or the guard.

"I hear a word from the wrong person and they will find themselves in a cell until I feel like releasing them. I warn you that, with my mood the way it is now," I glared in Nora's direction, "it will a long while before you see the light of day again. As we travel you not move passed the guard in front of you. If you do, again there will be a cell with your name on it. Are there any questions." There was no response from the room. "Good, then let's move."

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait... I pray that everyone has a safe and happy Easter Holiday.


	44. Chapter 45

**Okay, so this is my weekend to work on stories... Dad is gone for the weekend on his yearly trip to the Indy 500, which means I can use the laptop instead of my tablet to edit and post. Tonight is VM tomorrow could be anything...**

**As always I own nothing, but the grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

It now has been three days since our excursion to the border of Volterra and I must say that Jasper is fitting in better than I had ever imagined. I was working his ass pretty hard, but he never complained; at least not to me. The rest of the Inner Circle knew what I was doing, that I was trying to make Jasper ready to take his real position in as little time as possible.

Mornings for Jasper were spent watching me workout with Felix or being quizzed about procedures of the guard and Leaders. Normally, I didn't allow anyone to watch me workout, but I did it for two reasons. One. I wanted him to see that there was nothing to worry about with me, that I could handle myself. Two. I wanted him to see what I expected from him, he should be able to take Felix without an issue; right now Felix was still able to best him fifty percent of the time.

Afternoons for Jasper were handed off to Felix. Two days he worked one on one with him, the other day was working with the other probationary guard. Working with the other guard had two tasks also. One. So he could get use to working with them, he would be doing more once in his full role. Two. I wanted him to help fix what was wrong with them. I wanted him to see what needed to be done and together we would make them stronger.

Early evenings were mine. Together we would talk, work, or just be together. When it came to work it mostly centered around any information I received from the scouts that I had sent out earlier. It was such a big help being able to talk with someone that had actually worked under Maria, someone that would know her mind. Though the more we talked the more I worried about her getting her hands on Jasper's Captain; I had this nagging feeling that I was going to have to do something about him before long.

If we were not working on the Maria issue, it was the guard issue. We were making plans to rework how the new guard was accepted into our ranks. As of right now, I would just read their requests, or applications, and then bring them in. Then they would be made probationary for a time, then shadow a full member and then they were made full ranking members. But talking with Jasper I could see how we could make things better, and only take those that really would work out without having to put all that work into someone. Right now we were messing around with the idea of making like a boot camp for those that wanted to become guard, and if after that we still thought they might work out then they were made Probationary.

Then at shift change I handed Jasper off to Ethan, and his new shadow Casey. Ethan's job was to show Jasper the different jobs that were expected from the guard; from guarding different rooms, to walking the halls and being available for guests for different questions. I wanted him to see that the guard just wasn't fighting and enforcing broken laws, but also doing tedious work also.

Right now though, I was sitting in my music room playing the piano as I waited for Jasper to come from working with Felix. Tonight's discussion was going to center around 'The situation', as I liked to call it, again; I still felt like I was missing something and I just could not figure it out. Slowly my fingers danced around the keys as I thought. Was the only reason Maria was moving against us for her own need of power? Or was she working for someone that promises her power once they were in charge? Who would these mystery people be? Was is the Romain's again?

I was once again pulled from my thoughts by a light tapping on my door. "Bella," Jasper called, sticking his head into the room. "Are you decent? Not that I would mind if you weren't, but," he said, his sentence trailing off at the end.

"I'm in the music room," I said continuing to play as I waited for him to join me. I didn't need to wait long for him to shift me to the side of the piano bench and join me there. Once he was situated I asked, "How was Felix today?"

"An ass of a taskmaster," Jasper grumbled lightly. "Though I was able to take him two out of three time," he added with a smile.

"Good," I said with a nod as I continued to play softly, "that means you are learning."

"You know, I thought I was good before, but now I almost feel like a newbie."

I snorted lightly, "If you were a newbie, there would be no way for you to take Felix so soon after joining."

"Happy to have your vote of confidence," Jasper replied reaching over to kiss my cheek. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"The Situation," I said with a sigh as my hand stopped on the keys.

"Okay," he replied before scooping me up in his arms and walking in the living-room area. "What about it?"

"I just cannot get past the idea that Maria is working for someone else," I said shaking my head. "You may know her better than most, is it possible? Or is she just out for herself?"

"She is definitely out for herself at all times," Jasper said with a snort. "Though she will do that any way she can, even if that means working under someone."

"Wonderful,"I muttered. "Nothing can be simple, can it?"

Jasper tipped my chin up so he could see my face, "How is having a war-hardened leader coming after you an easy thing?"

"Simple," I said with a grin and a shrug. "I know what is going to happen, they come head on and then I destroy them. But if there is someone behind her actions then if I take her out I still have a threat somewhere."

"I think you are the only one to think defeating someone like Maria as simple," Jasper said shaking his head with a soft smile.

"Thanks," I grinned large.

"Do you have an idea of who could be working with the devil incarnate?"

"Could be anyone really," I answered lightly with a shrug. "My bet is with the Romanian's or the Egyptian Coven."

"The Egyptian Coven? I don't see Amun rising against the Volturi," Jasper said shaking his head. "I know he is very protective of Benjamin, but I still don't see him doing anything."

I snorted, "I have already met Benjamin," I smiled lightly as I tipped to the side. "His talent to manipulate the elements was harder to control then I thought it would be at first, but I got it." I snapped my fingers once and ignited a small flame.

"So there is no need for Amun to think you are going to take Benjamin from him."

"None, not that we force anyone to join."

"Amun is very old fashioned, it is going to take him, and others, to get use to that."

"I know that," I said with a sigh as I snuggled into Jasper.

Jasper must have sensed that I did not want to talk about guard changes so he went back to talking about 'The Situation'. "So what reason do you have for thinking that Amun is going to rise up against the Volturi?"

"Just as you said, Amun is very _very _old fashioned. He has been alive since the pharaohs; he has ruled himself, been ruled by the Romanians then by the Volturi," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Needless to say he would rather not be ruled over, and has no problems letting others know his feelings."

"Surely he has to see that things are better under the Volturi then it was the Romanian, right?"

"Oh he sees that, but Amun does not believe we need a ruling group. That we are all smart enough to be able to handle ourselves."

"Even if he wants anarchy, he is basically a pacifist and I do not see him planning with Maria."

"I said it was a theory," I grumbled at him. "I think the Romanian's are more plausible."

"It is common knowledge that your brothers and the Romanian Coven don't get along," Jasper said with a nod.

"Of course they don't," I snorted again. "Aro was pretty ruthless when he rose up against them, he took much glee over killing most of their Coven; leaving only Vladimir and Stefan."

"The story of their slaughter is well-known," Jasper said a nod.

"Surprisingly the story has little exaggeration," I said with a little sigh.

Jasper was silent for a bit before asking, "Haven't the Romanian's come at the Volturi in the last one-hundred years?"

"Twice," I answered. "The first time was when I first joined the guard, and wasn't very skilled; so they thought little of me. The second was when I just had taken over the guard. I was just starting to build my reputation; but because they thought little of me, they only brought a few talented Vampires with them. Because of that, they were easy to push back."

"Then it is safe to say," Jasper started as he suddenly picked me up headed toward my kitchen, "that if they are behind Maria's move, that they have learned from their previous mistakes."

It seemed that, after our little talk in the Center the other day, we had reached a compromise of sorts. That in the public eye Jasper would step back and allow me to take charge. He wouldn't question my actions, never doubted my words, never overstepped his position in the guard; not that there was much going on at the moment. In private or alone was completely different. When together we had to be touching somehow; from holding my hand, to me sitting in his lap with fingers running through my hair as he ran his nose along my neckline kissing it here and there. He also had had this need to take care of me, to make sure that I ate something or made sure I had at least a few hours of sleep. If these things were what Jasper needed right now to feel comfortable with me being me, then so be it; a relationship was full of compromises and this was just one of them.

"I just need to get the proof," I said as he placed me on a stool at my breakfast bar and started to rummage through my refrigerator to make something for me to eat. "Without it, Maria goes down for them and they get away with everything."

"Can you not send a few scouts out and see what they are planning," Jasper asked as he started to make me a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I could if I need to," I nodded, "but you are not going to like who is the most qualified to go without being noticed."

Jasper turned from the stove for a moment and stared at me, his eyes tightened as soon as it clicked for him who I meant. "You are not going."

"I am the only one that can get in undetected and the highest ranking member that I can trust to get in," I said trying to defend myself.

"You are not going. End of discussion," he replied matter of factly as he turned back to his cooking.

"I don't want to fight, Jasper," I said trying to stay calm; I knew he was only worried for me and not trying to take charge of what I did or didn't do. "You have to remember who I am to the Vampire world."

"You have to remember what you are to me," Jasper snapped.

I slid off my stool and stomped toward my office. "I have forgotten nothing," I said, my temper rising, as I slammed the door to the office. I knew eventually we would fight over my place and job for the guard over his need to protect me as his Mate, I was just hoping it wouldn't have been so soon.

I stood with my arms crossed in front of me at I stared at my information board that was filled with intel that I had recieved from my scouts so far. I was willing the information linking to the Romanians to jump out, maybe for it to hit me in head. I didn't want to go snooping in Southeastern Europe, and I sure as hell didn't want to go alone; which is what would happen now that Apollo was gone from the guard. Apollo was the only one that could get in and out of most areas without detection, and then I could act human on vacation with her wayward dog. What I wouldn't do to have him back now.

It must have been ten minutes before the door to the office slowly opened and Jasper walked in carrying a plate with two sandwiches on it and a mug of tea. "Your dinner is done," he said roughly as he placed the items on my desk.

"Thank you," I said as I continued to stare at my board without giving him much attention.

I heard the plate and mug touch the desk and then felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him. "I'm not sorry for snappin' Kitten," he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I don't want you to go."

"I never said I was going," I said with a sigh. "You asked me about sending scouts, and I gave you my answer to that option. You assumed the rest. As of right now I have no plans set out on my own. I am going to stick with the plans that in place."

"Then," Jasper gently unwrapped himself from me then took my hand and tugged me toward my desk chair, "I apologize for jumping the gun. However," he paused and pushed me into my seat and pulled my food and drink in front of me, "that does not change my previous answer. I do not want you to go."

"We have established that," I said with a sigh as I started to eat.

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile; Jasper watching me eat, and me basically just playing with my second sandwich. I could feel it when his power washed over me as he tried to read my emotions; but my shield was up, and without him touching me, he wasn't going to get anything. Which I knew aggravated him, and was not surprised when his fingers ran through his hair in frustration as he sighed deeply.

I couldn't help the small smirk and snark when I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're not eating," he said, his eyes closed in frustration.

"I had one sandwich, and drank my tea," I replied.

"You're fidgeting and playing with your food."

"And?"

"Will you tell me what is on your mind," Jasper asked as he opened his eyes and locking on mine. "What has you so bothered?"

"Everything is fine," I lied horrible as I broke eye contact and concentrated on my uneaten sandwich.

"Kitten," Jasper said with another sigh as he came to sit on the edge of my desk and then used his finger to raise my chin so he could see my eyes, "I might not be able to feel your lie, but I know when you do nonetheless. Tell me what is wrong."

"I am worried about your Captain and his Mate," I blurted out quickly.

"About Peter and Charlotte? Why?"

"I just am," I said with a shrug.

"I told you that they were already leaving the south, that Peter was already taking action to keep him and Char out of Maria's grasp," Jasper said calmly as he crossed his arms in front of me.

"Nowhere is really safe from her, is she really wants something," I said.

"If we are using that logic then how are so sure that Eleazar, along with the family, are safe where they are? You already says that she is searching for me, what is going to keep her from searching for the family?"

"I never said they were safe," I said shoving away from my desk, my chair rolling toward my filing cabinet. "Your family is as protected as I can make them without inviting them to stay here," I said pulling open a drawer and yanking out a file. "I have assigned one of my best scout teams to them." I shoved the folder at Jasper. "Look at their files if you don't trust me. They have watched the Cullen's before and they know what they are looking for."

"They have watched _our_ family before," Jasper questioned as he took the file from me and flipped through it.

"Yes," I nodded. "They are the ones I send when I want to see how everyone is doing." Then suddenly I grinned. "You didn't even know you were being watched, but you were. Are you going to question those that I send now?"

"So the family is protected; but you said that Edward is not with them, that he went to Alaska. What about them?"

"I have been in contact with Eleazar, he does not want guards up there."

"And you agreed," Jasper asked, his eyebrows raising in shock.

"I agreed with his thinking, that Alaska is farther than I think Maria is willing to travel from her base or send someone. The chances of her following Edward so far is slim, I will admit that. But I have Eleazar's oath that he will call as soon as he feels something out of sorts. Plus he does have the added bonus that he was once part of the guard himself, so he is no slouch at protection."

"Then why are you so worried about Peter and Char when I say that they are out of the south? They know how to protect themselves as well, remember?"

"Eleazar is in the rough part of Alaska, with very little civilization near him for 'normal' Vampires to feed. From what I am guessing, that is not going to be the case for your two friends." I cocked my head to the side as I continued, "How good are they at staying under the radar? Or covering their scent? Can you tell me that if I send someone, other than Demetri, they won't find their scent and be able to follow it?" I watched Jasper's face as everything started to sink in a little more; that maybe I truly had a reason to worry.

"Tell me something," I persisted, "tell me if this isn't a plan Maria would use. She send someone to their last location, or somewhere they are known to go during trouble; because trust me she has someone that would know these thing, I know I do. Once there they wait for their moment to act, the first time one of them leaves by themselves; cause they know it would be a death warrant to take them on together." By this time I was out of my chair and pacing in front of him. "For this example lets say your Captain is the one to leave; needs to run into town for whatever reason. While gone, Maria's people go in and take his Mate; cause we all know they aren't going to fight fair, possibly hurting her in the process. By the time your Captain returns, all that's remaining of his Mate is a note nailed to the broken in door. 'Work for me, or your Mate dies.' Or. 'Bring me the Major, or your Mate dies.'" I stopped in front of him. "I don't want to be right Jasper, I really don't; so tell me I'm wrong, that this isn't something she would do. Tell me that your Captain won't do anything to get his Mate back."

I wanted him to tell me his Captain wouldn't, but he couldn't. If Jasper did, we both would know it would be a lie. But that didn't stop me from waiting for something, anything to contradict what I was saying. It never came.

"That's what I thought," I said with a sigh as I reached around Jasper's silent and stoney form for my plate and mug then headed for my kitchen. "We both know that it won't matter what the note says," I continued my rant as I went out of the room. "As long as it ends in 'or your Mate dies', he will do anything to see her safe. Not that I'd blame him, I would do the same for you; which might be another reason to have Felix push you hard," I ended softly when _that_ particular revelation hit me; my dishes falling loudly into the sink. Here I was worried about one Mate being hurt and used against someone; maybe I should be worried about what happens if _mine _was.

Suddenly my panic hit new heights as my mind started to conjure up images up of what would happen. The idea of Jasper working with Maria, thinking it was to protect me; him losing himself in throes of battle. Or myself destroying the family that I built here to save Jasper from her clutches; the sight of my brothers and friends dead at my hands lingered behind my closed eyes.

As the images continued behind my lids, I could feel my shield fall. But that wasn't the worst thing that was happening. The control over every power in my body was starting to slip. I feel the power start to radiate off me and could see the air start to ripple with it. Now I had a whole new fear grip me. I was losing control, once that happened the power is going to literally explode out killing and destroying everything in its wake. If that happened there would be nothing to worry about with Maria getting Jasper; he would be dead, and it would be all my fault.

"Dear God," I said in almost a whisper as _that_ panic started to hit in waves; each one lapping at the cracks in my control. Just as I felt one crack give I was hit with a strong wave of calm that made my knees buckle, I started to fall when strong arms wrapped securely around me.

"I have you," came a voice behind me as the arms tighten more as then me to a chest. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because my brain snapped, associating what was said with what was running through my imagination. I started to growl low in warning and fight to get loose, but the arms held my arms strong to my sides and never let me go. As my growls started to get louder the wave of calm changed. No longer was it just calm after calm, but now it was mixed love and hope. As the emotions changed the arms quickly spun me around so I was facing whoever was holding me, my nose now buried into the shirt; I couldn't anything in but the scent of the owner. Jasper, Jasper was holding me.

When I made that connection my mind and body started to react, knowing I was safe in my Mate's arms. My growls started to lessen, my fighting stopped and I gladly allowed his power to alter my panic and fear filled emotions. As my emotions changed and my body relaxed Jasper's hands moved to my butt as he lifted me up, my legs going around him without command from me, and we moved to the couch; where he sat us down as I continued to to straddle him and started to sob.

Jasper held on to me while whispering that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere. His hands never stopped touching me, his emotions never let up; he was giving me his comfort the best and only way he could. Ever so slowly I started to get myself under control, my tears started to stop, my rough gasping breath started to even out, and even though my shield stayed down I had full control of my powers again. I no longer was afraid of losing hold of them.

"How are you doing," Jasper asked softly, his fingers running through my hair slowly.

I sniffled a little as I answered, " A little better."

"Hmmm," he hummed quietly. "Do you want to tell me what brought everything crashing down?"

"Ever have one of those moments where something suddenly hits you and it derails everything else," I asked, my head still buried in his shoulder. "Here I was going on and on about what would happen if Maria got to your Captain's Mate, when it hit me. What would happen if she got you?"

"That would explain the scenes that were playing out in my head," Jasper said with a gentle nod. "I was trying to get your attention the moment I felt your shield go down. But you were so absorbed into your thoughts, and then so was I. So I did the next best thing and blanketed you with as much calm as I could, just so I could get near you."

"I am sorry that you need to see all that," I said with a sigh. "I didn't mean for my powers to get away from me." I paused for a moment before saying, "I guess we should be thankful that it was only the telepathy power that eked out and not something more...deadly."

"You know that none of that is going to happen, right?"

"I can only hope it doesn't," I said as I Ieaned back to see his face clearly. "But you now see why I am so worried about if Maria gets what she wants. Can't you see how that is going to force his hand, and then it will force ours?"

"I see your point," Jasper nodded, "but they are going to be fine, she is not going to get them."

I stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You know, I want to believe you; but my gut tells me something else. But I will make you a deal, I will not do what I want to do for now; which is to send someone out, grab them and bring them here where I can keep an eye on them. But the moment I get a whiff that Maria is circling around them, their ass is going to be on a plane on their way here; no questions asked."

"Peter is not going to like that," Jasper said shaking his head. "It is not that he doesn't like the Volturi per say, it is just that he has a health fear of them wanting him dead because of his time with Maria."

"Well he can just suck it up," I said with a shrug. "Common sense should tell him that's not going to happen. He can look to you for example; you were with her for longer, did more than he did. But here you are living with the 'big bad Volturi' but working for them as well."

"He is not going to see it that way," Jasper started, but I cut him off.

"I don't give a rat's ass," I said finally prying myself from Jasper's lap. "If Maria so much as sends someone anywhere near where you friends are staying, they _will _ be on a plane here. The question at the time will be if you are on the plane or not. I am trying Jasper," I said testing my feet as I walked slowly to my music room, "You say they will be safe, and I am choosing to believe you. But the moment they are not, I am going to go all Leader and order their presence; either by force or not."

"If you feel so strongly about it," Jasper sighed as he followed behind me and leaned on the door frame of the room. "If the time comes, we will do what we need to do."

"Thank you," I said sitting on the piano bench, my fingers gracing the keys once again.

"Do you want me to stay tonight," Jasper asked softly watching me.

I shook my head, "Yes, but I need to you to learn and do everything you can you can to be ready to take your full position; so no you cannot stay, no matter how much I want you too."

"Then I will go and meet up with Ethan and Casey," Jasper said pushing off the door frame and coming to stand next to me. "Don't stay up to late," he said bending down to kiss my cheek before turning to leave the room.

He was just out of the door when I called out to him, "Jasper, will you come and check on me throughout the night?"

"I'll be here every few hours," Jasper replied before leaving my apartments completely.

* * *

Hope everyone has a safe holiday.


	45. Chapter 46

**Pretty proud of myself here... It has taken me less then a month to update! **

**As always, nothing of importance is mine, nor is any of this beta'ed; so I am sure it is full of errors that will annoy someone...I know they annoy me.**

* * *

Jasper was good to his word, he did come and check on me. The first time Jasper came to see me, he had to shove me out of my office before I started to pull my hair out from staring at the information board. The second visit found me fiddling around with my Violin. The third visit ended with him carrying me to my bedroom, standing behind the closed bathroom door while I showered and changed for bed. When done he scooped me up and literally put me to bed. The fourth, I was asleep; but could feel him when he came close. My dreams had started to take a turn for the worse, but as soon as Jasper entered the room they went back to light and airy things dreams should be.

Thanks to Jasper's attention the night before, I woke up in the morning more relaxed and ready to take on the day more then I have in a very long time. As I got ready for the day I formulated a plan. I knew I wanted Jasper at full status in the guard before all Hell broke lose, and from everything the last few days lead me to believe he was ready; but I wanted and needed to make sure others thought so as well. As I left my apartments, nodding to the guard as I passed, my cell started to ring. Looking down at the screen before answering I had to hold back a laugh; it seemed that Sora had again predicted my need of her.

"You know Sora, I am really starting to really believe that you are a latent psychic," I said in way of a greeting. "One day I am going to find out how you do it."

"I am just that good, Mistress," Sora replied with a light laugh. "So, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"If you would be so kind as to set up time for each member of the Inner Circle to meet with me separately today, that would be great. There is something I wish to discuss with each of them and I do not want their information tainted by someone else's answers."

"That shouldn't be a problem," she said as I heard her writing something down. "Is there someone you want to start with?

"In order of rank, skipping Jasper and ending in Ethan, will be fine," I said as I stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

"Mistress, forgive me, but," she said into the phone, her tone making me place my head on the now closed doors and wait, "Ethan is not part of the Inner Circle; although he does work with them quite a bit."

"Thank you for pointing that out, but I am aware of that Sora," I said with a sigh. "His rank is unrelated to why I need to talk to him."

"Of course, Mistress," Sora said quickly and apologetic.

"When you contact Ethan, make sure he understands that it is him I want to speak to, and not him and his shadow," I said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Alright," she replied scribbling something down. "When and where would you like to start these meetings?"

"As soon as you can get hold of Jane would be great and in my office in the Center. Space them out, would you? Say a half hour for each chat," I said as I started through the halls toward the Center. "That way I might be done before early afternoon."

"It will be done," Sora confirmed. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Hmm," I hummed as I thought. If everything went the way I thought it would, if everyone said what I hoped they would; then I would need to see my brothers before I went any farther. "Yes there is," I said as I swiped my keycard through the reader and opened the doors to the center. "Would you let Anita know that I might need some time with my brothers today; preferably together if that could be arranged."

"Do you know what time?"

"I do not," I said with a sigh as I walked through the back doors of the Center and unlocked my office door. "It is going to depend on my meetings. You can let her know it will be afternoon sometime."

"I will let her know," said Sora. "And I will contact Jane immediately."

"Thank you, Sora," I said before hanging up the phone. I knew that Sora was good at her job, and that it wouldn't be long before Jane joined me. So instead of starting something that would be a pain in the ass to stop and restart throughout the day, I opened up my email and checked my messages; hitting print to those that were related to the scouts out in the field.

It was less than five minutes after hanging up with Sora, that there was a light knocking on the door frame to my office, causing me to look up from the computer. "You wanted to see me," asked Jane waiting for permission to enter my office.

"Yes, I did," I said waving her in, indicating her to have a seat. "I need your opinion of Jasper," I started as soon as she sat down in front of my desk and I sent a little power to my door to close it.

"What do you mean," Jane asked confused. "Are you thinking of asking him to leave the guard or something?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I am thinking of giving him his full rank, probably at the end of the week."

"So soon," she asked with a gasp. "Are you sure?"

"No," I laughed once, "which would be the reason I am talking with you and the rest of the Circle. I know it is my decision in the end, but I want your thoughts on the matter."

"I really haven't had a lot of time to work with him," Jane started as she thought. "I cannot attest for his readiness in our standards of fighting, but what I have heard from Felix and others is that he is almost there."

"I plan on talking to Felix on that topic," I nodded. "From what you have seen from other things, what do you think?"

"Well, he handled the trip into town well; followed orders to a tee. Acted as he should during the confrontation with the guards after and then again for the Conner thing. He looked like a strong leader standing there next to you the other day."

"Do you have a problem taking orders from him," I asked as I watched her face to see any deception there. "I want the truth, Jane."

"No," she said clearly. "I will be the first to admit, I was a little apprehensive about you placing him so high in the guard. I did think maybe you were letting your feelings for him affect your judgement."

"Do you still think this," I asked as calmly as I could. This is what I was afraid of in the first place, that other guard members would think the exact same way.

Jane shook her head, "I do not."

"What changed your mind," I asked her not trying to hide my surprise; I wasn't sure how well I exceeded .

"I reread his file, talked with him, and then watched him," Jane answered as she shrugged a shoulder. "It took him some time to get his feet under him here, but that was to be expected. But once he caught on," she shook her head a few time. "Let's just say, right now I am finding it hard to see him as a probationary member. I can honestly say now, that I would be proud to call him a brother in arms."

I sat there stunned, out of all the Circle members Jane was the hardest to impress; her years of Aro's favorite over inflating her importance for so long. Here she was doing the exact opposite I thought she would. Yes, I thought she would eventually agree with me wanting to promote Jasper, but she would make me work for it.

When all I did was blink at her for a few minutes, she huffed out a laugh and shook her head at me some more. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Not even a little bit," I said joining her in her laughter. "You can't blame me too much," I started to defend myself lightly when our mirth calmed.

"Why not," she asked with a light smile.

"Come off it, Jane," I said with a snort. "The only person you really like is Alec, and I think that is only because he is your brother. You tolerate me because I don't treat you like a pariah or a little kid. The others in the Circle and in the Elite you deal with because you have to. And you make it your life's mission to scare the lower guard so they won't bother you."

"You know me so well," she said as her smile grew. "But I meant what I said, I have no problems with him; he can take his station whenever."

"Do you think the others will have a problem?"

Jane shook her head again, "No, none of the Circle will question you. You might have some issues with other probationary members that have been here longer, but nothing major."

"Trust me when I say, there are going to be more things for the probationary members to Bitch about then who I promote and I don't."

"I have heard through the grapevine that you are renovating the workings of the probie guards." Jane said with a nod. "They're not going to like it at all."

I grinned back at her as I said, "And I don't give a Shit." We both started to laugh again. "Going back to promotions," I said after a second. "I have two more I want to talk about."

"Two more Probie's?"

"No," I shook my head. "One more probie and the one already ranked member of the guard."

"Who?"

"Ethan and Casey," I replied. "I like Casey, he seems to being the only one from the probie group that has worked the way he should." Jane nodded. "And Ethan has been just on the fringes of the Inner Circle for so long; apart of the group but not really."

"Ethan does seem to be almost be the honorary member of the Circle already, I see no reason not to make it official."

"What of Casey," I asked.

"He was working with Quinn, right," Jane asked as she started to think. "I have run into him and Ethan a few times this week," she nodded to herself then looked to me again. "Yes, I agree with the promotion."

"Good," I said with a deep sigh as got up from my chair and went to the printer that had the reports I printed earlier. If this was how all the other talks were going to be with the other members of the Circle, then I had nothing to worry about.

"Is there anything else you need from me," Jane asked starting to rise herself.

"Nope, I'm good now," I said rifling through the papers, my back to her now.

"Then I will take my leave," she said sensing my dismissal of her. "I will talk to you later," she said reaching the door.

"Alright," I said as she passed through the door. "Jane," I called to her as she went to shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said with a small smile with a quick nod as she left.

I wasn't as worried about my next meeting with Felix. Out of the guards he, and Ethan, has worked with Jasper the most; he would be able tell me if he thought Jasper was up to the task now or if he needed more time. What I needed from the others were along the lines as I got from Jane. Basically all I wanted from the others was their approval or the reason they did not think he was ready. In the end though, it only came down to what I thought was best for the guard.

While I still talked things through with my brothers when it came to promoting members of the higher ranks, when everything was said and done they believed it was my call. They trusted me when it came to the guard and would not say anything to usurp my power there. Yes, they might question some of my calls, but it was in private never in front of anyone; but question was all they did and nothing more.

As I waited for Felix to show I went back to reading emails. There were only a few messages that needed responding to. One from Sybil, my manager, again wanting to talk about the human me doing a small tour. Another from Eleazer letting me know that Edward and Tanya had made it safe and sound, and that things still looked clear of unexpected visitors. And one from one of the stores letting my know my special order was in. Everything else was from my scouts letting me know the information from their contacts, or things they have noticed while they were out. As of right now, things were quiet on that front; but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I was just about to hit send on a message to Eleazer when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in Felix," I said hitting the send and turning to the door.

"You rang," he asked stepping into the room and watching me.

"I did," I said with a nod. "Shut the door behind you, and have a seat," I finished gesturing to one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Whatever I did, I am sorry and I meant nothing by it," he said quickly as he say down.

"Have you done something I should be worried about," I asked. But as he started to answer, I thought better of wanting to know. "Wait, I change my mind; I don't want to know. I want some cover of deniability when we are both called into Aro's office."

"If I am not in trouble, then what did you need me for; Sora was pretty mysterious about everything," Felix said with a quick smirk and a wink.

"Kind of hard for her to be mysterious about something when she doesn't know the reason I asked for you," I said with a short laugh. "But really I want to discuss promotion for three guard members, two probationary and one full guard. What I am doing today is taking the temperature of the Inner Circle before I make my decision."

"Who are you thinking of?"

"Lets talk about the easiest of the three first," I said with a sigh. "I am thinking about making Ethan part of the Inner Circle."

"So it is not really a promotion, but really putting him in more of a position of power; one that he has been in without the title for a while now."

"You're saying you have nothing against me putting him in the Circle," I asked.

"No problems from me," Felix said with a shrug. "Who's next on the list?" Alright, that was was quicker than I thought it would be. Maybe this was another good sign for the rest of the day.

"Casey, who was mentored by Quinn and now shadowing Ethan for the last few days."

"He was the one that put Scott into the floor the other day?"

I barked out a short burst of laughter, "I forgot about that, but yes he was. I have been watching him, and like what I see. Depending on what Ethan has to say later today, I am thinking of promoting Casey into his full rank and station in the guard."

"Okay, what do you want from me then," Felix asked confused. "I am not with him everyday, and only see him during trainings."

"What do you see when you are training? Is he up to our standards? Follows orders? Knows what he is talking about when asked something?"

Felix sat still for a minute as he thought. "He is willing to learn that is for sure; when I correct him on something he is quick to pick it up and never makes the same mistake twice. Right now he is not up to level of skills to go out on his own; however the more he works with Jasper the better he has become."

"Working with Jasper," I asked not completely understanding. I knew that Jasper was working with all the guard when he worked with Felix, but as far as I knew they only had two joint sessions together.

"You don't know," Felix asked stunned. "I apologize Mistress, I think I overstepped my bounds then."

"Explain please," I said with a sigh and fought the urge to bang my head on my desk.

"Ethan came to me the first night that he had command of both Jasper and Casey. He asked what Casey needed to work on in combat, so I told him. Ethan suggested the idea of having Jasper work with him during his time at night. I assumed he had cleared it with you, seeing that Jasper is your mentoree."

I slowly rolled my neck feeling my muscles strain as the stretched. "No, he did no such thing."

"If I would have known he had not, I would have told him to do so," Felix said quickly as he watched me for any sign that I was angry with him. I wasn't, and I wasn't really that upset with Ethan either; doesn't mean I was not going to let this go unmentioned.

"It's fine," I said waving him off, "you did nothing wrong."

"Whether I did or not, still does not change that Jasper has done a great job getting Casey almost up to standard," Felix said while some of the tension in his shoulder seemed to leave and he sat back in the chair.

"With him still lacking then with combat skills, is your recommendation that I wait to promote Casey?"

"The opposite actually," Felix shook his head. "He is almost there; I think as long as he continues to improve, there is no reason to hold him back. We both know it would be awhile before you let him leave on missions by himself, he will always have a senior member with him for at least a few months. By the time he is ready to go out on his own, he will have reached and exceeded it."

"Hmmm," I hummed as I thought. "You're right, of course. You know as well as I do, I don't like sending anyone on their own to a mission no matter how long they have been with the guard; unless I have no other option."

"See, then Casey will be fine if you promote him now," Felix said with a quick smile and nod.

"I am not going to make my final decision until I speak with Ethan," I said easily. "I want to hear from the person that has seen him the most in the last few days. I would ask Quinn, but he seems to be in a hot spot right now."

"He has checked in, right," Felix asked with worry laced in his voice.

I nodded, "He has, but it was more than twenty-four hours late and his last update was four hours late."

"What's happening?"

"It seems that Quinn arrived at one of our safe houses just ahead of some of Maria's scouts looking for a place to make a temporary camp," I said shifting through some of the papers on my desk. Finding the report I was looking for I handed it to him and continued, "His team set up a trap, which her scouts walked right into; after killing each of the lesser scouts Quinn then interrogated the leader of the group. Thanks to that, I now know how far she has gotten and what her next step is going to be.

"Well," Felix said as he read the paper, "there is a reason that Quinn is in charge of the scouts, he does know how to get information out of people."

"Anyway," I said wanting to get back to the last reason I had call Felix in, "I have one more person that I think warrants promotion too."

"Yes, I think Jasper would do fine being promoted now rather than later," Felix replied.

"What," I spluttered at him. "Did you talk to... How did you...

Felix started to chuckle at my lack of complete sentences. "Come off it Bella," he said as he continued to laugh at my expense. "I know you are worried about what the other guard is going to think, but it doesn't matter. Jasper is good at this sort of thing, and can be more of a help as full rank and status then he can hiding in the shadows."

"So you have no issues if I promote him now?"

"None," he said with a shrug.

"Well then that is two in favor," I said with sigh. "Three more to go."

"You're asking the entire Circle?"

"Yes," I replied. "I want to make sure that I am not stepping on anyone's toes. I want to make sure that he is getting his position because he is right for it and not because he's my Mate."

"He is going to have to earn respect from the others without your help, Mistress," Felix said.

"I know that," I nodded, "I just want to make things a little easier for him."

"You can't make it too easy, or the guard will resent him even more. As of right now I don't think he is going to have any issues. And nor do I think you will," he said standing from his chair.

"Thanks Felix," I said with a light grin. "Do me two small favors?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Would you keep this discussion to yourself? I don't want anyone to know I am thinking of doing something."

"And the second?"

"Find Jane and tell her the same thing? I forgot to tell her when she left."

"As you wish," he said giving a cheeky salute then sauntered out of the office. I sighed deeply once he shut the door behind him; two down and three more to go.

Demetri and Alec meetings were basically the same as the others. Demetri's only time with Jasper was during the firing of the three guards a few days ago, but Jasper's reputation preceded him. Demetri had respect for Carlisle, believing that if Carlisle thought Jasper would fit with the guard then he would. Though he made sure to inform me that if Jasper ever hurt me as his Mate, Demetri was going to kick his ass.

His opinion on Ethan and Casey was equally as good. Demetri said the same thing as Jane and Felix, that it was about time. As for Casey, Demetri being the tracker for the Volturi had some dealings with Quinn and through him Casey. Demetri was of the mind that Casey was a good kid and was well taught by both Quinn and Ethan; anything else he might be lacking could be gained by doing instead of watching.

By the time I got to Alec I was starting to think it would have been easier to just to have these meeting all at the same time. Here I was thinking I was going to get some resistance, but as of yet I haven't received any. Not that I was complaining by any means. So when Alec mimicked everything already said somehow I wasn't surprised. It seemed I had another reason to tell Marcus that he was right; after all he was the one to say that the guard wouldn't stand in the way for Jasper and I. I am never going to live it down.

When it came time for Ethan to come and see me, I was ready for him. My plan for seeing him had changed. No longer was I going to discuss Jasper with him, allowing for more time on Casey and his surprising attempt to forgo the change of command. I was pretty well relaxed once I altered my reasoning, my feet up on the corner of my desk as I leaned back in my chair with the keyboard to the computer in my lap.

Ethan's knock on my door came as I was halfway through typing out a report to send to my brothers on our course of action. "Come on in Ethan," as I continued to type without looking up at him.

"Sora said you needed to see me," Ethan asked quietly as he stood in front of my desk. I never really was one for ceremony when it came to the higher guard, especially when it came to private meetings; that was clear when Jane and others took a seat without invitation. Ethan, on the other hand, seemed to prefer the ceremony; so he would stand there, in front of my desk, until I told him to do otherwise.

"I did," I said simply as I looked quickly up at him before going back to my typing. "Mind you the reason I originally wanted to speak with you about is not as pressing as it was earlier this morning."

He shifted his weight on his feet. "May I ask what changed?"

"I had an interesting talk with Felix, and he brought something to my attention." I said nothing more and just continued working on my report. My waiting served two purposes.

One. It give Ethan time to come clean, as it were. I wanted to see if he would step up and say something, anything really to defend what he had done. I wasn't angry or mad per say, that he was having Jasper work with Casey, but I did not like him deciding something like that without consulting me first; the idea that Ethan, lower in rank than Jasper, made a decision for someone higher in the food chain rubbed me the wrong way.

The second purpose was to remind him that even though I may have a light and fun relationship with the guard most of the time, that I was still in charge. That there were times that it was good to remember his place in the guard. My staying silent was making him uneasy, him shifting his weight was a dead giveaway.

It was two minutes of quiet before Ethan finally opened his mouth to speak. "I think I can guess what was brought up, Mistress."

"Can you," I asked as I raised my head to look at him. "It was very enlightening," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it prudent to have Casey work one on one with Jasper to improve the combat skills that he was lacking."

"Continue."

"The more I thought about the idea the better it sounded, so I spoke with Felix to garner his opinion," Ethan explained clearly. "Having Felix share my good opinion of the plan, I implemented it right away. It worked better than I imagined it would. Not only has Casey excelled from Jasper's tutoring, but Jasper has better learned what it entails to be Second and work with the guard."

"It was a good plan," I said finally placing my keyboard back on my desk and sitting up. "I do see that, and Felix has noticed a difference in Casey; and it has only been a few days," I said with a quick nod. "However, with all that said you were in the wrong to not at least bring me into the loop."

"Yes, but," Ethan started to speak, but I held my hand up.

"You were in your rights as Casey's mentor to get him the extra assistance that he needed; I am not faulting you on that. But you used someone else's mentee; both the mentee and mentor are higher rank than you. You should have come to me."

"I didn't think you would mind, it did benefit Jasper," Ethan said, his eyes cast down to look at my desk instead of at me.

"It is not what you did, but how you did it, Ethan," I said with a sigh. "Have a seat and let me try to explain," I said gesturing to the seat with a wave of my hand. When he sat I continued, "You placed yourself above both Jasper and myself. While it is a thin line we walk when I say that someone who has been in the guard for years is lower in station then one who is still probationary; it makes me point out that with him tied to me as mentor it does give him more rank than others. Let us also remember that when out of the probationary phase Jasper is going to out rank you."

"I understand," Ethan replied softly.

"You understand that it looks as if you gave a superior an order? You told Jasper what to do; even if it was for the right reasons." Ethan just nodded, his eyes never coming back up to my face. "Now, that being said, take this as your one warning and never do it again; alright?"

His eyes snapped to mine as his mouth fell open in surprise. It took his a few moments to bring himself back under control. "I am sorry, Mistress; it won't happen again."

"I am confident that it won't," I said with a quick nod. "With that done, I can talk to you about the real reason I called for you."

"That would be?"

"If you thought Casey was ready to become full guard or not."

"That is not my call," Ethan replied.

I couldn't help the snort of laughter, it seems he did get our little talk after all. "I am aware of that, but seeing as you have spent more time in his presence then I have; I want to hear your opinion."

"Well," he paused as he thought, "he is a hard worker and wants to please everyone. He seems to fit in with the other full guards really well, but not so much with the other probes; except for Jasper."

"Do you think he is ready for his station," I asked.

"I do."

"Then it is unanimous then," I said with a smile. "It is nice to see that those I choose for higher positions have seen the same things that I have."

"Is there something else I can assist you with then," Ethan asked, a smile starting to stretch across his face that matched my own."

"Nope," I laughed once. "Unless you want to go meet my brothers for me."

"I think they would notice the difference," Ethan laughed with me.

"They always take the strangest things to notice," I said with another laugh. "Might as well get going so I can finish my report before I need to go and see them," I said grabbing my keyboard and putting my feet back on the desk.

"Very well, I will leave you be," Ethan said standing from his seat

"Thanks," I said as he stepped to the door. "This meeting stays in this room, Ethan. Not one word to Casey. I haven't completely made up my mind and I do not want to get his hopes up, then to only have it dashed when I change my mind."

"I won't say anything," he with a nod.

"Good then."

"There is nothing else then," he asked, his hand resting on the doorknob as he waited.

"Absolutely nothing," I said as I grabbed my cell of my desk and started to dial Sora

"Then I will see you again," with that he saluted and let me on my own.

It didn't take Sora long to answer her phone. "Good afternoon, Mistress. Has your morning gone well?"

"Better than I expected," I said with a sigh into the phone as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That is good to hear," she replied back to me.

"It is," I started. "Did you get a hold of Anita? Are my brothers in one place?"

"I have spoken with Anita," Sora confirmed. "I was requested to ask you to meet in Lord Marcus's study when you are ready and for me to let them know you are there or on your way."

"Very well," I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I am almost finished with a report that I want to share with my brothers and then I will head there."

"When may I tell them you will be there," Sora asked.

I quickly scanned what I had already written then estimated how much more I wanted to add. "Give me ten minutes and I will be done and on my way to Marcus."

"Then I will call and let them know," she said quickly before hanging up and letting me get back to my work.

"You are early, Little Bird," Marcus said from his seat in one of his wingback chairs situated next to the fireplace burning with pine log giving the room a wonderful woody smell. "Sora said ten minutes, it has only been seven," he said as he placed his book in his lap as he watched me enter the room.

"I finished my report faster than I expected," I said gesturing to the seat across from him silently asking if I could sit.

"Have we asked for report of some kind," Marcus asked, his eyebrows raised as he nodded that I could sit.

"No," I said shaking my head as I sunk into the chair, "but I wanted to give you three a look at what is going on with the Maria situation."

"This is why you asked for this gathering of the minds?"

I had to giggle, "You mean a meeting of the addled minds?"

Marcus chuckled lowly, "I think you are lumping us all in with Aro. I can assure you that I'm as sane as the next centuries old Vampire."

"You're not helping you case," I said with a little shake of my head.

"You do realize that it brings into question the rightness of your mind that you willingly and often take council with these 'addled' minds as you call them."

"I can't help it," I said with a smile, "but the advice I get does seem to be good; at least from one of them," I said kicking Marcus's knee lightly with my foot.

Marcus's grin spread wide. "Oh, was I right about something else?"

"You know you don't have to rub it in," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I don't," he said with a nod, "but that would lessen my fun, now wouldn't it, Little Bird?" All I could do was huff at him and cross my arm in front of me. "Are you going to tell me what I may have been right on?"

I smirked and shook my head. "Can't you be content in the fact that you were right, and leave it at that?" My smile grew as Marcus continued to wait for me to tell him. When I opened my mouth again to speak I said instead, "Pia, haven't you taught your Mate that it was rude to eavesdrop?"

A giggle proceeded a statuesque female Vampire dressed a flowing dark blue skirt and white blouse, her shoulder length golden blond hair bouncing around her as she walked into the room; Aro following close behind her with a sheepish smile. "I've tried," she laughed lightly as she kissed my cheek, "but you know how thick-headed he is," she finished as she pulled Aro to one of the other unoccupied chairs in the room, pushing him into the seat and then settled herself in his lap. Sulpicia, Aro's wife and Mate, and I had a great relationship; though it didn't start that way.

What I didn't know when I first came to the Volturi, was how much Aro had coveted me and my power. It was made quite clear when I was introduced to Sulpicia that she did not like how much I consumed Aro's thoughts. Nor did it help that Aro often sought me out during his free time, even if it was just to see if he could get past my shield. It took me months to get her to not growl or hiss when I was in her presence, and almost a year for her to see that nothing was going on with Aro. When she was satisfied that I wasn't trying to steal her Mate, we quickly became friends. Then just as my friendship morphed into more with the brothers, as did my friendship with Sulpicia. We were still friends, but now she held the mother role that Esme once held.

"How have you been, Pia," I asked politely. "I feel like it has been ages since we three last just sat around and caught up."

"And who's fault is that," stepped in Athenodora, a taller version of a certain pixie with long light blond hair, a scowling Caius being pulled behind her. "You are the one was gone so long and then had to get herself so wrapped up with the guard that only the males in the family mattered," she finished in a huff as Caius sat next to Aro and pull her too into his lap.

"I am sorry Dora, but something came up that I never expected to happen," I said, my bottom lip slipping out from under the top as I started to pout.

"Oh, put the sad face away," Dora rolled her eyes at me with a smirk.

My relationship with Athenodora, Caius' wife and Mate, was, unlike the one with Sulpicia, fast to form. From the first day that we met it became her lifelong mission to make me smile and not take life so seriously. She reminded me so much of Alice it hurt. Athenodora, Dora, could walk into a dark room and light it with just her smile, her laughter was infectious. When my relationship changed with her Mate, Dora became the sister that I never knew I wanted; and sometimes the one I was sure I didn't want.

The next words out of her mouth was an example of that. "So, tell us, how is your Mate? Has he helped to relieve some of your built up tension," she asked with a snicker.

* * *

**The end of another chapter... we still liking it? For those that follow me on twitter, you will know that have finished up to chapter 49 and have started 50. Fair warning that 49 is my first ever smut scene and it took me FOREVER to get up the guts to write it. That being said, while writing chapter 49 I was able to remember where and how I was going to bring in Alice's letter to Bella. Don't remember the letter? Go back to the first few chapters when Bella and Jasper were in the bookstore.**

**Hope everyone has a safe weekend and remember to hug your dad today.**


	46. Chapter 47

How was everyone's summer? I call it the end of the Summer since I know my nephews start school in roughly 2 weeks.

As always, this story is unbeta'ed and I know nothing but the little gray plot bunnies that have taken residence in my brain.

* * *

My head was in the clouds as I walked the halls after my meeting with my brothers and their Mates. By the end of our little get together, I had everyone's blessings with the promotions that I had wanted and had informed them of my suspicions as to who was behind Maria's movement against us. Of course the girls, while worried for a coming war, was more interested about me and my Mate; so I also had a date and time set for us to talk. When I say talk, I really mean interrogation and teasing; the more I thought about it, the more I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I continued to walk around I realized that the easy part was over, I had talked with everyone I need to; and now the hard work was just beginning. I needed to get three cloaks finished by Friday; two Elite and Inner Circle and one Castle guard. Make sure that I had the most trusted left to guard duty on Friday night when I made the announcement to the rest of the guard. Get bottles of blood, both human and animal, delivered to the Center for the celebration afterward. Also needed something to warm up the blood; they were not going use my food microwave...again. See if my brothers wanted to be present seeing that I was investing two of the Inner Circle.

I was so wrapped in my thought I didn't notice when someone started to walk next to me. I didn't notice until they reached out to grab my arm and I, running purely on instinct, grabbed hold of their hands and slammed them in the wall and started to growl. Just as my teeth grazed the neck of whomever I had pinned a wave of calm and love slammed into my shield. The shield kept them from effecting me, but it was enough of a jolt to my system to snap me out of my attack. Even though my hand stayed tight around the neck I held, I stepped back and my eyes cleared of the haze that had overtaken them allowing me to see who I had pinned. There in front of me, being pinned to the wall, with his eyes cast down and his neck as barred as it could be given the circumstances, was Jasper.

"Oh my God," I gasped as I released him and flew back until I slammed into the opposite wall.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed out as the reality of the situation struck me. I had attacked my Mate. The thought made me crumple to the floor and sob more.

I could hear Jasper step closer to me and crouch down, ever so gently a pair of arms wrapped around my curled up form as their owner whispered into my ear, "I'm fine Kitten." I continued to cry as Jasper nuzzled my neck and purr ever so lightly. When there was no change in my stance or emotions Jasper tried again. "Why don't you port us to your rooms, Kitten; we are starting to draw a crowd." With little thought I sent us to my rooms.

Even there I continued to sob and bury my head into the crook of Jasper' shoulder. He just held me tightly and rocked us back and forth; made no sound other than his gentle purring. He gave me comfort in just his presence and touch; there was no need to use anything else. I don't know how long we sat, but finally my body stopped quivering and my sobs slowed into quiet tears and sniffles.

"I really am fine, Kitten," he said as he lightly nuzzled my cheek with his.

"I'm so sorry," I said into his neck not wanting to look at him to see if he was lying.

"You stopped before you could hurt me," Jasper said softly as one hand reached up and started to run its fingers through my hair.

"I never should have attacked you in the first place," I replied with a small whimper.

"It's not your fault," Jasper said with a shake of his head. "I saw you were lost in your thought, I should have done more to get your attention before reaching for you."

"I should have been more aware of my surrounding, should have known the moment you stepped next to me."

Gently Jasper's hand came around and cupped my chin forcing my head up so I had to look at him. "It was not your fault," he said with authority. "It was a bad situation that we both reacted badly to."

I tried to shake my head, but Jasper refused to release my chin. "Yes, but I over-rea-"

Jasper cut my attempt to take the blame. "It's over and done with now, so it doesn't matter. Now, let's forget about it and move on shall we," he said using his thumbs to wipe away the tears still streaking down my cheeks. "I really am fine," he finished as he leaned in to kiss both my eyelids before releasing my face. I couldn't help the smile that broke out before I wrapped myself around him again.

When another handful of minutes passed with no words passed between us Jasper's curiosity got the better of him. "Want to tell me what had you so lost in thought to begin with?"

"Can you keep a secret," I asked as I rolled my head to the edge of his shoulder so I could see his face.

"I think I'm doing pretty good at keeping the 'Vampires exist' secret; well except that one time, but I think everything ended well in the end there," he said smiling down at me.

I couldn't stop the snort of laughter as I reached over and smacked him on the other arm. "I mean it, Jasper. I don't want anything to get out, especially to those that it involves."

"May I be forced to live with Peter again and only drink from skunks for the rest of my life if I let anything slip," he said with his right hand raised.

I covered my mouth as I laughed at him. "Alright," I said grabbing his raised hand in mine and pulled it down, "I'll tell you. I am setting things into motion to promote both Ethan and Casey. When you came upon me, I had just left meeting with my brothers to get their opinion on the matter." Alright, so it wasn't the complete truth, I did leave out his promotion; but I wasn't going to ruin the surprise by tell him about it. He could just learn about it on Friday like everyone else.

"Their opinion," Jasper asked.

I nodded, "Of course. They believe that since I'm the one in charge of the guard that I'm the best one to make decisions for the guard."

"Makes sense," Jasper nodded back. "Promoting someone warrants your lost thoughts?"

I shrugged a little, "There are a few thing that I need to get done, pretty quickly seeing as I want to do this on Friday."

"Why so soon," Jasper asked calmly as he gently lifted me off his lap and put me on the couch and started walking to my kitchen.

"Why not?"

"You're not doing this now for any particular reason, are you," he asked from the kitchen.

"No," I said shaking my head. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I need to go meet with Ethan soon, and I want to make sure that you get something to eat before I go."

"Thanks," I said with a sigh. "Truth be told Jasper, it you weren't taking care of me the last few nights I probably wouldn't have eaten anything at all. Sometimes I forget that just because I don't need a lot to eat, that it doesn't mean don't need to eat. Being the only Vampire the requires both food and sleep can sometimes be a pain in the ass." Where it was true that I didn't need a lot of food or sleep, I still needed some.

"Are promotions that hectic that you forget to eat," Jasper asked coming back into the room carrying a salad and some red wine.

"Normally no," I answered with a shake of my head, "but I have no one to delegate to this time, along with the Maria situation; let's just say, I'm lucky I remember to get dressed in the morning."

"I would be okay if you would forget to dress," Jasper said with a smirk. "As long as it was in private that it is."

I snorted around the mouthful of food. "My God, you are such male," I said with my hand over my mouth as I swallowed my food.

Jasper reached over and rubbed his cheek with mine before whispering in my ear, "You wouldn't want it another way Kitten." He finished by gently biting my earlobe before sitting straight again. Jasper smirked as I struggled to get myself under control. When I had finally started to eat again he asked, "Is there something that I can help you to prepare for these promotions?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because everything that I really need to do I need to get started this evening; and seeing that you will be with both people that this is for, you cannot do things without them asking questions." What I wasn't going to tell him was there were things I needed to set up that included things for him.

Jasper sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I still wish there was something I could do to ease your burden a little."

"Jasper," I gave him a small smile as I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "you help me by being here and being you."

"Sometimes I don't think I am doing enough for you," he said as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"You are," I tried to reassure him. "Right now it is just so... weird really. With you being still in the probationary phase of things right now, we have to be more discreet than other Mates would be; it doesn't help that you are being groomed right away to be my Second. I know that it sounds stupid, and probably unnecessary, but I want to make sure that your place in the guard isn't tainted. I don't want rumors that you earned your place because you are my Mate, that I just gave it to you to gain favor with you."

"From even the little time that I have been a part of the guard tells me that no one will think that," Jasper held me tight.

"I know that," I replied with a sigh. "I told you it was a folly thought; but no matter how hard I try, I cannot get past it. I know you don't like hiding our affections for one another, that is why you feel like you aren't doing anything really to help me; but you are. Just by letting me act the way I am, to do what I think needs to be done, to be patient with me; that is enough, it is all I need right now."

"When you put it like that," Jasper said resting his cheek on the top of my head as I rested my cheek on his chest.

I relaxed in his hold and reviled in our time together, knowing that eventually it would be up; that he would need to leave to work with Ethan, and I would need to get back to work. Right now though, none of that mattered. The only sound in the room was that of Jasper's gentle purrs; the only movement was his hand rising to run through my hair repeatedly. But in the end. I was right and Jasper eventually had to leave.

* * *

Minutes after Jasper left, and I made sure he was nowhere near to over hear anything, I called Sora to the ball rolling again. "Sora, I need you to do something for me," I said into the phone as I carried my empty dishes into the kitchen before heading into my office.

"What do you need, Mistress," she asked simply.

"I need to find out if George is free for a few minutes tonight," I said logging into my computer. "I don't care where or when, but I need to see him."

"Very well," Sora said. "I will stop into his area and see him. What's next?"

"I am going be sending an email with two notes attached; one to go with the guards that are scheduled to be on duty Friday night and one for all the other guards and probationary members."

"As soon as I get it, I will print and circulate the notes," Sora assured me. "Next?

"That's it," I said with a sigh as I started to type out the email she would need to hand out.

"Then I will do what you need." Our goodbyes were quick and I got to work.

The messages that I was writing for the guards were important. The one going to the guards that would be on duty needed to know that there was going to be a large gathering of the rest of the guard, that they were going to have to be more vigilant that night for anything out of the ordinary. That if there was a situation they needed to mentally contact me right away and not try to handle it themselves.

The second messaging going to the rest of the guard was simple. All it needed to say was that their presence was required on Friday, time to follow, and what was expected of them once they were there. Basically I was letting them know the dress code for the night and that there was nothing wrong for them to worry about at this time. By the time I was finished and sent the email to Sora to handle, she had texted me that George would be on the premises for another hour and he was expecting me.

* * *

I landed at the end of the hall that contained George's work area and straightened my shirt a little as I walked down the hall. There was always something about George that made me self conscious. He never said anything, nor would he, but I always felt his scrutiny when he looked at me. I knew that it wasn't anything mean of viscous about it; it was just his fashion mind at work. Every time he looked at me I could almost see his mind whirling with possible ways that he could dress me; how he could enhance my assets.

With a deep sigh of resignation I knocked on the door. Who knew that I, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Leader of the Volturi and Mistress of the Guard was afraid of a human; an old man at that. "Come in," George called softly through the door; his many years working with Vampires Goerge knew there was no need to raise his voice more then normal for him to be heard.

"Evening George," I said opening the door and entering the room. "I hope I am not keeping you from anything important."

"I always have time for Mistress Isabella," George said coming to greet me. "It seems like I never see you anymore; I'm starting to get a complex."

I laughed lightly, "I would say I'm sorry, George; but you know as well as I do that I am not a fan of forced fashion."

"Is it too much to ask that you dress to match your station," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that when I need to, I do dress to impress; but when I'm just bumming around I just want to be comfortable," I said with a shrug.

"You're a vampire," George said walking back to his work table, "there isn't much difference between cotton and burlap, or silk and muslin."

"Then let's call it a held onto human trait and leave it at that," I said coming to lean against his table. "Now, can we talk about what I came here for, instead of what you want me to wear?"

* * *

Okay, so my goal was to get this chapter up this weekend to reward everyone because I was in a good mood. All three of my nephews came for the weekend! So because of that I thought I would share the joy by putting up a chapter!


	47. Chapter 48

Well, since I have had a pretty good week, due to the oldest nephew coming to stay for the last few days; so I decided that as a happy author, I should make happy readers!

As always, I own nothing and this has not been beta'ed; so every single error is mine.

* * *

Friday arrived faster than I thought was possible, so fast that I barely remember most of it; at least nothing major happened. I did get everything done for the promotion tonight. I got the cloaks from George earlier this afternoon, there was both human and animal blood chilling in a small refrigerator with a microwave next to it stationed in one of the small meeting rooms in the Center, my brothers were just waiting for my signal to head to the Center, and the Guard will be assembled and waiting in forty-five minutes. Everything was ready, besides people, was ready to go for the meeting to start at five-thirty tonight.

The only thing that still needed to be ready was me. I was already showered, but instead of continuing to get ready I was sitting in nothing but my robe behind my computer forwarding information to Jane. I wasn't sure what her sudden interest in the running of the guard for the weekend was, but if she wanted the information I would give it to her. I was just finishing when I heard my door open and close; there was only one person brave enough to come in without knocking.

"Bella," Jasper called out.

"In the office," I replied. "You're a half an hour early," I said standing and turning my back on the door wanting to double check something in file before I hit send on my email to Jane. It took me two minutes to notice the silence from Jasper. I turned in time just to see a black eyed Jasper standing in the doorway before I was wrapped in his arms, his lips attached to my neck.

"Beautiful," he whispered just above the skin, his lips just ghosting over my skin. My hands moved on their own and threaded themselves in his hair, a moan escaped my lips and dampness started to build between my legs. I could almost hear Jasper's nostril flare as he took in my arousal, as soon as he registered the smell a deep growl started to build from his chest. The more the growl would build, the wetter I became; the wetter I became, the more Jasper's growl would grow.

His kisses did not stay at my neck, slowly his lips started to leave a trail up my neck and along my jaw, to my lips; where they stayed. His hands starting at my waist worked their way under my robe and traveled to my ass; where one stayed while the other slid down my leg before lifting it to hook it up and over his hip. There was no questions in my mind, as he ground his hips into mine, if he was affected by me as I was to him in that moment.

Somehow, in my lust induced mind, I knew that we were reaching that point of no return; that if we didn't stop now, there would be no stopping. It was hard, very hard, to pull my lips from Jasper's. "Jasper," I said, but it came out more as a moan when Jasper went back to my neck. I tried again to reign us back in. "Jasper," I said again, "we need to-"

"I don't want to," he said cutting me off as he pulled me closer, his hips again grinding into mine.

"Trust me," I gasped, "I really don't want to either, but it really isn't the best time; don't want to rush, right?"

Jasper gave a dark chuckle, "Trust me," he echoed my words back to me as he lifted his head to stare his black eyes into mine, "when we are finally together, there will be nothing quick about anything. I warn you now, once I'm no longer your mentee and am full guard, there will be very little that will keep me from finishing what we have started so many times," he said leaving no room for argument as he slowly released my leg from around him and adjusted my robe so I was again covered from prying eyes.

"When you are full guard there will be nothing in your way," I said keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Good," he said with a quick nod before stepping back. "I suggest you finish getting ready, or we will not be leaving this room anytime soon."

I blinked widely at him for a moment before nodding. "Just a minute," I said stepping back to the computer making sure that at least one hand keeping the top of my robe closed, "let me send this to Jane, then I am out of here."

"It better be fast," Jasper muttered as he watched me move.

"Done," I said logging out of everything and shoving things back into the file cabinet not bothering to pay attention to where things were going; I'll straighten things out later. "Make yourself at home," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips as I passed him, earning myself a growl, "I'll be out in a while." Yes, I could always use some power and make myself ready in a blink of an eye, but I always liked getting ready for special things the old fashioned way; allowing my mind to wander as I worked.

"Just make sure you are dressed."

When it came to promotions, I liked to make a big deal out of them. I wanted the members to feel special as they advanced in their jobs, to want to strive to reach higher, to want to do more with themselves. Most promotions were just held with me and the rest of the guard, my brothers not really needing to be there. However, tonight was different; I was promoting two into the Inner Circle and that was a big deal. Since my brothers had more contact with those in the Circle then the rest of th guard; I thought it was only right that they be there to see, and welcome, the new members.

It wasn't everyday that I brought someone into the Circle, or promoted my Mate for that matter; so I was going to make the most of it, both in ceremony and looks. I took my time putting my hair up into a loose french twist held in place by one bejeweled dagger in a sheath and some ribbons, then I took and hot ironed strands of hair that hung down and loose.

Once the hair was done I carefully slipped into the dress that I had pulled out earlier. I loved this dress, always thought I looked good without being too much. The tight fit of the bodice and gathering of fabric at the side hugged my body and accented my curves. The skirt with its slit that ended at my mid-thigh my legs look longer than they truly were. I liked the neck the most; the high neck, the plunge of the chest. What put it over the top for me was the way the collar could fold over the collar of my cloak; and since I was wearing the black and red 'Leader of the Guard' cloak, the punch of red from my dress would pop the red accents that were in the cloak.

Being a Vampire there was really no need for me to go hog wild on makeup; there was no need to hide any imperfections, the venom took care of that for me already. Instead, I just put some smokey eye-shadow on my lids, and a subtle shimmer lipstick on my lips. I didn't need mascara, foundation, blush; being a Vampire did have its upsides for those that didn't like to spend a large amount of time in front of a mirror. Even with being able to cut things out of my beauty regimen, it was still five fifteen before I stepped out into my living room with Jasper waiting.

"Alright," I called out to Jasper as I shut the door to my bedroom, "I am decent now," I said as I tossed my cloak onto the back of the couch.

"I thought you were fine before, just not for going anywhere other than the bedroom," Jasper said with a deep chuckle as he came out of my library with a book in his hand. I watched as he closed the book and lifted his head to look at me; as his eyes took in my form he stopped in mid step. Slowly his eyes traveled up my body, taking everything in; I had to smirk when the tip of his tongue came out and wet his lips. If that wasn't a compliment on how I looked, I don't know what was.

"I am guessing that you approve," I asked as Jasper stalked toward me.

"I don't think anyone would not approve," Jasper said huskily as he leaned down and started to run his nose along my jugular. "I really approve of this," Jasper whispered against my skin as his hand trailed up my leg, following the slit in the dress, "I have plans for this dress; though most of them end with it on the floor."

"You keep saying things like that," I said with a moan as Jasper's other hand roamed up my side, his thumb just ghosting the side of my breast through the bodice of my dress, "and we are never going to get out of here."

Jasper gripped my hip and pulled me closer to him as his teeth just grazed my neck before saying, "I would be just fine with that." As his fingers got braver and took more and more of my breast as they made circles along my side my mind slid into a lust-filled haze; the feel of Jasper's hands on my body, his breath on my skin, his lips on my neck made everything slip from my mind like a sieve. When Jasper used his body to push me backwards, forcing my back up against my closed bedroom door, I could tell that I was not the only one affected by what we were doing; at least if that budge in his pants was anything to go by.

Jasper's lips had just started to make a trip up and along my jaw when there was a strange vibrating sound coming from the couch. It took me a second to figure out what it was; Jasper figured it out the same time that I did. "Just let it go to voicemail," he whispered into my ear. Oh how I wish I could.

"If only I could," I said with a sigh as I used some power and 'retrieved' my phone from the inner pocket of my cloak. "You know, as well as I do, that if I do not answer now they will only call again; and when they still cannot get me, they will come looking," I finished as I layed my head on his shoulder. Jasper gave a strangled growl before burying his nose into my neck.

Without looking at who was calling, I answered the phone gruffly. "Who is this, and what in the Hell could you possibly want right now?"

"Mistress," Sora asked timidly from the line. "I...I was w..wondering if you needed anything done before your meeting started?"

"No," I sighed, my breath puffing out against Jasper's skin causing him to almost silently growl, "I have everything under control; in fact Jasper and I will be leaving for the Center in the next few minutes."

"Are you sure," she asked still using a very soft voice as if she was afraid any louder and I would snap.

"Yes, everything has been taken care of," I replied.

"Very well," Sora said into the phone, "then I wish you luck with your meeting." With that she hung up, leaving me to basically cling to my Mate and try to calm my emotions.

"We are going to have to leave, aren't we," Jasper asked into my hair.

"Sadly," I said with a nod. We had to go, now, or someone was going to come looking; and with how high our emotions were at this moment, I was sure that it wouldn't end well.

Even with that revelation, neither one of us made a move to separate. Two minutes passed and when we still hadn't moved, it was clear that I was going to have to be a big girl and make the first move. Slowly, and begrugely, I lifted my head from his shoulder and took the smallest step back; not that there was a lot of room for me to take that step.

Once I took my step back, it was a clear message that he needed to back up too. Jasper took two steps back from me then quickly turned on his heels toward my fireplace where his eyes stayed focused as he spoke. "I warn you again, absolutely nothing will stand in my way again."

Taking a deep breath as I moved from the wall and went to grab my cloak, "I will hold you to that," I said softly as I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know Jane will send someone for me soon, I wouldn't have stopped you now."

"I should never have let it get that heated," Jasper said coming to stand next to me. "I agreed that we would not go too far until I was out of the probationary stage. Although, in my defence you were naked earlier, and that dress-" Jasper paused as his eyes ran down my form again. "Let's just say, saying you look breathtakingly sexy is an understatement."

"Thanks," I said ignoring his comments on what happened earlier, it was neither one of our faults; it was our instincts. I knew when I asked Jasper to wait, it was going to be hard on both of us; that there were going to be situation like this where things got a little out of hand. But we were both strong-willed and I knew we could fight them; I just wasn't sure for how long. Thank God, that after tonight there would be nothing hold me back from him in any way. "Are you ready," I asked him as I made sure the collar of the dress was over the collar of my cloak. Suddenly I was very eager to get this meeting over.

"I am," Jasper said sounding calmer then I felt, God bless my shield or Jasper would be picking up how much I really just wanted to stay in my rooms tonight. "Are you," he asked with a quirked eyebrow as he put on his probationary cloak, for that last time, before offering me his arm.

"Let's get this show on the road," I said with a laugh as I looped my arm with his and let him lead me out of my apartments. As soon as the door shut behind us, I threw up a shield around the door just as a precaution; my room guard was one I deemed unnecessary for the duration of our meeting.

We had only taken a few steps from the door when Jasper noticed the lack of guard in the hall. "Isn't there suppose to be a guard here in the hall?"

"Normally, yes," I said with a nod, "but seeing as this meeting needs to have as many guards as can be, I decided that he wasn't needed for the time of the meeting lasts. As soon as everything is over, the guard will be back in place."

"Are you brothers aware that you are not protected during these full guard meetings," Jasper asked as we entered the elevator.

"Actually, Jasper," I started as the doors closed, "I am going into a room full of every guard member that is present, minus those guarding the entrance and my brothers, so I don't think I could get any more protected. What isn't being watched is my room, and I have a shield around the door so we are good there."

"I keep forgetting about that shield of yours," Jasper said with a small huff as he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, "at least the physical aspect of it. It is hard to forget about the one that blocks you from me, but," he reached down and took my hand, "at least when we are touching I can still get a hint of your emotions."

"Well, thank God of small favors then," I said with a roll of my eyes as I reached up and kissed his cheek. As we continued down in the elevator I mentally reached out to Marcus.

'_I wanted to let you know that Jasper and I are nearing the Center now. Did you three still want to come in part way through_," I sent to Marcus as Jasper stepped off the elevator and started down the hall.

'_Yes, we will be there in a few minutes and will come in when we are ready,_' Marcus thought back to me.. It was Aro's idea that they would seemingly crash the promotions; it was his way of stealing some of the spotlight.

'Alright, then I will look forward to your entrance,' I replied before breaking the connection.

As we neared the Center, I could hear the guard talking; it was clear that no one knew why I had called them there. "It seems that masses are together," I said with a smile as I looked up to Jasper.

"It does sound like everyone is in there," he nodded to the doors ahead of us.

"As they should be," I said with a shrug of a shoulder. "None of the guard wants to walk in after I arrive, especially since I gave a time for the meeting to start."

"Even if you are early," Jasper asked checking his watch.

"We are not that early, only a few minutes, right? I bet we are less than three minutes early."

"Two minutes, actually," Jasper chuckled.

"Anyway," I said shaking my head, "the older guard know that I have a habit of showing up early, so they expect it; they then instill that knowledge into the younger members. It is another plus to the mentor program."

"I never said there was anything wrong with the mentor program within the guard," Jasper said pulling us to a stop in the hall. "I think it is just fine, just the steps leading to getting to the program needs to be revised. You agreed with me the other day, have you changed your mind now?"

"Of course not. All I was doing was making a statement," I said, my eye narrowing slightly. "You asked me a question, I answered. If you are not going to like the answer, then I suggest you not ask the question."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still fine with the changes to the way the probationary guards are handled. I don't want to overstep my bounds this early in the game."

"Jasper, I told you when you first came and I let you join the guard, I trust you and value your opinions," I said giving his arm a little squeeze. "You're a pair of fresh eyes, and you saw something that I either didn't or just chose to ignore it. Trust me when I say that if, and when, you step over that line, I will tell you. As for the guard, I still agree with the changes; if I didn't, I would not say something standing in the hall in front of a room full of said guard waiting for our arrival."

It was as if my words suddenly reminded Jasper of where we were, as his head snapped up as he looked around at our surrounding. When he took everything in, his head dipped down and his eyes locked with the ground. "I apologize Bella, I shouldn't have brought this up now."

"It's fine," I said with a small smile. "It is not anything to worry about, but now we are no longer early and we really need to get in there."

"Of course," Jasper nodded making to releasing my arm, but I wasn't having that.

I shook my head as I tightened my hold on his arm. "No, tonight you walk in with me and not behind me."

"Yes, but-" Jasper started, but I stopped him.

"You walk in with me. If anyone has a problem with that they can come and talk with me," I said firmly.

"Well, alright then," he said bringing himself next to me again. I quickly readjusted my dress and cloak before nodding to Jasper that I was ready to in.

"Remember, you will be the one that needs to announce our presence," I whispered quietly as we reached the doors.

"I remember," he answered back just as silent as he opened the first set of the doors.

"Very well."

Just as Jasper pulled the door opened he said said loudly, "Attention, Mistress present."

"Good evening everyone," I said as I gently pulled Jasper to the side of the room. I knew as soon as the announcement was made, the guard would scramble to be in place to whatever direction I was standing; not wanting my back to the door and the guard facing the door I quickly shifted positions so we were at the side. It was either the side or I moved to the back of the room, near the doors leading to the offices; but that would cause the guard to have their backs to the door and they wouldn't like that. The side was a better position, I felt better and the guard would feel better; it was a win-win for all of us. "There is no need for you all to stand at attention, but I still would like your attention," I said when I came to a stop where I wanted to be, once the guards saw that I had stopped they made quick work get into the right places before I continued on.

"Before I continue with what I really called you all here for," I said before releasing Jasper's arm finally and gesturing with a tilt of my head that he should stand behind me slightly, "I wanted to let the probationary guard members know that starting Monday things are going to change around, and chances are none of you are going to like what is coming. You complain once and I will show you my 'give a shit' face and tell you to deal with it, you complain twice and you are out of the guard; there will not be a third complaint. Take what I just said as your first warning. Now onto-"

I was cut off in mid sentence by a voice, a voice belonging to who could possibly be the next person to get released from the guard. "Why tell us now? Are you going to say what the changes are?"

Slowly, I turned toward the speaker completely dumbfounded, I wasn't the only one, that he would interrupt me, I had to blink a few times before I could answer him. "Well, Scott, the last time I checked I was the leader of the guard." I made a show of looking down at my cloak, checking to see if it was indeed red and had my rank on it. "Yup, still am in charge it seems," I said turning back to stare at Scott, "which means I can say and do pretty much what I want, when I want; all without clearing things with you first. Now if that irritates you, you are more then welcome to take it up with someone; but sadly for you, that would still be me. Sucks to be you.

"But I tell you what, I'm in a good mood, so I will make you a one time offer. On Monday, if you have a problem with anything that I plan to do, I'll give you one chance to stop the changes. If you can best me in a mock fight, if by slim chance you get me on my back and can go for the 'kill'; I will leave everything as is until you are promoted, or fired, whichever comes first. And since I am all for fair fights, I won't even use any powers; it will just be me and my staff. Do we have a deal?" Scott said nothing, the room stayed silent as they waited for what would come next. When Scott made no attempt to speak, I did. "I am going to take your silence as you agreeing instead of you showing the rest of the guard your cowardice to speak now that the room has your undivided attention. You open your mouth again without my express permission and I will permanently close it for you."

"Now," I said turning back to the room at large, "let's get back to things before I was rudely interrupted. It was brought to my knowledge a few days ago that the Volturi are under possible attack." There were murmurs in the ranks of the guard, which I had expected to happen once I made that announcement. I started to pace as I spoke again, "As of right now this attack is just at the the beginning stages, and while we could stop everything before it gets too far we are not going to take that route this time. This perpetrator is someone that the Volturi has had many dealings with before, and I want this to be the last time. She has been quiet for the last fifteen years, so those that haven't been with the guard that long I suggest you look up one Maria from the Southern United States Vampire wars of the eighteen hundreds because it seems that we are going to be seeing a lot of her in the next few weeks or months. Now, as I'm sure some of you have noticed, is that I have sent the scouts out. Right now, they are in the process of getting the information I need so that I can finally end her existence in this world." I paused for a moment to let everything sink in for the others.

"Now, the reason that I have told you all of this is because I want you to be more observant than you normally would. I want you to keep an eye out for anything, and by anything I mean anything; I want you to watch everyone, every move they make. I want you to investigate everything that looks strange or weird. That does not mean, however, that I want you to do something stupid and get yourselves hurt. If a situation calls for back up, I want you to call for backup and then I want you to wait for the Damn back up. If you are hurt over something and I find that it was because you did something stupid, I will personally fuse you back together and then beat the ever-loving Shit out of you and then I will wait for you to heal, then do it again; depending on how stupid you were will determine how many times I will kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," came the unanimous answer from the room.

"I'm glad that we understand each other and we can move on," I said with a quick nod. "I know that, as of late, most of our meetings have had a rough feel to them, that there is always some problem that has needed attention; but this meeting is going to at least end in a happier note.

"The last few weeks I have been silently watching and making notes on the workings of the guard. While it is true that there are things that I don't like, and am taking measures to fix them, there were things that I liked, some members that stood out among the others; and it is time that I reward them."

"In other words it's promotion day," came a voice from the main doors.

"Good evening, Caius," I said with a roll of my eyes as the entire guard turned as one and bowed to my brother.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I," he asked coming over to where I was standing.

"Of course not," I replied with a shake of my head after I kissed his cheek lightly. "You, and the others, are welcome to attend any of the guard meetings, at any time; you know this."

"Glad to hear that," Caius said with a smirk, "because your other brothers will be here shortly."

"Is there a reason that you three didn't arrive at the same time," I asked slightly confused; it was planned that they would come at the same time. Was there something wrong that I wasn't aware of?

"Other than Aro not being able rip himself from his Mate, you mean," Caius asked with a laugh. "I went to tell him that we wanted to come and see who you promoted, but when I arrived at their chamber he was buried in Suli-"

"Stop," I all but shouted cutting off his explanation causing Caius to smirk at me. "I walked right into that, I should have known better than to ask," I said with a shake of my head. "Anyway, if you would be so kind as to let me get back to my meeting," I asked with a gesture at the guards stand and waiting for something to happen.

"Be my guest," he said with small bow before stepping back even with Jasper giving me the floor back.

"Lord Caius," I said with an eye roll as I turned back the waiting guard, "is right. Tonight I am promoting a few members of our ranks." There were smirks and smiles throughout the guard, most of the smirks were on the wrong faces; it seemed that some of them assumed that it was them that were going up in the ranks, oh how I was going to enjoy bursting their bubble. "Let me put everyone's mind at rest, those that are smiling are not advancing. Think of getting promoted as like getting elected Pope. If you want to be Pope, you're not going to be elected; it's the Cardinals that can see through that crap and they only choose those that deserve the position, those that are doing their job because it is what is expected and not what it will get them. I am the same as the Cardinals, I see through crap and will only reward those that deserve it and not those that demand it.

"So let's get started. As always I am going to work from the lowest rank on my list to the highest; once I am done, and the meeting has been concluded, there is blood in one of the small rooms for you all to celebrate together for a short while." I used a little power and summoned Casey's new cloak from my office, then shook it out for dramatic effect as I called out, "Casey, would you please step forward?"

There were some murmurs as he came to stand in front of me. " Mistress," he said with salute.

"There's nothing to worry about," I said with a soft smile when I saw his eyes wide with fear. "I am not sure if you know this, but when it comes to the probationary members getting promoted, I like to involve their mentors as well; in your case we have a special situation and I need your opinion before I continue."

"Anything you need, Mistress," Casey said very quickly.

I couldn't help the smile that continued to grow. "Quinn is your normal mentor, but because he was sent out on assignment you were reassigned to Ethan. It is you choice, you can have Ethan stand in place of Quinn now or have no one with you. Which would you prefer?"

"May I have Ethan please, Mistress," Casey answered with a question.

"As you with," I said with a nod before turning to a ginning Ethan. "Ethan, if you would be so kind to join us?"

"Mistress," Ethan said coming to stand quickly next to a still nervous Casey.

"Ethan," I acknowledged with a grin.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them as truthfully as you can; okay Casey," I asked him.

"Yes, Mistress," Casey answered clearly.

"I know that I ask this when you first apply and are accepted into the guard program, but I just want to be safe than sorry. In front of these people as your witnesses do you confirm that you are apart of the guard of your free will?"

"I am," Casey answered.

"No one is forcing you here against your will," I asked. It was one of the stigmas from the old guard, that gifted Vampires were forced to join; one that I was still trying to overcome.

"No, Mistress," he replied with a shake of his head.

"You are aware that you are welcome to leave the guard at any time, that no one can hold you here," I asked. This was another stigma from the old guard, that once apart of the guard that the appointment was for life; it was almost as hard to overcome as the first.

"I am, Mistress," came Casey's response. "I have no wish to leave the guard."

"It is customary that anyone wishing to be apart of the Volturi guard, that the swear an oath of loyalty to the Volturi. When doing so it is important to remember that this oath by no means is servering your tites to another person or Coven; the Volturi does not ask that. What is asked is that you give your loyalty, that you give us your best and that you stand with us until you decide to resign you post from the guard. Are you willing to make this oath?"

"I am, Mistress," Casey said with a strong voice.

"Then make your oath," I commanded.

"I, Casey O'Farrell of the Kildare Coven, do swear my loyalty to the Volturi and to the laws set down by them. I swear that I will faithfully execute the duties of my station that are laid upon me by my superiors. I shall, with my life and Venom, defend the Volturi and those they deem worth. This I pledge on my honor and conscience to deliver, so truly help me God of spirit and life."

"I, Isabella Swan Volturi Mistress of the Volturi Guard and one of the four Leaders of the Volturi, accept your oath. With these witnesses I bind you to your words until the day you ask to be released from it, or you body is brought to me in pieces; let us hope that the latter does not come." I gave a quick nod to Ethan, who seeing other promotions before, knew what to do. "With your oath made and accepted, I release you from your probationary stage," I said as Ethan made fast work of removing Casey's cloak. Slowly he worked the fasteners, he removed the cloak and handed it to me. With just a little power, I made the cloak dissolve into nothing from the bottom up; in reality I sent it George's workshop, all be a little flashy. I'm not someone that normally shows off, but sometimes it is good to remind people why I am where I am today. When it was gone I continued, "and in its place I place the mantle of your new station and rank within the guard." I had timed my words as I handed the new cloak to Ethan and he placed it around Casey's shoulders.

"Congratulations, Casey," I said taking one small step back signalling that I was finished. "Go and greet your fellow guard as you find your place," I said with a quick nod in the direction of the empty spot that had formed while Casey was in front of me. The guard clapped as Casey turned and made his way to his new spot within the ranks. I let them have a few moments before I started to bring everyone back to attention.

"There will be time for celebrations when I am finished," I said over the noise that they were making; Ethan seeing that I was moving along started to move back to his spot, but I reached out a hand and stopped him. "Casey is not the only one to get promoted tonight, although this next one is not really a promotion per say; but rather putting someone in a position they should have been in to begin with."

"It is about time to," stated Aro as he pushed his way through the doors with Marcus trailing behind him.

"It seems that we are to be honored with all three of my brothers tonight," I said with a smile while the rest of the guard bowed quickly.

"Well, you know how I like to see happy endings to stories," Aro said with a shrug as he came up to kiss my cheek before moving to stand next to Caius. "What is more happy than a promotion?"

"If you love them so much then why is it I can count more times that Marcus or Caius have been to these then you have," I asked him with a cock of my head and a raised eyebrow.

"I am not going to deem that with a response," Aro said in a huff. "I am here now and that is all that matters."

Marcus chuckled as he also kissed my cheek. "We would have been here sooner, but someone," his eyes shifted over to Aro quickly before returning back to me, "could not pry himself from his Mate."

"Yes, I was already informed about that," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Someone takes great pleasure," I said as I snagged Ethan's arm as he tried to slowly back away from our little banter, "in seeing me want to vomit. Now if you three would be so nice and shut up so I can finish; some of these guys have to go back to work soon."

"Be our guest," Aro said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," I said with an eye roll before turning my attention to Ethan and the mass of guard that was standing silently in front of me. "I apologize everyone, you know how those three," I said tilting my head toward my brothers, "drive my to distraction even on my best day," I finished with a smile as the room broke in light laughter. "Now," I said when the the room was quiet again, "would Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec please come up here?" As the four named Vampires moved to form a semi-circle around Ethan and I, I turned slightly to the side to look at Jasper. "Would you please take your spot next to Jane, Jasper?"

Jasper bowed slightly. "Of course, Mistress," he said before quickly moving to stand next to Jane as I had asked.

Once everyone was in place I continued on with my little speech. "For those that are new or just haven't been paying attention to the workings of the guard, this group before me is the Inner Circle. They are the members of the guard that I trust the most, that not only help with the running of the guard but are always in the throne room in one capacity or another." My eyes landed on Ethan as he tried to make himself as small as he could, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Ethan was uncomfortable standing in front of the room as the odd man out; I was about to fix that.

"I have been ignoring many things lately, " I said, my eye flicking to Jasper and then back to Ethan quickly, "but I am about to rectify at least one thing right now; and that is you, Ethan."

"Me, Mistress," Ethan asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes, you," I said with a nod. "You see Ethan, I have been burdening you with the responsibilities of a member of the Inner Circle without you actually being a member. You have been doing the work without any of the perks; not that there are many mind you."

Ethan was quick defend me from myself, "I don't mind doing the work."

"But I mind," I said with gentle shake of my head. "It bothers me that I am taking advantage of you, that I am not giving you the respect that you deserve; so I am going to fix that. It really is something that I should have done a long time ago; or at least when you started to stand guard for me when in Leader mode. I talked with the other members of the Circle, as well as my brothers, and we all agree that the time has come for you take the place that should be rightfully yours in the Inner Circle," I finished with a wide smile at him.

"I don't understand," Ethan said in a rush. "There are only five members of the Circle, it has always been like that since you started it."

"You're right on two fronts," I said with a nod. "That since its start the Inner Circle has had five members at any given time, and that I was the one that started the group. That being said, the only reason for that number was because I hadn't found someone worthy enough to add to the group; I have now. And seeing that I started the Circle, it is only right that I am the one to decide who I will or won't let in.

"You have done well, Ethan, in the position you have been in; but I think it is time that you step into another," I said as I summoned the new Circle cloak into my hand. I waited for Ethan to move, to take his old cloak off, but he made no movement at all and continued to stare wide-eyed at me; so it was time that I got him some help. "Felix, I think I broke him; do you think you could assist Ethan," I asked with a little laugh.

"On it," Felix said with a smirk as he moved forward and took hold of the collar of Ethan's cloak and started to tug.

"Gently," I cautioned once I noticed that Ethan still had the closure still fastened around his neck. It seemed though that the tugging from Felix was the trigger to snap Ethan from his daze, as he quickly released the closure allowing Felix to slip the cloak of his shoulders.

Once Felix had stepped back into line, and I made the old cloak 'disappear', I passed the new cloak to Jasper with a tilt of my head to pass it along the line. "Here, I present the emblem of your new station to each original member of the Inner Circle. If any of them bares issue with your new appointment, let them speak now and hold onto your cloak; if not then know that this is a unanimous decision." Slowly, and with purpose, Ethan's cloak made its way along the group, not once stopping in anyone's hands until it reached Alec who was the end of the line.

"As you know, this is where your mentor would step in and help out; but sadly your mentor is no longer part of our guard; deciding that it was time to retire with her Mate. In Chanels place, I figured that Alec, being the next up in the Circle, could step up instead?" Ethan, still a little in shock, nodded slowly. "Good," I said with a smile as Alec stepped out of line and stood next to Ethan, gently shaking out the cloak.

"Then, with the power vested in me by, well... me, I bestow on you the mark of your station as apart of the Inner Circle," I said with a nod to Alec, who slipped the cloak over Ethan's shoulders. "May you wear it with dignity, respect and honor; just as you will continue to do your duty with dignity, respect and honor. Always remember, that as a member of the Inner Circle you an extension of the Leadership of this guard; should you forget that, and bring shame to this guard, I will have no problems stripping you of your rank along with anything else I can think of."

"I won't let you down, nor will I give you a reason to regret this," Ethan stated with wide eyes and a quick nod.

"I should hope not," I nodded back with a smile, "but I didn't think you would, or I won't have given you the position. Now, Inner Circle come and meet your fellow member," I said taking a step back allowing them to swarm him; which they did, all but Jasper who first took a moment to take and squeeze my hand before making his way to Ethan.

"You just did a good thing, Little Bird," Marcus said softly as he put his arm around shoulder. "You have made Ethan very happy, and more loyal to you; if that is even possible."

I just continue to watch as Ethan was hugged and praised. "I should have done it a long time ago," I said resting my head on Marcus' shoulder for a moment.

"But you did it now, and that is all that matters in the end; isn't it," Marcus asked softly.

I just shrugged, "I guess." I let the little celebration for Ethan continue for a few minutes, letting myself stay out of the way with Marcus; purposely not joining in. I never celebrated with the guard, never thought it was my place. I would stay long enough to shake hands, to say something; but then I would quietly slip out. It bothered a few members, Jane being the only one still here, but I still left.

After a few minutes I finally started to remove myself from Marcus' hold so I could bring the room back to attention. Just as I was about to speak, Aro beat me to it.

"Enough is enough now, you can celebrate later," Aro said stepping up even with me. "There is one more promotion that we need to do before end of day."

"Pardon," I asked as I turned to look at him as if he had grown another head. "We?"

"Yes, we," Aro said with a nod as everyone went back to their original positions; except for Ethan, who now stood in line with the rest of the Circle and next to Alec. "We," he gestured with his hand to my other brothers standing near us, "think it is only appropriate that we do this one; give it a little more importance if you will."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped me as I said, "Am I not important enough? After all I am the Leader of the guard, my word is law."

"Yes, but we are the Leaders of the Vampire race," Caius said.

"Ummm, unless I am missing something, I am one of those too," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Marcus, apparently seeing that this tactic was not going to get us anywhere, tried something else. "Isabella," he whispered in my ear so only I could hear him, "we are trying to help you. We know you are worried about what some might think about Jasper's advancement so fast, so we are making it as if it is 'us' that are making the decision for you. Let us do this," he ended as softly as he started.

"Fine," I said in a huff. "I hand the floor to you," I said with a quick and short bow in Aro's direction. "Jasper, take your place in line," I said as took my position within the guard; I stood in front of the first line of guard facing the front.

"It is true that my brothers and I rarely step into anything related to the guard; choosing to leave that to our Mistress Isabella. But this last promotion we have moved into our hands, taking it from Isabella's," Aro said calmly, his hands lightly grasped behind his back. "This next person we are promoting has only been with us a short while, but that does not make him unqualified to step up and into his rightful place; sometimes past actions and real life expertise means more than the stuff we learn in books. That being said, it doesn't mean that there is nothing more for him to learn; quite the contrary in fact. We just believe that it would be more beneficial for him to learn by actually doing the job."

Listening to Aro do his little speech it made my mind start to ping; I really hoped the Jasper knew to move when Aro finally called for him. I never thought there would be a reason to explain the mechanics behind me handing control of the guard over to my brothers, which is basically what I had done; at least for this situation. I silently sent a prayer to whomever was listening that Jasper would go when Aro called; still I held my breath as I waited.

"No need to make this any longer then needs to be," Aro started, but Caius cut him off.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," Caius muttered just loud enough for the whole room to hear. Slowly Aro turned to look at his brother, his eyes narrowed slightly. He opened his mouth to retort, I'm sure, but I coughed loudly once to garner Aro's attention. Once I had it, I shook my head quickly; trying to get things on track before they went at each other. Just over Aro's shoulder I could see Marcus trying to hold in his laughter; if he started there would be nothing I could to keep things moving.

'I swear to God, they cannot keep from goading each other for more than five minutes,' I sent to Marcus through my thoughts. 'You would think they were under the age of five.'

'Oh and it is so unlike you and Aro, or you and Caius,' Marcus replied back with a roll of his eyes.

'You can just shut up,' I sent back. 'And you better hold in that mirth of yours, or we are never going to get out of here.' Marcus did have a point, I did have fun winding Aro up when I thought he was being too stuffy; but that was nothing compared to what I would do to Caius if I was given half the chance. It was the way we showed that we cared for one another.

Marcus' and mine secret conversation was put to an end when Aro finally had himself under control enough to start speaking. "Jasper, would you step forward please?"

Jasper cautiously stepped out of the Inner Circle line and toward my brothers, making sure to bow slightly in my direction before passing me. "Lord Aro," Jasper bowed once he stood in front of my brother. I had to smile, I could tell that Jasper was never going to call my brothers 'master' as the others do. I wouldn't have it any other way, but it is more than that really. As my Mate, Jasper is above most and is closer to being equal to my brothers then anyone, he shouldn't have to call them 'masters'.

"You have done well in your probationary time here, and your history makes you a formidable member of the guard. We," he waved between him, Marcus, and Caius, "believe that you would be able to assist us more if you were actually Second in Command and not just pretending as you are now. So we have decided that you will be promoted this evening."

"I am honored to have your belief in me, but I must know what Mistress Isabella feels on this," Jasper said calmly as if he was not speaking to a leader of our kind.

My mouth fell open in shock, never in my wildest dreams did I think he would say something like this; nobody questions the word of the Volturi, it just wasn't done. Yet here Jasper was doing just that.

"She agrees with us," Caius said stepping even with Aro.

"I think I would like to hear that from her own lips please," Jasper replied.

"Isabella," Aro said with a sigh.

I took one step forward and said, "I have agreed with my brothers."

"You're sure," Jasper asked turning to look at me.

"If I wasn't we wouldn't doing this now," I replied. "If I really was against something, it would not happen. They may be my brothers, and the Leaders of the Volturi; but I am the Leader of this guard and my word is still law within the guard. Now turn around, and let Aro finish this," I said before stepping back, basically dismissing Jasper and signalling to the rest that I was done.

"Are you satisfied," Aro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, thank you," Jasper said with a small bow.

"Glad to hear that," Caius said lowly as he stepped back allowing Aro to stay the center of attention; a spot he loved so.

"Now, I am not going to ask the same questions that Isabella asked Casey earlier, there is no need to repeat them. You are standing here, already a part of the guard, so I am going to assume that you have already answered them in some fashion, and have given the appropriate answers. You are, however, going to have to repeat the same oath; it is the one thing I am unwilling to forgo. Are you will willing to swear this oath?"

"I am," Jasper replied.

"Then the floor is yours," Aro gestured to the front of him. I suck in a breath, my body humming in anticipation as I waited for Jasper to speak.

"I, Jasper Whitlock of both the Whitlock and Cullen Covens, do swear my loyalty to the Volturi and to the laws set down by them. I swear that I will faithfully execute the duties of my station that are laid upon me by my superiors. I shall, with my life and Venom, defend the Volturi and those they deem worthy. This, I pledge, on my honor and conscience to deliver, so truly help me God of spirit and life." Suddenly my body felt lighter than it had in days, like the largest weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"We," Aro started as Marcus and Caius came to stand next to him, "three of the four Leaders of the Volturi hear and accept your oath."

"With these witnesses, and your bonds shining strong and bright, we bind you to your oath and will hold you to it until you ask to be relieved of it," Marcus stepped up and shook Jasper's hand. I looked at Marcus for a moment as something in the back of my mind started to twitch. Why did Marcus make it a point to point out Jasper's bonds? I was starting to think my brothers were up to something.

"Isabella, as Jasper's Mentor, would you please step forward," Aro said stopping me from trying to figure what they were about.

"Of course," I said moving forward. "You three have done well with this," I said lightly once I next to Jasper, my arm brushing up against his slightly as I sent him my love to him, "though next time, remember to remove them from the Probationary guard first, and then ask for the oath."

"That's why we have you," Caius said.

"Whatever," I replied taking one more step so that I could turn and be in front of Jasper. "Apparently we are going to be doing things out of order here, but what did I expect letting them," I thumbed behind me, "have control, even for a little while, over the guard. Anyway," I said with a sigh. "Jasper Whitlock, I relieve you from the Probationary Guard." I went to remove Jasper's cloak, but Marcus beat me to it. Once Marcus had folded the old cloak over his arm I continued. "I also accept your oath to the guard and present you with the emblem of your station and rank within the guard," I said as I summoned his new cloak and placed it around his shoulders. "May you wear it with honor and respect while upholding all that the guard stands for," I finished as I snapped the closure closed.

"I won't let you down," Jasper said softly looking down to me.

I couldn't stop myself as I reached up to brush a lock of his hair out of his eyes as I said, "I know you won't."

There was dead silence in the room, no one moved as they watched my interaction with Jasper. I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the shock in the room. I might be at ease with the guard most of the time, but I never instigate touch or anything like I just did with Jasper.

Aro was the one to break the silence. "Congratulations, Jasper. Volturi Guard, meet and greet, Jasper Whitlock, the new Second in Command, member of the Elite Guard and Inner Circle as well as Mate to our Mistress Isabella," he finished as he clapped and stepped back to the wall.

I could almost hear the eyes turn quickly to stare between Jasper and I. I would have stare back, but I was too busy glaring at Aro. I knew they were up to something. I had every intentions of explaining the content of my relationship with Jasper to the guard, just not now. They just took that from me. Apart of me wanted to be pissed, but another part was thrilled; now there was no need for us to hide anymore. While that might make me happy, it didn't mean I was going to let them get away with something like this; I just wasn't going to say anything now.

I took a deep breath before I turned back to the still silent guard. "Marcus has confirmed that Jasper is indeed my Mate. Yes, I was aware of this before assigning him Rank within the guard, but I assure you that it had nothing to do with his placement. If there are any that have issue with what has just transpired, then come Monday we can meet and discuss this like civil adults."

"They are just shocked," Jasper said stopping me from ranting more. "Give them a moment." Clearly he was right, because the claps and cheers started.

I waited for the bit before bringing attention back to the room. "Alright, there will be more time for celebration when we have finished." The room quickly quieted. "Jasper, please take your place among the guard." Jasper bow and moved to take his place. Turning to my brothers I asked, "Is there anything else you want to share?"

"No, I think we have taken care of everything," answered Aro with a innocent look.

"That you have," I said lowly before turning around. "Before I release everyone for the night I just want to remind everyone about the coming threat, for the need to be more vigilant during this time. Also, a reminder for the Probationary Guard, that we will be meeting first thing on Monday morning. If there is nothing more," I looked about the room to see if there was something more that needed our attention. When there was none, I continued, "Then I happily end this meeting, and release you all for the night. Don't forget those on duty tonight are still on duty tonight."

It was almost instantaneous, that once I stepped back as a clear signal that I was done, the guard swarmed the newly promoted. I had a smile as I watched the handshakes, claps on the back and hugs.

"Jane," I called just loud enough to get her attention. When she turned I said, "Remember there is blood in the back." She just nodded before going back to the group. I just moved to stand near Marcus.

"Well, that went well," Caius said.

"It did," I agreed with a nod and then reached out and punched Aro in the arm; hard.

"What the Hell was that for," he said rubbing his arm.

"You know bloody well what that was for," I growled lowly.

"It wasn't just my idea," Aro tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I'm aware of that," I said, then slowly turned to Marcus. "I didn't expect you to go behind my back like this, but I should have known when you made a point to mention Jasper's Bonds."

"We were trying to help," Marcus said simply.

"Help," I scoffed, "How was that helping me?"

"You know very well that you would have put off announcing Jasper was your Mate, kept finding a reason to push it back," Marcus said. "Then it would have continued to eat at you."

"That is a possibility," I stated, "but it still should have been up to me to choose when to say something."

"Well it is done now," Caius said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And as much fun as this has been, I have a Mate waiting." With that he strolled out of the room.

"I think I am going to also take my leave," Aro nodded before following Caius.

"We really were trying to help," Marcus said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you were," I said with a sigh, "and I truly thank you for it; it will make things easier in the long run."

"Also in the short term as well," he said with a chuckle. "That is if I understand the look that Jasper has been giving you."

"Whatever," I said quickly looking away from him, I was never more happy to not be able to blush then in that moment. "Come on," I said once I had composed myself, "I'll escort you to your office."

* * *

So, was the promotion what everyone expected? The next chapter was the hardest chapter for me to write, and I am pretty sure that if I look at it again I will delete it. I am very close to skipping it and making to an outtake...but I have two friends that I'm pretty sure will not let me do something like that.


	48. Chapter 49

**Testing one...two... three... Anyone still with me?**

**Anyways... Here is lemony chapter that I promised. Not sure how good it is; still think I would have been safter/better if I just faded to black and let you use your imagination.**

**As aways, I own nothing, nothing at all.**

* * *

I did not stay with Marcus long, just long enough to make sure that there was no one waiting for him in his office and then I was on my way to my lonely room. I could have stayed and celebrated with the others, but I never felt comfortable doing that. It was one thing to be friendly with the guard, to a point; but I did not want them to forget who was in charge when it mattered. Of course, that didn't mean I didn't wish to join in.

I soon found myself with a glass of tea in hand as I stared out the windows of my room out onto the dark garden below. It was in this down time I always seem to feel more than just a little low. Maybe it was all my own doing, that I had shut myself off from everyone. In the end it really didn't matter, I had Jasper now; and barring anything horrible, he would always be with me. The proof of this was, as soon as my thoughts turned depressing and self-deprecating, I could feel Jasper leave the party still going in the Center and start in my direction. I didn't have to wait long before there was a soft knock on my door.

"Bella," came Jasper's voice from the door as he opened it after I lowered my shield from it, "are you alright?"

"Just fine," I said with a shrug without turning around.

"You still have yourself blocked from me," he said with a sigh, "but there are some emotions leaking through our bond. And what I am getting doesn't seem 'just fine' to me.

I could see his reflection in the dark windows. From the way that he leaned on the door, with his arms crossed at the chest, and his new cloak almost billowing behind him; I knew he didn't believe me, just like I knew he was not going to like my next statement. "It is just the same old things really," I said with another shrug of shoulder and a sip of my tea.

"Hmmm," Jasper hummed with a cock of his head, his eyes never leaving my body. "I have heard two interesting things tonight," he said effectively changing the subject, probably guessing that I would not want to talk about anything.

Still, I didn't turn around. "And that would be?"

"A little birdy told me that you never stay for any celebration with the guard; that you leave as soon as you can. Why would that be?"

"Your 'birdy' is right," I nodded.

"You didn't answer me," Jasper said as he started to move closer to where I was still standing.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't want some to get the idea that I am more friend then boss. If I celebrate with them, for something that is more guard related, then I am out of place."

"Being with those that work with you, that care for you, is out of place," Jasper asked, his voice laced in confusion, as his arms slowly made their way around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"I want them to celebrate their good fortune, and if I am there no one will really let themselves go to do that. I am Leader of the Guard and a Volturi Leader; no one will be themselves around me.

"Hmmm," he hummed again, his breath tickling my ear. "The newer ones maybe, but you have to give more credit to the older ones. I don't see there being an issue with the Circle." A shrug was my only answer, there wasn't another I could give him. "Want to hear the other thing I heard tonight?"

"Sure," I said.

"Right after you left with your brothers, Jane made an announcement," he said as he lifted a finger and swiped a strand of hair away from my ear. I could see in the reflection of the glass as he locked eyes with me as he said, "It seems that all those promoted tonight have the entire weekend off, courtesy of the Mistress of the Guard."

"I thought it would be nice," I said simply. "If I could, I would make it so everyone got some time off before all hell breaks loose later.

"It also means," he said with a smirk as he bent down to whisper in my ear, "that I have you all to myself for the weekend, to do what I want, when I want; without any interruption.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body at the implication of his words. Somehow that little tidbit escaped my mind when I planned the time off for everyone; but subconsciously I must have known. My next shift as guard was on Sunday night. "And what would you do with me during your time," I asked, my voice suddenly rough with want and my lips very very dry.

"Many, many things," Jasper whispered huskily in my ear. "Most of them involving you moaning my name."

"Very sure of yourself, aren't you," I craned my neck to look at him standing behind me.

"I plan on making good on that," Jasper said with a smirk, "but first," he tipped my tea mug, that I forgot I was holding, so he could look inside, "I need you to finish your drink; then we will go from there."

I took a long drink from the cup before I asked, "And what are you going to be doing?"

"Going to make sure that we are not interrupted for anything but the end of the world," he said walking to my door. "Then you will find out my next move."

I watched him as he calmly opened the door and called for the guard that should be walking the hall. I didn't need to listen to their conversation, Jasper had told me what he was going to do; instead I finished my tea. When I stepped out of my kitchen after rinsing my cup I found Jasper fiddling with my music system.

"What are you doing," I asked him as I watched him scan my music.

"Well," he said after he apparently found what he was looking for, "since I wasn't able to have you in my arms and celebrate with the rest of the guard downstairs, I thought I would celebrate with you now," he finished as a slow country song came through my speakers.

"How do you plan on doing that," I asked as he crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"By dancing with my Mate," Jasper replied easily as he grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest.

"I don't dance," I started as my arms slipped around Jasper's waist as his did the same thing, his hands locked at the small of my back.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he said pulling me closer, picking me up slightly then resting me on his feet. "I think it is more like you don't like the spotlight that dancing would put you in. It's just you and me," he nuzzled my cheek with his, "and I want to dance."

I looked into his eyes, the warm golden amber pleading with me. There was no way I was going to be able to say no. "If you insist," I said with a sigh and a nod.

"Thank you," he said kissing me lightly on the lips. His arms tightened even more around me and we started to sway as the gentle tone of Garth Brooks' version of 'Make you feel my love' started to play. I couldn't help but rest my cheek on his chest as we moved, just as I couldn't stop the contented sigh as Jasper bent his head and started to sing the lyrics softly into my ear.

Jasper pulled me close, his hand locking at the small of my back, as he swayed us with the music. There was nothing I could do but relax into his embrace. Being in his arms I knew that there was no where else I would want to be; I now knew that there was something, or someone, holding me to the earth other than the Volturi.

That was a hard thought to wrap my mind around. For more than a hundred years, the Volturi had been my everything; my job, my life, my family, my salvation. And now here comes Jasper and replaces almost everything that I relied on the Volturi to do. I now have a Mate, who brings back the family that I thought I lost; he has brought me back to life and now saving me... from me.

As the song finished, Jasper must have felt my emotions shift; because he removed a hand from my back, lifted my chin so I would have nowhere else to look but him, and smiled gently down at me. "I think there is one more oath I should make to you tonight," Jasper said softly, his eyes boring into mine.

"What's that," I asked.

"My oath is this," he said leaning down and kissing me gently. "From this day forward, I will always be there to hold you; whether you want me to or not. No matter what ,I will try to shield you from everything that is bent on hurting you; even if it is from yourself. I will always tell you the truth; even if it will hurt or you don't want to hear it. I will always be with you, no matter what; be it beside, behind or in front of you, I will be there. And I swear that I will always love you, even if there are times I won't like you or what you might do."

His words brought tears to my eyes, I didn't need his gift to know that he meant every word. "You know that I am not going to make it easy on you, right?"

"I do," he said with small nod.

"I am going to fight you on probably everything, starting with the stupid and asinine."

He just shrugged his shoulders as a smirk started across his face. "The way I see it is this, as long as we are together, it doesn't matter. Every good relationship is a battle one way or another. Plus," he paused, the smirk growing wider and his eyes darkening even more, "the make-up sex is better after a good fight."

"Jasper," I gasped through a laugh; it was such a male thing to say.

"It's true," he said unrepentant.

"Just so you know what you are getting yourself into," I said with a little nod. "Jasper?"

"Hmm," he hummed.

I stood on my toes, my lips just a hair's breath from his as I whispered, "I love you too," and then closed the distance between us.

It wasn't the first kiss that we had shared together, but this one seemed to be different. It wasn't that those were bad, because they were anything but; it was that this one seemed to mean more. This was the first time I had told him that I loved him; it just kind of solidified everything. I was Jasper's, but he was also mine. There was no going back now.

With that last thought, I dropped the shield I had around my emotions, letting him feel everything. I sent him all that I held for him. My acceptance of the bond between us, my feeling of safety being in his arms, my lust for him, and my fear of...everything; but most of all I sent him my love.

It took Jasper by surprise, to be suddenly hit with my emotions; but it only took him a second to absorb them, then smother me in his as he returned the kiss. His lips were firm against mine, not letting me pull away; not that I wanted to. My hands slowly made their way up and wrapping into his blond curls, effectively pulling him closer to me; his hands doing the same thing in my hair. Ever so gently, like he was afraid to spook me, his tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance; something that I willingly gave him.

Our tongues battled with each other for few moments, tasting each other. With moan of utter want and desire, Jasper pulled his mouth from mine and started to trail open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck where he latched onto where my pulse should have been. My mind completely hazed over with lust and want, the flames of desire coursing through my body as I tilted my neck giving him better access.

"God, Jasper," I panted out in between unneeded gasps of breath, my eyes shut, and my forehead resting on his shoulder. My only response from Jasper was the start of purr, that started to grow, his hands moved to just under my butt as he gently lifted me just off the ground and started to move to the bedroom.

Jasper must have felt my sudden spike of fear and confusion when he placed my feet back on the ground of the bedroom. "I told you," he slowly lifted his head from my neck, his black eyes locking with mine, his hands moving to the zipper of my dress, "I have plans for this dress. I have fantasized about nothing other than seeing it puddled on the floor ever since you came out in it. I plan on seeing that fantasy come true, right the Fuck now."

Ever so slowly Jasper tugged the pull of the zipper down, I could almost feel every tooth of the zipper come apart. Every millimeter the lust in the room thickened; but with it so did my nerves. I knew I was ready to be with Jasper, and even though I had fantasized about it; I had never been with a man. As I stood, now in just my panties and bra, in front of Jasper, I realized how spooked and clueless I really was.

With my shield still down allowing Jasper to feel everything, he knew the moment that I started to tell myself to pull away. Before I could, he rubbed his cheek slowly against mine and started to purr. "Relax, Kitten," he said softly. "I am not going to throw you on the bed and Fuck you until you cannot remember your own name. I am going to take things real slow."

"Real slow?"

"So slow, that we are not even going to start in the bedroom," Jasper replied with a lazy smirk before scooping me up into his arms and started for the bathroom. "I think we both deserve a hot soothing bath.

* * *

Not exactly sure how I found myself sitting on the vanity in my underwear watching my Mate fill the tub with water; that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying the show. Somewhere, somehow, Jasper had lost his shirt, allowing me to ogle as the toned muscles in his back rippled and moved as he made sure the water was the right temperature and added the right amount of bubbles to the filling tub.

It wasn't the first time that I had seen Jasper without a shirt on, his form and scars always something to be proud of; but it is the first time that I could really appreciate it. The first time I was still human, and he was still with Alice; somehow I think it would have been wrong to stare. The other times were in action of the guard; and it is hard to be in charge while trying to wipe the drool off of one's chin.

I remember from speaking with Alice, that Jasper was self conscious of his scars; but along with his attitude, it seems that this has changed as well. Now, in watching him move, he seems to be more at peace with himself; of course that doesn't mean I won't take opportunities to show him how proud of him I am. However, just because I believe Jasper's scars make him strong, does not mean that I feel the same way about mine.

I do not have many scars, but the few I do, remind me how weak I was at the time, and how I am not as perfect as a mate for Jasper should be. They were from when I still young to this life, when I was not a natural fighter. The wolves taught me what they could, but there were some things that even they could not plan for. They did not know how my body reacted when I copied a gift, how it could hurt depending on the gift I was getting. Most were too stunned to take advantage, but there is always a few that did; which is how I got the scars on my stomach.

I caught my reflexion in the mirror on the door of the room, my eyes going directly to the marks on my body. I couldn't help the shame the coursed through me.

No matter how briefly it was, Jasper must have caught it because he turned to me with a frown and a raised eyebrow in question. Not wanting to darken our night with this, I just shook my head. I had hopes that he would leave it at that, but I should have known better.

"There for a minute," Jasper started as he turned the water off before turning back to me, "I thought maybe your shame and disgust was for my scars; you wouldn't be the first person." I went to tell him how wrong he was, but he continued to talk as he moved to stand in between my legs his hands gripping my waist pulling me closer. "But then I felt them turn inward. Tell me what bothers you?"

"There is nothing-"

Jasper just sighed, "You and I both know you are lying. Please, Kitten," he said, his fingers gently running across my stomach; I couldn't stop the disgust trickling out when his finger brushed one of the scars. I watched his face as he took in the emotion, his finger brushing the scar again and getting the same reaction before. His eyes softened when he put two and two together.

Slowly his eyes rose to meet mine, his fingers continuing to trace each scar they found. He smirked as he said, "I have always found scars on women to be sexy. There is nothing more of a turn on then a strong woman."

"Be serious, Jasper," I said in a huff.

"I couldn't be any more," he said huskily. "Let's not forget that you believe the same thing about mine."

"They are."

"Then why can't I believe the same thing about yours?" When I had no comeback for that Jasper smiled before bending over to kiss me lightly. "Now," he picked me up from the vanity and put me on my feet, "back to my plans."

I stood there, knowing I was looking like a blushing schoolgirl, as Jasper took one step away from me. I could could not stop the hitch in my breath as I watched him flick the button lose and start to pull the zipper down. He may not have been going in slow motion, but, to me, it sure as hell felt like it. With ease he pulled the pants down and kicked them into the corner of the room leaving him in just his black boxers.

Calmly, he stepped back in front of me, his eyes locked with mine. He never looked away from my eyes as his hands reached behind me and unhooked my bra then smoothly pushed the straps down my arms; once my breasts were bare, he flung the article of clothing somewhere in the room. We stood there what felt like forever, neither one of us looking away; but my embarrassment started to flare. My hands just started to raise to cover myself when Jasper stopped their movement with not only his hands holding mine to my side, but his lips hard against mine.

"Never doubt that you are beautiful," Jasper said in between peppering me with kisses. With slow movements, as if he was memorizing my skin with his lips, Jasper started to kiss down my neck to the valley of my chest. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered against the skin.

Before I could do anything, say anything, his hands moved from my arms to my waist, just at the band of my underwear. His lips started a path to my left breast, the feeling of his lips making me forget that he was pulling my last piece of clothing down. His tongue deliberately circled the nipple a few times before sucking the suddenly hard peek into his mouth.

"God, Jasper," I moaned out as I threw my head back and pushing my chest at him as my hands came up to tangle my fingers in his hair. I could feel him smirk against my skin before going back to swirling his tongue around my nipple. It was only as the heat started to build in my stomach and the wetness grew between my legs, that I realized that I was completely naked; and I didn't care one bit. The more that Jasper ravished my breast, the more that my breath came out in pants; I felt like I was on fire and just on the verge of combusting. "Jasper," I cried out when the hand not wrapped around my back, moved to cup the ignored right breast and slowly roll the pebbled nub between his fingers. If he continued to keep this up I was going to explode.

Jasper must have realized how close I was as he, with èffort, pulled his mouth from my breast. "Not yet, Kitten," he said leaning in for a kiss; I was just able to keep the frustrated growl from escaping. Smirking at me, Jasper stepped back and, without ceremony, removed his shorts and kicked them near his pants. Not giving me a moment to freak, he offered me his hand and gesturing to the waiting bubble bath. With a sigh I let him pull be to him and then into his arms as he lifted me up and stepped us both into the tub.

I couldn't believe how comfortable I was sitting between Jasper's stretched out legs as he purred for me while just holding me against him. "I could stay like this forever," I said softly as his hand splayed across my stomach.

"It is nice," Jasper said behind me as he kissed the nape of my neck. "There is nothing wrong with spending time with each other and not having work or sex get in the way," he said reaching over and grabbing the washcloth and some soap. Gently he started to run the cloth over my arms as he said, "Sometimes it is nice letting someone take care of you, knowing that you are completely safe in someone else's care."

"Do you know how long it has been since I let someone care for me," I asked with a sigh.

I felt his answering shrug. "I understand that ever since that fateful birthday, it hasn't been an easy life. That even though you are surrounded by people, that you feel lonely; but that is going to eventually come to an end. I do not make any promises that I am going to fix everything, but the fact that I am never going to go anywhere without you will help. Plus, you know I will take care of any needs you have," he whispered into my ear as his cloth covered hand passed over my breasts. "Starting with making sure you are squeaky clean before getting dirty again."

"Jasper," I said with an eye roll, but the rest of my retort was lost when he started to fondle my breasts again.

"Shh there Kitten," he said lightly as he used one hand to push my head back to rest on his shoulder. "You just close your eyes and feel, let me take care of you."

I did just that; with my eyes closed I could feel each and every move that he made. His hands started at my shoulders and made their way to my breasts, his mouth doing its best to leave mark my skin. There was no question that Jasper was a boob man as his fingers deftly rolled my nipples causing me to moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When he had enough, his hands started downward. With ease he spread my legs just wide enough, his hand cupping me.

"I need you to relax, Kitten," he whispered into my ear. Ever so slowly his fingers spread my lower folds, his thumb finding the sensitive nub and started to rub circles against it; each swipe shot electricity through my body. The feel of his fingers where no others, but my own, had been and his lips on my neck, his teeth ever so gently scraping the skin, I knew I was not going to last very long; I already thought I was on fire.

Just when I was sure that I couldn't take much more, Jasper pushed one finger inside. I couldn't help the jerk of surprise when it curved. "Jasper," I said in a moan.

"We have just started, Kitten," he said huskily into my ear as he continued what he was doing. I could feel my lust rising with each stroke of his fingers, in, out, his thumb moving in circles; but I could also feel Jasper adding to my lust with his gift making me reach that edge that much quicker. If I had the ability to be embarrassed at the way my breath was coming out ragged I would have been, but all I was aware of was the fact that Jasper had just introduced another finger inside and his pleasure with his thumb had increased.

If I had thought that there was a knot building in my stomach before, I was sure it was there now. My muscles were so tight, and were still tightening, I was sure I was going to scream. I needed a release before I imploded.

"You're so close, I can feel it," Jasper said adding more pressure with his fingers and curling them just right, hitting a spot that made me choke back a sob. He had to be torturing me; it felt so good, but it was still torture. "All you need to do is let go and let it happen."

I'm not sure where the spike of fear came from, but suddenly I was afraid to do just that. I know that Jasper was talking about my release, but somehow my mind took that moment to take his meaning differently. Could I just let go? Let things happen?

I had built walls to protect myself so long ago, that I didn't think I could take them down. But here was Jasper. Every day that he made sure that I ate, he took down a brick. Every night that he came in to check on me as I slept, he took another brick. Everything he did caused my walls to fall leaving only a few bricks left. But every stroke of his fingers against my core, every caress of his lips on my neck, was him kicking away the last barrier to my heart and soul.

"Let go, Bella," Jasper whispered into my ear. "I'm right here, and I have you; I will always have you," he said tightening his hold around me with one hand as the other continued its movement. "Just let go."

I couldn't fight it anymore. I let go.

* * *

Jasper held me close as my body continued to shake from the aftershock of my release, my breath still coming out in soft pants. "How do you feel," Jasper asked lightly.

I let my head roll to the side so he could see my smile. "Good," I replied, my head rolling back into the notch of his neck. "Do you know when I will get my bones back?"

Jasper chuckled, his chest vibrating as he did. "Did you lose them?"

"MmmHmmm," was the only response I could give him. I would have smacked his chest as he laughed at me, but I couldn't lift my arm if I wanted to.

"Then, it is a good thing that I have use of mine," he said scooping my up in his arms and standing from the tub letting the water drip off. "Though, it is not like you need bones for what else I have planned for you tonight." Carefully he placed me on my feet outside of the tub, his hands never leaving my waist until he was sure that I was stable. Once I stopped swaying, Jasper stepped out of the tub himself and grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around my body.

"I will always be thankful to Alice for saving me from myself all those years ago," Jasper said drying me off with the towel. "If it wasn't for her waiting in the diner, then leading me to Carlisle, I wouldn't be here now; I probably would have done something to get noticed by the Volturi and allowed them to end me. She told me on that first day that I would find my Mate, that she and I would do great things together." He tucked the ends of the towel around me and looked me in the eyes as he frowned slightly. "I wanted to believe her, really I did; but I was so sure that there was no way anyone would want a monster like who I was."

I tried to cut him off, to tell him how wrong he was, but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he stopped me with a soft and gentle kiss to the lips and then picked me up into his arms.

"But slowly I saw how things changed. I was, and am, the Major, the feared Second of Maria's; but now I was Jasper, the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the almost twin to Rosalie Hale, sibling to Emmett and Edward, and companion and best friend to Alice." He smiled softly as he took us into the bedroom. "Within the family I could just," he paused for a moment, "heal, I guess you could say. Being with everyone allowed me to see that I was not just what Maria had made me to be, but I was someone who deserved to be happy; and that was with my Mate," he finished as he laid me out on the bed.

"I'm sorry that you thought you didn't deserve a Mate," I said reaching up to cup his cheek.

Jasper looked down at me as he layed down next to me, his arm propping him above me, "It took me so long to realize that just because I hadn't met her yet, didn't mean that she was not going to exist; but Alice was insistent that I would be Mated one day. Eventually, she wore me down and I started to believe with her." He smiled and kissed my lips. "If I would have known how perfect you would be, how well you would fit with me, how I would want to worship at your feet; I would have believed her earlier."

"I'm far from perfect, Jasper," I said with a sigh.

Jasper just shook his head, "Maybe not for anyone else, but for me you are," he answered kissing my lips as he rolled over so he was hovering over me. "You know my past, you know what I can do," he started as his lips ghosted down my collar bone, "just as I know of your past and what you can do. Neither one of us are afraid to push each other's buttons, nor do we back down when we think we are in the right." His lips passed over the swell of my breasts before he tugged at the towel still wrapped around my body. "Neither one of us would be able to handle a demure Mate."

"I can be demure if I want to be," I said arching my back so he could pull the towel from around me.

Jasper snorted once as he flung the towel across the room before returning to my chest. "Serious, yes. Silent, when need be; especially when you are observing a room or situation. Modest and humble, when you want to be," he said with a smile. "But you could never be timid, at least not now; you could never be that shrinking violet that let's other walk all over her."

"You sure know what to say to get to a girl's heart and between her legs," I said with a little laugh as he settled his body in between my spread legs, his hardened member pushed against my thigh.

"Words are nothing," he said with a smirk, his eyes dark, "action is everything." Before I could act, Jasper had his hand again between my legs, his thumb and finger pinching and rolling the sensitive nub. "There is nothing that I can say that will show you how much I love you," he said staring into my eyes, "so I can only prove it with action the only way I can," he finished as he made sure that I was ready for him.

"This is the only time you're going to be able to tell me to stop, Bella. If you're not ready, not sure, you need to tell me now," he said placing his fingers with the head of his engorged member pushing gently just inside my folds coating himself with my essence from before. "I won't lie," he said softly, "I won't like stopping now, but I will; there will be no stopping after this point. I will make you mine in every way."

"I already am," I said. I knew what he meant. It was one thing you acknowledge the bond between Mates, but to mate was basically tying our souls together; there was no going back. If someone would have asked me a few weeks ago if I was ready to tie myself to another person, I would have laughed in their face. But now that I was staring at the man that held my heart in his hand, I couldn't picture my life without him now. "Make me yours so everyone else knows it," I said making sure to send him my love along with my want for him.

Jasper's lips slammed into mine, his tongue swiping my bottom lip for entrance, which I gladly gave him. Our tongues danced together, his shaft continued to tease my entrance; my lust and want for this man continued to grow. After what could have been hours Jasper pull away, both of us laboring for breath. He looked into my eyes one more time as he aligned himself up more with my folds and asked, "You're sure?" I just nodded, I couldn't be more sure than I was at that moment. "God, I love you," he said pushing his member inside with a moan.

As a virgin, I expected pain; but somehow there was none. It was stupid to believe that just because as a human my barrier had been broken from one of my many accidents, that it would still be gone as a Vampire; I knew very well that the venom healed almost everything else, so it should have healed that as well. But now filled to the hilt with my Mate, and I had no pain, I was wondering why. Only think I could think of was that I was just special. After all, Vampires don't cry, eat, sleep, blush, and I do all of those things; maybe it was part of the humanity that I kept.

Jasper stayed still above me, not moving a muscle, allowing me to grow comfortable. I could feel him testing my emotions looking for pain or fear. When he was content that I was fine and ready to continue, he started to move. It started slow at first, he pulled himself out until just his tip was nestled in my folds and then he would push himself back in until his hips smacked against mine and I could feel him filling me completely. It took only a few strokes before I got into the rhythm and started to meet his thrust with my hips.

I could feel that knot growing in my stomach again, my muscles starting to ach in such a glorious way; but I needed more. I didn't know if Jasper was going to mark me, it wasn't something we had discussed but I knew it was a hard instinct to fight. If he was, I was going to need something more first. Again, proving that he was indeed monitoring my emotions, he shift positions above me allowing him to slide deeper, to hit something inside that makes me scream his name.

I was so close, I wasn't going to last much longer, and I could tell that Jasper wasn't far from reaching his release either. His movements became harder and faster; and I couldn't string two coherent words together if my life depended on it. I was just tethering on the edge of my release when my eyes fluttered closed and I could feel Jasper's lips just above where my used to beat. Never once breaking the rhythm his hand made its way between us.

"I need you to come for me, Kitten," Jasper said, his voice husky and low, his lips still touching my skin. With a deft hand he rolled my swollen nub between his fingers and then pinched it hard.

"Jasper," I screamed, my body tensing everything and then exploded. I was so lost in my release I didn't even notice the moment that he slammed hard into me, releasing his seed and then biting into my skin. There was no question who I belonged to now, he had marked me as his own and I would always carry some of his scent with me.

* * *

When finally we both came back down to earth from our joined highs, Jasper carefully pulled himself out of me and readjusted himself so I did not feel any of his weight. "How do you feel," he asked softly, his tongue gently bathing his mark on my flesh.

"Whole," was the only response I could give him. I had always known that there was something missing inside of me and I never knew what it was until tonight; I had missed my connection with my Mate.

"Me too," he said with a smile. "But physically, how do you feel?"

"Good," I replied grinning like a fool. "Better than good; tired, but good."

Jasper just chuckled as he shifted us both under the covers of the bed. "Then I better let you get your rest, because that was not a one time performance and I am going to need you at your best the next time." I just let him pull me into his arms and pull me close. Once my head was comfortable on his chest I stopped fighting my eyes and fell asleep listening to him hum along with the music that was still playing throughout my rooms.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Did I sound like a blithering moron? **

**Hope everyone has a safe Halloween. I handed out candy to those few that braved he rain and wind. So now I have four large bags of candy...at least they are my favorites, they won't go bad. I will just have to force myself to eat a few pieces...**

**Welp, I'm off to read me some Edger Allen Poe, I think is fitting for the night. Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore.'**


	49. Chapter 50

**Okay, let's do this all in one go, shall we... Hope everyone had a happy and safe Holiday season. My goal was to get this out on my birthday (the 2nd) as a sort of gift to the readers type of thing; but I got derailed... I guess better late then never, right?**

**As always this plot bunny belongs to me, but anything really important does not.**

* * *

Jasper was good to his word, he did let me sleep; but as soon as I was awake there was nothing stopping him from reminding me who I belonged to. Not that I was going to stop him. After the second round, I was finally able to remind _him_ that just because he had the weekend off, I did not. That while he might enjoy that I was covered in his scent and smelled like sex, again others might not. Of course that ended up with me, my palms flat against the tile while Jasper took me from behind in the shower. I was clean...sorta.

After the shower there was that round in the kitchen as I attempted to make something for breakfast; which ended up being a late lunch. As I ate, Jasper conceded to let me have a little break. We ended up cuddling on the couch and watching a movie while I finished off my meal. When I finished eating I realized that my cellphone was nowhere to be found, I was a little surprised that it hadn't rung once.

I tried to get into my office, but as soon as I moved from the couch Jasper had pulled me into his lap and wouldn't let go. It was cute at first, but when he tackled me to the floor in front of my office, I had enough. I had to remind him that I had guard out in the field, that I needed to make sure nothing major was happening. It took a rough round on the floor for Jasper to allow me to check my email.

It was all fun and games until he attempted to keep me from my scheduled guard duty in the entrance hall on Sunday night. It ended up with him pinned to the wall of the bedroom by my shield as I took an actual shower and got ready.

"I told you on Friday that I was not off this weekend," I said coming out of the closet, with a towel still wrapped around my body and my clothes for the night in my arms.

"I am sure someone could take your shift tonight," Jasper said from his spot against the wall, his arms crossed as he glared in my direction. "I doubt they expect you to show anyway. I bet we can find something to occupy ourselves instead."

"I'm sure we can," I said with a laugh as I turned my back on him as I got dressed. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but this is the job. You're going to have to share me sometimes," I said pulling on the tight black skinny jeans along with the flowing peacock-blue blouse. "Think of tonight as a dry run."

Even though I was trying to calm us down so I could get ready for my shift, I couldn't help but tease Jasper just a bit; is was the first time that I felt... wanted. Slowly, with my back to him, I bent at the waist to fix the hem on my pant leg. My reward was a low growl and lust slamming against my shield.

With a grin I straightened the looked over my shoulder at my Mate as I said, "Now, if you can behave yourself, I'll let you join me out in the other room. If not," I smiled with a shrug, "then I'll leave you there to calm down."

Jasper's eyes darkened as he growled again and started to struggle against the shield. "You let me out now," he said with a hiss. I just arched an eyebrow at him. He growled again.

"I think you're missing the point."

"Now," he roared at me.

"With that attitude," I questioned, my eyebrow raised higher. "I think not," I finished with a little laugh and started for the other room. As soon as I stepped into the livingroom I was hit with a wave of calm so hard that I had to grab the wall. "The idea is for you to calm down, not me," I said once I was stable again. When I didn't feel him struggling anymore I released him.

He used his full speed to get to me. "That wasn't very nice," he whispered as he nipped at my neck as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I wasn't going for nice," I said angling my neck giving him more access.

"Neither was I," he nipped me one last time before letting me go and stepping back. "Do you have time to eat something," he asked walking around me.

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug. I never had that inner knowledge of time, or direction, that most other Vampires had. I always had to have a clock, or map, somewhere I could see it. "If I knew where my phone was, I could check," I said sending a glare at Jasper's back. My phone had gone missing sometime yesterday when Jasper realized that I could still send emails from it.

"You have forty-five minutes before you need to be in the entrance hall," Jasper said pulling my attention back to him. There in his hand was my phone.

"Where the hell was it," I asked storming over and snatching it from his hand.

Jasper shrugged one shoulder before heading into the kitchen. "I'm not stupid," he called from the other room. "I told Jane to call if there were any emergencies. It has been on vibrate and close at hand since I took it away from you on Saturday."

"You could have told me," I snapped as I walked into the office and started to organize my bag.

My job for tonight was to be backup for the guard that was already stationed in the entrance hall. Normally, I would change into my human appearance; the one thing that Vampires looking to do something would ignore as normal humans were no threat to Vampires. Tonight though, I was going as myself, a very distracted and not paying attention self; but no matter what, I would never be that sidetracked. I grabbed my laptop, so I could finally check my email. I grabbed the red folder holding information on one Peter Whitlock, for some reason I could not get past the idea that Maria was going to make a move for him. I would keep my promise to Jasper; I would not send for Peter unless I had proof that Maria was close.

I took one last glance around the office looking for anything else that I might need tonight. I was just about to close my bag when my eyes landed on the folder containing the changes for the guard sitting on my desk. The Inner Circle knew there was going to be changes, but they, bar Jasper, didn't know what they would be. They also didn't know that the Circle was going to be assisting more with new guard then what they were use to.

"Might as well tell them tonight," I muttered to myself as I stuffed the folder into the bag and zipping it closed. 'Attention all members of the Inner Circle,' I broadcasted mentally to the Circle. 'There will be an informal meeting in the entrance hall in two hours. There will be no need for cloaks, unless you are on duty this evening. Jane, I would like to see you a half an hour beforehand.'

"What was that," Jasper asked meeting me outside of my office at the same time that I heard everyone elses acknowledgements.

"Think of that as a 'mass email'," I said with a smile as I put my bag on the couch. "I like communicating that way instead of using the phone if I am wanting to reach a group of people at the same time."

"You could have just told me," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes as he guided me to my breakfast bar where he had heated up a meal for me. "I was just in the other room."

I just shrugged as I sat down, "You need to get use to it. You might not be next time."

"Whatever," he said with a sigh. "Eat."

"Sir, yes, Sir," I said giving him a salute with my fork and a smile.

"Smartass," he muttered as he headed into the bathroom, it wasn't long before I heard the water start in the shower.

* * *

I had finished eating and was washing my dishes when Jasper stepped out of my bedroom clean and fully clothed. I had to smirk, Jasper was going to have to walk through the halls in the same clothes that he went to the promotion in. There is nothing like having to do the walk of shame in front of beings with perfect memories, or very close to perfect, that could remember exactly what he was wearing and when.

"Are you going to change before coming to the meeting," I asked with a smile as I came to stand in front of him. "Though I really like this color blue on you," I said touching the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think I need to," Jasper asked taking my hand and kissing the palm. "We are all adults, right?"

"Yeah," I said with a snort of laughter, "and so is Emmett, but I'm sure he would have something to say. You have already seen that Felix and Demetri could give your brother a run for his money."

"Our brother is one of a kind," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes, "but those two are close."

"You don't have to change, but you would be leaving yourself open for anything," I said with a shrug. "Though their attention might be pointed elsewhere for a bit," I finished with a grimace. I would take only so much of the teasing before I pulled rank; they needed to have their fun.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "I'll go change after I walk you to the entrance hall, I'll be back in time for the meeting."

"I can walk there on my own," I said with a shake of my head as Jasper pulled me to the door.

Jasper picked up my bag and swung it on his shoulder before opening the door to the hall. "And I don't care. This is still my time, and I plan to take all of it."

"Whatever," I muttered as I took Jasper's offered arm and let him lead me down the hall.

* * *

Jasper was good on his word. He escorted me to the entrance hall, then, after a scorching kiss, he left me on my own. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on my back as I set my things up in the darkest corner of the room. I didn't need to read anyone's mind to know what they were all thinking.

"I am saying this one time and only one time," I said not turning around to face anyone. "It is true, Jasper and I are Mates. No, that is not the reason that he is my Second. If anyone had issues with it, at least have the decency to come and speak to me face to face and not behind my back." I turned around then, my eyes scanning the group in the room.

"Anyone," I challenged. No one would make eye contact. "I didn't think so," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm all for light teasing normally, as long as it does not interfere with work; but given the situation we are in, I don't think it is the time. Do you?" Again I scanned the room. When no one said anything I continued, "Then let's get back to work."

"Yes, Mistress," came the sullen reply from the room. I just turned back to my corner and continued to get myself ready for my shift of waiting.

By the time that Jasper returned to me, I had my laptop open and running in my lap, my papers scattered across the coffee table that I had 'borrowed' from another seating section and my fingers wrapped around my hair ready to pull it out. Jasper's response to my stress was to pick me up, laptop and all, then to settle in my seat with me in his lap.

"You really need to learn to relax," Jasper said wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulled open a book that he had brought with him.

I snorted, "As if that could happen."

"You were fine when I left you."

"Yeah, that was until I realized that Quinn still hasn't sent his update," I said with a sigh.

"You haven't heard from him at all," Jasper asked surprised. "Is that something he would normally do?"

"No," I shook my head. "I heard from him when he first arrived, but there were Maria scouts close and he wanted to wait until they passed to send more. I heard the other day that he found her camp and was going to try to get more information."

"And?"

"And nothing. He had the third in their group send me something saying that everyone was fine, but that's it," I said bringing up the short email before turning the screen so he could read.

"If he's caught, Maria won't hesitate to kill him."

"I am aware of that," I snapped. "I'm not worried really, Quinn is my best scout; with is his ability to cancel his scent and those around him, and the shield that is in his team, he can get anywhere. I just wish I knew what was going on. His information could be the last piece that I am missing."

"There is no other way you can contact him," Jasper asked as he read the report on the computer.

I snorted, "Of course there is. But my mind was otherwise occupied this weekend, so using a mental link was out."

"What is stopping you now?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "Don't get freaked, okay," I said kissing his cheek. Before he could say anything else, I let my eyes glaze over and linked my mind with Quinn's.

'_Quinn, it's time to report_,' I sent through the new link.

'_Did you not get the report sent through email, Mistress_,' Quinn questioned back not even bothered by the sudden voice in his head having heard it more than a few times.

'_I did, but I want to hear what is going on from you_.'

'I have found Maria's camp, but it is not the only one,' he started reporting quickly. 'From what I have found out, she has her army split into at least two other camps plus this one.'

"Great," I muttered out loud as I turned the computer back to face me and opened a blank page.

"What's going on," Jasper asked as he watched my fingers fly across the keys.

"Give me a sec," I said. 'How many are in your camp,' I asked Quinn my fingers paused waiting for his reply.

'There are 15 Vampires in total at this camp. Maria and two that stay, seven newborns with no talents that I can tell, and five others that come and go. I think those five are scouts or messengers for the other camps.'

'How close to the camp are you,' I asked as I added the information to the computer, Jasper reading along with my typing.

'I'm up a tree in the middle of the compound,' Quinn replied quickly.

My body froze for a moment. 'For the love a God, Quinn, tell me that you at least have Faith and her shield. If not, I am coming there personally to kick your-'

'I am gutsy, Mistress,' Quinn cut off my mental rant, 'but I'm not stupid. Faith is sitting next to me, we are both wrapped in her shield.'

'I still don't like it,' I sent him with a sigh. 'I want you out of that camp as soon as you can.'

'Once night falls, we are leaving,' he answered.

'Is there anything else you can tell me? Does she know that we are on to her yet?'

'I have not seen anything that shows she knows; though she's pissed, and has been since we got here.'

I couldn't help the snort at that news. 'Why?'

'From what I have gathered, she is unable to find someone or someones. She beheaded a scout when they returned empty handed.'

I froze in Jasper's lap, this was exactly what I didn't want. 'Any clue on who she is wanting?'

'No, Mistress,' Quinn answered quickly letting me let out the breath I was holding. 'I did catch her saying something to the effect that if they get 'them', that 'he' would come.' I had an idea who she was talking about. Too right she was. If Maria did succeed in capturing Peter and his Mate, then Jasper would stop at nothing to rescue them. 'She did send more scouts out though.'

'Alright,' I sent with a sigh. 'Change of plans for you. I do not want you to do anything stupid and get caught, but I do not want you leaving Maria's main camp. I need you to keep me informed on her movements, who she sends out, if she gets close to get getting who she is looking for, if she gets wind of our movements.'

'We are going to have to hunt soon,' came Quinn's response to his new orders.

'I am going to sent two more teams your way. Once I know who, and their estimated arrival time, I will let you know,' I said as I started to run who I could send in my head, it had to be a team with at least a shield or someone who could go in unnoticed. 'When they get there, I want you to give over your list of contacts to one team and send them in your place, the other team are your backup.'

'As you wish,' came the quick reply.

'Is there anything else that I need to know at present?'

'Have you ever heard of Maria working with someone else?'

'As far as I know, she has always been out for herself. Working with someone would mean she would have to share,' I said. 'Why do you ask?'

There was a pause before Quinn's answer came. 'Well, I accidentally overheard a phone conversation that she had yesterday and it made me think.' I snorted a little, I could almost hear the air quotes in Quinn's thoughts. Jasper gave me a strange look, but I said nothing; at least not to him.

'And?'

'She seemed to be giving a progress report to someone, tried to explain why she had not made any big moves.'

'Did you get a name? Or a location to this other person?'

'No, Mistress, she never said any names. I think the male on the phone had a Russian accent, or Eastern Europe accent, if that helps any.'

'If you would replay what you heard, that would be great,' I asked with another sigh. My hand moved to hold Jasper's arm that still around my waist. Delving into someone's mind from this distance was always tricky, I was going to need Jasper's strength to keep my mind grounded. Without knowing what was going on, I could feel Jasper sending me confidence; giving me exactly what I needed at that moment.

Not needing to respond Quinn started to replay his memory of the phone call and I was sucked in. Going into one's memory when they stand next to me is one thing, but to do so when the person was so far was another. It took so much more control and strength not to let myself get lost, more power to focus on what I needed and only that. If I wasn't careful not only would I not get the information that I needed, but I could also make myself weaker and hurt with what I was trying to do.

Trying not get to let any of that happen, I focused on one thing and one thing only. Instead of watching the movement of those in the compound with Maria, the maps on the walls, the voices outside, I concentrated on the phone call and the sound of the person on the other end. Being that this was someone else's memory, the words were fuzzy and hard to hear; but the accent was there. I knew that accent.

When the memory stopped I had to laugh, 'Quinn, you might be the best at getting information, but we need to work on your language skills.'

'So, it's not Eastern Europe,' Quinn questioned.

'No,' I sent with a sigh while resting my head on Jasper's shoulder, 'that would be old world Romanian with just a hint of Russian,' I finished as I focused on the few words that were slipped into the conversation in the foreign language.

'So, we have a new player on the board,' Quinn sent simply.

'Not a new player per say, but another player, yes. There are only a handful of Vampires alive that speak that language; three of which I call brother, two others are Mates to the first three. It is the other two that bother me.'

'This is bad, isn't it?'

'I guess that depends on you definition of bad,' I sent with another little laugh. 'I can tell you that it definitely isn't good.'

'What do you need my team and I to do,' Quinn asked quickly.

'Exactly what you are doing now, Quinn. Gather information; without it, I am nothing and can do nothing.'

'Then it will be done.' With that Quinn broke contact with me, there was nothing else that needed to be said. He knew what his mission was, there was no reason for me to repeat it. Nor did he need me to remind him to be safe; my punishment would be worse than almost anything Maria could do to him.

* * *

"All is not well," Jasper questioned when my eyes cleared and my body sagged against him.

"Not really," I said taking a moment to breathe in Jasper's scent and allowed it to calm me further. "Quinn is on the inside."

"I got that," Jasper nodded as he tapped the laptop still in my lap.

"I'm not thrilled about it," I said turning to scan the open document before saving it and closing the computer. "However," I moved the computer to the table before turning more into Jasper's arms, "I have a good idea what might be coming our way; in more ways than one."

Jasper grabbed my waist and turned me so I was straddling his lap, forcing me to face him head on. "What do you mean?"

"Ummm well," I said suddenly flustered by his expression, "I have idea on how many numbers she has on her side."

"And."

"And...well, itseemsmyfearsthatMariawasworkingwithsomeoneelsepullingthestringswereright," I said very quickly.

"I'm not sure who would have understood that, but I didn't," Jasper said narrowing his eyes at me. "Want to try that again?"

"It seems that my fears that Maria was working with someone else pulling her stings were right," I said more slowly.

"How do you know," Jasper asked calmly.

"Quinn, in performing his duty, has found away into Maria's camp and was able to overhear a conversation with her cohort."

"And?"

I didn't need to take a breath, but I took it anyway. I wasn't fearful that Jasper would be upset, but just saying it would make it more real. It defiantly changed things. "The Romanians are behind this. They are using Maria, and her skills, to come for us."

"You're sure," Jasper asked after a moment.

"As much as I can be," I said with a nod before resting my head on his chest.

Jasper and I sat in silence for few minutes, just holding each other, being together. "So," Jasper started softly, "how does change the plan?"

"In large part, the plan doesn't really change," I said with a sigh. "The scouts continue to gather information; what are her numbers, how many are talented, where she is heading, how is she going to get our attention. Now though, they are also looking for concrete proof that the Romanians are with her, because an overheard phone conversation isn't going to be enough." I lifted my head to look at him, "The end game is the same. Eliminate the threat. Just now that not only includes ending Maria, but destroying the Romanians as well."

* * *

Just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed the last chapter. I know I suck and haven't replied to any of them... I will though. I love reading what readers have to say, hearing opinions or suggestions. There have been a few that I have thought were really good, and if I have not already planned to add them then I am working on it.


	50. Chapter 51

So I am horrible, there is nothing I can say to make it any better; so I'm not going to try. Just that family issues got in the way and it took all my mojo to write...write anything really.

I give fair warning, this thing is 3,500 words long and none of it is beta'ed, most of it has been pre-read and my lovely pre-reader (who hates the same internet service that I do) likes what she has read... I'm just saying...

I don't own.

* * *

After my proclamation of where things were headed with the Maria issue Jasper and I sat in silence, me still straddling his lap with my head on his chest while Jasper's head was tipped back and his arms were wrapped behind my back. There was no way I could have moved even if I wanted to; not that that I wanted to. I was content with the comfort that Jasper could give me and to allow the rest of the world to fade away; even if it was for just a moment. And it was just for a moment.

"Well, isn't this just a sight," Jane said with a giggle as she walked up.

"Don't make me hurt you," I said opening one eye to stare at her.

She just laughed, not at all bothered by my threat of bodily harm, as she sat down in one of the side chairs to our sitting group. "I didn't say anything."

"Slowly and painfully," I said grouchily as I started to remove myself from Jasper's lap.

"Be nice," Jasper whispered against my hair before quickly flipping me around so my back was against his chest as he shifted himself in a more upright position.

"'Be nice', this comes from the man that had a fit when I tried to get ready to leave," I said with roll of my eyes.

Jasper smirked, "I believe I was very nice, especially when I suggested other ways to occupy our time besides sitting here."

"I wonder what he had on his mind," Jane said as she continued to grin.

"Shut up, both of you," I said with a sigh. "I didn't call you down here early to give me a preview of what I am going to get from Demetri and Felix, " I said giving Jane my attention. "I wanted to hear about the weekend, making sure that I wasn't blind sided later."

I knew nothing bad had happened, after all nobody called or came banging on the door. It's just that Jane had contact with the guard this weekend and I had... well I had contact with Jasper; and Jasper's body. I wanted to make sure that the new guard was settling in, that the probational guard that were passed over didn't cause issues, and if anything was said about my Mating.

"Nothing happened with the guard," Jane said with a shrug. For some reason that comment bothered me, but I just couldn't put my finger on why. "I think Ethan is still on cloud nine, Casey keeps looking down at his cloak to make sure it's real, and Scott is sulking."

"So, all in all, it sounds like a normal and slow weekend then," Jasper said with ease. "I told you everything would be fine," he told me kissing my cheek.

"And," I questioned.

"And nothing," Jane replied. "Everything was quiet here, so quiet that I was able to go shopping yesterday."

"Well, that's always good news," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't knock me," Jane said. "I was able to check in on Maxine and see if she has had any unwanted visitors; which she hasn't."

"While that is good news," I said, "why do I have a feeling that there is something more."

"I found these great shoes," Jane said kicking out her leg showing the tell-tale red sole of her kitten heels. It was the one thing I never understood about Jane; her choices on shoes. It wasn't her taste in shoes, but when she chose to wear them. There was no disguising the fact that Jane was short, and one would think that she would want to use the heals to strengthen her intimidation level. Not Jane. No, she chose to wear them when off duty and in jeans.

"And," I asked again.

With a huff Jane tucked her feet back under her. "I talked with Suzie for a bit."

"And?"

"She thought at first I was there to check on a report that her husband had made earlier in the week."

"What type of report," Jasper asked as he started to rub circles with his fingers on my arms.

"It seems that he was hunting near the border of our land and-"

"He was hunting on our land," I asked interrupting her.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Suzie was very adamant that he was not on our land."

"She could be lying," said Jasper.

Jane glared at him. "I might not be able to sense emotions or get into people's head," she turned her eyes on me, "but I, just like every other Vampire, can tell when a human lies. The signs are clear; the eyes dilate, the breathing picks up, the heartbeat changes, and their scent changes. None of that happened to Suzie while we spoke."

"It doesn't mean that her husband didn't lie to her in the first place," Jasper said, his voice hard.

"For the moment, whether or not where he was hunting does not matter," I said trying to defuse the argument. "What does matter is what he saw that was so important for him to come in and report it."

"Good point," Jasper nodded and smiled down to me. "What did he see?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, she got called away by another customer."

"What," I asked.

"She had to go help someone else before she could tell me."

I just looked at her for a second. "And you didn't stay and find out?"

"Why would I?"

I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open. I tried to close it so I could speak, but I couldn't. Jasper was the first to recover. "What did the report say?"

"I didn't check it," Jane answered with another shrug.

Jasper's arms tightened around my waist quickly when he felt my body tense; not sure if he thought he was protecting Jane from my quickly growing wrath, or trying to calm me with his touch.

"Why not," he asked Jane as I continued to stew.

"I didn't think it was that important," she said with yet another shrug of her shoulders.

That was when I had could no longer contain myself.

"It was important enough for the human to walk into a building full of blood drinking vampires to make a report," I said slowly, my hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Were you or were you not in the Center the other day when I asked the guard to keep an eye out for anything abnormal," I questioned her, my voice hard with anger. "If I were you," I started not giving her a chance to answer, "I would get up and get me whatever he reported. I would do it right the Fuck now." Jane was out of her seat in a flash and was gone.

"Bella," Jasper questioned softly as he took one hand and swept the hair from the back of my neck and kissed where my neck joined my back.

"Not now, Jasper," I said. His lips never left my skin. At the teasing brushes of his lips I started to calm; I allowed my eyes to fall shut and my breathing to slow.

It was times like this that I was reminded of the flaws that was Jane. While her talent was powerful and she was feared by many for the use of said talent, Jane was not known for her leadership skills or taking initiative. Whenever she was left in charge I had to make sure to write everything down; or made sure that I was in easy contact. Needless to say I didn't take vacations away from Italy very often; in fact I could not easily recall when the last time I really left Voltarra proper. With Jane not thinking about following through on whatever Suzie's husband saw, especially now with the Maria thing, I was really contemplating a shake-up within the Inner Circle; maybe it was time to give someone else the position of Third.

I didn't even open my eyes when Jane came to a stop next to me and thrust a piece of paper at me. "This is not the time or place for me to tell you how disappointed I am with your performance in the guard pertaining to anything other than strength and fear," I said as calmly as I could. "However, I will tell you now," I opened my eyes and pinned her with my gaze, "unless something changes your rank within the guard may, or may not, change." I grabbed the report. "Your free night just ended; after this meeting you will be taking my place here for the rest of the shift." I didn't give her a chance to respond, I just turned my head away and started to read. Jane did not move.

"Sit down, Jane," Jasper ordered as he rested his chin on my shoulder and read the paper with me. I couldn't stop the smirk as she stiffly, and oddly, sat on the floor at my feet. It never hurt her to realize she wasn't just given a pass because she had a strong talent.

"I don't understand," I said as I read the paper. A large, white wolf was in the forest around the castle. Was Apollo back? Why didn't he contact me? "I just don't understand," I repeated.

"What doesn't the great Bella not understand," asked Felix as he plopped down in a chair across from Jasper and I.

Demetri sat in the other chair as he said, "And why is Jane sitting on the floor like that?"

I looked quickly at Jasper to see if he was done reading, at my raised eyebrow he nodded quickly. "I think we might have a reunion with a past member of the guard," I said with a sigh as I passed the report to Felix and looked up to see Alec looking worriedly at his sister still on the floor and Ethan looking worriedly at Jasper and the empty seat on the couch.

Ethan had seen other newly mated males; the way their instincts were on overdrive and normally wouldn't allow another male close to their mate. Jasper was doing very well, considering; and I think Ethan could see that, but he didn't want to push Jasper's restraint. This was what I was talking about before earlier in my rooms, using this part of the night would get him use to others being around. I didn't need him losing control and attacking other guard members; not that I wouldn't mind losing some of the probational guard.

"Alec, go get another chair; if your sister won't get up herself, then pick her up and put her in it. And Ethan, either sit in one of the guy's lap," I pointed to Felix and Demetri, "or sit on the couch. I don't care; I'm tired of waiting and want to finish my night." There was only a slight stiffing

"Are we even sure that Apollo is a vampire," Felix asked as we waited for everyone to get situated. "I mean, has anyone actually seen him in a human form?"

Demetri nodded, "He hunted alone or with Bella in the nearby forest."

Our group turned to look at me as one. "We didn't hunt together, if that is what you are thinking. I would go one way and he would go another; we would meet up and then run a perimeter and come in."

"Is there a reason that this Apollo would not let you know that he is back in the area," Jasper asked his hands gently massaging my shoulders.

I shook my head, "None that I am aware of. He wanted to roam, to find peace, to find his mate; I thought we had left on good terms."

"So," Alec chimed in as he picked his sister up and tossed her into the empty chair then perched himself on the armrest, "what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," I said with a shrug. "I'll give him another day or so to contact me if he wishes, then go from there. As it is now, we have other things to deal with first."

"Is one of them why Jane is comatose," Alec asked pointing to his sister who still hadn't said or moved from before."

"That is something between her, Jasper and myself," I answered with a shake of my head. "She'll come to when she is ready, let's just hope her brain is still functioning enough to pay attention now. If not, I'm sure one of you will let her know what was said."

"And take her extra guard duty tonight, so I can have the rest of the night with my Mate," Jasper said calmly looking at each of the guys. "We wouldn't want either of us in a fowl mood come tomorrow, now would we?" I had a hard time suppressing the giggle at the stunned faces that I saw. I think they just remembered that fighting was not the only way Jasper could knock them on the ass.

I reached over and pinched Jasper in the thigh as I said, "Tomorrow we start with the trainees for the guard. We are not going to do the same thing we have been doing the last few years. Some, if not most, of our lax system the last handful of years is my fault. I know that it was me that changed the rule that guard members could leave, and I don't regret that. I want members to serve because they want to and not because they have to," I continued looking at each of them in the eye, even Jane.

"But spending time getting to know someone, only to have them leave after a few years when they realize this was different than they thought, has taken its toll on me. Because I did not want to invest my heart into someone that was going to leave, I stopped most of my interactions with the new members; leaving you all to pick up the slack." Jasper snaked his arms around my waist and hugged me into his chest. He knew what it cost me to admit weakness.

"Instead of just spreading all of our training out, and lowering the bar to just pass everyone along; we are going to go back to the way things were. We are going to put everything into one week," I said with a strong look to everyone. "First thing tomorrow, Felix, Jasper and I are going to test each and every trainee on their hand to hand combat. We will start with a few demonstrations, then some basic sparring. Anyone that cannot last five minutes in a fight will be dismissed.

"After that, Jane and Alec will test those that are gifted," I said looking at them in turn; though Jane still looked a little dazed. "We are not just a guard full of the gifted, nor do I want to be. It's going to sound harsh, but unless they bring something to the guard, I don't want to pack with too many multiples of the same gift. You two know who we already have, and what they can do; use your best judgement and weed them out. If in doubt come get Jasper and or myself to make the call."

I turned to Demetri, "Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to test their tracking skills. They need to have average to above average skills, or they need to be cut. We need trackers with teams, they are important, sometimes more so than those with other defensive gifts."

"What are you going to be doing while the rest of us are working," questioned Jane in a soft voice. Our entire group turned and gawked at her. Was she really stupid enough to question me now? Did she really want me any more angry at her then I already was?

"I plan to be working with each group," I said clearly though what I really wanted to say was 'Are you crazy', but I held it in. "If you were actually paying attention then you would have heard that I was going to be with the combat training, and you would know that Demetri is going to need someone to track. As for you and your brother, do you want me standing over your shoulder, breathing down your neck, and watching every little thing you do looking for a mistake?" Jane's gulp was hard to miss.

I slowly leaned back into Jasper, his arms coming to hold me close, "I am trusting your judgement, the fact that you have been in the guard for so long, to be able to find the right fit for the guard."

Alec's hand came out and wrapped around Jane's shoulder, pinning her into the chair. "She was not questioning you, Bella."

"She was, Alec," I said with a sigh and started to play with Jasper's fingers trying to keep myself calm, "but that is something that we can handle at another time. Does anyone have any questions or concerns of what I want done?"

"I have none," Felix said.

"None here," Demetri shook his head.

The twins answered in unison. "None."

"Jasper," I asked turning slightly and looking up at him.

"I am with you in everything," Jasper replied easily.

"Good," I said with a quick nod and a smile before turning back to the rest. "Then we will start this tomorrow first thing. If everything runs smoothly tomorrow, then Jane and Alec your lessons with start tomorrow as well; if not then your day is Tuesday. I want everything done by the end of the week." I looked at each of them around me, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss tonight?"

"What are we going to do with Apollo," Felix asked.

"'We' are not going to do anything," I said firmly. "I will give him time, if he hasn't come closer or attempted to contact anyone by the end of the week than I will bring him to me. Anything else," I asked, closing the 'Apollo' subject.

When no one said anything I patted Jasper on the leg and said, "Good. Jane, go get changed you are on duty here for the rest of the night; the rest of you are free for the rest of the night."

"I will be right back," Jane said as she pried herself from her seat and fled the room.

"Well, that was quick," Alec said with a chuckle as he got up and moved the borrowed chair back where it belonged, then with a little wave he to started for the door.

"Wait," Felix said as he and Demetri stood, "we'll walk out with you."

"Bella, Jasper," Demetri gave a little nod before following the others out.

I felt Jasper shift before he whispered in my ear, "What are we going to do with the rest of the night"?

I let out the girliest giggle that I think I had ever done and smiled up at him.

There was a clearing of a throat before I could say anything. "With that, I think I will also call it a night," Ethan said all kind of flustered. "Mistress, Jasper," he gave a quick nod and all but ran from my sight.

"We sure know how to clear a crowd," I said with a quick snort as I worked my way lose from Jasper's hold and started to stand.

"May I ask what you are doing? I was already comfortable," Jasper said with a little pout.

"That as it may be," I glared lightly over my shoulder, "I thought it would be a great idea to have my shit picked up before Jane returned; that way we had more time to spend together."

"Could have said that sooner," he said shooting up from the couch and started to hand me papers.

"I got this," I said with a laugh grabbing the stack from him and stuffing things away. "Why don't you go back to my rooms, I will meet you there."

Jasper spun me around to face him, his arms tight around my back pulling me to his chest. "Be quick about it," he said before his lips landed on mine, hard.

"As soon as she gets here," I said breathlessly as he released me.

"Good," he said walking around me, then stopped and leaned down to whisper, "and don't think I forgot about what happened before." Before I could come back with anything, he gave a two-fingered salute and walked away.

"Well, my night just took a turn for the better."

* * *

Okay, so more is coming soon...eventually...someday... Really...my Muse is around...somewhere...it just would rather me work on other things and nothing I want to work on.


End file.
